Infinite Earths Oneshots und Shorts-Sammlung
by Afaim
Summary: Oneshots zum Arrowverse aus all meinen Universen und vielen neuen. Und auch aus dem Canon. A Crisis is Coming. Und wir sind nicht bereit dafür.
1. Erde-2

**Infinite Earth-One-Shots-und Shorts-Sammlung:**

* * *

_Zu Einstimmung auf das „Crisis on Infinite Earths"-Crossover und weil ich vielleicht doch noch nicht mit meinen diversen Universen fertig bin, ist das hier eine Sammlung von Arrowverse-One-Shots aus meinen unterschiedlichsten Fanfiction-Universen, aus dem Canon herausspinnend, und von neue Erden, die wir bisher noch nicht kannten, denn immerhin gibt es eine unendliche Anzahl an Parallel-Welten in dem Multiversum. Auch wenn dieses bereits zu sterben begonnen hat._

_Hier findet ihr also kurze Fics zu „Arrow", „The Flash", „Supergirl", „Legends of Tomorrow" und „Batwoman". Vermutlich allerdings nicht zu „Black Lightning" (höchstens in Crossover-Form), da mich die Serie noch nie inspiriert hat und Netflix uns außerdem die dritte Staffel vorenthält, wie es scheint._

_Die hier gesammelten Fics können aus den verschiedensten Universen stammen: Aus dem Canon-Verse, meiemn A/B/O-Verse, dem Kompass-Verse, dem Speedster-Pheromone-Verse, dem Dark Verse, dem Sense8-AU-Verse, dem Keine Romcom-Verse, dem Erst der Anfang-Verse, dem Die Entscheidung-Verse oder aus brandneuen Universen. Viel Spaß._

_Disclaimer: __Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an „Arrow", „The Flash", „Supergirl", „Legends of Tomorrow" und „Batwoman". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

* * *

**1\. Erde-2**

* * *

_Universum: __Canon, mehr oder weniger_

_Spoiler: __Spoiler für die 7. und 8. Staffel von Arrow, besonders für die Episoden 8.1. „Starling City" und 8.2. „Welcome to Hong Kong". Bitte nicht lesen, wenn man sich den Beginn der 8. Staffel nicht verderben lassen will!_

_Pairings: __Laurel/Adrian, Laurel/Diaz, Lauriver, Laurel/Tommy, Erw. von vergangenen Oliver/Sara, Impliziertes Malcom/Moira_

_Warnings__: SPOILER für die 8. Staffel von „Arrow" und bis zum Beginn von Staffel 6 von „The Flash", multipler Character Death, existenzielle Ängste, Gewalt, Geistesgestörte Individuen_

_Inhalt: __Für Laurel war es niemals so einfach, dass Erde-1 und Erde-2 einfach Erde-1 und Erde-2 waren. Für sie war immer die Frage, wo sie sich eigentlich zu Hause fühlt._

* * *

Quentin Lance starb am Geburtstag seiner ältesten Tochter, als er für diese eine Geburtstagstorte besorgen wollte. Man würde meinen, dass das zwar tragisch ist, aber nicht besonders viel ändern würde. Da irrt man sich. Es änderte alles.

Dinah Lance versuchte ihr Bestes, war aber bald der Meinung, dass sie keine zwei Töchter an einem Ort wie Starling City groß ziehen könnte. Also zog sie mit ihrer Familie nach Central City. Und als der Teilchenbeschleuniger dort explodierte, änderte sich erneut alles. Auch für Laurel Lance. Sie wurde zu jemand anderen, etwas anderen.

Zunächst wusste sie nicht, was sie aus ihren neuen Ich machen sollte, also wurde sie zur Handlangerin. Zoom war ein mächtiger Speedster, aber auch ein Verrückter, er wollte sich die ganze Welt Untertan machen und später sogar das ganze Multiversum. Wie alle anderen Metas wusste Laurel, das es besser wäre, sich ihm anzuschließen anstatt gegen ihn zu stehen. Immerhin war er verrückt und gefährlich und sehr entschlossen. Und Laurel hing an ihren Leben. Sie wollte nicht so enden wir ihr Vater, ihre Mutter, ihre Schwester, oder ihre Jugendliebe Oliver Queen. Sie wollte nicht tot enden. Sie wollte leben. Wer könnte ihr das schon vorwerfen?

Zoom führte sie auf eine andere Erde, eine Erde, auf der Doppelgänger von Killer Frost und Reverb lebten, trotzdem wurde ihr erst so wirklich klar wie seltsam diese andere Erde wirklich war, als sie vor Oliver Queen stand, der nicht nur am Leben war sondern auch eben nicht Oliver Queen war sondern ein anderer Oliver Queen. _Wie seltsam. _Er sah aus wie Oliver, klang wie Oliver, trotzdem war er nicht Oliver.

Natürlich war sie auf ihn vorbereitet gewesen. Adrian Chase, der sie aus der Gefangenschaft, die sie dem Flash zu verdanken hatte, befreit hatte, hatte sie vorgewarnt. Doch es war etwas vollkommen anderes etwas zu hören als es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Oliver beschäftigte sie, das war wahr, doch viel mehr beschäftigte sie die andere Laurel Lance, denn als diese musste sie sich ausgeben, nicht wahr?

Die andere Laurel Lance. Sie war tot. Hatte die Heldin gespielt und war gestorben. Laurel würde das nicht passieren, das schwor sie sich, sie wollte nicht sein wie die anderen Lances – überfahren, vom Teilchenbeschleuniger zerrissen, ertrunken – nichts von dem würde ihr passieren, sie würde auch nicht von Damien Darhk oder sonst jemanden, was das anging, erstochen werden. Sie würde leben. Adrian Chase hatte ihr versprochen ihr zu helfen diese Kopie der Welt zu verlassen und nach Hause zurückzukehren, wenn sie ihm dabei half den falschen Oliver Queen und seine Freunde zu quälen. Dazu war sie nur zu gerne bereit.

Bis sie ihrem Vater gegenüberstand, der nicht ihr Vater war. _Er sieht nur aus wie dein Vater, er ist es nicht, _musste sie sich immer wieder erinnern, bis er ihr bewies, dass sie recht hatte, indem er Dinah Drake seiner eigenen Tochter vorzog und Laurel erschoss.

Laurel starb also doch noch. Sie war weder überfahren, noch zerrissen, noch erstochen worden, und ertrunken war sie auch nicht, stattdessen war sie erschossen worden. Auch nicht viel besser.

Bis sie sich lebendig dort wiederfand, wo sie eben gestorben war. Ihr Retter nannte sich Sheck und arbeitete für jemanden namens Cayden James. Cayden James wollte sich an Oliver rächen (noch einer) und versprach ihr wie Adrian Chase zuvor ihr dabei zu helfen nach Hause zurückzukehren, wenn sie ihm half. Doch inzwischen war eine Rückkehr nach Hause nicht mehr ihrer erste Priorität, inzwischen wollte auch sie Rache. Adrian Chase, der bereit gewesen war sie und all seine anderen Verbündeten zu opfern nur um Oliver Queen weh zu tun, war tot, so war zumindest er vor ihrer Rache sicher, doch Oliver, Dinah Drake, und ihr falscher Vater lebten noch, genau wie all deren Freunde. Laurel schwor sich, dass es diesmal besser laufen würde, dass sie dieses Mal alles bekommen würde: Rache, Geld für einen Neuanfang, und ein Ticket nach Hause.

Natürlich kam alles anders. Um ihr Leben vor der blutdurstigen Dinah Drake zu retten, die es ihr sehr sehr übel nahm, dass sie auf Befehl hin den verräterischen Vincent Sobal getötet hatte, war sie gezwungen sich als die Laurel Lance von dieser Erde auszugeben. Sie war gezwungen zu der Person zu werden, die sie verachtet hatte, seit sie zum ersten Mal von ihr gehört hatte. Sie war gezwungen auf lieb Kind mit ihrem Nicht-Vater zu machen und mit Bürgermeister Oliver Queen. Sie war gezwungen Anwältin zu spielen und das ohne Jura-Studium.

Eigentlich hätte alles nur Tarnung sein sollen. Ein Spiel von Ricardo Diaz. Sie hatte zu Beginn nicht besonders auf Diaz geachtet, er war einer der vielen Verbündeten von Cayden James gewesen, bis sich herausstellte, dass er in Wahrheit derjenige war, der Cayden James die ganze Zeit über manipuliert hatte. Damit wurde er wichtig, und Laurel tat das einzig Kluge, sie schloss sich demjenigen an, der die Macht hatte, also Diaz.

Nur hatte sie Diaz unterschätzt. Sie war es gewöhnt mit mächtigen gestörten Männer zu arbeiten – Zoom war ein mächtiger gestörter Mann gewesen, Cayden James war ein mächtiger gestörter Mann gewesen, sie war mit beiden klar gekommen – doch Diaz war anders als die anderen. Er war weniger mächtiger als vor allem gestört. Und das scheinbar vollkommen ohne Grund. Laurel wusste von Traumata und was diese Menschen antaten. Sie hatte selbst eines erlebt. Sie hatte mitangesehen was auf Grund von einem solchen aus Cayden James geworden war. Sie hatte all die anderen Metas unter Zooms Herrschaft gekannt, denen von der Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers ebenso viel genommen worden war, wie ihr. Und sie hatte zwar wenig über Zoom gewusst, aber sich genug zusammenreimen können um zu wissen, dass er nicht als Monster geboren worden war, sondern im Laufe seines Lebens langsam aber stetig in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden war. Diaz jedoch war zwar offensichtlich mindestens so verrückt wie Zoom, hingegen aber …. kleinkariert, nachtragend, und übermäßig grausam. Und das alles fiel ihr auf, obwohl sie Zoom gekannt hatte!

Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie ihn besser unter Kontrolle halten könnte, wenn sie mit ihm ins Bett ging, doch das stellte sich Trugschluss heraus. Ihr Vater sagte ihr, dass sie gut sein könnte, dass sie Laurel Lance sein könnte, und irgendwann begann sie ihm zu glauben. Irgendwann begann sie zu vergessen, dass dieser Mann nicht ihr Vater war.

Und dann stand Sara vor ihr, doch es war nicht Sara, und es war seltsam, und Sara fragte sie, ob sie wie ihre Laurel wäre, und alles, was sie darauf sagen konnte, war: „Überhaupt nicht." Und doch wurde ihr klar, dass sie gerne mehr wie die Laurel von hier wäre als wie Ricardo Diaz. Der ihren Vater auf den Gewissen hatte, was sie nicht vergessen würde, niemals.

Nach Quentins Tod versuchte sie ein besserer Mensch zu sein. Sie hielt Felicity davon ab Diaz zu töten, machte Frieden mit Dinah, holte Oliver auf legale Weise aus dem Gefängnis, machte ihren Job als Staatsanwältin, bis alles über ihr zusammenbrach. Bis das Leben, das sie sich aufgebaut hatte, das sie lieb gewonnen hatte, als Lüge enttarnt wurde, und jeder wusste, dass sie Black Siren war.

Nun musste sie sich entscheiden, wer sie sein wollte. Felicity, Sara, selbst Dinah, schienen genug an sie zu glauben um ihr eine weitere Chance zu geben, und sie ergriff diese Chance und wurde zu dem Menschen, den Quentin in ihr gesehen hatte, dem Menschen, auf den die andere Laurel stolz gewesen wäre – sie wurde zu einer Heldin. Aber nicht hier auf diesen seltsamen Zwilling ihrer Heimat, sondern zu Hause, dort, wo sie hingehörte. Dort hatte sie in Zooms Namen viel verbrochen, es war an der Zeit das wieder gut zu machen. Und als sie noch einmal auf diese falsche Welt zurückkehrte um Felicity und Oliver zu helfen, da schien selbst dieser nicht mehr eine Betrügerin mit Laurel Lances Gesicht in ihr zu sehen, sondern eine Black Canary, und genau das wollte sie im Grunde ja auch sein.

Sie kehrte nach Starling City zurück, vielleicht zum ersten Mal, seit ihr Vater gestorben war, wirklich. Und sie nutzte das, was sie auf der anderen Erde gelernt hatte. Sie baute sich einen Canary-Bunker, verbündete sich mit dem Hood, und suchte ihre Schwester. Wenn Sara auf der anderen Erde überlebt hatte, dann hatte sie das ja vielleicht auch hier getan.

Doch nicht alles war so, wie sie erwartet hätte. Die Dinge hatten sich geändert, seit sie von zu Hause weggegangen war, und manchmal konnte es gefährlich sein die andere Welt als Referenzmaterial zu verwenden.

Robert Queen lachte sie aus, als sie ihn im Gefängnis besuchte und damit konfrontierte der Hood zu sein. „Ich war nie der Hood, Laurel, jeder, der aufgepasst hat, weiß, dass der Mann, der heute als Hood herumrennt, derselbe Mann ist, der immer schon der Hood war", erklärte er.

„Dann waren Sie nie auf Lian Yu gestrandet? Nie an Bord der _Amazo?_", wollte Laurel wissen.

„Oh, ich war an Bord der _Amazo_, daran kann kein Zweifel bestehen", meinte Robert Queen dazu, „Ich wurde von Ivo gerettet. Wir hätten nicht überlebt, wären so geendet wie Oliver, wenn nicht…." Er unterbrach sich, doch er hatte schon zu viel gesagt.

„Wo ist meine Schwester?", wollte Laurel wissen, „Was wurde aus Sara?"

„Ich habe sie ertrinken sehen, es tut mir leid", meinte Robert dann, „Ich musste ihr schwören niemanden jemals von der _Amazo_ und den Dingen, die sie an Bord getan hat, zu erzählen."

„Ich habe selbst Dinge getan, auf die ich nicht stolz bin", erklärte Laurel bestimmt, „Es kümmert mich nicht, was sie getan hat oder auch nicht, ich will alles wissen."

Und so erzählte ihr Robert Queen alles, was sie wissen wollte. Er erzählte ihr, dass Sara das College geschmissen hatte und mit Oliver an Bord der _Gambit _gegangen war. Er erzählte ihr, dass Oliver ertrunken war, und nur Robert und Sara sich auf das Rettungsboot hatten retten können, und sie nicht gedacht hätten, dass sie überleben würden, bis die _Amazo _sie fand und an Bord nahm. Er erzählte ihr von Ivo und seinen Gefangenen, und seinen Experimenten, und seiner Suche, die sie schließlich zu einem verlassenen U-Boot auf Lian Yu führte, wo sie die Wunderdroge Mirakuru fanden. Die Droge, die sich Ivo schließlich selbst spritzte, und die ihn endgültig in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er erzählte Laurel vom letzten Kampf an Bord der _Amazo _gegen Ivo, und wie Sara von den Fluten davon gespült worden war, wie sie ihr Schicksal doch nicht ereilt hatte, und das vor Robert Queens Augen.

Laurel jedoch wusste, dass genau das der anderen Sara ebenfalls wiederfahren war, und sie trotzdem überlebt hatte. Es musste also nichts bedeuten, nicht wahr? Sie könnte trotzdem noch am Leben sein. „Und was ist dann passiert?", wollte Laurel wissen, „Wie konnten Sie sich retten?"

„Ich und die restlichen Gefangen von der _Amazo _hatten Glück. Wir konnten das gestrandete U-Boot wieder flott machen und damit entkommen", erklärte Robert Queen, „Unser Weg führte uns nach Russland. Und mein Weg danach führte mich zurück nach Starling, mit der Zeit."

„Mit der Zeit?", wiederholte Laurel.

„Vielleicht habe ich mir mehr Zeit gelassen, als klug gewesen wäre. Aber ich hatte noch in Russland zu tun." Das klang ominös und interessierte Laurel eigentlich nicht. „Es war Theas Tod, der mich in die Stadt zurückbrachte", räumte Robert Queen dann ein, „Wenn ich früher zurückgekommen wäre, dann würde sie heute vielleicht noch leben." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre das alles nur Nebensache, und vielleicht war es für ihn ja auch nur Nebensache. „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte der Hood seinen Kreuzzug um die Seele dieser Stadt bereits begonnen. Ich beschloss ihm zu helfen anstatt mich zu offenbaren. Und als es danach aussah, als ob er wegen Mordes ins Gefängnis müsste, opferte ich mich an seiner Stelle."

Das klang alles viel zu unwahrscheinlich um wahr zu sein. Laurel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Mann sie anlog, dass er sehr wohl immer der Hood gewesen war und nun deswegen im Gefängnis saß. Wenn es einen neuen Hood in der Stadt gab, dann doch wohl eindeutig einen Trittbrettfahrer. Nun, sie würde im Laufe der Zeit doch wohl noch die Wahrheit aus ihm herausbringen.

Nach diesem Besuch, erhielt sie ihrerseits Besuch. Es war Tommy Merlyn. „Laurel, ich habe gehört, dass du zurück in der Stadt bist", meinte er und betrat unaufgefordert ihrer Wohnung.

„Oh? Und du hast mich gefunden, obwohl ich hier gerade erst eingezogen bin, ja?", wunderte sich Laurel.

Tommy warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Ich habe Beziehungen, Laurel. Wir dachten alle du wärst tot, weißt du? Nach der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion…." Er sprach nicht weiter. „Es tut mir leid wegen Dinah."

Laurel nickte stumm. „Ich habe von Thea gehört", sagte sie vorsichtig, „Ich weiß, dass ich damals nicht zur Beerdigung gekommen bin, aber…."

„Ja, ich weiß, Sara. Und Oliver." Tommy wirkte so, als würde er sie verstehen.

„Der Bart steht dir", stellte Laurel fest.

„Danke. Meine Ex-Frau hat mich dazu überredet ihn zu behalten. Und nach der Scheidung bin ich wohl einfach nicht dazu gekommen ihn abzurasieren", gab Tommy zu.

„Tommy Meryln, der Frauenheld, hat geheiratet?", wunderte sich Laurel.

„Mehr als nur einmal. Die Richtige war allerdings wohl nicht dabei", erklärte Tommy und warf Laurel einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Sie lachte. „Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, Tommy, aber ich gehe nicht mit dir aus! Wir beide, das würde nicht funktionieren, glaub mir", erklärte sie, „Ich bin nicht mehr die Frau, die ich mal war."

„Und ich bin nicht der Mann, der ich mal war. Überlege es dir zumindest. Apropos nicht mehr der Mann, der man mal war, ich habe gehört, du hast Robert Queen besucht? Das solltest du lieber nicht tun, Laurel. Ich weiß nicht, was du gehört hast, aber der Mann bedeutet Ärger, und ich sage das nicht nur, weil er der Ex-Mann meiner Stiefmutter ist."

„Du denkst also auch, dass der Hood ist?"

„Ich weiß, dass er zur russischen Bratva gehört, was viel schlimmer ist, als wenn er der Hood wäre", erwiderte Tommy, „Hör auf mich und halt dich von ihm fern."

Laurel hatte das eigentlich nicht vor, doch eine Woche später war Robert Queen tot, ermordet im Gefängnis. War das ein Zufall? Wohl kaum. Irgendjemanden hatte eindeutig nicht gefallen, dass sie den Mann besucht hatte.

Sie ermittelte weiter und ging gerade einer Spur als Black Canary nach, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal traf, den Hood. „Wer bist du, und was willst du von der Bratva?", fragte eine verzerrte Stimme.

„Ich will herausfinden, was Robert Queen zugestoßen ist", erwiderte Laurel, „Ich nehme an, deswegen bist du auch hier?"

Der Hood zielte unbeeindruckt mit einem Pfeil auf sie. „Was hast du mit Robert Queen zu schaffen?", wollte er wissen.

„Nichts, außer dass ich herausfinden will, was passiert ist. Er sitzt seit Jahren in Gefängnis, wenn ihn jemand aus dem Weg hätte räumen wollen, hätte er das schon lange gekonnt. Das Timing dieses Anschlags ist also äußerst verdächtig, findest du nicht?", gab Laurel zurück. Der Hood schnaubte. Doch bevor sie weiterdiskutieren konnten, wurden sie von Bratva-Schlägern angegriffen. Laurel schrie den Erstbesten von den Beinen.

„Beeindruckend", meinte der Hood und schoss zwei Angreifern in die Kniescheiben ohne sie anzusehen.

„Angeber", konterte Laurel und schlug den nächsten Schläger nieder, „Irgendjemand scheint über unsere Anwesenheit hier nicht erfreut zu sein."

„Dann sollten wir wohl herausfinden, wer", meinte der Hood.

Ein paar Schlägereien später hatten sie eine Antwort darauf und einen verletzten Hood, der sich nur unwillig von Laurel in ihren Bunker schaffen ließ. „Wann hast du das hier gebaut, und warum weiß ich nichts davon?", meinte der Hood sofort, als er den Bunker begutachtete.

„In den letzten Wochen. Beeindruckend, was? Ich würde ja gerne die Urheberschaft beanspruchen, aber ich wurde meinerseits inspiriert", meinte Laurel und näherte sich dem Hood mit dem Verbandskasten, „Okay, und jetzt strippe!"

„Keiner darf wissen, wer ich bin!", verkündete der Hood.

„Ich will deinen Oberkörper sehen, nicht dein hässliches Gesicht, entspann dich", erklärte Laurel und bedrohte ihn mit einen Tupfer, „Zier dich nicht so."

Der Hood zierte sich weiter, doch Laurel ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, versorgte seine Wunden, und schickte ihn dann heim.

Das nächste Mal sah sie ihn auf Tommys Party. Tommy hatte nicht lockergelassen und sie zu seiner Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen. Sie hatte einem Date zugestimmt um endlich ihre Ruhe zu haben, und auf der Party stellte er ihr dann Bezirksstaatsanwalt Adrian Chase vor. Dieser Adrian Chase trug einen Bart, und Laurel hatte ihn kaum erkannt, als sie sich schon fragte, wie sie ihn beim vorherigen Mal nicht sofort hatte erkennen können. „Laurel ist eine alte Freundin von mir", erklärte Tommy, „Die erst vor kurzem zurück in die Stadt gekommen ist."

„Enchante", sagte Adrian und küsste tatsächlich ihre Hand. „Hallo" , erwiderte Laurel nur. Als Tommy losging um ihnen neue Drinks zu holen, meinte Adrian: „Sie haben also eine Vorliebe für Kanarienvögel, Miss Lance?"

„Sagt der Mann mit einem Kaputzenfetisch", gab Laurel zurück.

„Touché."

„Warum lassen wir das Gekabbel nicht und arbeiten zusammen? Es interessier uns doch beide, wer Robert Queen umgebracht hat, oder etwa nicht?", schlug Laurel vor.

„Ich arbeite lieber alleine", behauptete Adrian.

„Da hat mir Robert Queen aber etwas anderes erzählt." Sie warf dem Mann einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

In diesem Moment kam Tommy zurück, und Adrian entschuldigte sich. Tommy sah ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher und warf dann einen prüfenden Blick auf Laurel. „Wirklich? Der Typ?", meinte er dann seufzend, „Du hast nicht gescherzt, als du gemeint hast, dass aus uns nichts werden kann, was? Aber dass du gleich beim ersten Date jemanden findest, der dir besser gefällt…."

„So ist das nicht, Tommy", versicherte ihm Laurel.

„Ach, komm schon, du kannst deinen Blick nicht von ihm lassen." (Sie konnte ihm schwer erklären, dass das der Fall war, weil er aussah wie ein anderer Adrian Chase, den sie einmal gekannt hatte).

„Ich bin nicht an verheirateten Männern interessiert", sagte sie schnell.

„Er ist nicht verheiratet", informierte sie Tommy und seufzte dann, „Und das musste ich dir jetzt auch unbedingt an die Nase binden, nicht wahr? Vielleicht bin ich doch mein eigener schlimmster Feind, wie meine zweite Ex-Frau zu sagen beliebte."

Laurel legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Du bist ein guter Kerl, Tommy", meinte sie, „Jede könnte sich glücklich schätzen dich zu haben." Doch ihr war ein anderer Weg bestimmt. Für Romanzen hatte sie keine Zeit. Nicht einmal mit jemanden, der so nett war wie Tommy Merlyn.

Black Canary und der Hood fanden den Mörder von Robert Queen schließlich in den Glades. Was sie dort ebenfalls fanden war der Dark Archer. Laurel hatte keine Ahnung, wer er war, was er dort wollte, und ob er Freund oder Feind war, aber zumindest schien es dem Hood genauso zu gehen. Doch sie hatten andere Prioritäten.

„Ich musste ihn töten. Robert war zu gierig geworden, und wer weiß, was er alles erzählt hätte. Das Mirakuru, er wusste davon." Schon wieder ein Mann, der aussah wie jemand, den Laurel von einer anderen Welt kannte, schon wieder jemand der prinzipiell sehr anders war. Sie konnte die Stimme des anderen Mannes hören, wie er sie spottete: „Ist es Laurel oder _Laurel_?" Dieser Anatoly Knyazev hier hingegen war von Mirakuru vollgepumpt und wurde KGB-Biest genannt, nach dem russischen Geheimdienst für den er einst gearbeitet hatte und von dem er sich dann gelöst hatte. Nun mordete er nicht mehr für den KGB sondern für die Bratva, wie es schien. „Robert war dein Freund!", warf ihm Laurel vor.

„Robert Queen war niemals mein Freund", widersprach Anatoly, der nicht Anatoly war, „Sara Lance war meine Freundin. Er war ein Kollaborateur."

_Sara! _„Er hat mir gesagt, dass sie gestorben ist. Ertrunken. Auf der _Amazo._ Stimmt es? Ist sie tot?!", wollte sie vom KGB-Beast wissen. Sie musste nur einen Blick in sein Gesicht werfen um zu erfahren, was sie wissen wollte.

Nach ihren Abstecher zur anderen Erde, die sie einst ihre Heimat genannt hatte, und in der sie nun nicht mehr ihre Heimat sehen konnte, konnte sie nichts mehr halten. „Aber wohin willst du?", wollte Adrian von ihr wissen, der uneingeladen in ihren Bunker eingebrochen war und ihr dort aufgelauert hatte. Angeblich, weil er sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte. Darum hatte sie ihn nie gebeten. „Ich muss nach Nanda Parbat", erklärte Laurel ihm, „Ich muss meine Schwester finden."

Schließlich fand sie Sara, doch Sara war nicht bereit mit ihr zu gehen, zumindest zu Beginn nicht. Also erzählte Laurel ihr von der anderen Sara, der die eine Heldin war, die Captain ihres eigenen Zeitschiffes war, die sich von der Liga der Assassinen gelöst hatte, und ganz von vorne begonnen hatte. „Wenn sie das konnte, dann kannst du das auch", erklärte sie ihrer Sara.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", gab diese zurück.

„Weil es dort auch eine andere Laurel war, die eine Heldin war, die die Black Canary war, und die mir so unähnlich war, wie man nur sein konnte. Und weil ich jetzt versuche so wie sie ebenfalls eine Heldin zu sein. Und mit dir an meiner Seite kann ich das vielleicht auch schaffen", erklärte Laurel.

Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Diese ganze Idee von anderen Erden…. Ich habe das immer für Propaganda gehalten", sagte sie.

„Hättest du nicht, wenn du in Central City gewesen wärst, nachdem Zoom aufgetaucht ist", meinte Laurel, „Alles, was ich dir erzählt habe, ist wahr. Komm mit mir heim nach Starling City. Ich brauche dich dort. …Anatoly hat Robert Queen getötet, Sara, und er ist voll von Mirakuru und Wahnsinn. Er ist kein Mann der Ehre mehr. Nicht nur ich brauche dich, auch er braucht dich." Das schien zu wirken.

„Robert ist tot? Anatoly hat ihn getötet?", versicherte sie sich, „Ich … das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Robert hat sich geändert. Er hat mit dem Hood gearbeitet, ist für ihn ins Gefängnis gegangen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Anatoly ihm alles immer noch nachträgt."

„Manche Dinge sind schwer zu verzeihen. Was aber nicht heißt, dass man nicht versuchen sollte sie zu verzeihen. Am Schwierigsten ist es vielleicht sich selbst zu verzeihen, aber ich habe gelernt, dass man das am besten erreicht, indem man versucht seine Fehler wiedergutzumachen", sagte Laurel.

„Aber was, wenn man Dinge getan hat, die man nie wieder gut machen kann?", wollte Sara wissen.

„Das ist ja die Sache mit Wiedergutmachung. Sie ist nicht einfach von heute auf morgen erledigt. Sie ist ein langer Prozess, der vielleicht niemals enden mag, aber solange man nicht damit aufhört wenigstens zu versuchen, was man kann, ist man am richtigen Weg", erklärte Laurel, die an das dachte, was ihr eine andere Sara Lance einmal gesagt hatte.

Und so nahm sie ihre Schwester mit nach Starling City. Adrian war nicht erbaut über Laurels neue Teamkameradin, aber keiner hatte ihm angeschafft ohne Maske im Canary-Bunker herumzuhängen. „Ich sollte so einen Bunker haben, ich verstehe nicht, warum du ihn hast", murmelte er um sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Weil wir eine Operationsbasis brauchen, eine, die aus mehr besteht als einer Abstellkammer und einem PC mit DOS", erwiderte Laurel.

„Das Internet macht dich zurückverfolgbar", wurde sie von Adrian belehrt.

„Ich frage mich, wer dir das schon wieder eingeredet hat", sagte Laurel leise.

„Sein Name war Bruce. Wir waren zusammen auf Lian Yu gestrandet", meinte Adrian unvermittelt, „Ich habe alles von ihm gelernt, was ich weiß. Er ist gestorben."

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Laurel voll ehrlicher Empathie.

„Bruce war der größte Detektiv unserer Zeit", fuhr Adrian fort, „Er wusste, was er tat. Ich weiß, du denkst meine Methoden seien veraltet, weil sie nicht die von diesen Leuten sind, von denen du immer redest ohne wirklich über sie zu reden, aber ich habe von dem Besten gelernt. Ich meine, sie haben ihm ein Memorial in Gotham errichtet und…."

„Moment. Bruce? Doch nicht etwa Bruce Wayne? Willst du mir einreden, dass du mit dem verdammten Bat-Man auf einer einsamen Insel gestrandet warst?!" Laurel konnte es nicht fassen. Sollte das ein Scherz sein? Der berühmteste Vigilant ihrer Heimaterde, und er war Adrians Lehrer gewesen?! _Was erzählt er mir als nächstes? Dass er den Prinzen von Atlantis kennt? _

„Ich scherze niemals", behauptete Adrian. Zumindest das entsprach der Wahrheit. Der andere Adrian Chase hatte eine Art kranken Sinn für Humor besessen, dieser hier allerdings, ihr Adrian (Moment, seit wann war er ihr Adrian?!), würde einen Witz nicht einmal erkennen, wenn dieser auf ihn fallen würde.

„Also gut", meinte Laurel, „Dann erzähl mir von Bruce Wayne."

Adrian sah sie prüfend an, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob sie das auch ernst meinte, und dann begann er zu erzählen.

Sara und Adrian konnten sich dann doch bald aneinander gewöhnen. Auf See verloren zu gehen schien zu verbinden. Laurel ertappte sich immer noch manchmal dabei, wie sie die beiden ansah und mit der anderen Sara und dem anderen Adrian verglich. Doch wenn sie mit ihnen sprach, dann wusste sie immer mit wem sie sprach. Sara war Sara. Und Adrian war Adrian. Sie sahen den anderen Versionen ähnlich, aber doch waren sie eindeutig anderer Personen. Sie waren nicht White Canary und Prometheus, sie waren Sara und Adrian.

Laurel betrachtete sich selbst im Spiegel und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war endlich ebenfalls damit aufzuhören Black Canary sein zu wollen. Stattdessen sollte sie endlich Laurel sein. Nicht Black Siren oder Laurel Lance. Einfach nur Laurel.

Also entdeckte sie Laurel in sich, schnitt sich die Haare, legte sich ein neues Kostüm zu, und suchte nach der Heldin in ihr selbst anstatt immer nur die Heldin zu sein, die die andere Laurel gewesen war.

Mit der Zeit wuchs ihr Team an. Es waren nicht mehr nur Sara, Adrian, und sie. Dark Archer aber blieb ein Rätsel für sie, ein Ärgernis. Er schien mit der Firma von Tommys Eltern zusammenzuhängen, also nahm Laurel an, dass er sich vermutlich um ihre Version von Malcom Merlyn handeln müsste. Zu einem ähnlichen Schluss kam Adrian mit seinen seltsamem Bruce Waynschen Deduktionsmethoden. Doch sie konnten dem Mann nichts nachweisen. Und Laurel hatte inzwischen gelernt wie gefährlich es war Rückschlüsse auf diese Erde von der anderen Erde ausgehend zu ziehen.

Obwohl sie keine Romanze wollte, und nichts mit einem Teamkameraden anfangen wollte, hatte Tommy vielleicht rechter gehabt als sie angenommen hatte, was Adrian anging. Sie wollte ihn nicht mögen, zumindest nicht auf diese Weise, aber irgendwie mochte sie ihn doch auf diese Weise, was ihr spätestens klar wurde, als er damit begann sie „Hübscher Vogel" zu nennen, und sie ihm das auch noch durchgehen ließ.

„Du und Adrian. Wann gebt ihr endlich zu, dass ihr verrückt nacheinander seid?", wollte Sara wissen, aber Laurel tat so, als hätte sie diese Frage nicht gehört. Solange der Dark Archer durch die Stadt lief, hatte sie keine Zeit für Gefühlsduselei.

Und dann tauchte ein zweiter Hood in Starling City auf. Und es war niemand anderer als Oliver Queen, und Laurel musste ihn nur kurz ansehen um zu wissen, welcher Oliver Queen es war. „Verdammt, Oliver, was treibst du auf meiner Erde?", wollte sie von ihm wissen, und sie wusste gleich, dass ihr die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

Später, nachdem alles vorbei war und sie erfuhr, dass ihre Erde fort war, dass Adrian, Sara, Tommy, und sogar der verdammte Prinz von Atlantis alle tot waren, fragte sie sich, ob sie vielleicht niemals nach Hause hätte zurückgehen sollen. Ob sie, wenn sie hier geblieben wäre, wenn sie hier weiterhin so getan hätte, als ob sie Laurel Lance, Staatsanwältin, wäre, sich dann vielleicht irgendwann hier auf dieser Erde heimisch gefühlt hätte und in diesem Fall nun nicht das Gefühl hätte ihre Familie und ihre gesamte Welt verloren zu haben. Wenn sie nie nach Hause gegangen wäre, niemals ihre Schwester wieder gefunden hätte, niemals ihren Adrian getroffen hätte, niemals Canary geworden wäre, dann würde sie sich nun vielleicht nicht so verloren fühlen, nicht so wie eine Fremde im fremden Land, nicht so einsam und verlassen.

_Aber_ v_ielleicht bin ich ja nicht alleine. Vielleicht hat Jesse Quick sich und ein paar andere gerettet. Immerhin ist sie ein Speedster, oder nicht? _Aber selbst wenn, dann hätte sie Leute aus Central City gerettet und niemanden aus Starling. Adrian, Sara, Tommy, und all die anderen wären trotzdem tot. Und Laurel wäre trotzdem wieder hier gestrandet, hier auf dieser fremden Erde, hier auf dieser Erde, die sich für sie immer irgendwie falsch angefühlt hatte.

Hier auf der Erde, die für sie immer nur Erde-2 wäre.

* * *

_A/N: Das hier sollte eigentlich eine Shorts-Sammlung werden, doch natürlich musste ich mit dem Erde-2 One-Shot beginnen und mit Laurel und acht Seiten später ist von kurz keine Rede mehr._

„_Starling City" beinhaltet prinzipiell zwei Batman-Referenzen: Die Maske auf Lian Yu und das Sherlock Holmes-Batman-Zitat von Adrian, also hat die Folge eindeutig impliziert, dass Adrian Bruce Wayne kennt und dieser auf Lian Yu gestrandet war, vermutlich mit Adrian, da dieser der Green Arrow von Erde-2 ist, und auch das erste Mal in der Geschichte der Serie als dieser Black Canary „Pretty Bird" nennt._

_In „Welcome to Hong Kong" hingegen ist auf einmal erstmals von Sara von Erde-2 die Rede._

_Ist Erde-2 wirklich für immer weg? Sind all die Charaktere, die wir in „Starling City" kennengelernt haben, tot? Sind Harry und Jesse und die West-Allens ebenfalls alle tot?_

_Ich hoffe nicht, aber im Moment sieht es sehr danach aus. Was zu Schade ist, aber natürlich verstehe ich, was hinter der Entscheidung steht gerade Erde-2 zu vernichten. Abgesehen von Erde-1 und Supergirls Erde war das die Erde, die mit Sicherheit nicht zerstört werden würde, eben weil es Erde-2 ist und Laurel und Harry dort leben. Ich wusste genau, warum ich Erde-2 in meiner Fic „Finale Crisis" nicht zerstört habe. Doch die Arrowverse-Autoren sind offenbar mutiger (und vielleicht auch dümmer) als ich._

_Reviews?_


	2. Kain und Abel

**2\. Kain und Abel**

* * *

_Universum: __Mein A/B/O-Verse. Nähere Informationen dazu findet ihr auf meinem Blog: .com. Mein Verse ist während der 3. Staffel von Supergirl AU gegangen und ausgewählte Ereignisse der späten dritten und frühen vierten Staffel sind passiert, aber teilweise später und anders, aber die ganze Lex/Eve-Sache ist niemals passiert, und die meisten Charaktere haben andere Partner, so ist Alex (wieder) mit Maggie zusammen, Kara mit Mon-El, und Brainy mit Winn und nicht Nia. Für diese Fic müsst ihr aber um Grunde eben nur wissen, dass es sekundäre Geschlechter gibt, J'onn das DEO immer noch leitet, und dass Alex nicht mit Kelly zusammen ist._

_Spoiler: __Spoiler für die 5. Staffel von Supergirl bis 5.4. „In Plain Sight"_

_Pairings: __Backround Pairings: Karamel, Sanvers, Winniac-5, J'onn/M'gann_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 5. Staffel von „Supergirl", A/B/O-Dynamik, Past Character Death, Sexismus, fragwürdige Erziehungsmethoden, Angst, Schuldgefühl_

_Inhalt: __J'onns größte Schande ist sein tiefstes Geheimnis, und er kommt mit der Enthüllung von diesem sehr schlecht zurecht._

* * *

Als Nia ihm angeboten hatte ihm dabei zu helfen die verlorenen Erinnerungen an seinen Bruder durch ihre Traumkraft wiederzufinden, hatte er dankend angenommen. Er musste einfach wissen, warum Malefic ihn so sehr hasste. Und warum er sich nicht einmal mehr an die Existenz seines Bruders erinnern konnte. Normalerweise vergaß man nicht einfach auf die Existenz eines Naheverwandten. Natürlich war es möglich, dass das Trauma des Krieges und der Verlust seiner Familie dafür verantwortlich waren, dass er jede Erinnerung an denjenigen, den er geliebt hatte und von dem er verraten worden war, aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen hatte, doch er konnte den Verdacht nicht abschütteln, dass da noch mehr im Spiel sein musste. „Du und Vater seid noch abstoßender, als ich angenommen habe", hatte Malefic gesagt, als ihm klar geworden war, dass J'onn nicht wusste, wer er war. Hier musste es also um mehr gehen als nur eine einfache verlorene Erinnerung.

Außerdem könnte er vielleicht einen Weg finden seinen Bruder zur Vernunft zu bringen, wenn er herausfand, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Immerhin waren sie beide die letzten überlebenden Grünen Marsianer. Ihr Vater hätte sich Frieden zwischen ihnen gewünscht, das wusste J'onn. Die Erinnerungen seines Vaters, die er ihn sich trug, sagten ihm das. Was sie ihm allerdings nicht sagten war, wer Malefic war und was aus ihm geworden war.

Deswegen hatte J'onn ursprünglich auch zugestimmt sich von Kelly Olsen mit der Obsidian Technologie behandeln zu lassen, weil er annahm, dass zumindest in den Erinnerungen seines Vaters Hinweise auf Malefic zu finden sein mussten. Doch er entdeckte zwar Erinnerungen, aber nicht genug. Offenbar hatte nicht nur er auf die Existenz seines Bruders vergessen, seinem Vater war es genauso ergangen. Und das war mehr als nur besorgniserregend. Ein Omega vergaß nicht einfach so auf sein Kind. Es musste etwas vorgefallen sein, dass M'yrnn diese Erinnerungen genommen hatte. Genau wie J'onn. Und was, wenn die Erinnerungen an Malefic aus dem kollektiven Gedächtnis aller Grünen Marsianer gelöscht worden waren?

Doch Kelly warnte ihn, dass sie nicht noch tiefer gehen konnten, dass dadurch Schaden entstehen würde, der nicht wieder gutzumachen wäre. Also hatte er die Idee aufgegeben sich jemals an seinen Bruder zu erinnern, bis Nia an ihn herangetreten war.

Seit Nia ihre Kräfte erhalten hatte, hatte sie sich ständig weiterentwickelt und mit Kara und manchmal auch Brainiac-5 trainiert. Als Dreamer war sie genau wie Supergirl, Guardian, Valor, Brainy, und J'onn selbst zu einer der Superheldinnen von National City geworden. J'onn wusste, wozu sie fähig war, und dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Er würde ihr sein Leben anvertrauen. Trotzdem waren Erinnerungen etwas sehr privates. Seine mit M'gann zu teilen, war eine Sache, aber mit einer Fremden… Es war ihm schwer genug gefallen Kelly an seine Erinnerungen zu lassen. Letztlich hatte er nur zugestimmt sich von dem fremden Beta behandeln zu lassen, weil sie eben nicht vollkommen fremd war, sondern James` Schwester. Und James Olsen war ein enger Freund von J'onn, ein Teil seiner auf der Erde neugefundenen Familie. Und der Alpha hatte J'onn versichert, dass seine Schwester ein vollkommener Profi war. Dass sie auf Trauma-Therapie spezialisiert war und ihm nicht schaden würde. James Familie, so sagte sich J'onn, war irgendwie auch seine Familie, nicht wahr? Also hatte er Kelly machen lassen.

Nia Nal hingegen stand in keinem Verwandtschaftsverhältnis zu irgendeinem Mitglied von J'onns neuer Familie. Ja, sie war eine Freundin und Kampfgefährtin, aber ausschlaggebender war letztlich, dass sie wie J'onn selbst ein Omega war. Wenn sie ein Beta wie Kelly oder gar ein Alpha gewesen wäre, hätte sich J'onn niemals auf das Ganze eingelassen, doch sie war ein Omega, und Omegas konnten anderen Omegas vertrauen, immer. Was es umso schlimmer machte, dass Malefic ebenfalls ein Omega war und J'onn hasste.

Nias Traumkraft war viel weniger invasiv als Kellys Technik. Doch das, was J'onn herausfand, war viel traumatischer. Malefic hatte sein Volk nicht einfach so verraten, er war dazu getrieben worden. Vor allem, so schien es, von M'yrnn, aber auch von J'onn. Malefic war anders gewesen als die anderen Grünen Marsianer, seine psychischen Kräfte waren stärker gewesen als die aller anderen und auch anders. Und er hatte sie nicht kontrollieren können. Schon in seiner Kindheit hatte er die Kontrolle über sie verloren, war in die Gedanken derjenigen in seiner Umgebung eingedrungen, und nicht nur das, er hatte seine eigenen Gedanken in die Köpfe anderer projizieren können! Wenn er sich wünschte, dass jemand etwas nicht tat, dann konnte er den anderen via Gedanken davon abhalten genau das zu tun. Und er konnte sogar jemanden dazu bringen etwas zu tun, von dem er wollte, dass der andere es tat, obwohl dieser es nicht einmal selbst wollte. M'yrnn versuchte diesen Kräften entgegen zu wirken und Malefic dazu zu erziehen sie nicht zu gebrauchen, aber in der Pubertät gerieten Malefics Kräfte vollkommen außer Kontrolle.

Und nicht nur das sprach gegen ihn. „Er ist anders, M'yrnn, anders als alle anderen hier auf dem Mars. Wir haben Geschichten gehört, über andere sekundäre Geschlechter, irgendwo dort draußen im Weltall, und was immer dein Sohn ist, ein Omega ist er nicht", erklärte der Ältesten Rat der Marsianer J'onns Vater.

„Aber das ist nicht seine Schuld", argumentierte M'yrnn, „Nichts von all dem ist seine Schuld, er wurde so geboren. Und eines Tages wird er kontrollieren können, was er ist, und dann…"

„… ist es für andere möglicherweise zu spät. Schon jetzt sind seine Pheromone ungewöhnlich stark. Das kombiniert mit seinen Kräften. … Solange er nicht über die Disziplin verfügt beides oder auch nur eines von beiden zu kontrollieren, ist Malefic eine Gefahr für uns", lautete die harte Antwort, „Du weißt, was zu tun ist, M'yrnn."

Und M'yrnn wusste wirklich, was zu tun war, genau wie J'onn. Sie hätten für den Jungen kämpfen müssen, doch sie dachten, dass sie ihm so am besten helfen würden, indem sie ihn von anderen fernhielten, bis er seine Kräfte (beide) kontrollieren lernte. So wurde er eingesperrt, für viele Jahre lang, und dann als genug Zeit vergangen war, und Malefic seine Kräfte unter Kontrolle hatte, wurde er wieder herausgelassen, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte er nichts mehr von seiner Familie oder den Grünen Marsianern wissen und floh zu den Weißen.

M'yrnn brach klagend und voller Selbstvorwürfe zusammen. „Mein Sohn! Mein Sohn!", jammerte er, und dann konnte J'onn spüren wie Unmengen an psychischer Energie freigesetzt wurden. Und danach wusste keiner mehr davon, dass es Malefic jemals gegeben hatte.

J'onn erwachte, erfüllt von Grauen. „Mein Vater, wie konnte er nur?! Er ist nicht der Mann, für den ich ihn gehalten habe! Genauso wenig wie Malefic! Er wurde nicht böse geboren, nur anders, aber alle haben ihn weggestoßen, verdammt, eingesperrt, und dann hat mein Vater die schlimmste Sünde begangen, die man sich vorstellen kann - er hat alles Wissen über Malefic aus dem kollektiven Gedächtnis der Marsianer gelöscht!"

Nia wirkte verunsichert, als wäre sie nicht sicher, ob sich das alles wirklich so abgespielt hatte, dabei hatte sie doch alles selbst mitangesehen. „Wie konnte er das nur tun? Kein Wunder, dass Malefic uns hasst!", schloss J'onn. Sein Vater war nicht der Mann für den er ihn immer gehalten hatte! Er hatte das schlimmste denkbare Verbrechen auf sich geladen, und J'onn trug die Erinnerungen dieses Verbrechers in sich!

Keinen Tag später suchte ihn Nia wieder auf. „Es tut mir leid, J'onn, aber ich muss dir einfach zeigen, was ich letzte Nacht geträumt habe", erklärte sie, „Es wird dir nicht gefallen, aber es ist notwendig."

J'onn nahm an, dass es um Malefic ging. Durch ihre Verbindung zu J'onn, mochten manche Erinnerungen von J'onn oder M'yrnn in ihr zurückgeblieben sein. Was würde er nun noch erfahren?

Er war nicht auf das, was er erfuhr, vorbereitet. Nicht M'yrnn war es gewesen, der das Wissen über Malefic aus allen marsiansichen Geistern gelöscht hatte. Nia zeigte J'onn die Erinnerung von gestern noch einmal. Wieder klagte M'yrnn. Er klagte und klagte, und J'onn konnte sehen, wie psychische Energie von ihm ausging, wie der Schmerz über das, was aus Malefic geworden war ihn innerlich zerriss. Und dann sah er sich selbst, wie er sagte: „Vater, bitte, du hast nicht alles verloren, du hast nicht versagt, du hast immer noch mich." Doch M'yrnn hörte nicht auf ihn.

J'onn wusste, dass M'yrnn kurz davor stand den Verstand zu verlieren. Also tat der junge J'onn das Einzige, was er tun konnte. Er half. „Ich werde dich nicht auch noch verlieren, Vater. Ich werde deinen Schmerz beenden", sagte er und legte seinem Vater eine Hand auf die Stirn und löschte dann alle Erinnerungen an Malefic aus dem Gedächtnis seines Vaters, der mit einem Mal aufhörte zu klagen und stattdessen einschlief. J'onn wirkte einen Moment nachdenklich, und dann legte er sich die Hand auf die eigene Stirn und nutzte all seine psychische Energie um alles Wissen über Malefic nicht nur aus seinem eigenen Gedächtnis zu löschen, sondern auch aus dem von allen anderen Grünen Marsianern.

Nicht sein Vater hatte Malefic ausgelöscht, J'onn war es gewesen!

„Ich war es, ich habe meinen Bruder getötet, ich habe alle vergessen lassen, dass es ihn gibt, ich habe jede Spur seine Existenz getilgt, genauso gut hätte ich ihn eigenhändig ermorden können!", erkannte er verbittert.

„Du hast es aus Mitleid getan, J'onn. Du hast es getan um M'yrnn zu helfen. Du hast doch gesehen in was für einen Zustand er sich befand!", erwiderte Nia, „Wir Omegas ertragen es nicht andere leiden zu sehen."

„Und wir Marsianer wissen, dass es keine größere Sünde gibt, als die sich am kollektiven Gedächtnis unserer Spezies zu vergreifen!", hielt J'onn dagegen, „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen." Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er es war, der das getan hatte. Aber er hätte es ahnen müssen. Ein gläubiger Mann, wie sein Vater einer gewesen war, wäre niemals zu so etwas fähig gewesen. J'onn hingegen … J'onn war eine andere Geschichte.

Er beschwor Nia niemanden von der ganzen Sache zu erzählen, und sie versprach es. J'onn hoffte, dass sie sich auch daran halten würde. Sie begriff vielleicht nicht die Schwere seines Verbrechens, doch Alex und Kara würden es begreifen, und sie durften niemals davon erfahren! Er wollte nicht, dass sie und Winn und Mon-El und Maggie und Brainy und James ihn so ansehen würden, wie er es verdient hätte. So wie Malefic ihn ansah.

Malefic jedoch hatte seine verlorene Fähigkeit der Inception wiedergewonnen, indem er Kelly austrickste. Schlimmer noch, dabei wurden er und Kelly irgendwie geistig miteinander verbunden. Kellys Leben war nun in Gefahr, und J'onn wusste, dass er eigentlich etwas sagen sollte, dass er gestehen sollte, dass das alles mit ihm zu tun hatte, doch er konnte James nicht in die Augen sehen und zugeben, dass das Leben seiner Schwester nur wegen ihm in Gefahr war. Jeder Omega sehnte sich nach der Akzeptanz von Alphas und konnte deren Verachtung nicht ertragen, und J'onn war da nicht anders, all die Jahre, die er damit verbracht hatte, so zu tun als wäre er ein Beta namens Hank Henshaw hatten daran nichts geändert.

James brachte Kelly aus der Stadt, und sie versuchten Malefic in eine Falle zu locken und scheiterten. Alex schlug nun vor die Kanone zu verwenden, die Grüne Marsianer tötete. J'onn lehnte das entschieden ab, er konnte ihr aber nicht sagen, warum er das entschieden ablehnte. „Vergib mir, J'onn, aber als deine Stellvertreterin muss ich dir sagen, dass du diesen Fall möglicherweise nicht objektiv siehst. Malefic ist überaus gefährlich. Ich weiß, dass er dein Bruder ist, aber nun, da er seine Kräfte zurückhat, könnte er die ganze Stadt mit einem einzigen Gedanken dazu bringen Selbstmord zu begehen", meinte Alex, „Ich weiß, dass du ihn retten willst, und ich wünschte, dass das möglich wäre. Aber wenn Winn und Brainy nicht in der Lage sind dieses Gerät, das ihn in die Phantomzone saugen soll, dazu zu bringen auch bei ihm zu wirken, dann müssen wir Alternativen in Erwägung ziehen. Ich möchte nicht wie der stereotype Alpha klingen, aber manchmal ist Gewalt leider der einzige Weg."

„Genau deswegen, weil ich nicht daran glaube, habe ich die tödlichen Waffen im DEO abgeschafft", widersprach J'onn, der es nicht über sich brachte ihr zu sagen, was er wirklich dachte, „Malefic würde das niemals tun, Alex. Er ist wütend, ja, aber seine Wut gilt mir, nicht den Bewohnern dieses Planeten."

„Ich will ja, dass es funktioniert, J'onn. Aber wenn nicht … Ich will mich nicht über dich hinwegsetzen müssen und Colonel Hailey anrufen müssen. Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu, und sei für alles offen", erklärte Alex voller Bedauern.

„Vielleicht kann Lena Luthor Winn und Brainy helfen", meinte J'onn ausweichend.

„Ich werde sie fragen", meinte Alex und verschwand dann wieder aus seinem Büro. J'onn wusste, dass sie recht hatte, aber er hatte seinen Bruder schon genug angetan. Zu mehr war er einfach nicht fähig.

Und dann kam Alex zurück. Und sie war wütend. „Ich weiß, was du getan hast, J'onn", zischte sie, „Ich weiß, was du deinem Bruder angetan hast. Du bist derjenige, der ihn aus dem kollektiven Gedächtnis des Mars gelöscht hat. Nachdem du ihn gemeinsam mit allen anderen jahrelang misshandelt und eingesperrt hast, und das nur weil er anders war. Wie konntest du das tun, J'onn? Hast du dich von einem Prime-Omega bedroht gefühlt? Von jemanden, der tiefer fühlen kann als du? Ironischerweise hattest du recht, also du gesagt hast, dass Malefics Wut nicht uns gilt, sondern nur dir. Ich dachte er ist ein Monster, doch jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass du das Monster bist. Du kannst es rechtfertigen, kannst sagen, dass du das alles in Wahrheit nur für M'yrnn getan hast, aber wir beide wissen, dass das nicht die Wahrheit ist. Du hast ihn als falsch angesehen, hattest Angst vor ihm, und wolltest ihn auslöschen! Und anstatt zu dem zu stehen, was du getan hast, hast du dich selbst gelöscht, wie ein Feigling! Und seit du wieder die Wahrheit weißt, hast du darüber gelogen! Hast du auch nur einen Gedanken an James verschwendet? Daran, dass du seine Schwester in Gefahr gebracht hast, einfach deswegen, weil du uns nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast?! Kelly könnte sterben, und das nur weil du gegen den Code des Mars verstoßen hast! James könnte seine Familie verlieren, nur deinetwegen!"

J'onn war von ihrer Härte und Grausamkeit überrascht, konnte ihr aber nicht widersprechen. Immerhin hatte sie ja mit allen recht. „Du, J'onn J'onzz, bist nicht der Omega, für den ich dich immer gehalten habe!", zischte sie und stürmte dann aus seinem Büro. J'onn sah ihr erschlagen und geschockt hinterher. _Sie hat recht, ich bin ein Monster. Jemand wie ich sollte das DEO nicht leiten, jemand wie sie sollte es tun. Ob sie gerade Hailey anruft? Ich würde es ihr nicht verdenken._

Was immer Alex auch tat, sie tat es nicht sofort, wie es schien. J'onn konnte nach wie vor im DEO aus und ein gehen, ohne von der Sicherheit aus dem Gebäude eskortiert zu werden. Und Winn und Brainy arbeiteten immer noch gemeinsam mit Lena Luthor an dem Portal.

Als Kara das nächste Mal hereingeflogen kam, klärte J'onn sie über alles auf. Es war eine Erleichterung endlich nicht mehr lügen zu müssen, endlich offen sein zu können. „Ich hätte niemals von Nia verlangen dürfen zu schweigen", sagte J'onn zu Kara, „Aber ich bin froh, dass sie Alex die Wahrheit gesagt hat. So ist es besser."

Kara runzelte die Stirn, als er das sagte. „J'onn, Nia kann nicht mit Alex geredet haben, sie war den ganzen Vormittag mit mir zusammen, wir haben an einer Story gearbeitet", meinte sie.

J'onn erstarrte. Was hatte Alex gesagt: _Hast du dich von einem Prime-Omega bedroht gefühlt? _Was genau verstand Alex unter einem Prime-Omega? Dieses Konzept war auf der Erde nicht bekannt. J'onn selbst hatte nur durch M'gann davon erfahren. Alex wusste noch nicht einmal, dass es Prime Alphas gab, geschweigedenn von deren Omega-Gegenstücken!

„Malefic, er hat sie! Er hat Alexs Geist übernommen!", erkannte J'onn entsetzt. _Und hat mich fühlen lassen, was er gefühlt hat, als wir uns von ihm abgewandt haben! _Wie hatte J'onn das entgehen können!

Alex war verschwunden, samt der Waffe, mit der man Grüne Marsianer töten konnte. „Zum Glück habe ich euch alle gechipt", meinte Brainy, „So kann ich sie finden."

„Du hast was?!", beschwerte sich Winn.

„Nur aus Besorgnis heraus, Liebster", versicherte ihm Brainy.

„Darüber müssen wir trotzdem noch reden", murmelte sein Partner.

„Ich hab sie", verkündete Brainy kurz darauf, und Kara, J'onn, Mon-El, und Brainy waren schon zu ihr unterwegs. Zu Alex, einer anderen übernommenen DEO-Agentin, und einen Haufen weiterer übernommener Bewohner von National City, die alle in einem Theater versammelt waren, indem Malefic allen von J'onns Sünden berichtete. Von J'onns Verrat.

„Lass Alex frei!", forderte Kara, wie immer die Omega-Kriegerin ohne Furcht.

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte Alex, doch in Wahrheit sprach Malefic aus ihr, „Wo sie doch meiner Meinung ist, was J'onn angeht."

„Das ist sie nicht!", behauptete Kara wütend, „Alles, was J'onn getan hat, mag falsch gewesen sein, aber es war aus Unwissenheit und Mitleid heraus und nicht aus Bösartigkeit. Alex weiß das!"

Alex lachte und richtete die Kanone auf J'onn. „Ihr hattet Angst diese hier zu verwenden, weil genau das hier passieren könnte, nicht wahr? Nun, offenbar hätte es immer so enden müssen. Alphas sind dazu da um ihr Rudel zu disziplinieren, nicht wahr? Zeit für Alex Danvers den aufsässigen Omega zu disziplinieren!"

In diesem Moment tauchten Kelly und James durch ein Portal auf, und Kelly drückte Alex etwas gegen die Stirn, woraufhin sie zu schwanken begann und die Kanone fallen ließ. „Nein!", brüllte einer aus dem Publikum und wurde zu Malefic. Brainy war dabei das Portal zu aktivieren.

„Warte, Brainy, bitte warte noch einen Moment!", rief J'onn und baute sich vor Malefic auf.

„J'onn….", meinte Mon-El warnend. Sein Alpha-Beschützerinstinkt hätte Malefic lieber im Portal gesehen als vor J'onn stehend.

„Malefic, du hast jeden Grund wütend auf mich zu sein und mich tot sehen zu wollen, aber lass mich dir das Eine bitte sagen: Du hast mit allem, was du mir an den Kopf geworfen hast, Recht. Was ich getan habe, ist unverzeihlich. Und es tut mir unendlich leid", sagte J'onn zu seinem Bruder, „Bitte, vergib mir."

Malefic Nüstern blähten sich. „J'onn", meinte jetzt auch James warnend.

„Was wir dir angetan haben, wir alle, war falsch. Ich an deiner Stelle wäre auch zu dem Weißen gegangen. Wir haben alle so getan, als wärst du falsch, als würde etwas mit dir nicht stimmen, aber das war unsere Ignoranz. Du, Malefic, warst keine Mutation, du warst eine Weiterentwicklung unserer Spezies, und es tut mir leid, dass ich das erst zu spät erkannt habe", schloss J'onn.

In diesem Moment stellte sich Kelly Olsen zwischen die beiden Marsianer. „Es ist in Ordnung aufgebracht zu sein, Malefic. Doch es ist auch in Ordnung Heilung zulassen zu wollen", verkündete sie, „Ich kann spüren, dass du nur so wütend auf J'onn bist, weil du ihn immer noch liebst. Keiner hier will dir etwas tun, wenn es nicht sein muss. Aber sie werden es. Lass uns dir stattdessen helfen."

„Die Weißen am Mars gibt es immer noch. Deine neue Familie ist immer noch dort", sagte J'onn, „Du kannst zu ihr zurück. Aber bitte bestrafe nicht weiter meine neue Familie für meine Sünden."

Malefic seufzte. „Niemals würdet ihr mich dulden", sagte er dann, „Ihr würdet mich nur wieder einsperren. Mir meine Kräfte nehmen."

Alex stützte sich mühsam auf James und verkündete: „Nur, wenn du deine Kräfte zum Bösen einsetzt. Lass diese Leute hier frei und schwöre, dass du deine Kräfte nicht missbrauchen wirst, und wir werden nichts davon tun."

Malefics Blickte irrte zu ihr, dann sah er zu Kelly, und dann zu J'onn. „Gut, einverstanden", meinte er und entließ seine restlichen Opfer aus seinem Bann. Und damit war es vorbei.

„Stunden der Arbeit an dem Portal. Umsonst", beschwerte sich Brainiac-5. Alle sahen ihn an. „Aber dieser Ausgang der Affäre ist allen anderen Ergebnissen vorzuziehen", fügte er dann schnell hinzu.

„Wie konntest du nur denken, dass ich solche schrecklichen Dinge zu dir sagen würde, J'onn?", wollte Alex später von ihm wissen.

„Weil ich sie selbst über mich gedacht habe. Und weil Malefic recht hatte: Man erwartet vom Alpha, dass er sein Rudel züchtigt, wenn es nötig wird, und was ich getan habe, verdient Strafe", erwiderte J'onn.

„Ich glaube, du strafst dich bereits genug selbst", meinte Alex dazu, „Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, dann bist du für das nächste Monat von unserem geteilten Netflix-Zugang verbannt."

J'onn sah sie nur stumm an. Alex seufzte. „Im Ernst, J'onn, niemand hier wirft dir irgendetwas vor. Was du getan hast, war falsch, und das weißt du. Mehr ist nicht nötig", erklärte sie.

„Ich werde mich trotzdem noch einmal bei James und Kelly entschuldigen", meinte J'onn.

Alex nickte. „Kelly wird mit deinem Bruder abreiten, aber du musst das ebenfalls tun, J'onn, denn nur du kennst die Kräfte der Marsianer. Kara, Mon-El, nicht mal Nia, keiner hat Kräfte wie ihr. Du musst dich deinem Bruder stellen, wenn du ihm wirklich helfen willst", verkündete sie, „Glaubst du, dass du das kannst?"

J'onns Blickt schweifte in die Ferne. „Ich muss es können", sagte er, „Denn es ist das Mindeste, was ich ihm schulde."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Man kann diese Fic vielleicht auch als Fix-It für Episode 4 ansehen bzw. da ich einen anderen Lena-verfällt-dem-Bösen-Plot habe als der Canon musste ich das Ende so oder so ändern und habe mich entschlossen alles dabei auch gleich in Wohlgefallen aufzulösen._

_Übrigens: Eine Arrowverse-Serie mit Lois und Clark als junge Eltern? Please, Pick it up, The CW! Auch wenn der Wildwuchs an Arrowverse-Serien damit noch wilder wird._

_Reviews?_


	3. Hush

**3\. Hush**

* * *

_Universum: __Eigenständig, basiert auf Batwoman 1x03 „Down Down Down"_

_Spoiler: __Für die erste Staffel von „Batwoman" bis ca. 1x04_

_Pairings: Gen, Backround Kate/Regan_

_Warnings: Spoiler für „Batwoman", geistesgestörtes Individuum, Drogenkonsum, Erw. von Kindesmisshandlung, Mordversuch(e)_

_Inhalt:_ _Bruce war Tommys Licht in der Dunkelheit, bis er ihn verriet._

* * *

Tommy Elliot hatte nicht viele Freunde während er aufwuchs, doch er hatte immer Bruce Wayne. Sie waren beide Kinder reicher Eltern, aber das war nicht der Grund, warum sie Freunde wurden. Nein, sie waren auch beide Außenseiter, das wiederum war der Grund, warum sie Freunde wurden. Sie waren beider schlauer als die meisten anderen Menschen in ihrer Umgebung. Und Bruce war dieser seltsame Junge mit den toten Eltern, und Tommy, nun Tommy war einfach seltsam. Jeder wusste das. Die meisten verlachten ihn deswegen. Außer Bruce, der lachte niemals. Und dafür wiederum war Tommy ihm wirklich dankbar. Und wenn niemand anderer Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte, dann setzte sich Bruce neben ihn, sagte nichts, saß einfach nur da, aber er war da und Tommy fühlte sich dank ihm ein bisschen weniger allein. Dank ihm fühlte er sich fast normal. Das würde er Bruce niemals vergessen.

Vielleicht war es nicht unausweichlich, dass sie Freunde wurden. Vielleicht aber doch. Vielleicht reichte die Tatsache, dass sie ansonsten keine Freunde hatten aus, um aus ihnen Freunde zu machen, auf jeden Fall wurden sie Freunde. Unzertrennliche Freunde.

Tommy vergaß niemals, dass Bruce sein erster und einziger Freund war, er hörte niemals auf ihm dafür dankbar zu sein und ihn dafür zu lieben. Bruce war alles in allem ein seltsamer Junge, aber wenn jemand auch nur daran dachte schlecht über ihn zu reden, dann musste sich dieser jemand dafür vor Tommy verantworten. Wenn Bruces Besessenheit von Tommys Eltern nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre ihre Freundschaft perfekt gewesen, doch Tommy schob diese Besessenheit auf die Tatsache, dass Bruce seine eigenen Eltern früh verloren hatte, und sah großzügig über diese Charakterschwäche seines Freundes hinweg. Niemand war perfekt, nicht wahr? Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Menschen, die Tommy kannte, war Bruce erträglich, er hatte ihn gerne um sich. Meistens zumindest. Und Tommy wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Also blendete er all jene Momente, in denen Bruce den Elliots nachlief wie ein kleines Hündchen, einfach aus, so gut er konnte.

Er sagte sich, dass es anders wäre, wenn Bruce die Wahrheit wüsste, wenn er wüsste, wie die Elliots wirklich waren. Dann wäre er weniger begeistert von ihnen. Aber er wusste es nicht. Er sah nur das, was die Elliots ihn sehen lassen wollten.

Auch Tommy ließ Bruce schließlich nur das sehen, was er ihn sehen lassen wollte. Vielleicht war das das alles verbindende Merkmal der Elliot-Familie, das Vorspiegeln falscher Tatsachen, das Verbergen der Wahrheit, die Lügen. Tommy log, wenn er seinen Eltern sagte, dass er sie liebte. Seine Eltern logen, wenn sie behaupteten ihn zu lügen. Und Bruce glaubte beide Lügen, weil er seine Eltern wirklich geliebt hatte und sich wünschte, dass sie immer noch bei ihm wären.

Die Jahre vergingen. Batman tauchte in Gotham auf. Die Hälfte der Kane-Familie starb bei einem Autounfall, was Tommy zu einer Idee verleitete, einer brillanten Idee, die ihm mit einem Schlag von allem, was ihn belastete, erlösen könnte und ihn zugleich das Leben verschaffen könnte, das er sich wünschte. Doch Batman ruinierte alles. Er konnte wohl nicht anders.

„Ich hasse Batman!", erklärte Kate Kane, Bruces Cousine, Tommy, als sie sich gemeinsam zum Rauchen aus Wayne Manor geschlichen hatte (Bruce sah es nicht gerne, wenn man rauchte, und Alfred sah es überhaupt nicht gerne, und keiner von beiden wäre begeistert darüber, dass Tommy der kleinen Kate eine Zigarette in die Hand drückte), „Alle sagen immer er ist so toll! Aber wenn er wirklich so toll wäre, dann hätte er doch wohl meine Mutter und Beth gerettet, oder nicht?"

Tommy nahm einen tiefen Lungenzug von seiner Zigarette, die kein Nikotin enthielt (anders als Kates Zigarette, Tommy war ein Rebell, nicht blöd, man gab jemanden in Kates Alter kein Marijana) und meinte zustimmend: „Ich hasse Batman ebenfalls. Er macht immer nur halbe Sachen."

„Manchmal träume ich von Beth", sagte Kate, „Wir waren noch Kinder. Warum hat Batman nicht wenigstens Beth gerettet, wenn schon nicht Mom?!"

„Vermutlich hatte er besseres zu tun", meinte Tommy, „Musste einen dieser maskierten Freaks aus Arkham jagen. Die einzufangen ist ihm wichtiger als Menschenleben zu retten!"

„Deine Mutter hat er gerettet." Wie ein Geist trat Bruce aus den Schatten zu ihnen die Terrasse von Wayne Manor. Tommy hatte seine Ankunft gar nicht bemerkt. Das musste am Marijana liegen.

„Ja, meine Mutter hat er gerettet", spukte Tommy verächtlich, „Wenn man das so nennen kann. Er hätte sich raushalten sollen."

„Wenn sich Batman raushalten würde, dann wäre Kate jetzt auch tot", sagte Bruce ernst.

Kate sah betroffen drein, doch Tommy zuckte nur die Schultern. „Das kannst du nicht wissen, Bruce. Vielleicht hätte sie trotzdem überlebt. Vielleicht hätte Beth auch überlebt. Und vielleicht hätten sogar alle drei überlebt", meinte er nur, „Der Punkt ist doch der: Batman spielt dort draußen täglich Gott. Mit welchem Recht tut er das?"

Darauf erhielt er keine Antwort, und er hatte das auch nicht erwartet. Dank Batman war er nun mit einer geistig verfallenden angeblichen Mutter gestraft, die alle Lebenslust aus ihm heraussog. Wenn wenigstens sein Vater gerettet worden wäre und nicht sie! Aber jemand wie Bruce konnte das nicht verstehen. Jemand wie Bruce konnte immer nur an seine eigenen Verluste denken.

Trotzdem blieben sie Freunde. Obwohl sie sich zunehmend auseinanderlebten, war Bruce das einzige helle Licht in seinem Leben, zu dem es Tommy immer wieder hinzog. Egal wie lange er Gotham verließ, Bruce brachte ihn immer wieder dorthin zurück. Bruce war der Einzige, mit dem er seinen Erfolg teilen wollte, weil er seine Freude mit ihm teilen wollte, alle anderen wollte er nur hämisch unter die Nase reiben, dass er es trotz allem zu etwas gebracht hatte.

Als er herausfand, dass Bruce Batman war, zerbrach seine Welt. Alles, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, war eine Lüge gewesen. Ihre Freundschaft, ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung, ihr gemeinsames Außenseitertum - nichts von dem, was real gewesen. Nicht nur die Elliots hatten gelernt eine Lüge zu leben, wie es schien. Auch die Waynes.

Tommy fühlte sich verraten und verletzt. Und dann wollte er Rache. Er wollte Bruce endlich zurückzahlen, was dieser ihm angetan hatte. Dass dieser ihn in Jahre der Knechtschaft unter eine senile zu langsam sterbende Kuh gezwungen hatte anstatt zuzulassen, dass er seine Erbschaft erhielt und in die weite Welt hinausging, das wollte er ihm heimzahlen.

Doch Bruce war aus Gotham verschwunden, keiner wusste wohin. Und Batman war ebenfalls verschwunden. Tommy würde niemals Rache bekommen.

Dachte er zumindest, bis Batman wieder auftauchte. Alice und ihre Gang hatten die Fledermaus in die Stadt zurückgelockt, wie es schien. Doch Bruce hielt sich immer noch versteckt. Im Wayne Tower fand Tommy nur die kleine Kate, die nicht mehr so klein war, und auf die Party, auf die Tommy ihn eingeladen hatte, kam Bruce auch nicht. Kate hatte noch dazu die Stirn ihn darüber anzulügen, dass Bruce immer noch nicht nach Gotham zurückgekehrt sei, wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war mit dieser Barkeeperin zu flirten.

Kate log genauso sehr wie ihr Cousin. Sie alle drei waren immer schon Lügner gewesen, wie es schien, doch Kate war die schlechteste von ihnen.

Wenn Bruce nicht freiwillig spielen wollte, dann würde Tommy ihn eben herauslocken müssen. Ein paar Geißeln sollten dafür ausreichen. Und dann stellte sich die Feldermaus ihm, doch es war nicht die Feldermaus, die er erwartet hatte.

„Du bist nicht Batman!", stellte Tommy fest, als er die Gestalt sah.

„Genau darum geht es ja", erwiderte sie. Mit einer viel weiblicheren Stimme als sie haben sollte. Batman war, wie es schien, nicht die Stadt zurückgekehrt, das hier war eine Batwoman, und Tommy war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er wusste, wer hinter der Maske steckte. Kate war vielleicht doch eine bessere Lügnerin, als er ihr zugestanden hatte. _Vielleicht lässt sich Bruce ja blicken, wenn ich seine Cousine töte._

Doch auch dieser Plan ging schief. Batwoman war nicht alleine, wie es schien. Und Tommy wurde verhaftet.

So viel zu seiner Rache. _Nein, das hier kann nicht das Ende sein! Das hier ist erst der Anfang. Bruce wird mir nicht einfach so entkommen. Er wird leiden, wie ich gelitten habe! Das wird er! Egal, wie lange es dauert!, _schwor sich Tommy.

Natürlich war es Kate, die ihn letztlich besuchen kam. „Hast du wirklich versucht deine Eltern wegen deines Erbes zu töten?", wollte sie wissen.

Tommy lachte. „Du und Bruce, ihr würdest es nie verstehen. Ihr habt es nie verstanden", meinte er, „Willst du die Wahrheit wissen, Kate? Mein Vater hat mich geschlagen, und meine Mutter ist immer nur daneben gestanden und hat geheult. Und dann, nachdem er tot war, hat sie sogar noch mehr geheult. Ich war ihr immer egal, nur er war es, den sie geliebt hat. Schwach und unterwürfig war sie schon immer, und dann, nach dem Unfall wurde sie auch noch senil. Du und Bruce, euren toten Eltern haben euch so sehr abgelenkt, dass ihr nicht bereit wart zu sehen, dass jemand anderer ohne Eltern glücklicher sein würde. Ich wollte, dass sie sterben, damit ich endlich frei bin, verstehst du? Und Bruce hat diese senile Kuh gerettet und damit alles kaputt gemacht!"

Kate schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hättest etwas sagen können", meinte sie, „Anstatt zu versuchen sie umzubringen, hättest du einfach sagen können, wie sie wirklich sind."

„Oh, Kate, das konnte ich nicht. Keiner hätte mir zugehört. Keinen hätte es interessiert. Und außerdem durfte ich es nicht sagen. Immerhin war es das, was meine Mutter immer zu mir gesagt hat, nachdem er mich geschlagen hat: Sei ruhig, Tommy, mein Baby, sei ruhig. Hush, hush."

„Probleme mit seinen Eltern zu haben rechtfertigt nicht sie umzubringen!", hielt Kate dagegen. Sie wirkte fast so, als hätte sie dieses Argument schon öfter gebraucht. Und als hätte niemand darauf jemals so reagiert, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte. Tommy würde ihr nicht den Gefallen tun, der erste zu sein, der so reagierte, wie sie es wollte.

„Wenn deine Eltern aber nur ein Hindernis für dich sind und nichts anderes, was sollst du dann sonst tun als versuchen sie umzubringen?", gab er zurück.

Kate schüttelte sich hinter der Glasscheibe angewidert. „Früher warst du für mich so etwas wie mein Held. Du warst dieser coole Freund von Bruce. Aber jetzt … Es ist nicht nur, dass du ein reiches Arschloch geworden bist. Ich hätte es schon damals sehen müssen. Tommy. Du bist nicht cool. Und du bist mit Sicherheit nicht Bruces Freund. Du bist krank", stellte sie fest.

„Bruce war mein Freund, mein einziger Freund, mein einziges Licht in dieser Welt. Ja, ich habe meine Eltern nie geliebt, Kate Kane, aber ihn habe ich geliebt, und er hat mich verraten. Und auch dich hat er verraten, ob du es sehen willst, oder nicht. Eines Tages wirst du es sehen, und bis dahin sei versichert…." Er lehnte sich ein Stück weiter vor und meinte dann gedämpft. „… Du bist sicher. Ich kann ein Geheimnis für mich behalten."

Kate blinzelte ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", behauptete sie.

Er hatte sich doch nicht geirrt. Von ihnen dreien war Kate eindeutig die schlechteste Lügnerin.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Da ich nicht weiß, ob wir Tommy Elliot in „Batwoman" wieder sehen werden und wie, wird diese Fic vielleicht bald zu einem AU mutieren und nicht mehr zu Canon passen._

_Reviews?_


	4. Zu mehrt

**4\. Zu mehrt**

* * *

_Universum: __Eigenständig, Flash College-AU_

_Spoiler: __Charakterspoiler für „The Flash"_

_Pairings: __Westhallen, Westallen, Westhawne, Thallen, OFC/OMC_

_Warnings__: Pseudo-Inzest als Kink, Slash, Vorgeschlagener Dreier, Polygamie_

_Inhalt:_ _Das Westhallen-College-AU, nach dem niemand gefragt hat und das vielleicht auch keiner braucht, ihr hier aber trotzdem bekommt._

* * *

Eddies Schulzeit war die Hölle gewesen, und deswegen hatte er immer erwartet, dass seine College-Zeit besser laufen würde. Dass die alte Behauptung, dass es besser wird, wahr wäre und sich sein Leben auf magische Weise am College zum Besseren verändern würde. Aber irgendwie war das nicht so wirklich passiert.

Ja, er war jetzt nicht mehr dick, pickelig, und unbeliebt, aber um ehrlich zu sein machte das die Sache auch nicht besser. Er wurde zwar oft von interessierten Parteien angesprochen, von Mädchen und Jungs, die nicht wussten, wer sein Vater war oder wie er noch vor ein paar Jahren ausgesehen hatte, aber es fiel ihm trotzdem immer noch schwer Freunde zu finden oder gar Beziehungen einzugehen. Sein neues Ich mochte attraktiv sein, aber er konnte nicht anders als sich wie ein Betrüger zu fühlen, wie jemand, der es nicht verdient hatte, mit Blicken voller Wertschätzung angesehen zu werden anstatt mit Blicken voller Verachtung.

In Central City zu studieren hätte alles verändern sollen. Eine neue Stadt, ein neuer Anfang. Doch stattdessen fühlte er sich nur verloren. Als jemand der Kleinstadtmentalität gewöhnt war, schüchterte ihn die Großstadt mehr als nur ein wenig ein, und er wünschte sich eigentlich nichts mehr als endlich jemanden zu treffen, mit dem er irgendetwas gemeinsam hatte, oder in dessen Gegenwart er sich nicht sofort wie ein Bauerntrampel fühlte.

Seine Noten waren okay, nicht zu gut und nicht zu schlecht, was ihn zu einem dieser Studenten machte, der bei niemanden einen besonders bleibenden Eindruck aufgrund seiner akademischen Leistungen hinterließ. Studentenverbindungen interessierten ihn nicht, und den Turnsaal suchte er immer noch nur dann auf, wenn er wusste, dass so gut wie niemand anderer anwesend war. Sport in der Gegenwart von anderen war ihm immer noch irgendwie peinlich.

Um seine Noten halten zu können, verbrachte er den Großteil seiner Freizeit mit Lernen, und seinen Mitbewohner bekam er kaum zu Gesicht, da dieser ein Partylöwe war, im Gegensatz zu Eddie, der nie viel mit sich auf Partys hatte anfangen können. Im Grunde blieben ihm also nicht viele Möglichkeiten um Kontakte zu knüpfen offen. Seine Sitznachbarn aus seinen Vorlesungen und Lehrveranstaltungen waren immer nett zu ihm, aber nach sechs Semestern hatten die meisten von ihnen bereits tatsächliche Freundschaften geschlossen, mit anderen Studenten, und verbrachte ihre meiste Freizeit mit diesen.

Eddie fühlte sich also ein wenig einsam. Aber er kam damit zurecht. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.

Es war die Ende des Semesters-Party, auf die sein Mitbewohner Thomas ihn mitschleppte, obwohl er eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust auf Feiern hatte, auf der sich alles änderte. Eddie stand wie immer auf solchen Party alleine mit einem bis oben hin gefüllten Red Solo Cup in einer Ecke, während die laute Musik um ihn herum alle anderen zu begeistern schien, und er wünschte sich nichts mehr als irgendwo anders zu sein als hier.

Das war der Moment, in dem sie ihn ansprachen. Sie sah umwerfend aus, hatte braune makellose Haut, lange schwarze Haare, und glitzernde dunkle Augen, und er war sehr süß, hellhäutig, sein braunes Haar ungekämt, und sein Lächeln umwerfend. Im ersten Moment konnte Eddie nicht anders als sich zu fragen, warum sie auf dieser Party ausgerechnet ihn ansprachen.

„Hi", sagte sie.

„Hi", erwiderte Eddie eingeschüchtert.

„Du siehst so aus, als würdest du dich langweilen", brüllte er Eddie über die Musik hinweg zu.

„Oh, nein, ich … bin nicht so ein Fan von …. Partys", stammelte Eddie und errötete. Das klang ja überhaupt nicht nach Versager, nicht wahr? Wann lernte er endlich die Klappe zu halten?

Sie lachte. „Wir auch nicht", gab sie dann zu, „Zu viele Leute, zu wenig … Privatsphäre."

„Ehm…." Eddie wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Hüften des Mädchens, die der Junge fest umschlungen hielt. „Ehm, seid ihr ein Paar?", wollte er dann wissen.

Sie lachte. „Eigentlich sind wir Geschwister", sagte sie, „Stiefgeschwister, versteht sich."

„Okay….", erwiderte Eddie vorsichtig.

„Aber wir stehen uns sehr sehr nahe", fügte der Junge hinzu.

„Bist du alleine hier?", wollte das Mädchen dann wissen.

„Ich … ja, das bin ich", murmelte Eddie und spürte, wie er rot wurde. Egal wie oft er am College aufgerissen worden war, gewöhnt hatte er sich bis heute nicht daran.

„Wunderbar." Sie strahlte ihn an.

Der Junge beugte sich zu ihm vor und leckte sich die Lippen. „Wenn du möchtest, dann können wir uns ja einen stilleren Ort suchen, nur wir drei", meinte er mit rauer Stimme.

_Und ich dachte wirklich so was passiert nur in Filmen! _Die Absichten dieser beiden… Stiefgeschwister waren sehr eindeutig. Doch Eddie wusste rein gar nichts über sie, außer dass sie verboten gut aussahen und offenbar scharf auf ihn waren – beide. Was offen gestanden mehr war als er im Moment verarbeiten konnte.

„Wir wissen, dass das ungewöhnlich ist. Zu dritt. Aber wir finden es aufregend. Du nicht?", meinte das Mädchen, „So wie wir es auch aufregend finden zusammen zu sein, obwohl wir technisch gesehen verwandt sind…." Nun beugte auch sie sich zu ihm vor und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern.

„Technisch gesehen seid ihr nicht verwandt", erklang eine Stimme hinter dem gemischtrassigen Pärchen, „Deswegen nennt man es Stiefgeschwister und nicht Halbgeschwister oder nur Geschwister. Obwohl ihr beide ja überhaupt keine Art von Geschwistern seid, nicht wahr Candy?"

Die Mienen des Pärchens verdüsterten sich, und die beiden drehten sich zu der jungen Frau, die hinter ihnen stand, um. „Hallo, Iris", sagte Candy und klang dabei überhaupt nicht erfreut.

„Haben es die beiden mit ihren alten _Wir sind Stiefgeschwister-_Trick bei dir versucht? Nun, das sind sie nicht. Sie sind ein ganz normales Paar Betrüger, die sich gerne für etwas ausgeben, was sie nicht sind, um nichtsahnende Opfer aufzureißen", belehrte Iris Eddie, „Was mir normalerweise egal wäre, aber ich schätze es nicht sonderlich, wenn jemand vorgibt er wäre ich."

Tatsächlich handelte es sich bei Iris ebenfalls um eine dunkelhäutige Schönheit. Sie wirkte etwas jünger als Candy, und vor allem wütender, zumindest im Moment. „Und Barry mag es auch nicht, wenn man sich für ihn ausgibt", fuhr sie fort und funkelte nun Candys Partner herausfordernd an.

„Nun, dann hat er wohl Glück, dass er dich hat um seine Kämpfe für ihn auszufechten", meinte der Junge dazu nur giftig.

Iris warf ihm einen Blick zu, der darauf hindeutete, dass sie durchaus bereit wäre besagten Kampf im buchstäblichen Sinn auszufechten, wenn es nötig wäre, woraufhin Candys Freund ein wenig zurückwich. Candy verdrehte die Augen. „Komm, Gerry, wir gehen", meinte sie, und dann wandte sie sich noch einmal kurz an Eddie, „Dir entgeht eine Menge Spaß, nur dass du Bescheid weißt." Und dann zog sie Gerry mit sich davon in die Menge der Partygäste.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid", meinte Iris zu Eddie, „Aber du sahst so aus, als könntest du Hilfe gebrauchen. Diese beiden machen sich einen Spaß daraus meinen und Barrys Ruf zu ruinieren, nur weil wir sie bei diesem Tanzduell geschlagen haben. Ich komme ja noch damit zurecht, aber Barry trifft das wirklich schwer."

Eddie, der sich nur zu gut daran erinnern konnte, wie es war ständig von allen hinter und vor seinem Rücken verspottet zu werden, konnte das sehr gut nachvollziehen. „Ich finde es ist nichts dabei, wenn man nicht verwandt ist", erklärte er tolerant, „Oder wenn man es zu mehrt mag."

Iris hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Zu mehrt, ja?"

„Ehm, nicht, dass ich damit irgendwelche Erfahrung hätte. Ich meine nur, jeder sollte tun, was er möchte, mit wem und wie vielen er möchte", stotterte er.

„Schon klar", erwiderte sie, „Aber Barry und ich sind nicht …. Oh, mein Gott, Barry!" Sie hatte ihren Blick einen Moment lang von Eddie abgewandt und dabei scheinbar ihren Barry entdeckt, zu dem sie nun eilte. Eddie folgte ihr – er war sich nicht ganz sicher warum – und entdeckte den jungen Mann namens Barry, der sich offenbar kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, so betrunken war er, und sich bereits auf sich selbst übergeben hatte, wie es schien. „Du weißt doch, dass du keinen Alkohol verträgst!", tadelte Iris den Jungen, der im Moment so elend und jung aussah, als wäre er nicht einmal alt genug um ein Studienanfänger zu sein.

Barry schniefte, und Eddie fing ihn ab, bevor er zu Boden stürzen konnte. Der Betrunkene fand sein Gleichgewicht wieder und sah zu Eddie auf. „Oh, hallo", sagte er, und Eddie stellte fest, dass er sehr hübsche Augen hatte, „Kennen wir uns? Ich bin Barry."

„Ich bin Eddie", sagte Eddie.

„Du bist sehr hübsch", erklärte Barry.

„Und du bist sehr betrunken, Barr!", fuhr Iris dazwischen, „Sei jetzt lieber still, bevor du noch etwas sagst, das du morgen bereust!"

„Du bist auch sehr hübsch, Iris", sagte Barry zu ihr, „Du bist immer sehr hübsch."

Iris seufzte. „Entschuldige", sagte sie in Eddies Richtung.

„Kein Problem", meinte Eddie, „Ich kann dir helfen ihn nach Hause zu bringen, wenn du möchtest." Iris musterte ihn einen Moment lang abwägend und meinte dann: „Okay." Offenbar hatte sie beschlossen, dass er trotz seiner Bemerkungen über „zu mehrt" vertrauenswürdig war.

Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie Barry zu seinem Studentenschlafsaal. „Na toll, ausgerechnet heute, ist keiner da", schimpfte Iris und kramte dann in Barrys Taschen nach den Schlüssel. Dieser lehnte sich indessen an Eddie und schmiegte sein Gesicht in dessen Schulter. „Du riechst wirklich gut", murmelte er. Eddie versuchte so zu tun, als hätte er das nicht gehört. Endlich fand Iris den Schlüssel, und sie manövrierten Barry gemeinsam auf dessen Bett.

„Danke", meinte Iris, „Barry ist normalerweise nicht so. Er hat sich die Sache mit Candy und Gerry nur zu sehr zu Herzen genommen."

Eddie nickte verständnisvoll. „Nun, ich … gehe dann mal", meinte er schließlich, „Du scheinst hier ja noch zu tun zu haben…."

„Danke für deine Hilfe. Und alles, was passiert ist, tut mir wirklich leid", meinte Iris noch. Und dann stand Eddie alleine vor der Türe zu Barrys Studentenzimmer. Irgendwie war dieser Abend anders gelaufen, als er sich vorgestellt hatte, aber er war ganz erleichtert darüber nicht mit Candy und Gerry mitgegangen zu sein. Das hätte sich letztlich doch falsch angefühlt.

Am nächsten Morgen stellte er fest, dass seine Uhr weg war. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie auf der Party noch gehabt hatte. Also ging er zurück zu Barrys Zimmer. Er musste nur einmal klopfen, und schon öffnete sich die Türe, und ein Barry mit erschrockenem Blick stand vor ihm. „Oh. Du bist es", stellte er fest und errötete, „Ich war nicht sicher, ob es dich wirklich gibt."

„Ehm, ich suche meine Uhr", sagte Eddie und prompt wurde ihm seine Digitaluhr unter die Nase gehalten.

„Ich dachte, sie gehört meinem Mitbewohner", meinte Barry dazu.

„Ich habe sie wohl letzte Nacht verloren, als ….", begann Eddie und wusste nicht, wie er den Satz fortsetzen sollte.

Barry lief noch röter an. „Oh Gott, das tut mir alles so leid, Eddie", sagte er, und Eddie fiel auf, dass er sich irgendwie trotz der Tatsache, dass er so betrunken gewesen war, Eddies Namen gemerkt hatte.

„Das muss es nicht. So hatte ich wenigstens eine Ausrede von der Party wegzukommen", meinte Eddie schnell.

Barry sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ehrlich. Ich hasse College-Partys", versicherte ihm Eddie.

„Wirklich? Ich auch!", entfuhr es Barry, „Ich weiß dort nie was mit mir anzufangen, deswegen habe ich ja so viel getrunken. Und dann sind da auch noch Gerry und Candy…" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber darüber willst du vermutlich nichts wissen."

Eddie beschloss, dass es besser wäre nicht zu erwähnen, dass er die beiden getroffen hatte. „Ich wollte gar nicht hin, aber mein Mitbewohner hat mich genötigt", fuhr Eddie fort.

„Ja, ich wollte auch nicht hin, aber Iris meinte, ich sollte mich endlich mal entspannen, dabei entspannt es mich nicht auf Partys zu gehen, sondern zu studieren", sagte Barry.

Eddie schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Mich auch!", gab er zu, „Sag mal, Barry, willst du…" Er unterbrach sich, als ihm Iris wieder einfiel.

„Ja", sagte Barry sofort und klang mehr als begeistert.

„Ehm, aber bist du nicht mit Iris….", warf Eddie ein.

Barry sah ihn überrascht an. „Nein, ich meine, wir haben gesagt, dass wir mit anderen Leuten ausgehen wollen, bevor wir …. Moment, du wolltest doch mit mir ausgehen, oder? Und nicht nur rumhängen oder so, weil das sonst mehr als nur peinlich wäre…."

„Oh, ich wollte mir dir ausgehen", versicherte ihm Eddie, „Aber ich würde auch nur mit dir rumhängen, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich will ausgehen! Echt!", betonte er.

In diesem Moment vibrierte Eddies Handy. „Oh, das ist eine SMS von Iris", stellte er fest, „Woher hat sie meine Nummer?"

„Nun, Iris hat ihre Mittel und Wege Dinge herauszufinden", erklärte Barry, „Sie wird mal eine große Enthüllungsreporterin. Oder eine furchteinflößende Privatdetektivin."

Eddie las die Textnachricht. „Oh", machte er.

„Was?", wollte Barry wissen.

„Na ja, Iris wollte wissen, ob ich mal Lust habe mit ihr auszugehen", gab Eddie zu, der Offenheit in diesem Fall für die beste Lösung hielt.

„Oh", meinte Barry und war sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Nun, ich werde ihr schreiben, dass ich nicht…"

„Nein, hör mal, wenn du mit ihr ausgehen willst, dann solltest du das auch tun. Iris ist großartig. In jeder Hinsicht", sagte Barry sofort, „Du musst nicht mit mir Vorlieb nehmen, wenn du lieber sie treffen würdest."

„Eigentlich wollte ich euch beiden absagen", gab Eddie zu, „Ich will nicht zwischen euch stehen."

„Oh." Nun wirkte Barry noch enttäuschter. „Nein, Barry, ich würde wirklich gerne mit dir ausgehen. Und wenn mich nur Iris gefragt hätte, dann hätte ich ihr sofort zugesagt. Aber ich will nicht, dass aus dem hier eine seltsame Dreiecksbeziehung wird, okay? Du hast gesagt, wir könnten auch nur rumhängen. Dann lass uns lieber nur rumhängen", versicherte ihm Eddie schnell, „Das ist … unkomplizierter."

„Also magst du uns beide?", wunderte sich Barry.

„Ja, aber ich habe immer nur eine Beziehung, selbst wenn es noch keine richtige Beziehung ist. Ich weiß, dass das uncool ist, aber so bin ich nun mal", rechtfertigte sich Eddie.

„Ich finde das gar nicht uncool", meinte Barry nur.

„Ehm, danke für die Uhr", sagte Eddie, „Wir sehen uns, ja? Zum Rumhängen und so…" Barry nickte nur. Und Eddie machte sich schnell davon.

Thomas hielt ihn lange Vorträge darüber, wie blöd er doch sei. „Iris West, verdammt Eddie! Die lässt du dir entgehen, weil … warum eigentlich?", musste er sich anhören.

„Weil ich sie beide mag, deswegen. Iris ist toll. Sie setzt sich für andere ein, lässt sich nichts bieten, und holt sich das, was sie will. Aber Barry ist auch toll. Er ist selbstlos und mag diesen ganzen oberflächlichen Uni-Kram genauso wenig wie ich", erklärte Eddie, „Und ich will nicht zwischen den beiden stehen. Nicht nur nicht, weil ich nicht will, dass sie sich um mich streiten, sondern auch deswegen nicht, weil sie sich doch gegenseitig mehr mögen als sie mich mögen."

„Du hättest sie wenigstens nacheinander flachlegen können, bevor du den Märtyrer spielst", lautete die nicht-hilfreiche Antwort.

Eddie seufzte und wandte sich dann seinem Handy zu. Er hatte eine SMS von einer unbekannten Nummer erhalten. Sie war von Barry. „Hi, ich bin's Barry! Iris sagt, ich soll dir nur zwei Worte sagen: Zu mehrt", stand da.

„Oh", sagte Eddie.

„Was? Hat dich noch ein heißer Mitstudent, den du noch dazu wirklich magst, gefragt, ob du ausgehen willst, und du musst schon wieder nein sagen?", ätzte Thomas.

„Nein", gab Eddie zurück, „Im Gegenteil. Ich glaube, es haben sich gerade alle meine romantischen Probleme auf einen Schlag gelöst."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Die Idee zu diesen One-Shot hatte ich schon vor langer Zeit, aber erst jetzt bin ich dazu gekommen sie irgendwie umzusetzen._

_Reviews?_


	5. Legends8

**5\. Legends8**

* * *

_Universum: __Sense8-AU-Verse, in dem schon meine Fic „Sex and Sensibilty" aus meiner „Legends of Tomorrow-Shorts-Sammlung" spielt. Anders als im echten Sense8 werden Angehörige eines Clusters in meinem Verse nicht am selben Tag geboren und können unterschiedlichen Altersgruppen angehören._

_Spoiler: __Für „Sex and Sensibilty" und „Legends of Tomorrow" Staffel 1 und indirekt bis Staffel 4_

_Pairings:__ Rip/Miranda, Erw. von Hakwatom, weitere implizierte Pairings_

_Warnings: __Character Death,__implizierter Gruppensex_

_Inhalt: __Als Rip Hunter die Legends rekrutierte, hielt er es für eine gute Idee Sense8ler zu nehmen. Allerdings war es in Wahrheit keine wirklich gute Idee._

* * *

Als Rip Hunter die Legends rekrutierte, hielt er es für eine gute Idee Sense8ler auszuwählen. Es hatte weniger damit zu tun, dass er selbst ein Sense8 war als damit, dass er ihm praktisch erschien ein Team zusammenzustellen, dessen Mitglieder immer und überall miteinander kommunizieren konnten. Er hatte sich nicht für die potentiellen Kandidaten, die er auswählte entschieden, weil er hoffte seinen Cluster zu finden, sondern weil er sie für gute Kandidaten für den Job hielt.

Es mag vielleicht nicht so aussehen, aber zum damaligen Zeitpunkt wusste Rip so gut wie nichts über die restlichen sieben Mitglieder seines Clusters. Manchmal hatte er vage Sinneseindrücke von denen er wusste, dass sie mit ihnen zusammenhinge: Er hörte Geräusche, roch Gerüche, sah Farben, schmeckte Essen, fror oder schwitzte, und das eine oder andere Mal erlebte er sexuelle Erregung, die nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, was er gerade tat. Doch da er das Leben eines Time Masters führte, hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass er seinen Cluster niemals finden würde. Time Mastern war das nicht vergönnt, und Rip hatte es akzeptiert, immer schon.

Er hatte auch nicht wirklich das Gefühl, dass ihm deswegen etwas in seinen Leben fehlte. Seit er Miranda zum ersten Mal in die Augen geblickt hatte, war er mit ihr verbunden. Auch sie war Sense8. Sie gehörte zwar nicht zu seinem Cluster, doch sie gehörte zu ihm. Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihm, sie war Teil von ihm. Egal, in welcher Zeit er sich gerade befand, er konnte sie immer und überall besuchen, sich telepathisch zu ihr begeben, über die Zeiten hinweg. Vielleicht teilten sie sich keine Sinneseindrücke, doch sie waren trotzdem für immer vereint. Bis sie es nicht mehr waren.

Rip war bei ihr, als sie starb. Kaum hatte er von Vandal Savages Angriff auf London gehört, hatte er sie besucht. Ihr dabei geholfen Jonas, ihren gemeinsamen Sohn, zu evakuieren. Jonas konnte Rip weder hören, noch sehen. Er war noch nicht erweckt worden, obwohl er eindeutig ein Sense8 war, immerhin war er der Sohn seiner Eltern, und das war vielleicht das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache, dass er Jonas nicht trösten konnte, als es zu Ende ging. Miranda hatte wenigstens ein letztes Mal in seine Augen sehen können, Jonas aber hatte sich vollkommen alleine gefühlt.

Miranda sterben zu sehen, hatte Rip beinahe den Verstand gekostet. Zum ersten Mal schien sein Cluster bei ihm zu sein. Er konnte sich nur ungenau an diese Periode seines Lebens erinnern. Eine raue Stimme mit wohltuend britischem Akzent sprach zu ihm und er fühlte sich seltsam getröstet durch die Anwesenheit eines Landsmannes, der ihm zu sagen schien, dass er Verlust verstand, und dass sie beide niemals aufgeben dürften und die retten würden, die sie liebten, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Er wusste auch nicht, wie es ihm gelungen war die Datenbank der Time-Master zu hacken, er war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass nicht er sie gehackt hatte sondern jemand anderer. Und er war dieser Person dankbar, denn durch ihre Hilfe konnte er alles über Vandal Savages Zeitlinie herausfinden. Als er Ägypten infiltrierte um Savage zu töten, und das ganz ohne Übersetzungsgerät, da ihm seines von dem Rat der Time Master abgenommen worden war, schien ihm eine innere Stimme zuzuflüstern, dass er lieber still sein sollte bevor er ein wichtiges Wort falsch aussprach, weil er zwei verschiedene Varianten der möglichen Aussprache dieses Wortes gab. Jemand anderer schien ihn zu übernehmen, als er aus Vandal Savages Gefängnis entkommen musste und half ihm danach Übersetzer und die _Waverider _zu stehlen. Zwischendurch war er überrascht über sein eigenes Nahkampfkönnen und wusste, dass es auch nicht wirklich sein Nahkampfkönnen war.

Er fühlte sich nicht allein und wusste, dass andere bei ihm waren, und er war ihnen dankbar. Doch nicht sie waren es, nach denen er suchte, er suchte ein Team, das ihm dabei helfen würde Vandal Savage zu töten, bevor dieser seine Familie töten könnte. Und für dieses Team suchte er Individuen, die nicht essentiell für die Geschichte waren, aber doch kompetent. Er konnte also nicht den Flash oder den Green Arrow rekrutieren, noch nicht einmal die Black Canary, aber er konnte Firestorm, the Atom, die andere Canary, und natürlich Hawkgirl und Hawkman rekrutieren. Und Captain Cold und Heatwave, da er Colds Fähigkeiten brauchte.

Er hatte acht ohnmächtige Helden und Schurken vor sich am Dach versammelt und war bereit ihnen seine vorbereitete Rekrutierungsrede zu halten, doch kaum hatte er den Mund geöffnet und die ersten Worte gesagt, da platzte Dr. Palmer heraus mit: „Oh, mein Gott, du bist Rip!"

Rip blinzelte. „Kennen wir uns?", fragte er dann unsicher, während sich Dr. Palmer strahlend an Sara Lance und Mick Rory wandte: „Sara, Mick, das hier ist Rip!"

Mick Rory musterte Rip wenig beeindruckt. „Den habe ich aus dem Knast ausgebrochen und geholfen ein Raumschiff zu stehlen?", wunderte er sich dann, „Na toll, und ich dachte, es wäre endlich mal ein anderer Verbrecher."

„Ray, komm schon. Wie soll das möglich sein? Er hat uns gerade erklärt, dass er ein Zeitreisender ist, oder?", sagte Sara Lance, „Warum sollte jemand aus unserem Cluster aus einer anderen Zeit stammen?"

„Aber die Möglichkeit ist faszinierend", warf Professor Stein an dieser Stelle ein, „Es ist unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht unmöglich. Niemand hat jemals irgendwelche Regeln für die Zugehörigkeit zu ein-und denselben Cluster feststellen können. Wenn Dr. Wells von der anderen Erde zu Mr. Snarts Cluster gehören kann, warum sollte es dann nicht auch möglich sein, dass Mister Hunter hier zu Mr. Palmers und Miss Lances Cluster gehört?"

„Nur zu, Professor", schnarrte Snart, „Erzählen Sie jedem von meinem Cluster, warum auch nicht?"

„So faszinierend das alles klingen mag", mischte sich Miss Saunders an dieser Stelle ein, „Sollten wir uns lieber auf die offensichtlichen Probleme konzentrieren. Vandal Savage ist tot. Green Arrow und der Flash haben uns dabei geholfen ihn endgültig zu besiegen."

„Er ist vielleicht im Moment tot, aber er ist nicht endgültig tot", warf Rip ein, „Seine Anhänger werden ihn wieder zurückholen, und dann wird er seinen Eroberungsfeldzug beginnen. Vandal Savage kann nur von Mister Hall oder Ihnen endgültig getötet werden. Der Fluch, der Sie beide immer wieder zurück ins Leben holt, hat Sie für immer mit ihm verbunden. Nicht nur er jagt Sie beide in jedem Ihrer Leben, auch nur Sie beide können seinem Leben ein Ende setzen."

„Wunderbar", seufzte Kendra, „Als ob wir nicht schon genug mit ihm verbunden wären."

Später sollte Rip herausfinden, was es mit dieser Bemerkung auf sich hatte, dass Vandal Savage zum Cluster von Kendra und Carter gehörte, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab es Dringenderes.

„Was kümmert mich irgendein wilder Vandale?", sagte Mick Rory.

„Mick hat recht, wir sind keine Helden", fügte Snart hinzu.

„Aber Sie sind Sense8, genau wie Savage", erklärte Rip, „Wollen Sie wirklich, dass Leute wie er der Grund sind, warum man sich an Leute wie uns erinnert? Dass er unser Erbe für diese Welt ist?"

„Das ist doch Unsinn", meinte Mr. Jackson, „der Flash ist ein Sense8. Genau wie der Graue und ich."

„Aber keiner weiß das. Man wird sich an Firestorm und den Flash als Helden erinnern, solange bis alles, was man über sie weiß, wegen Savage in Vergessenheit gerät. Sein Name wird in den Geschichtsbüchern überdauern, und neben seinem Eintrag im Lexikon wird immer fettgedruckt **Sense8** stehen", widersprach Rip. „Mann, das hört sich ja grimmig an", murmelte jemand in Rips Ohr, doch er ignorierte seinen Besucher, das hier war wichtig, er musste diese Leute davon überzeugen mit ihm zu kommen.

„Mich hat noch nie gekümmert, was andere Leute über mich denken", meinte Snart.

„Savage … hat meine Familie getötet", sagte Rip dann verzweifelt, „Bei seiner Eroberung von London in der Zukunft hat er meine Frau und meinen Sohn ermordet, nur um sich an mich zu rächen."

„Und jetzt willst du … was? Rache? Sollen wir dir helfen ihn umzubringen?", wollte Sara Lance wissen.

„Nein, ich möchte Vandal Savage aufhalten, bevor er die Chance bekommt meine Familie zu töten. Ich möchte Miranda und Jonas retten", erklärte Rip, „Ich habe es alleine versucht, aber…"

„… wurdest dabei eingesperrt", grunzte Rory.

„Genau. Ich brauche Firestorm und the Atom und Captain Cold, und vor allem brauche ich Hawkman und Hawkgirl", erklärte Rip, „Bitte. Helft mir."

„Natürlich helfen wir dir, Rip", sagte Ray Palmer, „Also, ich meine Sara und ich helfen dir natürlich, ich kann nicht für andere sprechen…."

Rory gab einen Knurrlaut von sich, woraufhin Dr. Palmer fortfuhr: „Ich meine, Sara, Mick, und ich helfen dir natürlich. Die anderen müssen selbst entscheiden, was sie tun."

„Wo Mick hingeht, gehe ich auch hin", ließ sich Snart vernehmen, „Glück für dich, Brite, dass er zu deinem Cluster gehört."

„Wenn es darum geht Savage aufzuhalten, sind wir dabei", sagte Carter Hall.

„Ach? Sind wir das?", murmelte Kendra Saunders neben ihm, während Martin Stein und Jefferson Jackson ebenfalls schon begonnen hatten miteinander über dieses Thema zu streiten.

„Überlegt es euch", bat Rip, „Und wer will, kommt in 24 Stunden zu dieser Adresse." Er reichte Professor Stein die entsprechende Karte. Dann ging er, erhoffte sich einen geheimnisvollen und einigermaßen effektiven Abgang, doch er war nicht alleine. „Rip, jetzt warte doch mal, sollten wir nicht darüber reden? Darüber, dass du zu unserem Cluster gehörst, meine ich?" Ray Palmer war ihm wie ein erfreutes Hündchen gefolgt und schien hinter ihm regelrecht auf und ab zu springen vor Freude. Rip dachte im ersten Moment, er hätte ihn nur besucht, aber der Wissenschaftler schien ihm tatsächlich einfach nachgegangen zu sein. Genau wie Sara Lance und Mick Rory.

Rip seufzte und blieb stehen. „Ich bin nicht hergekommen um euch zu suchen", erklärte er, „Tatsächlich wäre es mir ehrlich gesagt sogar lieber, wenn ihr nicht mitkommt. Das wäre sicherer für euch."

„Ach? So eine Art von Mission wird es also", stellte Sara Lance fest. Sie musste nicht betonen, dass er absolut bereit war die Leben von Stein, Jackson, Snart, und den Hawks zu opfern und sich scheinbar nur um seinen Cluster scherte.

„Ja, so eine Art Mission wird das", sagte Rip kalt.

„Also nehme ich an, dass du keine Lust hast Nate auf diesen Trip einzuladen. Oder-", begann Ray, doch Rip unterbrach ihn: „Nein, sie sollen bleiben, wo sie sind. Wie gesagt, es wäre mir lieber, wenn nicht mal ihr mitkommen würdet, nur, dass ich euch brauche."

„Was nun?", wollte Rory wissen, „Sollen wir mitkommen oder nicht?"

Rip seufzte. „Es wäre mir lieber, ihr würdet nicht mitkommen", betonte er, „Aber ich brauch euch um meine Familie zu retten."

Sara Lance nickte. „Na dann, wie es aussieht, gehen wir auf Zeitreise", meinte sie.

Letztlich schlossen sich ihm alle seine ausgewählten Kandidaten an. Und ja, drei davon gehörten zu seinem Cluster, doch das hatte er zuvor nicht gewusst. Stein und Jackson gehörten ebenfalls zu einem gemeinsamen Cluster. Genau wie Kendra und Carter, die zu Vandal Savages Cluster gehören, in jedem neuen Leben wieder, wie es schien, was verwirrend sein musste. Und beunruhigend. „Deswegen findet er uns immer wieder", erklärte Carter, „In jedem unserer Leben kann er durch unsere Augen sehen, unsere Körper übernehmen. Sich vor ihm zu verstecken ist schwieriger, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Wenn wir also endlich ein Leben führen könnten, in dem wir vor ihm sicher wären, dann ist diese Zukunftsaussicht jedes Opfer wert."

Ob er sich selbst bei diesem möglichen Opfern mit eingerechnet hatte, war zu bezweifeln. Gleich zu Beginn ihrer Mission starb Carter, und Kendra blieb bitter und verunsichert zurück. Ihre Erinnerungen an ihre alten Leben waren gerade erst erwacht, weder war sie eine besonders gute Kämpferin, noch verstand sie ihre Kräfte wirklich oder wusste wie man sich gegen Savage abschirmte.

„Zwischen den Zeiten sollten Sie sicher vor Savage sein, Miss Saunders", meinte Rip, „Dort haben wir keinen Kontakt zu unseren Clustern. Und ansonsten gibt es Methoden seinen Geist vor Sense8-Angriffen abzuschirmen, auch vor dem eigenen Cluster. Miss Lance hat bei der Liga der Assassinen einige dieser Methoden gelernt. Ich bin sicher, sie teilt ihr Wissen gerne." Die Art und Weise wie Sara ihn ansah, als er das sagte, sprach zwar gegen diese Idee, aber sie sagte nichts dazu, sondern begann mit Kendra zu trainieren. Was dabei herauskommen würde, wäre allerdings eine andere Frage.

„Sie müssen nichts sagen, Mister Snart, mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass es keine kluge Idee war Miss Saunders unter diesen Umständen auf diese Mission mitzunehmen, doch der Fakt bleibt, dass sie die Einzige ist, die Vandal Savage töten kann"., sagte Rip sofort, als Leonard Snart uneingeladen in seinem Büro auftauchte.

Snart lehnte sich gegen die Eingangstüre von Rips Büro, verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und meinte: „Vielleicht sollte sie ihn gar nicht umbringen. Haben Sie schon mal versucht jemanden aus dem eigenen Cluster umzubringen, Captain?"

Rip warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Natürlich nicht", meinte er spitz.

„Nun, lassen Sie sich sagen, dass das nicht die angenehmste Erfahrung ist. Es ist als würde man versuchen einen Teil von sich selbst zu töten", sagte Snart.

„Wenn sie ihm nicht zuvor kommt, dann tötet er sie. Wie in all ihren bisherigen Leben ebenfalls", hielt Rip dagegen, der eigentlich keine Lust hatte mehr über Snarts vergangene Clustercide Versuche zu hören.

„Nur weil er gestört ist, sollte sie das nicht auch sein. Vielleicht reicht es, wenn man sie irgendwie von ihm abschneidet und andere Wege findet um Savage aufzuhalten", schlug Snart vor, „Wie auch immer, die Verbindung zwischen den beiden zu trennen sollte oberste Priorität haben."

„Man kann die Verbindung zwischen Mitgliedern eines Clusters nicht einfach so trennen", erklärte Rip müde, „Man kann nicht mal fremde Sense8ler dauerhaft aus seinen Geist fernhalten, geschweige denn die, die zu einem gehören."

„Ach?", meinte Snart dazu nur, „Wirklich?"

Obwohl er es nicht wollte, hallten Snarts Worte in Rips Kopf lange Zeit nach. Er wusste, dass die einzige Chance seine Familie zu retten darin bestand Savage aufzuhalten, aber er sah ein, dass sie dies wahrscheinlicher zu Stande bringen würden, wenn sie es schafften Kendra irgendwie vor Savage zu verbergen. Doch erst als sie Sara, Ray, und Kendra in den 1950ern verloren, ergab sich die Gelegenheit Snarts Idee weiter nachzugehen.

Die Liga der Assassinen, der sich Sara wieder angeschlossen hatte, verfügte über Aufzeichnungen zum Thema Sense8, die älter und detaillierter waren als die der modernen Wissenschaft. Während Kendra mit Sara kämpfte um ihrer aller Leben zu retten, stahl Rip sich davon zu einer ganz speziellen Kammer zu einem ganz speziellen Buch. „Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass es hier sein wird." Nate lugte über Rips Schulter, während dieser das Buch las. „Die Sprache scheint ein alt-aramäischer Dialekt zu sein. Ich spreche ihn allerdings nicht", fuhr der Historiker dann fort. „Ich aber." Rip fuhr nur sanft zusammen, als John hinter seiner anderen Schulter auftauchte. „Das hier sieht echt aus, Kumpel. Aber es ist tiefschwarze Magie. Und ich meine wirklich tiefschwarze. Ich kann es durchführen, aber dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr", fuhr der Zauberer fort, „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?"

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass es für mich wäre", meinte Rip.

„Hoffentlich. Denn nimm mir nicht übel, wenn ich das sage, aber du bist nicht gerade sehr offen, was diese ganze Cluster-Idee angeht", wandte Nate ein.

Rip ignorierte diesen Einwand. „Das hier soll Kendra von einem Mann befreien, der sie in jedem ihrer Leben immer wieder tötet", erklärte er.

„Kann sich das einer von euch merken? Ich fürchte nämlich uns läuft die Zeit davon", meinte Nate dann, und sie alle drei konnten die sich nähernden Assassinen hören.

Als sie hereingestürmt kamen, fanden sie Rip alleine vor, das Buch an seinem Platz liegend. „Oh, da seid ihr ja. Ich war auf der Suche nach den Toiletten, hier bin ich aber offensichtlich falsch", meinte Rip und lächelte unschuldig. Er hätte sich selbst nicht geglaubt, doch niemand konnte ihm etwas nachweisen. Er hatte nichts gestohlen, und niemand fand eine Kamera bei ihm. (Sie wussten nichts von Zukunftstechnologien und Mini-Kameras).

Zurück auf der _Waverider _konnten sie die Daten auswerten. Und John konnte das Ritual vorbereiten. Sie konnten Kendras Verbindung zu Vandal Savage trennen, obwohl sie in Wahrheit eigentlich seine Verbindung zu seinem Cluster trennten. „Es funktioniert", meinte Kendra, „Ich habe versucht ihn zu besuchen, da war aber nichts. Früher habe ich ihn immer gefunden, er hat nie gelernt mich auszuschließen, und so würde es sich meiner Meinung nach nicht anfühlen, wenn er es tut. Ich bin frei von ihm."

„Gut, das ist gut", meinte Rip, „Das heißt, er hat seinen einzigen Vorteil gegen uns verloren."

Später suchte ihn Sara in seinem Büro au. Zu Fuß, nicht als Besucherin. „Wir müssen reden", erklärte sie, „Du hast dich heimlich mit Nate und John hinter unseren Rücken kurzgeschlossen und mit ihnen daran gearbeitet Kendra von Savage zu trennen."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas verraten könnt, wenn ihr in Gefangenschaft geratet, das war der einzige Grund, warum ich nichts gesagt habe", versuchte Rip sie zu beruhigen.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt, Rip. Der Punkt ist, dass du dich ständig so benimmst, als wären wir kein Cluster, aber wenn es dir in den Kram passt, verschwörst du dich mit denen von uns, die gerade nicht hier sind. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr Ray das verletzt? Bisher dachte er, du hältst einfach nichts von der Idee des Clusters, jetzt denkt er, er sei nicht gut genug", erklärte Sara ernst, „Und das ausgerechnet jetzt, wo die Dinge mit Kendra auch nicht besonders gut für ihn laufen."

Rip seufzte. „Es ist nicht … Es tut mir ja leid, dass Dr. Palmer so denkt, aber ich muss meine Familie retten, Sara, ich habe keine Energie dafür Zeit für irgendetwas anderes zu verschwenden", erklärte er.

„Miranda und Jonas sind auch unsere Familie, Rip, weil du unsere Familie bist, und deswegen….", begann Sara, doch Rip unterbrach sie: „Und genau das geht nicht. Deswegen wollte ich euch eigentlich nicht hier haben! Ich kann euch nicht auch noch verlieren! Zu wissen, dass ihr beide irgendwo dort draußen wart, in Savages Reichweite war schlimm genug…. Ich kann nicht noch jemanden verlieren!"

„Also denkst du, dass es dir weniger weh tut uns zu verlieren, wenn du uns wegstößt. Ist es das?", erkannte Sara, „Das ist … einfach das Dümmste, was ich jemals gehört habe. Und ich kenne Rory inzwischen ziemlich gut."

Rip ließ den Kopf sinken. „Es tut mir leid", sagt er, „Ich werde mich bei Ray entschuldigen. Und wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann haben wir Zeit uns besser kennenzulernen. Nicht nur wir vier, sondern auch Nate und John, und diese Hackerin, und die andere, ich glaube es ist eine sie, wir können sie suchen, zwischen den Zeiten nach ihnen suchen, und dann können wir alle zusammen sein. Und nicht nur unser Cluster, sondern das ganze Team. Aber erst nachher."

„Okay, nachher", stimmte Sara zu.

Doch es gab fast kein Nachher. Rip sah Ray im Oculus sterben und wusste, dass das alles seine Schuld war, dass er den anderen Mann damit, dass er ihn rekrutiert hatte, zum Sterben verurteilt hatte, dass er nicht nur Miranda und Jonas nicht würde retten können, sondern auch den Rest seiner Familie verlieren würde.

Zum Glück kam es anders. Leonard Snart opferte sich heldenhaft anstelle von Ray, und so konnte sein ganzer Cluster nach Hause gehen. Vandal Savage wurde trotzdem getötet – mehrfach – unter anderem von Kendra. „Es ist in Ordnung", meinte sie dazu, „Er gehört nicht mehr zu mir. Carter gehört zu mir, und jetzt habe ich ihn endlich wieder. Um ihn in all seinen zukünftigen Leben vor Savage zu retten, würde ich alles tun."

Miranda und Jonas konnten nicht gerettet werden, die Time Master entpuppten sich als korrupt und ihre Machtbasis wurde zerschlagen. Rips Mission war gescheitert, und doch war sie auch ein Erfolg gewesen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir Miranda und Jonas nicht retten konnten", meinte Ray zu ihm, als sie gemeinsam mit Sara und Rory in Rips Büro saßen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich glaube, ich wusste die ganze Zeit über, dass es so kommen würde. Ich wollte es nur nicht wahr haben", räumte Rip ein, „Ich bin nur froh, dass ich während all dem nicht auch noch den Rest meiner Familie verloren habe." Er zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Ich wollte nicht. … Es tut mir wirklich leid um Snart, Mick", fügte er hastig hinzu.

Mick zuckte die Schultern. „Er wollte so gehen", meinte er nur dazu, „Ihm war immer schon egal, was andere denken. Wenigstens ist er sich bis zum Ende treu geblieben."

Sara hob ihr Glas und prostete Rip, Ray, und Mick zu. „Auf Miranda und Jonas. Und auf Leonard. Auf unsere verlorene Familie. Und auf die Familie, die wir noch haben und noch finden werden", meinte sie, „Cheers."

„Cheers", murmelte John Constantine in der Bar, in der er gerade saß.

„Cheers", sagte Nate Heywood, wenn auch ohne Glas wiederum woanders, nur um es zu sagen.

Zwei andere Personen schienen auch Cheers zu sagen, sie wussten nicht wirklich wer sie waren, wo oder wann sie waren, doch sie wussten, dass sie sie finden würden. Und eines Tages alle vereint sein würden.

„Also, was denkt ihr?", fragte Rip dann, „Wollen wir von jetzt an die Zeitlinie anstelle der Time Master beschützen, und werden Jax und der Professor mit an Bord sein?"

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst", meinte Ray nur dazu, „Und diesmal spreche ich sehr wohl für die anderen." Und das tat er wirklich.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: In diesen Universum ist Laurel nicht gestorben, was erklärt warum sie beim Toast nicht erwähnt wird, und warum Sara am Ende nicht wütend auf Rip ist._

* * *

_Cluster, die in dieser Fic erwähnt wurden, waren:_

_._

_Cluster Legends:_

_Rip-Sara-Ray-Mick-Nate-Amaya-Zari-John-Charlie (wieso das neun sind, wir in „Sex and Sensibility erklärt)_

_._

_Cluster Firestorm:_

_Martin-Jax-Ronnie_

_._

_Cluster Hawks:_

_Kendra-Carter-Vandal_

_._

_Cluster Flash:_

_Leonard-Barry-Iris-Eddie-Caitlin-Cisco-Ralph-Harry_


	6. Überlebende

**6\. Überlebende**

* * *

_Universum: __Dark Verse, die restlichen Fics zu diesem Verse sind in der „Legends of Tomorrow Shorts-Sammlung" zu finden und Infos dazu auf meinem Blog afaimsarrowverse . tumblr .com (ohne Abstände). Im Grunde müsst ihr vor allem wissen, dass es einen großen Konflikt gab, bei dem die Mehrzahl der Helden ausgelöscht wurden._

_Spoiler:__ Für mein Dark Verse (besonders „Ein Zeitalter ohne Helden"), sowie für die 8. Staffel von „Arrow" bis 8.1. „Starling City", die 6. Staffel von „The Flash" bis ca. 6.5. „Kiss Kiss Breach Breach", so wie die 4. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow"_

_Pairings:__ diverse vor allem vergangene Pairings, etwa Avalance, Atomwave, Olicity, Westallen, Cisco/Kamilla, Cynco, Laurel/Tommy_

_Warning__s: Dark Fic!, SPOILER, Vergangener und gegenwärtiger multipler Character Death, schlechte Entscheidungen, Schuldgefühle_

_Inhalt:__ Statt dem Zeitalter der Helden herrscht nun ein Zeitalter ohne Helden. Eine Krise nähert sich, doch wie soll das Multiversum ohne die Unterstützung von Erde-1 überleben?_

* * *

Es hätte alles vorbei sein sollen. Rip erschien mit einer menschlich aussehenden Version von Gideon und erklärte Sara, dass man sich immer an die Opfer, die hier gebracht worden waren, erinnern würde. Dass niemand umsonst gestorben war. Dass sie Ray nicht umsonst getötet hatte, dass Ava nicht umsonst gestorben war. Doch dann tauchte der dunkelhäutige Kerl mit der seltsamen Frisur und den seltsamen Outfit auf und sprach von einer kommenden Krise und dem Ende von Allem. Als wäre für Sara Lance nicht bereits Alles zu Ende gegangen. Als würde nicht gerade ihre tote Geliebte in ihrem Schoß liegen. Als hätte sie nicht gerade ihren besten Freund getötet um die Welt zu retten. Als wäre sie nicht ihrer eigenen Schwester im Kampf gegenüber getreten. Als wäre Oliver nicht gestorben, und Barry nicht verschwunden. Als wäre Nate nicht gestorben, was Alles hätte zum Guten wenden sollen, doch stattdessen zu all dem hier geführt hatte.

Wally tauchte neben Sara auf und berichtete: „Boss, es tut mir leid, aber Astra ist verschwunden und hat den Drachen mitgenommen." Wunderbar, als gäbe es nicht bereits genug schlechte Neuigkeiten. „Wir müssen sie finden, bevor sie noch mehr anrichtet", sagte Sara, „Was ist mit den ganzen Dämonen? Konnte John sie alle zurück in die Hölle verbannen?"

„Sie sind zumindest alle weg", meinte Wally, und auch das klang nicht gerade wundervoll. „Was ist mit den anderen?", wollte Wally wissen, „Mit den Kollaborateuren? Und mit Vandal Savage?"

Sara fragte sich, warum er diese Fragen ausgerechnet an sie richtete. Aber Oliver war tot, und Barry zusammen mit dem Reverse-Flash verschwunden, und das hier war ihre Erde und nicht die von Supergirl, also fiel die Rolle des Anführers wohl ihr zu. Sie hatte kein Problem damit gehabt im Kampf der Anführer zu sein, sie hatte es auf sich genommen das zu tun, was niemand anderer tun könnte, was Mick nicht hatte tun können, weil er Ray zu sehr geliebt hatte, was Charlie nicht hatte tun können, weil sich alle auf sie als größte Gefahr konzentriert hatten. Aber nun erwartete man von ihr, dass sie entschied, was mit ihren verräterischen Freunden passieren sollte, und mit ihrer Schwester, ihrer solange tot geglaubten Schwester.

„Neron ist tot. Es ist vorbei. Lasst die anderen gehen, alle außer Savage. Der gehört dir, Rip, du kannst mit ihm machen, was du möchtest", meinte Sara schließlich. Sie wollte keinen weiteren Konflikt mehr, sie alle brauchten Zeit um zu heilen, sich von ihren Verlusten zu erholen. „Kara wird auf ihre Erde zurückwollen", fuhr Sara fort, „Wir müssen herausfinden, ob interdimensionales Reisen wieder möglich ist." Wally nickte um anzudeuten, dass er verstanden hatte, und war dann verschwunden.

„Sara", begann Rip.

„Nicht jetzt", wehrte Sara ab, „Was immer die nächste Krise auch sein mag, sie kann warten. Sie muss warten." Sie deutete auf den seltsamen Kerl, der mitten zwischen den Leichen ihrer Freunde und Feinde stand. „Er hat es selbst gesagt, diese Erde ist zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen." Und vielleicht würde sie das nie wieder sein.

* * *

Das Leben ging weiter, das versprochene Zeitalter der Helden mochte es vielleicht niemals geben, aber diese Welt brauchte immer noch Helden. _StarLabs _versuchte sich aus den Trümmern seiner vorherigen Existenz wieder aufzubauen. Kid Flash wurde der neue und einzige Held von Central City. Cisco Ramon hatte seine Kräfte aufgegeben und wurde von Schuldgefühlen aufgefressen und half, wo er konnte. Er arbeitete Tag und Nacht an technischen Lösungen für Probleme, die es eines Tages geben könnte. Er programmierte sogar eine K.I., die reagieren sollte, wie Barry Allen reagiert hätte, die er B.A.R.I. nannte, doch keiner war besonders begeistert von dieser K.I., deswegen löschte er sie wieder. Iris West-Allen, Joe West, und Cecile Horton unterstützten Kid Flash, wo sie nur konnten, um sich von ihrer eigenen Trauern und ihren eigenen Verlusten abzulenken.

Und gerade als die Dinge einigermaßen gut zu laufen schienen, tauchte der Monitor auf und verkündete, dass Wally West sterben müsste um das Multiversum zu retten. Natürlich verkündete er das. „Ist doch klar, oder? Hat dieser Rip Hunter nicht von einem Zeitalter ohne Helden gesprochen? Nun, Kid Flash ist der letzte Superheld dieser Erde, oder nicht?", meinte Cisco trocken, als er davon erfuhr.

„Nicht ganz", rief ihm Iris in Erinnerung.

„Aber jetzt, wo Kara nach Hause zurückgekehrt ist, ist er der Einzige, auf den es ankommt", sagte Cisco, „Nichts gegen Batwoman, aber praktisch niemand kennt sie, oder weiß von ihr. Und sie ist kein Meta-Mensch. Wally ist unser letzter Meta-Held, wenn er fällt, dann sind wir schutzlos."

„Und wenn ich nicht falle, dann sterben wir alle. Und alle anderen Welten ebenfalls. Supergirls Welt, Erde-2, Erde-3, Erde-19. Sie alle werden vernichtet. Ich habe es gesehen, ich habe Jay Garrick besucht, und er hat mir dabei geholfen es zu sehen. Ich muss sterben um euch alle zu retten", erklärte Wally fest.

Iris nickte. „Wir wollten es euch nicht sagen, bevor wir nicht sicher sind, aber….", meinte sie.

„Nein, ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass es so laufen muss!", verkündete Joe und sprang erbost auf, „Dass ich jetzt auch noch meinen anderen Sohn verlieren muss! Cops haben wenigstens Marken! Sie erwarten, dass sie eines Tages vielleicht nicht mehr nach Hause kommen, und die Bevölkerung ehrt ihr Opfer! Aber wer ehrt Superhelden? Wer ehrt Barry oder Caitlin oder Ralph? Oder den Green Arrow?! So darf es nicht enden! Ich akzeptiere es nicht! Nicht auch noch Wally!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte Joe wütend aus dem Raum.

„Joe fällt es immer noch schwer sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass Barry weg ist", erklärte Cecile, „Und weil Nora uns gesagt hat, dass er nie wieder zurückkommt…" Sie sprach nicht weiter. „Ich rede mit ihm", bot sich Iris an und folgte ihrem Vater hinaus.

„Ich bin bereit dieses Opfer zu bringen", betonte Wally, „Nach allem, was passiert ist, wie könnte ich weniger geben als Barry, Caitlin, und all die anderen gegeben haben?"

„Weil du noch hier bist, und wir dich brauchen", erwiderte Cisco, „Wie soll es weitergehen, wenn wir dich auch noch verlieren?"

„Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen", verkündete Wally und stürmte nun den anderen Wests folgenden ebenfalls aus dem Raum.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen", murmelte Cisco.

Cecile sah ihn besorgt an. „Cisco, ich weiß, was gerade in dir vorgeht, aber du irrst dich, wenn du denkst, dass Wally, der einzige Held ist, der noch übrig ist", sagte sie, „Vergiss nicht, dass du immer noch da bist."

„Ja, das bin ich. Und solange ich da bin, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass Wally das Gleiche zustößt wie allen anderen meiner Freunde", versprach Cisco düster.

* * *

Mick war verschwunden, war untergetaucht, wohin wusste keiner. Das Zeitbüro war geschlossen worden. Rip und Gideon hatten sich ebenfalls abgesetzt, nachdem sie sich um Vandal Savage gekümmert hatten. Mit Laurel sprach Sara nicht mehr. Manchmal traf sie sich mit Mona zum Kaffee. John war mit Gary und Nora Darhk losgezogen um einen Weg zu finden Nora von ihrem Gute Fee-Tum zu befreien. Das war vor Monaten gewesen, und seit dem hatte Sara nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Die Legends gab es nicht mehr, das konnte man mit Sicherheit sagen. Alles, wofür sie gestanden hatten, lag in Trümmern, ein Erbe hatten sie nicht hinterlassen. Kendra und Carter waren nicht mehr gesehen worden, seit Supergirl ihnen die Flügel gebrochen hatte.

Felicity hatte ein Mädchen namens Olivia geboren. Das Baby sah aus wie sein Vater. Es tat Sara weh es anzusehen. Und dann stand er auf einmal mitten in der Hütte im Wald, in der sich Felicity vor Gott und der Welt versteckt hielt. Der Kerl vom Schlachtfeld. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Sara Lance", verkündete er, „Wenn du diese Welt retten willst, dann musst du tun, was ich dir sage."

„Und warum sollte ich dir vertrauen?", wollte Sara von ihm wissen, „Wer bist du überhaupt?"

„Ich bin der Grund, warum Kara Danvers immer noch lebt, und warum Barry Allen länger gelebt hat, als er es hätte sollen", sagte der Kerl, „Oliver Queen hatte mir seine Gefolgschaft versprochen, doch nun, da er nicht mehr da ist um sein Versprechen einzulösen, musst du an seine Stelle treten."

„Und warum ausgerechnet ich?", wollte Sara wissen.

„Weil nur du die Eigenschaften besitzt, die ich benötige, Sara Lance", sagte der Monitor, „Nur du kannst das Multiversum retten."

„Oh ja, man nimmt nicht die Maid aus Stahl oder den Speedster für so eine Aufgabe, sondern die ehemalige Assassine, die schon ein paar Mal tot war, ist vollkommen logisch", ätzte Sara, die kein Wort glaubte.

„Geh nicht mit ihm, Sara", sagte Felicity, „Ich habe auf die harte Tour gelernt, dass man Versprechen von gottgleichen Wesen nicht glauben darf."

„Du hast keinem gottgleichen Wesen geglaubt, Felicity, sondern Ray. Das hier etwas anderes", erwiderte Sara, „Und keine Sorge. Ich vertraue diesem Kerl hier nicht, kein bisschen. Aber trotzdem werde ich mit ihm gehen." Immerhin war sie nun die Anführerin der Superheldengemeinschaft auf dieser Erde, nicht wahr? Also musste sie alles tun um die Welt zu retten, da sonst kein anderer mehr da war, der es tun könnte.

* * *

Als ein neuer Wells auf ihrer Erde auftauchte, war Cisco sofort misstrauisch. Zusammen mit Iris hatte er ihn begrüßt, nur um festzustellen, dass der Kerl eine Mischung aus Indiana Jones und Crocodile Dundee zu sein schien und es ziemlich gut drauf hatte zu verschwinden. Er war aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund auf ihre Welt gekommen, soviel war klar, und er schien nicht vorhaben diese Grund mit ihnen zu teilen. Trotzdem verwanzte er sie und bot ihnen an Wallys neue Schnapsidee das Leben von Ramsay Russo zu retten zu unterstützen.

Das Mittel, das er dazu verschlug, könnte allerdings auch Wallys Leben retten, und Cisco hatte nicht vor irgendeinem Fremden vor seinem Freund den Vorzug zu geben. Das Mittel, das Ramsays Blutkrankheit heilen könnte, könnte auch Wally vor der Antimaterie beschützen. Ramsay mochte Caitlins Freund gewesen sein, aber Wally war Ciscos. Er hatte schon einmal seine Freunde im Stich gelassen, als sie ihn gebraucht hatten. Ja, er hatte keine Kräfte mehr gehabt, doch die Entscheidung sich von seinen Kräften zu heilen war egoistisch gewesen. Er hatte sich eine Zukunft ohne Vibe gewünscht und eine Zukunft mit Kamilla. Doch Vibe wäre gebraucht worden und hätte es vielleicht geschafft Barry oder Caitlin oder Ralph oder Oliver Queen zu retten, und seine Beziehung zu Kamilla gehörte lange der Vergangenheit an. Er würde nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler machen.

Doch er musste klug sein. Anstatt vorzugeben, dass das Mittel, das sie stehlen wollten, nicht da war, tauschte er dieses gegen ein gefälschtes Mittel aus, das Wally dann Ramsay Russo übergab. Das echte Mittel hielt Cisco gekühlt versteckt um damit Wally im richtigen Moment retten zu können. Es war sowieso niemals sicher gewesen, ob sie in der Lage gewesen wären Russo zu heilen.

* * *

Saras Mission bestand darin dem Monitor - so nannte sich der Kerl, der sie rekrutiert hatte, auch wenn er noch einen weiteren außerirdisch klingenden Namen besaß – Zwergsteinpartikel von Erde-2 zu besorgen. Zu diesem Zweck brauchte sie Zugang zu _Queen Merlyn-Enterprises, _der gemeinsamen Firme von Moira Queen und Malcolm Merlyn auf dieser Erde. Sara nahm an, dass er einfachste Weg Zugang zu dieser Firma zu erhalten darin bestand sich den Leuten anzunähern, die Zugang zu ihr besaßen und das auf der höchsten Ebene, und dann deren Schlüsselkarte zu stehlen.

Also sprach die bei den Queens vor, was einfacher wäre, wenn sie auf dieser Erde nicht seit dem Untergang der _Gambit _als tot gelten würde. Also musste sie als allererstes auferstehen. Ganz offiziell. Und dann eine Menge Paparazzi abwehren. Zum Glück waren alle anderen Lances dieser Erde tot. Black Siren war auf Saras Erde im Kampf gegen Neray gestorben, Quentin Lance und seine Frau waren beide ebenfalls tot. Es gab als niemanden, dem sofort aufgefallen wäre, dass Sara nicht Sara war.

Nachdem sie es geschafft hatte sämtliche Reporter abzuschütteln, begab sie sich zu den Queens. „Sara, komm herein, ich habe gehört, dass du zurück bist." Moria ließ sie nichtsahnend in ihre Villa. „Ich wollte persönlich vorbeikommen um über Oliver zu sprechen", erklärte Sara und erblickte dann hinter Moira Malcolm Merlyn. _Das ist er nicht, _rief sie sich in Erinnerung, _Er sieht nur aus wie Malcolm._

„Nachdem Robert vor ein paar Jahren lebend gefunden wurde, hatte ich jede Hoffnung aufgegeben Oliver jemals wiederzusehen", sagte Moira, „Aber Robert war auch der Meinung, dass du gestorben bist."

„Ich wurde davon gespült, für ihn muss es so ausgesehen haben, als würde ich ertrinken", erklärte Sara, „Aber was Oliver angeht, er ist wirklich tot, es tut mir leid, ich habe es gesehen. Robert und ich wurden von einem Schiff nahe Lian Yu aufgelesen. Aber nur wir beide. Wir hatten später Gelegenheit die Insel abzusuchen, von Oliver gab es keine Spur."

„Aber wo hast du all die Jahre gesteckt, mein Kind?", erkundigte sich Moira.

„Ich weiß nicht, was euch Robert erzählt hat, über Ivo und sein Schiff, aber es war eine ziemlich verrückte und beinahe tödliche Geschichte. Ich wurde vom Schiff gespült und wäre beinahe noch einmal ertrunken, doch dann wurde ich gerettet und an einen Ort namens Nanda Parbat gebracht", berichtete Sara und behielt bei der Erwähnung der Heimat der Liga Malcolm genau im Auge. Er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. „Eine Gruppe namens Liga der Assassinen hat mich aufgenommen", fuhr sie fort. Malcolm tat immer noch so, als würde ihm das alles nichts sagen.

„Meine Güte, das klingt ja ….", begann Moira.

„Es war genau das, wonach es klingt. Ich habe Dinge getan, auf die ich nicht stolz bin. Und mich deswegen nicht mehr nach Hause getraut. Ich wollte nicht, dass Laurel und Mom erfahren, was aus mir geworden ist", gestand Sara, „Schließlich habe ich mich von dieser Organisation abgewandt, aber ich habe lange gebraucht um mich selbst wiederzufinden. Deswegen bin ich erst jetzt nach Hause gekommen."

„Na das ist ja eine Geschichte, die es in sich hat!" Tommy Merlyn kam grinsend die Treppe herunter. „Tommy!", rief Sara überrascht aus und umarmte den Mann. Tommy trug einen Bart und sah älter aus als in ihrer Erinnerung, aber er war ja auch älter. Wenn man seinen Doppelgänger von Erde-X nicht zählte, dann war es zwölf Jahre her, dass sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte.

„Was gibt es bei dir Neues? Hast du Miss Wright schon gefunden, oder bist du immer noch der ewige Playboy?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich war zweimal verheiratet, bin aber zur Zeit wieder Single, also eine Mischung aus beidem, schätze ich", erwiderte Tommy.

„Ja, manche von uns haben die Hoffnung auf Enkelkinder inzwischen aufgegeben", stichelte Malcolm.

„Und wie geht es Thea?", fragte Sara als nächstes, doch sie erkannte sofort, dass das die falsche Frage gewesen war. Die Mienen aller drei Anwesenden verfielen.

„Thea ist gestorben, Sara. An ihrem 18. Geburtstag hat sie eine Überdosis erlitten", erklärte Moira.

„Oh, Gott, das wusste ich nicht, das tut mir so leid!", rief Sara, und sie umarmte die trauernde Mutter spontan und fühlte sich schon etwas schlecht, als sie ihr bei dieser Gelegenheit ihre Schlüsselkarte stahl. Um Thea tat es ihr wirklich leid, auch wenn es nur eine andere Thea Queen war.

„Es war ein harter Schlag für uns alle", sagte Malcolm.

Sara nickte verständnisvoll. „Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das ich für euch tun kann, dann sagt es bitte", meinte sie, „Ich weiß, ich habe nichts zu bieten und wecke vermutlich nur schlimme Erinnerungen bei euch, aber…"

„Ach, Unsinn, Sara. Wir haben Verluste erlitten, und du hast Verluste erlitten, aber im Grunde gehörst du doch zur Familie. Zumindest jetzt. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen meinem Sohn und dir passiert ist, aber ich weiß, dass du und deine Schwester allen dreien meiner Kinder immer wichtig waren", behauptete Moira, „Du bist eine von uns."

„Das freut einen doch zu hören." Sara wirbelte herum, als sie die vertraute Stimme hörte.

„Nun, heute ist offenbar der Tag der überraschenden Rückkehren", stellte Tommy fest.

„Laurel", meinte Sara eisig.

„Hallo, Schwester", erwiderte diese.

* * *

Als Ramsay Russo begann Amok zu laufen, wollte Cisco das für einen Zufall halten, doch leider war Ramsay selbst anderer Meinung. „Das Mittel, das ihr mir gegeben habt. Es hat alles noch viel schlimmer gemacht. Nicht nur, dass es mich nicht geheilt hat, dank ihm kann ich meine neuen Kräfte nicht mehr kontrollieren!", warf Ramsay Kid Flash vor, „Ich beeinflusse das Blut in den Körpern anderer! Ob ich will oder nicht! Ich töte Menschen, wenn ich nur an ihnen vorbeigehe! Durch euch bin ich zum Tod geworden! Was habt ihr mir nur angetan?"

„Wir haben dir gar nichts angetan", beteuerte Wally, und er hatte recht. Nicht StarLabs oder Team Flash hatten Ramsay das angetan, Cisco war es gewesen. Seinetwegen waren all diese Leute tot, von denen Ramsay sprach. Aber sie würden die letzten Opfer sein. Wally würde sich vielleicht weigern, aber Cisco wusste, was zu tun war. Niemand mehr würde seinetwegen sterben.

Während Wally mit Ramsay kämpfte bzw. es versuchte, denn der andere Mann ließ ihn nicht an sich heran und griff ihn ständig mit Blutfontänen aus seinem eigenen Körper an, die eine Art unheimliches Eigenleben zu besitzen schienen und diverse Festigkeitsgrade annehmen konnten, breachte Cisco sich mittels des portablen Gerätes hinter Ramsay und beschoss diesen dann mit einer Anti-Speedforce-Kanone.

Es wirkte. Für einen Moment war Ramsay wie eingefroren, Cisco nützte diesen Moment und schoss erneut auf Ramsay, diesmal aber mit einer Energiewaffe.

* * *

Sara wusste genau, wer die Frau war, die bei den Queen-Merlyns aufgetaucht war. Die Laurel Lance von dieser Erde war es nicht, es war ihre richtige Schwester, die ihr hierher gefolgt war.

„Was machst du hier, Laurel?", wollte Sara wissen.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach dir. Felicity hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Es hat einige Detektivarbeit erfordert herauszufinden, wo du bist, aber ich habe es geschafft", erklärte Laurel, „Und bin hier um dich nach Hause zu holen. Deine Welt braucht dich. Was immer du für diesen Monitor-Typen machst, kann es nicht wert sein deine Heimat im Stich zu lassen."

Sie saßen gemeinsam in einer Limousine, die Moira ihnen bestellt hatte, und Sara hoffte sehr, dass der Fahrer nicht nur das Verbindungsfenster zugemacht hatte, sondern auch wirklich nicht zuhörte. „Es ist witzig, dass das gerade von dir kommt, Laurel. Sich einem Dämon anzuschließen ist die Definition von seine Heimat im Stich lassen!", erwiderte sie bissig.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht so war. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass alles gut werden wird. Du hast nicht darauf vertraut, dass Ray weiß, was er tut. Ich aber schon. Und alles hat sich zum Guten gewendet, es ist genauso geendet, wie er vorhergesagt hat, wie ich es dir gesagt habe!", hielt Laurel dagegen.

„Menschen sind gestorben, Laurel. Unsere Freunde sind gestorben!", betonte Sara.

„Wenn es nach Neron gegangen wäre, wären noch mehr gestorben. Es war der einzige Weg ihn aufzuhalten", sagte Laurel, „Ray wusste das."

„Ray hat ihn zurück geholt. Der Pakt war gebrochen, Ray war frei, aber er hat ihn freiwillig zurückgeholt!", rief Sara wütend, „Und dann hat er begonnen alle Regeln zu brechen, die fürs Zeitreisen jemals gegolten haben!"

„Sein Herz war gebrochen. Er hat seinen Fehler rechtzeitig erkannt. Und er hat mich zurückgeholt, Sara. Was du nie getan hast. Verzeih mir also, wenn ich ihm das nicht nur übel nehmen kann", gab Laurel zurück.

„Ich musste ihn töten, Laurel!", zischte die jüngere Lance Schwester wütend.

„Was meine Aufgabe gewesen wäre, wenn keiner von euch damit Erfolg gehabt hätte. Ray hat sich darauf verlassen, dass du ihn erlösen würdest - du oder John oder Mick oder Oliver oder Charlie oder Gary - er hat darauf gesetzt. Aber wenn es keiner von euch getan hätte, hätte ich es getan. Er wollte nicht mehr leben, Sara, nicht nach allem, was passiert war. Und Neron wollte er mitnehmen, und das ist ihm auch gelungen. Ich weiß, dass du allen anderen verziehen hast. Die Generalamnestie war sogar deine Idee. Wenn du Felicity verzeihen kannst, warum nicht auch mir?", gab Laurel zurück.

Sara zog es vor darauf nicht zu antworten. Laurel hatte in einem recht: Ray war es gewesen, der sie zurück ins Leben geholt hatte, nicht Sara, die sich das eigentlich geschworen hatte, und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Schwester ansah, wurde sie daran erinnert. Und daran, dass Laurel einst sie zurückgeholt hatte, obwohl es gegen jede Regel gewesen war. Vielleicht galt Saras Wut also gar nicht so sehr Laurel als vielmehr sich selbst.

„Was wolltest du bei den Queen-Merlyns, Sara?", wollte Laurel wissen, „Wenn wir schon beide hier sind, dann können wir wenigstens zusammenarbeiten."

„Danke, ich verzichte", war alles, was Sara dazu sagte.

* * *

„Wie konntest du ihn einfach so töten, Cisco?", wollte Iris wissen, „Wir sind Team Flash, wir töten nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt!"

„Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Gern geschehen", gab Cisco zurück.

Ramsay Russo war geradezu explodiert. Es war kein sehr hübscher Anblick gewesen. Wally weigerte sich immer noch mit Cisco zu sprechen. Er dachte wohl der andere Mann hätte ihm seinen Heldenmoment versaut.

„Wir sind ein Team, Cisco, du kannst nicht einfach hinter unser aller Rücken Entscheidungen treffen, die….", begann Iris, doch Cisco unterbrach sie, „So wie du hinter unser aller Rücken entschieden hast, dass Wally sterben muss? News Flash, Iris, du bist nicht mehr die Anführerin dieses Teams. Du hast dich entschieden den _Citizen _zu deiner Priorität zu machen und als Anführerin zurückzutreten."

Iris sah ihn ernst an. „Ich habe meinen Mann verloren und mich daraufhin entschlossen als Anführerin zurückzutreten. Aber vielleicht war das ein Fehler. Dad jagt Nash Wells hinterher, du tötest Menschen…."

„Ich tue, was nötig ist", betonte Cisco, „Anders als ihr, sehe ich die Realität nicht mit einer rosa-roten Brille."

„Ich wette Ray Palmer hat dasselbe gedacht", sagte Iris dazu nur.

* * *

Sie kam zu spät. Ein geheimnisvoller Bogenschütze in Schwarz stahl die Zwergsternpartikel, bevor Sara sie stehlen konnte, und hinterließ Leichen. Und dann tauchte auch noch die Green Arrow-Version von Erde-2 auf. Und Laurel.

„Time Out!", meinte Sara eine wilde Schlägerei später schließlich, „Wieso kämpfen wir gegeneinander? Dieser dunkle Bogenschützte ist der, der hier eingebrochen ist und all die Leute hier umgebracht hat."

„Und ihr wolltet was genau hier?", wollte der Green Arrow wissen.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", sagte Sara, „Wichtig ist, dass jemand von der Liga der Assassinen nichts Gutes mit den gestohlenen Partikeln vorhaben kann. Wir müssen ihn finden und von dem abhalten, was auch immer er plant zu tun."

„Es ist Malcolm Merlyn", meinte Laurel sofort.

„Nein, es ist nicht Malcolm Merlyn. Ich kenne seinen Kampfstil, das war er nicht", widersprach Sara.

„Andere Erde, andere Menschen, White Canary", rief ihr Laurel in Erinnerung.

„Ihr kommt von einer anderen Erde? Das erklärt, warum du aussiehst wie Laurel, aber nicht Laurel bist", stellte der Green Arrow fest und deutete auf Laurel.

„Ja, was Laurel angeht … Ich schätze, wir sollten uns irgendwo anders ungestört unterhalten", meinte Sara dann.

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht tauchte Breacher in Ciscos Schlafzimmer auf und erzählte ihm, dass Gypsy ermordet worden war. Hier auf Erde-1. Irgendwie war Cisco von dieser Neuigkeit kein bisschen überrascht.

* * *

Der Green Arrow dieser Welt wurde immer noch nur The Hood genannt, und er war ein Mann namens Adrian Chase. Von der Erde-1-Version dieses Mannes kannten sowohl Sara als auch Laurel nur Hörensagen. Die waren zwar nicht schmeichelhaft, aber er nahm sie mit in einen Bunker, den ein Canary-Symbol zierte, und der eindeutig einmal der anderen Laurel gehört hatte. Sie und dieser Adrian Chase schienen ein Team gewesen zu sein, also entschied Sara ihm zu vertrauen.

Zu dritt fanden sie heraus, dass Tommy Merlyn der Dunkle Bogenschütze war und die Glades niederreißen wollte, wie sein Vater einst auf Saras Erde. Theas Tod hatte ihn dazu verleitet diesen Wahnsinnsplan anzustreben.

„Du bist besser als das, Tommy" , sagte Laurel zu ihm, als es zu der letzten Konfrontation vor seiner Erdbebenmaschine kam, „Der Tommy Merlyn, den ich geliebt habe, wäre zu so etwas nicht fähig gewesen, er war kein Massenmörder. Tommy, ich kann deinen Schmerz verstehen, das kann ich wirklich. Ich habe meinen Dad verloren und meine Schwester. Ich weiß, dass Trauer einen dazu treiben kann Dinge zu tun, die falsch sind, aber ich weiß auch, dass es nie zu spät ist umzukehren. Das hat mich ein anderer Freund von mir gelehrt, den ich ebenfalls verloren habe." Das hatte Sara nicht bedacht, aber ja, Laurel hatte Ray ebenfalls verloren. Und ihre Worte schienen bei Tommy zu wirken, er gab freiwillig auf, ließ sich verhaften, und verzichtete darauf Starling City von den Glades zu befreien. Und Sara und Laurel hatten die Zwergsternpartikel.

* * *

Cisco erklärte sich dazu bereit bei der Untersuchung von Gypsys Tod zu helfen. Breacher war erstaunt zu erfahren, dass Cisco keine Kräfte mehr hatte, und erzählte ihm von Breach-Psychosen. Keinen Moment lang dachte Cisco, dass sein Schlafwandeln aus der letzten Zeit damit zusammenhängen könnte. Diese Idee kam ihm erst, als er die Aufzeichnung von sich selbst sah, wie er Gypsy tötete.

* * *

Sara und Laurel wollten Erde-2 und das CCPD, indem sie Tommy abgeliefert hatten, gerade verlassen, als es losging. Etwas begann vor ihren Augen alles und jeden um sie herum in rotes Nichts aufzulösen. „Wir können sie retten. Wir können Tommy, Moira, Malcolm, und Adrian retten, Sara", sagte Laurel, „Wir müssen sie sogar retten. Wir können sie nicht einfach so im Stich lassen."

„Laurel, wir haben keine Zeit….", widersprach Sara ihrer älteren Schwester.

„Wir müssen retten, wen wir retten können!", beharrte Laurel und rannte zurück in den Verhörraum des CCPD und zerrte Tommy und seine Eltern hinter sich her. „Laurel, was geht hier vor?", wollte Moira verwirrt wissen.

„Ich hab dich schon einmal sterben gesehen, ich kann das nicht noch einmal!", erklärte Laurel Tommy und schob ihn durch das Portal.

Sara seufzte und drückte Moira den Kanister mit Zwergsternpartikel in die Arme, bevor sie sie und Malcolm ebenfalls durch das Portal schob. Laurel hatte recht, sie mussten retten, wen sie retten konnten.

* * *

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz", gab Iris zu, „Cisco soll Gypsy ermordet haben?"

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld. Es nennt sich Breach-Psychose. Ein Breacher, der seine Kräfte unterdrückt, kann Opfer dieser Krankheit werden", erklärte Breacher ihr, Wally, und Cecile, „Vielleicht ist euch in letzter Zeit ja schon etwas Ungewöhnliches an Ciscos Verhalten aufgefallen. Er hat etwas erwähnt von einem anderen Mord?"

Iris und Wally tauschten einen Blick aus und nickten.

„Auf jeden Fall wurde er nach Erde-19 geschafft und erwartet dort seine Verhandlung", schloss Breacher. Keiner konnte dagegen etwas sagen, bevor er sich von ihrer Erde verabschiedete. Die geheime Probe im Kühlschrank, die Wally Wests Leben hätte retten sollen, wurde viel zu spät gefunden.

* * *

„Ich- ich verstehe nicht", sagte Mona Wu zu den fremden Leuten, die sich im Arrowbunker eingefunden hatten, „Ich sollte hier nur nach dem Rechten sehen, bis Sara und ihre Schwester wieder da sind. Das hat Felicity Smoak gesagt. Wer sind Sie? Und wo ist Sara?"

„Mein Name ist Tommy Merlyn, und das sind meine Eltern", erklärte ihr der Mann im schwarzen Kostüm, „Und was Sara und Laurel angeht … sie haben es nicht geschafft."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Nach „Ein Zeitalter ohne Helden" hat sich mir die Frage gestellt, wie die aktuellen Staffeln in diesem Verse ablaufen würde. Hier also ein Teil der Antwort, mit wie immer keinem Happy End für niemanden._

_Sorry._

_Reviews?_


	7. Entscheidungsfreiheit

**7\. Entscheidungsfreiheit**

* * *

_Kompass-Verse. Das hier ist eine Fortsetzung von „Unendliche Möglichkeiten" aus meiner „The Flash Shorts-Sammlung". Weitere Infos über mein Kompass-Verse findet ihr auf meinem Blog afaimsarroverse . tumbl .com (ohne Abstände)._

_Spoiler: __Für die 6. Staffel von „The Flash" bis ca. 6.5. „Kiss Kiss, Breach, Breach"_

_Pairings__: Westallen, Erw. von vergangenen Thallen und Caitlin/Ronnie_

_Warnings__: SPOILER für die 6. Staffel von „The Flash" und mein Kompass-Verse, Past und Future Character Death, existentielle Ängste, moralische Fragen_

_Inhalt:__ Wenn man die Namen anderer auf seiner Haut trägt, dann ist man nicht mehr nur für sein eigenes Leben verantwortlich. Zumindest sind manche dieser Meinung._

* * *

Nachdem Thawne ihr die Zukunft gezeigt hatte, ging Nora West-Allen dorthin zurück, wo sie das alles noch verhindern konnte. Vielleicht konnte sie ja immer noch alles zum Guten wenden. Sie musste es zumindest versuchen. Immerhin war sie ursprünglich in die Vergangenheit gekommen um ihren Vater zu retten, und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass die Welt ihn nun schon viel früher verlor als es eigentlich der Fall hätte sein sollen. Sie konnte das einfach nicht zulassen, sie musste zumindest versuchen es zu verhindern.

Natürlich war da die Tatsache, dass die Umstände ihres Verschwindens nicht besonders positiv gewesen waren. Also war sie besonders vorsichtig, als sie wieder im Jahr 2019 auftauchte. Deswegen führte sie ihr erster Weg zu Papa Joe, weil sie wusste, dass er ihr alles verzeihen würde, wie immer eben. Doch er schien nicht zu Hause zu sein. Jemand anderer war es aber.

Cecile war gerade dabei Jenna zu füttern. „Hi", meinte Nora vorsichtig. Cecile zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Nora! Hast du mich aber erschreckt! Ich dachte, du bist Joe! Ihr fühlt euch zur Zeit gleich an, wie es scheint. Was … wo warst du die letzten Wochen nur, Mädchen? Alle haben sich furchtbare Sorgen um dich gemacht! Was ist mit Thawne? Hat er dir was getan?", wollte Cecile dann von ihr wissen.

„Eobard würde mir nichts antun. Er steht auf meinem Kompass, schon wieder vergessen?", versuchte Nora sie zu beruhigen.

„Als ob das etwas heißen würde", murmelte Cecile.

Nora ignorierte sie. „Waren alle furchtbar wütend?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Mehr besorgt als wütend. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hatten wir andere dringendere Sorgen", meinte ihre Großmutter dann.

„Genau darüber möchte ich mit Dad sprechen. Wo steckt er?", wollte Nora wissen.

„Deine Eltern haben einen kurzen Urlaub eingelegt, damit sie noch ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen können, bevor … nun, du weißt schon", erklärte Cecile. Das war gar keine so schlechte Sache, wurde Nora klar, das könnte ihr die Gelegenheit verschaffen mit ihren Eltern alleine zu sprechen!

„Wo kann ich sie finden?", wollte sie also wissen.

* * *

Sonne, Strand, und Träume konnten nicht darüber hinweg täuschen, dass es zwischen ihnen beiden schon mal besser gelaufen war. Iris tat ihr Bestes so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung, doch Barry hatte sie mehr als einmal dabei ertappt, wie sie nachdenklich auf ihren Arm starrte und mit dem Finger über den durchgestrichenen Namen Eddie Thawne strich. Barry tat so, als würde er davon nichts bemerken.

Das hier war für sie beide. Und vielleicht ihre letzte gemeinsame Zeit. Immerhin lief Ramsay immer noch irgendwo frei herum, und falls die anderen ihn bei der Rückkehr der West-Allens noch nicht gefunden hätten, würden sie sich in Zukunft darauf konzentrieren müssen ihn zu fangen, bevor Barry keine Möglichkeit mehr dazu hatte. Aber sie hatten das hier nötig. Iris hatte ihm gesagt, was Ralph gesagt hatte, und er hatte nicht unrecht. Ihnen lief die Zeit davon.

_Ralph. Um den muss ich mich auch noch kümmern. Und um Joe. Ich muss Joe irgendwie helfen. _Nur, dass Joe möglicherweise nicht zu helfen war, was diese Sache anging. Genauso wie Iris möglicherweise nicht zu helfen war. Barry wusste noch genau, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er monatelang mit der Angst gelebt hatte, Iris an einem ganz bestimmten Tag sterben zu sehen. Und nun war sie diejenige, die die Tage bis einem ganz gewissen Tag herunter zählte, an dem er sterben würde. _Wenn Nora wenigstens noch hier wäre. _Barry wusste, dass es Iris dann besser gehen würde.

Er saß nachdenklich und alleine am Strand und starrte die Wellen an. _Ich hätte mich gerne zumindest noch von ihr verabschiedet…._

„Dad!"

Er wirbelte herum und blickte seine erwachsene Tochter an. Sie war schon wieder zum Stillstand gekommen. Er konnte nicht sehen, welche Farbe ihr Blitz hatte. Ihre Augen wirkten normal, und doch … wie oft hatte er Thawne angesehen ohne ein Zeichen für die Negative Speed Force in ihm zu erkennen? Trotzdem, im Moment war er vor allem froh darüber sie zu sehen. „Nora!" Er umarmte seine Tochter und verzichtete darauf sie zu tadeln. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du zurückgekommen bist."

Nora löste sich von ihm. „Ich bin nur zurückgekommen um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Dad, ich habe es gesehen! Es war furchtbar! Wir müssen es verhindern, wir können nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst!", verkündete sie.

„Es ist dir gelungen in die Zukunft zu gelangen? Was ist mit der Barriere … oh, die Negative Speed Force", stellte Barry fest und setzte sich wieder auf den Liegestuhl. Offenbar musste er sich zu allererst um Nora kümmern. Iris, Joe, und Ralph mussten warten.

„Ja, die Negative Speed Force, und ich weiß, was du von ihr hältst, und du hast ja auch recht, aber Dad, was wenn sie dich retten kann? Was wenn sie dich vor der Anti-Materie schützt?", wollte Nora wissen, „Wäre es dann das Risiko nicht wert? Eobard hat gesagt…."

„Oh, Eobard hat gesagt, dass es okay ist, also ist es okay", konnte Barry sich nicht verkneifen. Er wollte wirklich nicht schon wieder mit Nora über Eobard Thawne streiten, aber irgendwie hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass ihm eine besonders große Wahl blieb. „Ich habe ihn nur freigelassen, weil er mir versprochen hat einen Weg zu finden dich zu retten", behauptete Nora.

Barry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Deine Mutter und du, ihr versteht es einfach nicht. Er ändert sich nicht. Nur zum Schlechten", sagte er.

„Mein Name steht auf seinem Kompass, Dad, er hat sich verändert. Und er hat mich gerettet, hast du das schon wieder vergessen?", widersprach Nora heftig.

„Er hat dich gerettet, nachdem er dich für seine Zwecke benutzt hat und dich fast ausgelöscht hätte. Und jetzt bist du wie er ein Speedster ohne immer noch existente Herkunftszeitlinie. Veränderungen der Zeitlinie können dir nichts mehr anhaben. Du bist sicher. Warum also sollte er mich retten, wenn dir durch meinen Tod keine Gefahr droht?", wollte Barry wissen, „Vielleicht bedeutest du ihm irgendwo in seinem Psychopathen-Verstand irgendetwas, aber nicht genug um mich retten zu wollen."

Nora verteidigte ihren Namen heftig: „Du irrst dich, Dad, du hast Eobard nie verstanden. Er-"

„Und wo ist er jetzt?", unterbrach Barry seine Tochter.

„Er … erledigt Dinge", erwiderte Nora ausweichend.

„Oh, ja, er erledigt Dinge", wiederholte Barry spöttisch, „Das erklärt alles."

Nora seufzte. „Er war der Meinung, dass es Zeitverschwendung ist, dir auszureden dich zu opfern", gab sie zu, „Aber ich wollte es trotzdem versuchen."

Barry lächelte bitter. „In diesem einen Punkt kennt er mich wohl besser als du. Ich habe alle möglichen Zukünfte gesehen, Nora. Ich habe deine Mom, und Caitlin, und Cisco, und Ralph sterben gesehen. Ich habe so viele sterben gesehen. So viele Universen. Und der einzige Weg alle zu retten, besteht darin mich zu opfern. So ist es nun einmal", sagte er, „Ich will nicht aufgeben, aber diesmal gibt es keinen Ausweg für mich."

„Daran glaube ich nicht!", meinte Nora heftig, „Wenn wir alle – und ich meine damit wirklich wir alle – zusammenarbeiten würden, dann würden wir einen anderen Ausweg finden, davon bin ich überzeugt! Onkel Oliver und sein Team, und die Legends, und Tante Kara, und sogar Batwoman, sie alle können uns helfen! Und der Rat der Wells, und …."

„Nora, ein Gott hat mir gesagt, dass ich mich opfern muss, wenn ich alle anderen retten will. Wenn ich versuche mich herauszuschummeln, dann verlieren wir vielleicht diese eine Möglichkeit das Multiversum zu retten. Dann sterben wir vielleicht alle", argumentierte Barry eindringlich, „Das kann ich nicht riskieren. Ich schulde es euch allen, dass ich euch rette."

„Ach ja?" Nora funkelte ihn wütend an, packte dann seinen Arm und hielt ihm seinen Kompass unter die Nase. „Und was ist mit ihnen? Was schuldest du ihnen? Was schuldest du Iris West-Allen, Caitlin Snow, und Cisco Ramon? Was schuldest du Leonard Snart? Der gestorben ist um alle zu retten, inklusive dir!"

Barry versuchte nicht auf die Namen zu starren. Dieses Gespräch hier war ihm nicht neu. Nein, das war es wirklich nicht.

Iris war von Anfang an auf seiner Seite gestanden. Cisco aber hatte die Dinge anders gesehen. Und Caitlin ebenfalls. Oder vielleicht war es auch eher Frost gewesen, die es anders sah. Wie auch immer, zwei seiner Namen hatten kein besonders großes Verständnis für seine Idee sich zu opfern bewiesen. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen die Art und Weise, wie er sie retten wollte, für sich zu behalten, doch Lügen und Geheimnisse hatten in Team Flash immer nur für Schwierigkeiten gesorgt.

„Du kannst nicht einfach hingehen und sterben!", hatte Cisco gesagt, „Nicht ohne es mit uns zu besprechen! Dein Kompass verbindet uns mit dir. Die Entscheidung dein Leben zu beenden, geht nicht nur dich und Iris was an!"

Barry hatte versucht ihm zu erklären, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, aber ein Einsehen hatte Cisco nicht haben wollen. „Du willst dich also dafür entscheiden Iris das noch einmal anzutun, was ihr der Tod von Eddie angetan hat? Und Caitlin das noch einmal anzutun, was ihr der Tod von Ronnie angetan hat? Du weißt, wie sich das anfühlt! Willst du, dass wir das empfinden, was du empfunden hast, als Snart gestorben ist?!", hatte sein Name voller Wut argumentiert. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Barry sein Leben jeden Tag riskierte, weil er der Flash war.

„Es ist etwas anderes den Tod in Kauf zu nehmen als ihn zu suchen, Barry", hatte Caitlin leise gesagt, zumindest dachte Barry, dass es Caitlin gewesen war und nicht Frost.

„Ich suche den Tod nicht, Nora", sagte Barry jetzt, „Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, dann würde ich leben, aber gerade wegen diesen Namen auf meinem Kompass, muss ich mich opfern. Keiner würde das besser verstehen als Leonard. Denn was ich ihnen schulde ist, sie zu retten, koste es, was es wolle. Manchmal muss man zu Wohl seiner Himmelsrichtungen Dinge tun, die diesen nicht gefallen."

„Zitier mir gegenüber nicht Mick Rory, Dad", warnte ihn Nora.

„Thawne hat dich gerettet, oder? Gegen deinen Willen, obwohl du lieber gestorben wärst als zu riskieren dein Ich an die Negative Speed Force zu verlieren", sagte Barry, „Weil es ihm wichtiger war dich zu schützen als dir das zu geben, was du wolltest. Das hier ist nicht anders."

Nora runzelte die Stirn. „Jetzt ist Eobard also auf einmal nicht mehr das Böse in Person?", wunderte sie sich.

Noch vor wenigen Monaten wäre es für Barry unvorstellbar gewesen gegen den Willen seiner Namen zu handeln. Selbst um Iris zu retten hätte er gewisse Dinge nicht getan, weil sie das von ihm verlangt hatte. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich selbst verlierst nur um mich zu retten, Barry", hatte sie damals zu ihm gesagt, „Mein Leben ist die Integrität des Flash nicht wert." Doch das hier war etwas anderes. Es ging um so viele Leben. Nicht nur um eines.

Barry hatte Thawnes Entscheidung Nora gegen ihren Willen in die Negative Speed Force zu stecken nicht verstanden, nicht gebilligt. Natürlich war er froh, dass sie nicht aus der Existenz gelöscht worden war, dass sie immer noch war, aber er hatte nie Thawnes Sichtweise, dass das bedeutete, dass Thawne sie mehr lieben würde als Barry sie liebte, geteilt. Im Gegenteil, die Tatsache, dass er Nora und ihre Entscheidung respektiert hatte und Thawne nicht, sagte aus, dass Barry sie genug liebte um ihr zuzutrauen eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen, während Thawne nicht an das dachte, was für Nora das Beste war, sondern nur an das, was für ihn das Beste wäre. Er hatte Nora nicht verlieren wollen, was aber Nora wollte, war ihm egal gewesen.

Barry war nicht egal, was Iris, Caitlin, und Cisco wollten, aber hier stand so viel mehr auf dem Spiel. Es ging nicht nur um die Namen auf seinem Kompass. Es ging um die ganze Welt. Und alle anderen Welten im Multiversum. Natürlich wusste er, dass sein Verlust diejenigen, die ihn liebten, schmerzen würde, und niemanden mehr als Iris, Caitlin, und Cisco, die es spüren würden, wenn er starb, doch er wusste auch, dass sie es ihm auf lange Sicht danken würden.

„Ich danke Ronnie sein Opfer nicht, Barry", hatte Caitlin zu ihm gesagt, und diesmal war es mit Sicherheit Caitlin gewesen und nicht Frost, „Ich verstehe es und respektiere es, aber am Ende vom Tag wäre es mir lieber, wenn er noch an meiner Seite wäre. Ich wollte nie sein Witwe sein, ich wollte immer nur seine Frau sein."

„Ich sage nicht, dass du dich ihm zum Vorbild nehmen sollst, ich sage nur, dass er das Gleiche getan hat, was ich vorhabe zu tun, und ihm hast du verziehen, oder etwa nicht?", sagte Barry zu Nora, „Genauso wie Iris, Caitlin, und Cisco mir eines Tages verzeihen werden. Sie wissen es vielleicht noch nicht, aber niemand kann einem seiner Name wirklich auf ewig böse sein, oder?"

Nora schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Immerhin hatte sie Thawne verziehen, nicht nur, dass er sie gerettet hatte, sondern auch, dass er sie belogen und benutzt und überhaupt erst in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Barry selbst hatte Leonard Snart mehr verziehen als gut für sie beide gewesen war, inklusive der Tatsache, dass Leonard gestorben war, und das war vielleicht am Schwersten von allen zu verzeihen gewesen.

„Du übersiehst dabei eine Sache, Dad. Ich stehe nicht auf deinem Kompass!", meinte Nora dann gepresst.

„Nora", begann Barry, doch sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Wenn du das machst, wenn du dich einfach so opferst, lange bevor ich überhaupt gezeugt werden kann, dann werde ich dir das niemals verzeihen!", versprach ihm seine Tochter düster, und dann war sie auch schon davon gestoben. Mit gelben und lila Blitz. Wütend war sie zwar auf ihn, doch ihr Blitz war nicht rot, sie war immer noch Nora.

_Das ist ja super gelaufen, _dachte er. Nora, die ihm verbieten wollte, sich zu opfern. Auch das war nicht neu. Cisco hatte es ihm verbieten wollen. Caitlin und Frost hatten es ihm verbieten wollen. „Caity braucht dich, Barry", hatte Frost gesagt, „Du darfst nicht einfach so dein Leben opfern. Dein Leben gehört nicht dir alleine."

Doch genau damit irrte sie sich. Ja, wer das Privileg besaß Namen auf seiner Haut zu tragen, der war mit den Trägern dieser Namen verbunden. Ja, wer das Privileg besaß einen vollen Kompass zu besitzen, der teilte sein Leben automatisch mit diesen vier Menschen, die auf seinem Kompass standen. Doch letztlich war es nicht anders als mit Eltern, Geschwistern, Ehepartnern, und sogar Kindern. All diese Leute hatten Anteil an seinem Leben, doch letztlich war es sein Leben, und wenn es darauf ankam, gehörte es nur ihm und nicht ihnen.

So wie Nora sich entschieden hatte lieber zu sterben als zu einem Wesen der Negativen Speed Force zu werden, hatte Barry sich entschieden lieber zu sterben anstatt alle anderen sterben zu lassen. Und am Ende des Tages war das nur seine Entscheidung.

Er mochte sich für diese Entscheidung Iris, Caitlin, und Cisco gegenüber verantworten müssen, so wie er sich dafür vor Joe, und Nora, und Cecile, und Ralph verantworten musste, und vor Wally, und Oliver, und Kara, und den Legends, aber sein Leben gehörte nur ihm und keinem der anderen, genau wie sein Tod.

Ob es den anderen gefiel oder nicht, nur ihm oblag es zu entscheiden, ob er sich für alle anderen opferte oder nicht. Nora würde das früher oder später akzeptieren müssen, so wie alle anderen ebenfalls. So wie Caitlin und Cisco es akzeptiert hatten. So wie Iris es akzeptierte. Wenn man jemand wirklich liebte, dann respektierte man seine Entscheidungen. So einfach war das.

* * *

Nora traf Eobard an dem verabredeten Ort. „Und?", wollte dieser sofort wissen.

„Du hattest recht", musste sie eingestehen, „Er ist nicht davon abzubringen."

„Jetzt weißt du, warum ich der Meinung bin, dass man Menschen in manchen Belangen keine Entscheidungsfreiheit zugestehen sollte", sagte Eobard, „Der Freie Wille ist der größte Fehler Gottes. Zum Glück gibt es noch andere Wege das zu erreichen, was wir erreichen wollen."

Nora nickte. Manche Entscheidungen zu treffen stand Barry Allen einfach nicht zu.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Natürlich wird es hierzu eine Fortsetzung geben, allerdings vermutlich erst nach bzw. während „Crisis on Infinite Earths", da ich ja wissen muss, was während der Krise eigentlich wirklich passiert, um über sie schreiben zu können._

_Reviews?_


	8. Reign of the Supermen

**8\. Reign of the Supermen**

* * *

_Universum: __Eigenständig, Supergirl-AU_

_Spoiler:__ Spoiler bis „Supergirl" Staffel 3_

_Pairings:__ Astra/Non, Past Zor-El/Alura, Kara/Non, Kara/OMCs, Clark/OFC_

_Warnings__: Dark Fic, Character Death, Aussterbendes Volk, Seuchen, Dub-Con, Arrangierte Ehe, Frühgeburt, Erw, von Abtreibung, Erw. von Kindermord, Erw. von Inzest, Eugenik, Polygamie, implizierter Non-Con, Mord, Genozid_

_Inhalt: __Sie waren die letzten Kryptonier. Zor-El hätte es kommen sehen müssen._

* * *

Krypton war am Ende. Es würde nicht überleben. Das war allen klar, doch niemand wollte es wahr haben, zumindest schien es so. Diejenigen, die den Untergang kommen sahen, kämpften auf jede Art, die ihnen möglich war, für das Überleben ihrer Spezies. Doch lange Zeit war nicht klar, ob das ausreichen würde. Und Krypton wurde trotzdem zerstört. Die Kryptonier überlebten jedoch – gerade noch.

Zor-Els Ziel war es gewesen Argo City zu retten, damit zumindest irgendein Teil von Krypton gerettet werden konnte. Er hatte Erfolg. Doch er wusste, dass er vor allem deswegen Erfolg gehabt hatte, weil er das Überleben seines Volkes über alles andere gestellt hatte. Weil er sich mit seiner Schwägerin verbündet hatte und sich gegen seine Frau gestellt hatte. Es war ein harter Preis gewesen, den er für das Überleben seines Volkes gezahlt hatte, doch er war bereit gewesen ihn zu zahlen, wenn er so zumindest einen Teil von Krypton retten konnte, wenn er so zumindest Kryptons Zukunft retten konnte, wenn er so zumindest einen Teil seiner Familie retten konnte – er rettete Kara und Kal-El. Alles was er dafür tun musste, war seinen Bruder und seine Frau zu verraten und den Rest des Hohen Rates von Krypton.

„Der hohe Rat hat zugelassen, dass unsere Heimat vernichtet wird. Du hast richtige gehandelt, Schwager", pflegte Astra zu sagen, „Alura hat sich genauso schuldig gemacht wie der Rest von ihnen, genauso schuldig wie dein Bruder und seine Frau, sie waren Verräter an ihrem eigenen Volk, es gab keine Rettung mehr für sie."

Trotzdem konnte Zor-El sich nicht so einfach von seiner Schuld befreien wie Astra das konnte. Sie lastete schwer auf ihm, jeden Tag aufs Neue.

Krypton war gestorben, doch Argo City wurde gerettet. War eine Stadt ohne Planet, die verloren durchs Weltall driftete. Auf Raumschiffe mochten sie wie ein Asteroid wirken, ihr Schutzschild gab ihnen Atmosphäre, obwohl sie keine mehr haben sollten, das Harun-El gab ihnen Energie, obwohl keine mehr vorhanden sein sollte, die Wunder der Wissenschaft gaben ihnen eine Zukunft, obwohl sie keine mehr haben sollten.

Sie formten einen neuen Hohen Rat, der vor allem aus all jenen bestand, die für die Rettung des kryptonischen Volkes verantwortlich waren. Der neue Rat suchte nach einer neuen Heimat für Argo und konnte sich lange Zeit nicht einigen, bis sie einen geeigneten Ort fanden und die letzte Zitadelle von Krypton dort parkten um eine neue Zukunft dort zu beginnen.

Zunächst lief alles gut, doch dann kam die Krankheit. Im Grunde war es keine neue Krankheit, sie hatten sie von Krypton mit eingeschleppt und ihre keine große Beachtung geschenkt, solange sie immer noch die Medizin besessen hatten, mit denen sie sie bekämpfen konnte. Was sie nicht bedacht hatten war, dass ihnen die entsprechenden Medikamente eines Tages ausgehen könnten, und das sie nicht mehr in der Lage wären neue herzustellen, dass ihnen die nötigen Rohstoffe dafür fehlen könnten, weil sie das wenige Harun-El, das sie noch hatten, nicht opfern konnten um auf ein medizinisches Wunder zu hoffen.

Auf Krypton hatte die Krankheit nur die Armen erwischt, auf Argo ließ sie sich von Klassenunterschieden nicht beeindrucken. Ausgerechnet Astra zu verlieren, war ein harter Schlag. So hart, dass es einige Zeit lang so aussah, als wären sie führerlos. Im Grunde war es immer Astra gewesen, die die verfeindeten Fraktionen von Argo bestehend aus Militär, Wissenschaft, und Religion zusammengehalten hatte. Nun nach ihrem Tod schien es nichts mehr zu geben, was diese Fraktionen davon abhielt übereinander herzufallen. Zumindest solange, bis Zor-El ein neues Heilmittel entwickelte, das sein Volk vor dem Aussterben bewahren würde. Erneut rettete er sein Volk. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass er diesmal möglicherweise zu spät dran gewesen war.

Die Krankheit hatte vor allem die gebärfähigen Frauen von Krypton befallen. Astra war nicht das einzige Opfer dieser Kategorie gewesen. Überlebt hatten die Krankheit vornämlich Männer und Kinder. Junge furchtbare Frauen waren gestorben oder gerade noch geheilt worden, doch mit Folgeschäden zurückgeblieben. Der Rat entschied, dass es zu riskant war ihnen in ihrem neuen Zustand die Fortpflanzung zu gestatten. Die kryptonische Blutlinie musste rein gehalten werden und vor allem stark.

Doch was, wenn es bald keine kryptonische Blutlinie mehr geben würde? „Ich habe es durchgerechnet", sagte Zor-El, „Durch das neue Fortpflanzungsverbot haben wir in weniger als zwei Generationen zu wenig Frauen. Aber selbst um so lange durchzuhalten, müssen wir das Inzestverbot so weit wie möglich aufheben und junge Frauen gezielt und durchdacht verpartnern." Er versuchte nicht an Kara zu denken, als er das sagte.

„Wie können wir das lösen, Zor-El? Nenn uns kein Problem, wenn du keine Lösung in Aussicht hast", sagte Non, Astras trauernder Witwer, der sich nach ihrem Tod zum neuen Anführer der militärischen Fraktion aufgeschwungen hatte.

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall dafür sorgen, dass von nun an vor allem Mädchen geboren werden", sagte Zor-El, „Leider sind wir nicht mehr auf Krypton. Wir haben nicht mehr die Mittel um künstliche Befruchtung für alle Bürger in Betracht zu ziehen…."

Sie alle wussten, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie würde die neue Weisung erlassen, dass Paaren von nun an höchstens ein Sohn erlaubt war, zugleich aber wie nach der Seuche geplant jede Familie mindestens drei Kinder gebären musste, nur dass sie das ändern würden in drei Töchter. Zu einem Bevölkerungsüberschuss würde es nicht kommen, seit der Zerstörung von Krypton überlebte nur noch jedes zweite Kind das Kleinkindalter. Natürlich würden vor allem in den ärmeren Bevölkerungsschichten von nun an noch weniger Kinder dieses Alter überleben. Männliche Babys würden nicht nur abgetrieben werden, sondern auch nach der Geburt getötet werden. Doch es gab keinen Weg das zu verhindern. Wenn sie keinen Weg fanden den Verlust der gebärfähigen Frauen auszugleichen, wenn nicht mehr Mädchen geboren werden würden, dann würden das Volk der Kryptonier früher oder später aussterben. Und das konnten sie nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten um so lange zu überleben, nicht zulassen.

Und so erließ der Rat die neue Gesetzte und machte irgendwie weiter. Zor-El nahm auch die Verantwortung für die neuen Entwicklungen auf sich und machte weiter so gut er konnte. Er nahm es auf sich die Blutlinien rein und stark zu halten und so viele weibliche Retorten-Babys wie möglich zu produzieren. Das Überleben seines Volkes war wichtiger als alles andere.

Als Non ihn um Karas Hand bat, wusste er, dass es klüger wäre zuzusagen. Er hatte immer gehofft Kara eines Tages mit Kal-El verheiraten zu können, obwohl er wusste, dass seiner Tochter dieser Gedanke missfiel, doch die Wahrheit war, dass Kara schon viel früher Kinder gebären musste, wenn ihr Volk überleben sollte. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten seine Tochter bevorzugt zu behandeln und sie in einem Elfenbeinturm einzusperren, bis sie ihr fruchtbarstes Alter überschritten hatte. Außerdem würde diese Ehe Frieden zwischen den verfeindeten Fraktionen stiften. Die Tochter des obersten Wissenschaftlers als Ehefrau des Anführers der Militärs, das würde ihr Volk vereinen. Non war zwar Astras Ehemann gewesen, doch mit Kara verband ihm keine Blutsbande, also wäre ihre Verbindung keine Sünde vor Rao. Womit auch die religiöse Fraktion nichts gegen diese Ehe einzuwenden hätte, und die religiöse Fraktion war in letzter Zeit nicht gerade gut auf Zor-El zu sprechen - die Idee Verwandte ersten Grades miteinander zu verheiraten war bei ihr nicht gerade auf fruchtbarem Boden gefallen. Und es war nicht gesagt, dass sie ihre Einstellung ändern würde, bis Kal-El alt genug für eine Eheschließung wäre. Es war also klüger Kara mit Non zu verheiraten.

Allerdings gab es eine Person, die nicht besonders erfreut über diesen Plan war, und das war Kara selbst. Sie weinte und flehte. Sie hatte Non noch nie besonders gut leiden können und sagte immer wieder, dass sie doch nicht den Ehemann ihrer Tante heiraten könnte! Zor-El tat sein Bestes um ihr zu erklären, warum es nötig war, doch sie wollte nicht auf ihn hören und lief sogar von zu Hause weg. Sie versteckte sich bei ihrer besten Freundin, wo sie natürlich sehr schnell gefunden wurde. Trotzdem gab diese Tat Zor-El zu denken.

Kara war immer ein gut erzogenes Mädchen gewesen, soweit er sich zurück erinnern konnte, hatte sie sich ihm noch nie widersetzt. Die Idee Non zu heiraten musste sie wirklich entsetzen.

Aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten auf ihre Gefühle Rücksicht zu nehmen. Es stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel. Das Überleben von Krypton stand auf dem Spiel. Er hatte schon so viel geopfert um sein Volk zu retten, wenn er auch noch Karas Liebe opfern müsste um es weiterhin am Leben zu halten, nun, dann würde er eben auch noch Karas Liebe opfern müssen.

Die Hochzeit fand wie geplant statt. Kara weinte die ganze Zeit, während Non zufrieden wirkte. Warum auch nicht? Aus dem zwölfjährigen Mädchen, das von Krypton geflohen war, nur wenige Monate bevor der Planet zerstört worden war, war in den letzten sechs Jahren eine attraktive junge Frau geworden. Zor-El wusste, dass Non Astra respektiert und geliebt hatte, aber niemand konnte bestreiten, dass er in seiner zweiten Ehe ein besseres Modell geehelicht hatte. Ein jüngeres fruchtbareres Modell aus einer noch edleren Blutlinie. Nons Prestige stieg mit dieser Heirat enorm an, kein Wunder, dass ihm Karas persönliches Glück ziemlich egal war.

Trotzdem schien er kein schlechter Ehemann zu sein, zumindest soweit Zor-El das beurteilen konnte. Er wusste natürlich nicht, was im Schlafzimmer vor sich ging, doch Non kümmerte sich fürsorglich um seine neue Ehefrau, und Zor-El kamen auch keine Frauengeschichten mehr zu Ohren, was auf Krypton an Astras Seite noch anders gewesen war. Kara wirkte in der Öffentlichkeit auch nicht mehr so verschreckt und erschüttert wie bei ihrer Hochzeit, und bei ihrer ersten offiziellen Schwangerschaftsuntersuchung konnte Zor-El keinerlei Hinweise auf körperliche Misshandlung feststellen. Kara weigerte sich zwar mit ihm über ihre Ehe zu sprechen, doch zumindest schien ihr Mann sie zu nichts zu zwingen oder sie zu misshandeln. Also war Zor-Els Entscheidung vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht gewesen. Früher oder später, davon war er überzeugt, würde Kara ihm verzeihen.

Doch ihr Sohn war ein Frühchen und überlebte fast nicht. Zor-El tat alles um seinen Enkel am Leben zu erhalten, mehr als er wohl für andere männliche Babys in diesem Zustand getan hätte, doch es half nichts. Das Baby starb.

Kara war untröstlich und schien ihm die Schuld an allem zu geben. Die Wahrheit war aber, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die ein defektives Baby zur Welt gebracht hatte, das nicht lange überlebte. Direkt nach der Seuche hatte sich das noch nicht abgezeichnet, doch jetzt ein paar Jahre später kam es vermehrt zu Frühgeburten, fast ausschließlich von jungen kräftigen Mädchen, deren Kinder eigentlich gesund wie ihre Mütter sein sollten. Zor-El wollte kein Muster darin sehen, doch es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es sich um die Kinder von Frauen handelte, die während der Seuche bereits geschlechtsreif gewesen waren und zwar nicht krank gewesen waren, von ihm aber geimpft worden waren. Konnte es sein, dass er bei seinem Versuch die Krankheit auszurotten unwissentlich mehr Schaden angerichtet hatte, als er vorher gesehen hatte?

Ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste das alles untersuchen. Noch kam er zu keinem brauchbaren Ergebnis. Andere kamen statt ihm zu diesem. Die religiöse Kaste machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie Raos Strafe in all dem sahen. „Wir haben gesündigt, und das ist seine Strafe für uns", verkündete Selena mit dem Ernst einer Fanatikerin, „Wir müssen Buße tun. Der Inzest, den Rao verbannt hat, muss wieder verboten werden."

Jeder Hinweis darauf, dass keines der gestorbenen Babys aus Inzestverbindungen entstanden war, stieß auf taube Ohren. Zor-Els Plan, sein Volk zu retten, geriet in große Gefahr, doch keiner war der Vernunft zugänglich. Selena setzte sich durch, und Kryptons Volk stand damit wieder einen Schritt näher an der Ausrottung. Was sich erst in Jahren abzeichnen würde, doch keiner wollte auf Zor-El hören.

Karas nächste Schwangerschaft überwachte Zor-El genauer. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Tochter das Gleiche noch mal durchmachen musste. Diesmal war er vorsichtiger, verließ sich nicht auf das, was sein sollte, sondern achtete darauf, was wirklich war – und so gelang es ihm Kara dabei zu helfen eine gesunde Tochter zu gebären. Die Geburt des Kindes, das sie Alura nannten, steigerte Nons Prestige weiter, da er nun Vater einer heißbegehrten Tochter war. Kara hingegen schien das neue Baby über den Verlust des andern hinwegzutrösten. Sie lächelte sogar manchmal wieder. Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, würde sich endlich alles zum Guten wenden.

Doch so einfach war es nicht. Es gab immer noch Frühgeburten, rätselhaften Kindstod, und zu wenig Kinder im Allgemeinen, und zu wenig weibliche Kinder im Speziellen. Entgegen Zor-Els Einwänden entschied sich der Rat die Ein Sohn-Regel zumindest vorübergehend wieder abzuschaffen, man fand es wäre wichtiger kryptonische Nachkommen im Allgemeinen zu produzieren als nur weibliche Nachkommen. In Folge davon explodierte die Geburtenrate von männlichen Babys, besonders in den unteren Schichten, während die von weiblichen noch weiter zurückging.

Kryptonier hatten immer schon zu männlichen Nachkommen geneigt, zumindest seit man begonnen hatte Aufzeichnungen darüber zu führen, Zor-El hatte das immer auf das Sterben von Krypton zurückgeführt, und nun auf Argo wurde es noch schlimmer. Was auch immer der Grund dafür war, es könnte sein Volk töten. Und zwar schon bald.

Und dann brach noch eine Seuche aus. Kara, gerade mit einer weiteren Tochter schwanger, verlor diese, doch überlebte zum Glück selbst. Genau wie Alura und Non. Doch viele andere starben, und nachdem Zor-El ein Heilmittel gegen die neue Krankheit entwickelt hatte, standen die Bewohner von Argo wieder einmal mit einem Bein im Grab.

Also wurde die Limitierung der Nachkommenschaft vollkommen aufgehoben, und um das Problem mit den weiblichen Babys zu lösen, schlug Zor-El Polygamie vor. Man sollte Kryptonierinnen gestatten mehr als nur einen Ehemann zu haben. Verschiedene Partner dürften die Chancen auf weibliche Nachkommen erhöhen, und ganz abgesehen davon, in wenigen Jahren würde es viele junge männliche Kryptonier geben, die ansonsten ihr Leben lang unverheiratet bleiben müssten. Eigentlich hätte er Einspruch von Selena erwartet, doch Rao schien nichts gegen mehrere Ehepartner einzuwenden zu haben.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hätte, war, dass Kara einer der ersten in polygamen Kryptonierinnen werden würde. Non schien es für angebracht zu halten einen seiner treuesten Anhänger zu belohnen, indem er ihm die Hand seiner Frau anbot. Ob Kara bei dieser Abmachung ein Mitspracherecht hatte oder nicht, erfuhr Zor-El niemals, stattdessen fand er sich auf der feierlichen Zeremonie wieder und musste mit ansehen, wie seine Tochter mit steinerner Miene einen weiteren für sie viel zu alten Mann ehelichte. Zumindest weinte sie diesmal nicht.

Und zumindest schien sich diese Vereinigung auszuzahlen. Genau neun Monate nach der Hochzeit gebar Kara Zwillingsmädchen. Es war eine große Sensation, die von ganz Argo gefeiert wurde. Zwillingsgeburten, noch dazu von weiblichen Babys, gab es auf Argo so gut wie niemals. Der leibliche Vater schien dem Gentest nach Karas neuer Ehemann zu sein.

Astra und Aruna waren fröhliche gesunde Babys, und ihre Geburt gab Zor-El Hoffnung für die Zukunft. Vielleicht würde ja doch endlich alles besser werden, vielleicht war die Polygamie die Lösung für das Überleben von Argo.

Trotzdem hätte er nicht mit Karas kurz auf die Geburt der Zwillinge erfolgende dritter Hochzeit gerechnet, und er begann sich zu fragen, ob der Rat vielleicht die Anzahl von Ehemännern, die eine Kryptonierin haben konnte, limitieren sollte.

Irgendwann nach dieser dritten Hochzeit begann sich Kara vermehrt Rao zuzuwenden. Zor-El sah sie öfter in der Gegenwart von Selena, dachte sich aber nichts dabei. Kara hatte Rao immer schon geliebt, und es konnte nicht leicht sein drei Kinder und drei Ehemänner zu haben, wenn ihre Religion ihr Trost spendete, dann war das eine gute Sache, oder? Im Übrigen hatte er weniger Zeit über Kara nachzudenken, als ihm lieb war, er musste immer noch das Fortpflanzungsproblem von Argo lösen und außerdem eine Ehefrau für seinen Neffen Kal-El finden.

Kal-Els Blutlinie war zwar beliebt, doch es war eingetreten, was Zor-El immer vorausgesagt hatte: Es gab zu wenig Frauen. Er musste sich damit zufrieden geben Kal-El als zweiten Ehemann an eine nachgewiesen fruchtbare Soldatin aus Nons Reihen zu verheiraten, die doppelt so alt wie Kal-El war.

Eigentlich hätte er den Militärputsch kommen sehen müssen. Doch er war zu beschäftigt mit Chromosomen und Vererbungslehre gewesen um auf die Warnzeichen zu achten. Und schon lange bei keinem Ratstreffen mehr gewesen.

Doch mit einem Mal bestand der Rat nur noch aus Non und seinen Anhängern – unter ihnen Karas andere beiden Ehemänner und Kal-Els Frau. Zor-El wurde vor die Wahl gestellt sich zu fügen oder sich zu widersetzen. Er fügte sich, da er sein Volk immer noch retten wollte. Nach allem, was er bisher geopfert hatte, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, konnte er jetzt nicht einfach damit aufhören Opfer dafür zu bringen. Er war nun also kein Mitglied des Rates mehr, aber zumindest immer noch der Anführer der wissenschaftlichen Fraktion und der wissenschaftliche Berater des Rates. „Immerhin gehörst du zur Familie, Zor-El", sagte Non, „Ich hätte dich ungerne hingerichtet."

Hingerichtet wurden Selena und ein Großteil der religiösen Fraktion. Und persönliche Feinde von Non. Die Gesetze wurden wieder geändert. Alte Gesetze wurden wieder hergestellt und erweitert. Inzestehen waren nun sogar unter Geschwistern erlaubt, die Ein-Sohn-Regel kehrte zurück, es gab auch wieder das drei Töchter-Limit für ein-und dasselbe Paar, sprich in polygamen Ehen griffen keine dieser beiden Gesetze wirklich.

In dieser Zeit erhielt Kara einige Ehemänner mehr. Zor-El hörte nach dem sechsten auf zu zählen. Offenbar war sie durch die Zwillingsgeburt so etwas wie die goldene Kuh geworden, das Prestige-Symbol im Militär schlechthin. Jeder wollte Kinder von ihr. Sie gebar auch viele Kinder. Manche starben, manche überlebten. Insgesamt brachte sie mehr lebendig als tot zur Welt. Überhaupt stieg die Geburtenrate auf Argo endlich wieder an, auch die Geburtenrate der Mädchen.

Das neue Problem fiel Zor-El erst auf, als Kal-El mit seinem Sohn Jor-El eines Tages bei ihm zum Mittagessen war und mit ihm über die Energieschwankungen in seinem Haus sprach. „Keiner kann den Grund dafür feststellen, aber es ist wirklich lästig geworden. Mindestens alle zwei Stunden geht das Licht aus", beschwerte sich Kal-El.

Zor-El nickte nur.

„Sag mal, Onkel, du hast doch immer gesagt, dass wir mit den Harun-El vorsichtig umgehen müssen, weil es nicht ewig reichen wird. Das wird doch jetzt zu keinem Problem werden, oder doch?", fuhr Kal-El dann fort.

Zor-El erstarrte. Lächelte seinen Neffen an und log ihm dann direkt ins Gesicht. „Natürlich nicht", sagte er. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Non und die anderen in den letzten Jahren mit dem Harun-El umgegangen waren. Er hatte gar nicht an das Harun-El gedacht, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte.

„Wir werden alle sterben", erklärte er dem Rat kurz darauf und fühlte sich ironischer weise an die letzten Tage von Krypton erinnert, „Unsere Bevölkerung hat sich zu schnell vermehrt, und ihr wart zu großzügig mit dem Harun-El. Bald wird es aufgebraucht sein."

Non war nicht begeistert. „Zuerst sagst du uns, wir müssen uns unbedingt vermehren, und nun sagst du, wir haben uns zu schnell vermehrt. Ich beginne langsam aber sich daran zu zweifeln, dass du immer noch weißt, was du tust, Vater", sagte er bedrohlich, „Wir werden entsprechende Maßnahmen ergreifen, aber du und deine Leute, ihr müsst einen Weg finden um unser Volk zu retten."

Zor-El versprach es und tat sein Bestes. Unterdessen gab es neue strenge Gesetze, Energierationierung, und Massenhinrichtungen. Natürlich lehnte sich das Volk auf. Und natürlich schlug Non zurück. Zor-El hingegen arbeitete weiter daran sie alle zu retten.

Irgendwann wurde ihm klar, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Und er betrank sich. Und so wurde er schließlich von Kara gefunden.

Um sie herum brannte Argo, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht, er hatte alles getan um sein Volk zu retten, doch er hatte versagt. „Non und die anderen sind tot, Vater", erklärte Kara, „Wir haben sie alle getötet."

„Wir?", wollte Zor-El wissen.

„Die Anhänger von Rao", führte Kara aus, „Kal-El und ich gehören seit Jahren zu ihnen. Ich wurde nach Selenas Tod zur neuen Hohepriesterin."

„Das … wusste ich nicht", gab Zor-El zu.

„Natürlich nicht. Was war ich für dich schon jemals anderes als eine Brutmaschine und ein Mittel um politische Macht zu erlangen? Kal-El hast du wenigstens ein bisschen geliebt. Ich wurde in dem Moment uninteressant, als ich geschlechtsreif wurde", erwiderte Kara hart.

„Das ist nicht fair, Kara", meinte Zor-El, „Dich damals an Non zu verheiraten war die beste Lösung. Und er hat dich immer anständig behandelt."

„Anständig? Ist es anständig dich unter seinen besten Männern als Belohnung herumzureichen? Nur weil etwas unter den wachen Auge des Gesetzes passiert, ist es noch lange nicht anständig oder gar richtig. Aber dir war das immer egal, das weiß ich ja schon lange", spottete Kara.

„Polygamie war die einzige Lösung, mit der alle einverstanden waren", verteidigte sich Zor-El, „Und alles, was nach dem Putsch passiert ist, darauf hatte ich keinen Einfluss mehr! Es gab nichts, was ich hätte tun können."

„Du hättest deine einzige Tochter verteidigen können! Davor bewahren können zu einer Brutmaschine und einen Sexspielzeug von zwanzig Soldaten zu werden! Aber was hast du getan? Du bist übergelaufen! Du hast zugesehen, wie sie Selena und all die anderen umgebracht haben, und hast weiterhin mit ihnen gearbeitet!", schleuderte Kara ihm entgegen, „Du bist die schlimmste Art Kollaborateur, die es gibt!"

„Ich wollte unser Volk retten!", rief Zor-El verzweifelt, „Seit Jahrzehnten versuche ich nichts anderes als ständig unser Volk zu retten!"

„Nun, dann habe ich gute Nachrichten für dich, Vater. Unser Volk wird gerettet werden. Selena hat vor Jahren drei Weltenkiller zu einem Planeten namens Erde geschickt. Es hat länger gedauert als geplant, doch sie sind erwacht und haben mit dem Terraforming begonnen. Krypton wird wieder auferstehen. Unser Volk wird gerettet werden", verkündete Kara, „Dank Selena und ihrer verbotenen Magie."

Zor-El konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte. Nicht seine Arbeit hatte sein Volk gerettet, sondern die von diesen …. Hexen! Weltenkiller und ihr Kult! Wie verabscheuungswürdig! „Nein! Das kannst du nicht! Kara, was ist mit den Bewohnern der Erde? Weltenkiller, das ist … nicht das, was Rao wollen kann!", keuchte er.

„Rao hat mir niemals geholfen. Meine Mutter hat das!", erwiderte Kara kalt, und Zor-El wusste, dass sie nicht von ihrer Mutter Alura sprach.

„Auf einer Welt, die sich so angeeignet wurde, will ich nicht leben!", rief er entsetzt aus.

„Keine Sorge, Vater", meinte Kara, „Du wirst dort auch nicht leben." Und dann rammte sie ihm ein Messer in die Brust. Er war zu überrascht um den Schmerz sofort zu spüren.

„Kara", keuchte Zor-El, „Das ist … falsch."

Seine Tochter zuckte die Schultern. „Mag sein, aber es war notwendig um unser Volk zu retten. Und man muss immer das tun, was nötig ist, um sein Volk retten", erwiderte sie und wandte sich ab, während sein Blickfeld zunehmend verschwamm, „Das hat mir mein Vater beigebracht."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Okay, ich habe absolut keine Entschuldigung für diese Fic. Ich wollte die Idee einer Kara/Non-arrangierten Ehe mit einer Invasion der Kryptonier verbinden, und Argo City als Ausgangspunkt nehmen. Und dann kam das hier heraus und ging gegen Ende mehr in Richtung „Handmaiden Tale" als gedacht._

_Auf jeden Fall ist Argo City in dieser Version einige Monate früher von Krpyton weg gestartet als im Canon, deswegen gab es keine El-Kapseln, und Kara und Clark waren etwas jünger als im Canon, als sie mit Argo geflohen sind._

_Die Erde wurde von den Weltenkillern erfolgreich terrageformt, und von den überlebenden Kryptoniern unter Karas und Kal-Els Führung neu besiedelt._

_Reviews?_


	9. Bindungen

**9\. Bindungen**

* * *

_Universum: __wieder mein__Sense8-AU-Verse, diese Fic spielt nach Kapitel 5 „Legends8" und setzt dieses sozusagen fort_

_Spoiler: __Für mein Sense8-AU-Verse und bis zur zweiten Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow" sowie Charakterspoiler bis zur 4. Staffeln, und bis zur 5. Staffel von „Arrow"._

_Pairings:__ Past Olicity, Lauriver, andere implizierte Pairings, Spuren von Legends OT8 (Sara/Ray/Mick/Nate/Rip/Amaya/Zari/John)_

_Warnings: __Vergangener Character Death, Mord, Grey!Oliver, etwas Felicity-Bashing_

_Inhalt:__ Es gibt Sense8ler, es gibt normale Menschen, und dann gibt es die Legends._

* * *

Oliver war nicht gerade begeistert, als Nate Heywood unangemeldet sein Büro gestürmt kam. Als neuer Bürgermeister von Star City und als Green Arrow, der den Großteil seines Teams verloren hatte, hatte er bereits genug Schwierigkeiten. Er brauchte keine weiteren, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Nate Heywood für weitere Schwierigkeiten sorgen würde. Das hatte nichts mit Rassismus zu tun, es lag nicht daran, dass Nate Heywood ein Sense8 war, es lag daran, wer zu seinem Cluster gehörte. Ja gut, Oliver waren Sense8ler immer ein wenig unheimlich gewesen, vielleicht weil er sie nicht wirklich verstand. In seinem Kopf war kaum genug Platz für ihn selbst und all seine unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten, der Gedanke daran sieben weitere Personen in seinen Kopf zu haben beunruhigte ihn durchaus ein wenig. Deswegen gab er auch zu, dass er Laurel, Sara, Quentin, Barry, und Ray und andere wie sie immer mit einer gesunden Portion Misstrauen angesehen hatte. Aber im Fall von Sara und Ray kam jetzt auch noch dazu, dass sie zu ein und denselben Cluster gehörten und noch andere zu ihrem Cluster gehörten, von denen Oliver nicht alle für wirklich vertrauenswürdig hielt, und seit neuesten war da auch noch die ganze Zeitreise-Sache.

Sense8, Magie, und Superkräfte waren schon verwirrend genug, jetzt gab es auch noch Zeitreisen, und scheinbar auch noch Paralleldimensionen! Wo waren die guten alten Tage geblieben, als Edward Fyers Olivers größtes Problem gewesen war? (Und hätte er jemals gedacht, dass seine Zeit auf Lian Yu für ihn einmal die gute alte Zeit sein würde?)

Nate Heywood gehörte auf jeden Fall zu Saras und Rays Cluster. Er war vergleichsweise harmlos. Weder war ein Assassine, noch ein Möchtegern-Superheld, noch ein pyromanischer Verbrecher, noch ein zynischer britischer Magier – er war Historiker, hatte keine seltsamen Kräfte oder Angewohnheiten, von denen Oliver wusste, und hatte noch niemanden getötet – zumindest soweit Oliver wusste. Und er lebte im Jahr 2016, genau wie Oliver. Insofern war er von allen anderen aus Saras und Rays Cluster noch derjenige, den Oliver am liebsten um sich hatte.

Trotzdem wirkte er außer Atem und aufgelöst, als er in Olivers Büro stürmte, was eindeutig bedeutete, dass er Ärger mitgebracht hatte. War er in etwas verwickelt worden und brauchte nun Schutz? Wollte er, dass Green Arrow ihn beschützte? (Zu den nervigsten Sachen an dieser Sense8-Sache zählte, dass für jeden Sense8, der von Oliver Geheimidentität wusste, sieben weitere ebenfalls davon wussten, was vielleicht der Hauptgrund war, warum Oliver diese Personen nie ganz geheuer waren). Nein, vermutlich hatte John Constantine Ärger, aber nach allem, was er im letzten Jahr mit Damien Darhk durchgemacht hatte, hatte Oliver eigentlich genug von Magie. (Nur leider schuldete er John immer noch einiges, oder war es umgekehrt?)

Wie sich herausstellte, war es noch schlimmer. Es ging nicht um Constantine, es ging um … „Die Legends! Die Legends haben Ärger, und wir müssen ihnen helfen!", erklärte Nate Heywood atemlos.

„Wer oder was sind die Legends?", wollte Oliver wissen.

„Rays und Saras Gruppe! Die Zeitreisenden!", erklärte Nate atemlos. Na toll, ausgerechnet die Zeitreisenden. Oliver hatte es geahnt, und so sehr gehofft sich zu irren. „Ich habe keine Ahnung von Zeitreisen. Barry hingegen..", begann Oliver, doch Nate Heywood achtete nicht auf seinen Einwurf.

„Nachdem Vandal Savage getötet wurde, haben sich die Legends dazu entschlossen weiterhin die Zeitlinie zu beschützen. Und sechs Monate lang haben sie das auch getan. Aber dann …. ist etwas passiert!", berichtete Nate.

„Etwas ist passiert", wiederholte Oliver langsam, „Und was genau ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Aber Mick ist weg und Rip auch … es ist als wären sie …. Und Sara und Ray …. Manchmal empfange ich noch Eindrücke, aber … es ist seltsam, nicht richtig. So wie damals als die beiden in den 1950ern gestrandet waren, nachdem sie vom Pilgrim von der _Waverider _abgeschnitten wurden", berichtete Nate. Oliver hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er da sprach. „Wie soll ich das erklären? Also, wenn man mit jemanden verbunden ist, der in einer anderen Zeit lebt, dann ist es anders als wenn man mit jemanden verbunden ist, der in derselben Zeit lebt", ereiferte sich der Historiker weiter, „Erstens kann man diese Person nicht besuchen. Nicht so leicht zumindest. Und man ist auch nicht wirklich aufeinander synchronisiert. Die Verbindung ist einfach schlecht … Es ist, als ob man nur schlechten Handyempfang hat. Man kommt nur manchmal durch. Empfängt nur vage Eindrücke, die Verbindung stottert sozusagen. Und bei Ray und Sara empfange ich viel zu viel, als würde man sich eine DVD im Schnellvorlauf ansehen, genau wie damals, als sie in den 1950ern gestrandet waren. Ich glaube, sie sind wieder irgendwo in einer anderen Zeitperiode gestrandet, aber nicht zusammen! Einer von ihnen ist in der Kreidezeit und der andere irgendwo in der näheren Vergangenheit, glaube ich…"

Oliver seufzte. Er hatte diese telepathische Verbindungssache noch nie verstanden. „Und was genau soll ich tun um zu helfen?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was mit der _Waverider _passiert ist, und wo wir sie finden können", sagte Nate, „Aber alleine gelange ich nicht zu ihr. John hat gesagt, du kannst mir helfen."

„Hat er das ja? Kann er euch nicht einfach hinzaubern, wo auch immer ihr hinmüsst?"

„So funktioniert das nicht", erwiderte der Historiker, „Bitte, hilf uns. Immerhin geht es hier um Sara und Ray!"

Oliver seufzte erneut. Man ließ seine Freunde nun mal nicht im Stich, nicht wahr? Auch wenn es seltsame Freunde mit noch seltsameren Anhängseln auf Zeitreise waren. „Also gut", sagte er schließlich, „Was braucht ihr?"

Ein U-Boot später fanden sie die _Waverider _am Grund des atlantischen Ozeans. Oliver betrat das Zeitschiff, das eigentlich mehr wie ein Raumschiff aussah, und war gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt. Vielleicht war diese Zeitreisesache ja doch nicht nur schlecht. Im Notfall könnte sich dieses Schiff hier durchaus mal als praktisch erweisen.

Die einzige Person, die sich an Bord befand, war Mick Rory. Nate gab einen erschrockenen Schrei von sich, als er ihn auf einer zahnarzstuhlartigen Liga leblos unter einer Art Kraftfeld liegen sah und wollte schon hinstürzen, doch John Constantine hielt ihn zurück. „Vorsicht, lass uns erst mal das Kraftfeld ausschalten, das ihn schützt", meinte der Brite. Er war einfach so ohne Vorankündigung aufgetaucht, als sie das U-Boot besteigen hatten wollen und sich ihnen beiden angeschlossen, als wäre das selbstverständlich. Alle wütenden Blicke, die Oliver ihm seit dem zuwarf, ignorierte er.

Sie deaktivierten das Feld, das Rory umgab, und dieser erwachte. Oliver rechnete mit einem Angriff und eindeutig mehr Verwirrung, doch Rory schoss zwar aus seinem Zahnarztstuhl hoch, blinzelte dann aber und setzte sich wieder in ihn. „Ugh. Was ist passiert?", wollte er dann wissen und starrte Nate und John Constantine an. Dann irrte sein Blick zu Oliver. „Was macht der hier? Ich dachte, er ist kein Sense8!"

„Wir sind wirklich hier, Mick", erklärte Nate, „Wir sind hier an Bord der _Waverider_ um die Legends zu retten. Wo sind die anderen?"

Rory schüttelte sich. „Das ist eine längere Geschichte", meinte er, „Dafür brauche ich Bier." Er schielte zu Oliver hinüber und schien nicht erfreut ihn zu sehen. „Sara und Ray sind meine Freunde", betonte Oliver. Rory gab ein Geräusch von sich, das nicht gerade darauf hinwies, als ob er ihm das glauben würde. „Und ich dachte, Sara war ein schneller Fick und Ray ein Konkurrent", meinte er.

„Mick, er hat uns geholfen", betonte Nate.

Rory musterte Oliver immer noch eher feindselig als sonst etwas, verkündete aber dann: „Von mir aus." Mehr konnte Oliver nicht erwarten, Mick Rory hatte ihm nie verziehen, dass er zu Beginn seiner Karriere als Arrow (damals noch als Kapuzenmann bekannt) seine Gegner getötet hatte, während Oliver dem anderen Mann nie verziehen hatte, dass er wiederum in seiner langen Verbrecherkarriere immer wieder mal Leute in Brand gesteckt und getötet hatte. Was sie verband war ein Band gegenseitiger Abneigung und Zuneigung zu Personen, die sie beide kannten und schätzten. Freunde würden sie nie werden.

Oliver hatte schon nie verstanden, warum Barry mit Heatwave und dessen Partner Captain Cold so unbesorgt umging. Aber, dass Sara und Ray ihn auch noch zu mögen schienen, war ihm noch unverständlicher.

Die vier Männer begaben sich in einen Raum, der die Küche der _Waverider _zu sein schien, wo sich Mick Rory ein Bier besorgte und ohne Aufforderung auch eines an John Constantine weiterreichte, und sich dann an den Tisch setzte und begann von der letzten Mission der Legends zu erzählen (nun eigentlich begann er mit den vorletzten). Auf jeden Fall schienen die Legends im New York des Jahres 1942 gewesen zu sein und dort Einstein und seine Frau vor den Nazis und Damien Darhk (ausgerechnet!) gerettet zu haben, bevor die _Waverider _von dem Nazi-U-Boot mit Darhk an Bord abgeschossen worden war. Captain Rip Hunter schien Sara, Ray, Professor Stein, Jefferson Jackson, und sich selbst dann davon gebeamt zu haben, und Mick Rory, da dieser verletzt war, hier an Bord in Stase zurückgelassen zu haben.

„Wir müssen die anderen finden", meinte Nate.

„Ich habe keine Zeit um durch die Zeit zu reisen", erwiderte Oliver, „Aber ich bin mir sicher zu dritte schafft ihr es die anderen zu finden, dank euren seltsamen telepathischen Verbindungen."

Rory schnaufte, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet, während Nate meinte: „Heißt das, ich darf endlich ins Team?!" John Constantine hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mitkommen, Kollegen", verkündete er, „Ich habe ein dringendes Problem mit einem Engel. Und einem Dämon. Ich kann das nicht länger schleifen lassen. Ich sollte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Ihr werdet ohne mich klar kommen müssen."

„Wir haben die Hackerin", meinte Rory – Oliver war einen Moment verwirrt und dachte er würde Felicity meinen, doch das war offenbar nicht der Fall, „Und wir haben endlich auch sie gefunden, in 1942, die andere, die kämpfen kann. Ihr Name ist Amaya."

„Amaya", wiederholte John, „Wenn ihr die anderen gerettet habt, dann könnt ihr sie vielleicht besuchen."

„Komm mit uns, John", bat Nate, „Das hier ist ein Zeitschiff. Wir können dich genau hier wieder absetzen, keiner würde was merken."

„Für Engel und Dämonen gelten andere Regeln, mein Hübscher", belehrte ihn John kopfschüttelnd, „Ein andermal vielleicht."

Also betraten Oliver und John wieder ihr U-Boot, lösten dieses von der _Waverider, _und steuerten erneut die Küste an, während Nate Heywood und Mick Rory auf Zeitreise gehen würden um den Rest der Legends zu finden. _Wer nennt sich schon Legends? Ob das Palmers Idee war?_

Oliver konnte John Constantines Blick auf sich ruhen spüren. Der Magier schien nicht vorzuhaben damit aufzuhören ihn in nächster Zeit anzustarren. „Was?!", schnauzte er den Briten schließlich an.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast Damien Darhk getötet", sagte John schließlich.

„Nicht früh genug", erwiderte Oliver nur, „Und vollkommen ohne deine Hilfe."

„Ich war in der Hölle und neige nicht dazu mich in die Angelegenheiten anderer einzumischen", gab Constantine zurück.

Oliver schnaufte zustimmend. John Constantine hatte er vor vielen Jahren unter sehr seltsamen Umständen auf Lian Yu kennengelernt. Sie hatten einander damals geholfen, und als er ihn gebeten hatte zu kommen um Sara ihre Seele zurückzugeben, war Constantine gekommen und hatte genau das getan, trotzdem war er Oliver nie ganz geheuer gewesen, und vertraut hatten sie beiden einander niemals vollkommen. _Vielleicht deswegen, weil er nie da ist, wenn man ihn wirklich braucht, _dachte Oliver wütend.

„Ich war da", meinte Constantine dann, „wenn ich es nicht gewesen wäre, wäre sie jetzt tot."

Oliver sah ihn überrascht in die Augen. „Ich war natürlich nicht körperlich anwesend, aber ich war zu Besuch", präzisierte Constantine seine Behauptung, „Ich hab ihr gesagt, was sie tun muss um zu überleben. Darhk hatte sie verflucht. Sie wäre so oder so gestorben, keine Operation hätte sie retten können. Ein Gegenfluch konnte sie retten."

Oliver erinnerte sich dunkel ein seltsames altes Buch, das Quentin ins Krankenhaus geschleppt hatte. „Magie", wiederholte er, „Du hast sie mit Magie gerettet."

Constantine nickte. „Du siehst also, dass du keinen Grund hast wütend auf mich zu sein. Es war mir nicht egal, ich wollte ihr helfen. Ich habe ihr geholfen. Das alles hätte viel schlimmer ausgehen können", meinte er.

Oliver spürte wie die Wut auf John Constantine, die er in den letzten Monaten gehegt und gepflegt hatte, an Kraft verlor und zunehmend verpuffte. _Er war da, er hat sie gerettet, und ich wusste nicht mal was davon….. _„Ich weiß auch, dass sie nicht wollte, dass du ihn tötest", fuhr John fort.

Jetzt wurde Oliver wieder wütend. „Damien Dahrk hatte eine ganze Stadt mit seiner Atombombe ausradiert!", betonte er, „Er hatte es verdient!"

„Du hast ihn nicht wegen dieser armen Kleinstadt umgebracht. Oder weil es nötig war um die Welt zu retten. Du hast ihn umgebracht, weil er Laurel beinahe getötet hätte", behauptete Constantine, und natürlich hatte er damit recht. Nach Laurel hatte Oliver beschlossen, dass er Darhk töten musste. Felicitiy hatte ihn dazu gedrängt, Laurel war dagegen gewesen, Oliver hatte es trotzdem getan und zugesehen, wie sein Team daraufhin auseinander gefallen war. John Diggle, der die Wahrheit über Andy nicht verkraftet hatte, der nicht verkraftet hatte, dass Laurel wegen seinem Bruder fast gestorben wäre, war gegangen. Thea hatte das Vigilantentum wegen ihrem Blutdurst aufgegeben. Und Laurel hatte beschlossen, dass die Black Canary nicht mehr fliegen würde. Offiziell erholte sie sich von Damien Darhks Anschlag, doch Oliver wusste es besser, sie konnte nicht gutheißen, dass er wieder tötete, und wollte deswegen nicht mehr mit ihm arbeiten. Ihm waren nur noch Felicity und Curtis geblieben, die hinter den Computern saßen, während er alleine draußen im Feld war.

Felicity arbeitete zwar noch mit ihm, wollte aber nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein. Das hatte sie bei ihrem letzten Mal zusammen deutlich gemacht. Oliver hatte gedacht, dass es bedeutete, dass sie wieder zusammenkommen würden, doch für sie hatte es den Abschied bedeutet. Williams Existenz und die Tatsache, dass Oliver diese vor ihr geheim gehalten hatte, hatten sie davon überzeugt, dass er ihr nicht vertraute und es für sie beide keine gemeinsame Zukunft geben würde. Und so hatte Oliver in den letzten Monaten sowohl Laurel als auch Felicity verloren. Er war einsam wie noch niemals zuvor.

Felicity drängte ihn zur Zusammenarbeit mit Wild Dog, dem neuen Vigilanten von Star City, doch Oliver wollte nicht schon wieder jemanden an sich heranlassen, nur um diesen zu enttäuschen oder von diesem enttäuscht zu werden.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, warum ich es getan habe. Er ist tot, nur darauf kommt es an", meinte Oliver.

„Mhm." Johns Blick glitt ab, und er schien ins Nichts zu starren. Oliver hasste es nicht zu wissen, ob er nur nachdachte, oder ob er mit einem anderen Sense8 kommunizierte. „Mir persönlich", sagte John da, „ist es egal, ob jemand wie Damien Darhk lebt oder stirbt, aber Laurel und Sara ist es nicht egal, ob du tötest oder nicht."

„Es war eine Ausnahme", betonte Oliver.

„War es das? Dir wurde das Abenteuer deines Lebens angeboten, und du hast es abgelehnt um weiterhin alleine die Straßen von Star City unsicher zu machen, Kumpel", stellte Constantine fest, „Du bist nicht Batman, Oliver, du hast Freunde, die sich um dich sorgen. Die finden, du solltest nicht alleine dort draußen sein. Sei nicht alleine dort draußen. In einer Stadt wie Star City gibt es sicherlich genug aufrechte Bürger, die sich Gerechtigkeit wünschen. Wenn dein altes Team auseinandergebrochen ist, solltest du dir vielleicht ein neues aufbauen. Oder du solltest Laurel einfach sagen, dass du sie vermisst."

„Sagt derjenige, der seinen Cluster alleine losgeschickt hat, um sich mit Dämonen herumzuschlagen, ebenfalls alleine", gab Oliver zurück.

„Das ist anders. Sie sind ohne mich besser dran. Sie sind gut. Ich bin es nicht. Solange ich tue, was ich nun mal tue, kann ich es nicht riskieren sie in Gefahr zu bringen", erklärte Constantine, „Und selbst, wenn ich mich alleine mit Dämonen herumschlage, wie du es nennst, bin ich nie wirklich alleine. Sie sind immer bei mir. Ob ich will oder nicht. Bindungen sind wichtig, Kumpel. Für meine Art genauso wie für deine."

Oliver musterte ihn schräg von der Seite. „Warum ist es dir so wichtig, dass ich mich mit Laurel wieder vertrage?", wollte er dann von dem Magier wissen.

„Weil ich vielleicht keine Freunde habe, aber eine Familie", erklärte John Constantine, „Und die Lance-Schwestern gehören zu dieser Familie."

Familie, also. Oliver musste daran denken, wie er zum ersten Mal Mick Rory kennengelernt hatte, der in seine Wohnung gestürzt gekommen war und ihn angebrüllt hatte, dass er sich gefälligst bei Ray Palmer entschuldigen sollte. Das hier, nahm er an, war so ähnlich. Diese Sense8ler passten aufeinander auf, wussten Dinge voneinander, die Oliver niemals wirklich über die Menschen, die er liebte, wissen würde. Was in Thea oder Felicity oder John Diggle vorging, würde Oliver niemals wirklich wissen können. Dafür wusste John Constantine offenbar was in Laurel Lance vorging, obwohl er nicht einmal zu ihrem Cluster gehörte, sonder zu dem von ihrer Schwester. Trotzdem waren sie verbunden. Nur weil sie sich einmal in die Augen gesehen hatten.

Vielleicht hatte Oliver ja deswegen Vorbehalte gegen Sense8ler, weil er sie in Wahrheit beneidete und nicht weil sie ihm unheimlich waren. Sie waren nie alleine, er aber war es immer.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", meinte Oliver, „Ich hoffe, die anderen finden Sara und Ray und Captain Hunter."

Constantine nickte nur. „Ja", meinte er, während sein Blick erneut in die Ferne schweifte, „Das hoffe ich auch."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Ich wollte einen Blick auf Sense8 VS Normalos in diesem Verse werfen, woraufhin dann am Ende mehr eine „Arrow" als eine „Legends"-Fic daraus wurde. Auf jeden Fall ist Laurel in diesem Verse nie gestorben, wie ihr gerade gelesen habt, Oliver war dafür aber um so rachsüchtiger und hat Damien Dahrk trotzdem getötet. (Außerdem habe ich nebenbei Laurels Canon-Klischee-Tod „Es geht ihr besser, doch dann stirbt sie trotzdem ohne ersichtliche Grund" geretconned)._

_Reviews?_


	10. Dark Archer

**10\. Dark Archer**

* * *

_Universum: __Dark Verse, Fortsetzung von Kapitel 6_

_Spoiler: __Für das Dark Verse, für die 8. Staffel von „Arrow" bis ca. 8.5. „Prochnost"_

_Pairings:__ Impliziertes Tommy/Laurel, Past Thea/Roy, Erw. von Past Nysara, Erw. von Past Dyla_

_Warnings:__ SPOILER!; Dark Fic, Angst, Character Death, existenzielle Ängste, Mord_

_Inhalt:__ Die Krise hat bereits begonnen, doch wer wird für das Multiversum kämpfen, wenn alle Helden entweder tot oder verschwunden sind?_

* * *

„Ich nehme an, ich bin nicht der Bruder, mit dem du gerechnet hast", sagte Tommy, „Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich in diesem Universum schon seit Jahren tot bin…."

Thea – er konnte nicht fassen wie erwachsen sie aussah und die Narben in ihrem Gesicht erschütterten ihn ebenfalls - seine Thea war an einer Überdosis an ihrem 18. Geburtstag gestorben, zuvor war sie schon verloren gewesen, hatte schon tot gewirkt, diese Thea aber wirkte trotz der Narben lebendig. Ja, ihre Züge waren von Kummer verhärmt, aber trotzdem wirkte sie nicht wie jemand, der alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte.

„Ich hatte gehofft … ich hatte gehofft, dass es Ollie wäre, der mich treffen möchte", sagte Thea, „Dass es ihm irgendwie gelungen ist zurückzukommen. Ich meine, Laurel ist auch zurückgekommen. Und Sara, lange davor. Wenn wir die Gruben nicht zerstört hätten…." Sie brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, erklär es mir noch einmal bitte", bat sie ihren Halbbruder dann.

„Sara und Laurel sind auf meine Erde gekommen und haben dort etwas für ein Wesen namens Mar Novu besorgt – Zwergsternpartikel. Doch meine Erde wurde zerstört, von einer Welle von Antimaterie. Meine Eltern und ich konnten durch ein Portal entkommen und sind hier gelandet. Laurel und Sara allerdings … Sie haben sich geopfert um so viele Leute wie möglich von meiner Erde zu retten, sie selbst haben es nicht geschafft. Meine Welt ist weg, genau wie die beiden", erklärte Tommy, „Mar Novu versprach meine Welt zurückzuholen, wenn ich für ihn arbeite, doch er verlangte Zugang zu einem tödlichen Virus, dem Alpha-Omega-Virus, der vor einigen Jahren in Hong Kong gewütet hat. Das hat mich misstrauisch gemacht. Ich weiß, dass die Liga der Assassinen, zumindest auf meiner Welt, von Mar Novu wusste. Es gab Legenden über ihn. Felicity Smoak hat mir gesagt, dass du mir vielleicht dabei helfen kannst Zugang zu diesem Wissen zu bekommen."

Thea schüttelte den Kopf. „Du willst mir also erzählen, dass du von einer sterbenden Welt hierhergekommen bist, und hier nun … was tust? … den Kampf gegen den nächsten Schurken, der dir über den Weg gelaufen ist, aufnehmen willst? Wer oder was warst du auf deiner Welt? Ein Held, nehme ich an", meinte sie mit leicht spöttischen Tonfall.

Tommy dachte an die Maschine, mit der er die Glades hatte zerstören wollen, und an die tote Thea in seinen Armen. Er dachte an all die Menschen, die er getötet hatte, um an das zu kommen, was er brauchte, und all seinen Kämpfe mit dem Kapuzenmann und Black Canary, von der er nun wusste, dass sie niemand anderer gewesen war als Laurel Lance, Laurel, die ebenfalls tot war, nicht wahr? Gestorben war auf dieser Welt im Kampf für das Gute. Sie hatte Leben retten wollen anstatt sie zu zerstören, während er…. „Ich weiß auch, dass es nie zu spät ist umzukehren", hatte Laurel zu ihm gesagt, die andere Laurel, die Laurel von dieser Erde. Tommy war immer noch dabei sich an diese Multiversum-Sache und die Doppelgänger-Sache zu gewöhnen.

„So etwas ähnliches", erwiderte er, „Der Punkt ist, dass ich diesem Wesen, das sich Mar Novu oder Monitor nennt, nicht über den Weg traue. Was auch immer er mit den Zwergsternpartikeln vorhat, was wenn es nichts Gutes ist? Kannst du mir helfen, Speedy?"

„Speedy", wiederholte Thea, „Speedy habe ich hinter mir gelassen. Und nur deswegen lebe ich noch. Ich meine, sie sind alle tot, nicht wahr? Oliver, John, Rene, Dinah, Laurel – beide von ihnen – Sara, sogar Roy, den wir mit der letzten Grube gerettet haben, nur damit er noch einmal sterben kann. Er ist los um Oliver zu helfen und nie zurückgekommen. Mit einem Schlag waren sie alle weg – der Flash, Killer Frost, Elongated Man, die Legends … Und ich bin noch über, weil ich nichts von all dem wusste. Weil ich nicht mehr Speedy sein wollte. Und wenn ich mich jetzt einmische, was passiert dann? Werde ich dann enden wie sie?"

Angesichts der Umstände war das eine legitime Frage, auf die Tommy keine Antwort hatte. Seine ganze Welt war weg, jeder, den er jemals gekannt hatte, mit Ausnahme seiner Eltern und einer handvoll Polizisten waren ausgelöscht worden, Laurel war bereits zuvor gestorben, ohne, dass er davon gewusst hatte, und Thea und Oliver waren schon lange tot. Niemand konnte versprechen, dass es dieser Welt anders ergehen würde, nicht wahr? Wozu also alles riskieren und sich in Gefahr begeben? Wozu das Risiko eingehen das Schicksal aller anderen zu teilen?

„Ich weiß nur, dass die Lance-Schwestern der Meinung waren, dass Leben retten wichtiger ist als ihre eigenen Leben. In jedem Universum", erwiderte er schließlich, „Sie haben mich gerettet, und ich schulde ihnen ihrem Beispiel zu folgen und zu tun, was ich kann um die Wahrheit über diesen Monitor ans Licht zu bringen."

Thea nickte. „Nun, zumindest weiß ich, was Ollie und Roy von mir erwarten würden", gab sie zu, „Ich werde dir helfen, Tommy Merlyn, so gut ich kann. Ich selbst habe keinen Zugang mehr zur Liga, aber ich kenne jemanden, der uns helfen kann, das zu finden, wonach du suchst."

* * *

Es war Nyssas Idee gewesen sich mit ihrer Schwester zu verbünden. Thea war sich von Anfang an nicht sicher, ob sie Talia über den Weg trauen konnten oder nicht. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass diese mit Adrian Chase verbündet gewesen war, und was dieser Ollie alles angetan hatte. Das würde sie niemals vergessen können. Doch Talia war älter als sie aussah und kannte Geheimnisse der Liga, die sonst keiner kannte, zumindest keiner der noch am Leben war. Und sie führte Thea, Nyssa, und Tommy, der nicht Tommy war, dorthin, wo sie finden würden, wonach diese Version von Tommy Merlyn suchte.

Wenn Athena und ihre Anhängerinnen nicht aufgetaucht wären, dann wäre vielleicht auch alles gut gegangen. Doch sie waren aufgetaucht, und so kam alles anders.

So wurde aus ihrer Suche ein Streit um die Führerschaft der Liga, ein Streit, dem sich Thea als die Tochter von Malcolm Merlyn, der einst Ra's al Ghul gewesen war, nicht entziehen konnte, ob sie wollte oder nicht (und sie wollte sich diesem Streit entziehen, oh ja, das wollte sie). Zu dumm, dass auch Nyssa und Talia die Töchter eines Ra's al Ghul waren. Sie alle drei hätten Anspruch auf das Schwert, auf die Führerschaft.

Talias Verrat sollte sie nicht unvorbereitet treffen, trotzdem, zuletzt hatte sie Ollie geholfen und sie schien auf ihrer Seite zu stehen, solange bis sie es nicht mehr tat. „Sie wird uns nicht leben lassen, wir müssen sie aufhalten", meinte Tommy.

„Nein, so bin ich nicht mehr, ich töte nicht mehr", widersprach Thea, „Ich werde das hier gewinnen, ja, aber ich werde sie nicht töten." Nyssa schien Tommys Meinung zu sein, doch Thea tat so, als würde sie davon nichts mitbekommen. Ein schwerer Fehler, vermutlich nur einer von vielen, die Thea in letzter Zeit gemacht hatte. Doch seit sie Ollie und Roy verloren hatte, war sie einfach nicht mehr so aufmerksam, wie sie es zuvor gewesen war.

Nyssa versuchte die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und Talia zu töten, doch es war Talia, die ihre jüngere Schwester niederstach. „Du wirst überleben, Schwester", meinte sie, „Doch das wird dir hoffentlich deinen Platz zeigen. Nur eine Tochter von Ra's al Ghul kann über die Liga herrschen, und diese Tochter bin ich. Ich habe kein Interesse daran dich zu töten, Tochter von Merlyn, doch wenn es sein muss um meinen rechtmäßigen Platz einzunehmen, dann muss es so sein."

„Ich habe keine Angst zu sterben, Talia", erwiderte Thea, „Ich kann dich schlagen, versuch mich nur herauszufordern, wenn du dich traust!"

Die beiden Frauen umkreisten sich wie Raubtiere, beide bereit zuzuschlagen, beide bereit zu töten, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ.

Doch dann bohrte sich plötzlich ein Pfeil in Talias Kopf, und sie ging leblos zu Boden.

„Was? Nein!", schrie Thea erschrocken, „Wieso hast du das getan?! Ich hätte sie besiegen können, ich …." Sie wirbelte wütend zum falschen Tommy herum und funkelte ihn an. Der ließ schulterzuckend seine Bogen sinken. „Sie hat den Fehler gemacht dein Leben zu bedrohen", meinte er nur, als würde das alles erklären.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir auf deiner Erde passiert ist, aber hier bin ich kein hilfloses kleines Mädchen! Ich kann kämpfen, du hast mich gesehen! Ich hätte gewonnen!", schrie Thea ihn wütend an.

„Liga-Spielchen, wen interessieren die schon", meinte Tommy abwertend „Wozu riskieren, dass du zu Schaden kommst, wenn man alle so einfach lösen kann?"

Thea konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte. „Weil es eine Frage der Ehre ist, Tommy Merlyn!", schleuderte sie ihm wütend entgegen.

„Ehre…." Er schüttelte den Kopf und schritt langsam auf die immer noch blutend am Boden liegende Nyssa zu, „Wen kümmert Ehre, wenn Leben auf dem Spiel stehen? Wenn die Existenz des Multiversums auf dem Spiel steht? ... Wenn der einzige Weg für uns hier lebend raus zu kommen darin besteht sicher zu gehen, dass du die neue Anführerin der Liga wirst, dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass du diesen Posten auch bekommst." Er blieb direkt vor Nyssa stehen, und Theas Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus. Er würde doch nicht….

„Wer denkst du denn, war in meiner Welt Ra's al Ghul?", fragte Tommy wie nebenbei.

Wer war dieser Mann? Thea wusste es nicht. Sie hatte nicht weiter nachgefragt, sie hatte gehört, dass Laurel und Sara ihn gerettet hatten, und angenommen, dass er wäre wie sie, dass er wäre wie Oliver, wie Roy, wie Thea selbst. Nie wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass er sein könnte wie Malcolm, nein, schlimmer noch als Malcolm, Malcolm hatte zwar nicht viel von Regeln und Ehre gehalten, doch an manche Gesetze hätte nicht einmal er gebrochen.

Nyssa sah keuchend zu Tommy auf. „Du bist genauso ehrlos wie dein Vater, Sohn des Magiers", spukte sie ihm entgegen.

Tommy schüttelte nur vielsagend den Kopf. „Mein Vater hat in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie einer Fliege etwas zu Leide getan", erklärte er, „Ich glaube, du verwechselst uns…"

Thea fand ihre Stimme wieder. „Tommy", krächzte sie, „Tommy, bitte, das ist Nyssa."

„Die Tochter von Ra's al Ghul", betonte Tommy.

„Sie ist besiegt", erwiderte Thea, „Und sie ist meine Freundin."

Tommy blickte Nyssa abwiegend an. „Bist du das, Tochter des Dämons? Bist du Theas Freundin?", wollte er wissen.

„Meiner Schwester würde ich niemals Leid antun", erklärte Nyssa feierlich, „Doch dich, Ra's al Ghul von einer anderen Welt, werde ich töten für das, was du getan hast, trotz der Tatsache, dass sich meine engste Freundin und meine Geliebte geopfert haben um dich zu retten."

„Ich verstehe."

Thea hechtete los, wenn Tommy seine Hand gegen Nyssa erheben würde, dann….

Doch Tommy schritt an Nyssa vorbei und auf Talias Leiche zu. Er nahm das Schwert an sich, das den Sieg symbolisierte, die Herrschaft verkörperte, starrte es einen Moment lang nachdenklich an und überreichte es dann Thea. „Heil Ra's al Ghul", meinte er nur, „Muss ich noch jemanden töten, oder sehen wir uns endlich an, was die Texte der Liga über diesen Monitor zu sagen haben?"

Thea atmete erst jetzt wieder aus. Der Moment war vorbei, die unmittelbare Gefahr gebannt. Doch dieser Mann mit Tommys Gesicht …Wer war er, und was wollte er? Und was würde er als nächstes tun?

* * *

Mar Novu war ein Lügner, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war. Er war derjenige, der das Multiversum bedrohte. Er war derjenige, der aufgehalten werden musste. Die Texte der Liga sprachen nicht gerade schmeichelhaft von ihm. Tommy hatte es immer geahnt, Laurel und Sara hatten sich geirrt, der Monitor war derjenige, der die Krise heraufbeschwören würde, und nicht derjenige, der sie aufhalten wollte. Was sie nun brauchten, war eine Möglichkeit ihn zu besiegen.

Thea und Nyssa schienen froh darüber zu sein ihn loszuwerden. Tommy verstand ihr Problem nicht. Wer würde schon Talia al Ghul nachweinen? Und wer konnte schon sicher sein, dass sie tot bleiben würde? Die Lazarus-Grube könnte sie ins Leben zurückholen, jederzeit. Es würde sich schon irgendein fanatischer Anhänger finden, der das tun würde. Sie hatten wichtigere Probleme.

Im Arrowbunker saß Curtis Holt an den Computern. Neben Thea war er der letzte Überlebende des Team Arrows von dieser Erde, wie es schien. Er fand heraus, dass es einen Weg gab den Monitor aufzuhalten, einen Weg, der nach Russland führte.

Also machte sich Tommy auf nach Russland.

Dort stellte sich ihm Lyla Michaels entgegen. Sie war mit Tommy in Hongkong gewesen und hatte ihm und Tatus Yamashiro geholfen herauszufinden, hinter was Mar Novu her war. Und sie war es gewesen, die sich um den Alpha-Omega-Virus und seinen Erschaffer gekümmert hatte. Und offenbar hatte sie beides dem Monitor übergeben anstatt es ihm vorzuenthalten, wie ausgemacht gewesen war. „Du irrst dich, es ist nicht Mar Novu, der aufgehalten werden muss", sagte sie, „Dass, was du gefunden hast, musst du mir geben."

Tommy musterte die Frau nachdenklich. Warum nur stellten sich ihm auf dieser Welt ständig irgendwelche Leute in den Weg, die dachten sie wüssten alles besser? „Mar Novu hat meine Welt vernichtet", sagte er langsam, „Dafür werde ich ihn töten. Und wenn ich das tue, dann hindere ich ihn so auch daran den Alpha-Omega-Virus einzusetzen. Und daran weitere Welten zu vernichten. Niemand kann dagegen Einwände haben."

„Ich habe Einwände", verkündete Lyla Michaels.

Tommy seufzte. Laurel hatte ihm gesagt, er könne besser sein. Er enttäuschte sie ungerne, aber das Schicksal des Multiversums stand auf dem Spiel. Und er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihn irgendjemand davon abhielt das zu tun, was notwendig war.

Also griff er nach seinem Bogen. Lyla Michaels würde ihren toten Mann schon bald wieder Gesellschaft leisten.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Wie es mit dem Dark Verse weitergeht wird sich noch zeigen, wenn auch vermutlich erst nach bzw. während Crisis._

_Reviews?_


	11. Present Tense

**11\. Present Tense**

* * *

_Universum: __Speedster-Pheromon-Verse_

_Spoiler: __Für das Speedster-Pheromon-Verse und die 8. Staffel von Arrow bis ca. 8.4., sowie die 6. Staffel von „The Flash" bis ca. 6.5_

_Pairings:__ Westhallen, Lauriver, Caitlin/Ronnie, Cisco/Gypsy, Spuren von Nora/Lia_

_Warnings: __SPOILER!, Fix-It, Timey-wimey, Erw. von multiplen Character Death_

_Inhalt: __In einem Moment ist noch alles so wie es sein soll, im nächsten finden sich Nora und ihre Freunde nicht mehr dort wieder, wo sie eigentlich sein sollten._

* * *

„Wer bildet er sich eigentlich ein, dass er ist?! Der verdammte Grüne Kanarienvogel, oder was? Ich bin diejenige von uns allen, die am meisten Erfahrung hat! Ich wurde ausgebildet für den Kampf gegen das Böse! Vom Flash persönlich! Während er …." Nora West-Allen, auch bekannt als XS, unterbrach sich und funkelte Thomas Raymond wütend an, der gerade damit fertig war, sich Eiswürfel in sein Cola zu fabrizieren anstatt ihr zuzuhören, wie er es eigentlich tun sollte. „Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?!", beschwert sie sich wütend.

„Was? Oh, klar doch. Ich kann multitasken, kein Problem für mich", meinte Thomas schnell. „Das mag sein, aber du schenkst mir keine Aufmerksamkeit", knurrte Nora.

„Nun, es ist doch immer dasselbe, oder? Connor macht sein Ding, und du bist wütend darüber, ihr weigert euch ein paar Tage miteinander zu sprechen, und dann vertragt ihr euch wieder, und alles ist wieder gut, also …. Vergib mir, wenn ich deine Beschwerdeliste über Connor Queen inzwischen auswendig kenne", meinte Thomas schulterzuckend.

_Seufz. Ich vermisse Lia, _stellte Nora fest. Lia war über Wochenende nach Coast City gefahren, woraufhin Nora ohne ihre beste Freundin zurechtkommen musste und nur noch Thomas zum Jammern hatte, dem das, was sie zu sagen hatte, aber offenbar nicht wirklich interessierte. Natürlich könnte sie einfach ihre Pheromon-Kräfte benutzen um ihn dazu zu bringen sie zu bemitleiden, aber das wäre falsch und so was machte sie nicht. Auch wenn es manchmal wirklich nützlich wäre. Besonders, was Connor anging. Sie wünschte wirklich, sie könnte ihn irgendwie anders dazu bringen auf sie zu hören, aber Connor ordnete sich anderen nicht gerne unter – das hatte er mit seinen Eltern gemeinsam - und irgendwie schien er davon auszugehen, dass die Tatsache, dass er das Kind von Green Arrow und Black Canary war, ihn zu dem natürlichen Anführer ihrer kleinen Teams machte, obwohl Nora diejenige von ihnen war, die am meisten Erfahrung im Kampf gegen das Böse besaß.

Nachdem Nora West-Allen in ihre eigene Zeit zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie schnell festgestellt, dass sich die Dinge geändert hatten. Nicht nur ihr Vater war immer noch am Leben und immer noch hier, nein, auch Lia lebte noch, die Sache mit Godspeed war ziemlich anders gelaufen, und Central City brauchte einen Helden oder eben eine Heldin, und diese Heldin wollte sie sein. Lia konnte sie unterstützen, ihre Eltern würden sie unterstützen, das alles würde kein Problem werden, wenn es jemand gab, der sich mit einem pheromon-geladenen Speedster messen konnte, dann doch wohl ein anderer pheromon-geladener Speedster.

Doch Godspeed hatte sich Verstärkung besorgt, also hatte Nora Thomas Raymond, der die Kräfte seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, für den Kampf um die Stadt rekrutiert, und dann war auf einmal Connor Queen in Central City aufgetaucht und hatte erklärt, dass er bereit wäre ihnen zu helfen (und hatte es so klingen lassen als würden sie dringend Hilfe benötigen und könnten sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie ausgerechnet von ihm Hilfe bekommen würden), und obwohl Nora zuerst dankend (na ja okay, eher sarkastisch dankend als freundlich dankend) abgelehnt hatte, hatte sich der Sohn von Green Arrow ihrem Team dann doch angeschlossen, und seit dem kämpften sie gemeinsam gegen Godspeed und seine Verbündeten, und seit dem wurde Nora von Connor Queen regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Er war arrogant, selbstverliebt, rücksichtslos und tollkühn – sie wünschte sich wirklich, dass ihr irgendjemand anderer den Rücken stärken würde, aber nun heutzutage musste man nehmen, was man kriegen konnte.

„Wenn ich wüsste, wie man ihn dazu bringt sich normal zu verhalten, dann würde ich mich besser mit meinem Bruder verstehen", hatte ihr William Clayton erklärt, nachdem sie ihn eines Tages verzweifelt in der Hoffnung irgendwelche Tipps zu bekommen, angerufen hatte, „Connor ist nun mal Connor. Nimm es hin oder wirf ihn raus. Ganz ehrlich, du wärst vermutlich besser dran, wenn du ihn rauswerfen würdest." Das war nicht gerade der Ratschlag auf den sie gehofft hatte. Noch dazu war William Clayton ein sanftmütiger Mensch, wenn er so über seinen Bruder dachte, nun, dann war damit wohl alles gesagt, oder?

Ihre Eltern waren anderer Meinung. „Connor hat es nun mal nie einfach gehabt", hatte ihr Dad behauptet, „Nach allem, was mit Oliver und dann Laurel passiert ist …. Ich meine, du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch daran, wie du warst, als du zu uns in die Vergangenheit gekommen bist? Das, was du damals empfunden hast, musst du jetzt noch verdoppeln und dir vorstellen, dass du auch sonst niemanden gehabt hättest, der für dich dagewesen wäre, keinen Joe, keine Cecile, keinen Wally, einfach keine Familie mehr, außer vielleicht gerade mal Jenna."

Nora konnte sich, wenn sie ehrlich war, kein Leben vorstellen, in dem sie vollkommen alleine gewesen wäre, abgesehen von ihrer Tante Jenna, es hätte immer irgendjemand gegeben, der sich um sie kümmerte: Caitlin und Ronnie, Cisco und Cynthia, Sara und Leonard, Onkel Ralph und Tante Sue, oder zumindest Eobard Thawne. Und sie wusste, dass auch Connor nicht allein gewesen war, er hatte Sara und Leonard gehabt, er hatte zumindest einige Zeit lang Quentin Lance gehabt, er hatte John und Lyla gehabt, seine Tante Thea und Roy - er war nie wirklich alleine gewesen. Samantha Clayton hatte ihn bei sich aufgenommen, war bereit gewesen ihn großzuziehen, damit er bei seinem Bruder sein konnte. Trotzdem, offenbar war er niemals über seine Eltern hinweggekommen.

„Es ist erst so richtig schlimm geworden, nachdem Quentin Lance gestorben ist", meinte ihr Dad, „Sie sind sich sehr nahe gestanden, und ihn so zu verlieren. …. Connor ist einfach verletzt, gib ihm eine Chance." Nora nahm an, dass sie vielleicht ebenfalls aus der Bahn geworfen werden würde, wenn sie Papa Joe oder Opa Henry verlieren würde, also schluckte sie ihren Zorn hinunter, warf Connor nicht aus dem Team und gab ihm jede Chance, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Doch Connor änderte sich nicht, war weiterhin arrogant und überschätzte sich ständig selbst. Und brachte so das ganze Team in Gefahr. Nora hasste es.

Sie wusste nicht, wie es ihr Dad geschafft hatte Team Flash so lange zusammenzuhalten. Okay, im Grunde wusste sie es schon: Mom war es gewesen, die das Team in Wahrheit zusammengehalten hatte. Nora hatte ja viele Verehrerinnen aber noch nicht jemanden gefunden, der ihre Iris West sein könnte. Immerhin konnte sie sich ja nie sicher sein, ob sie jemand wirklich mochte, oder nur auf Grund ihrer Kräfte in ihrer Nähe sein wollte. Es war wie diese Sache mit Lia, sie waren schon so lange Freundinnen, aber seit Nora ihre Kräfte bekommen hatte, war Lia … nun ja … ein wenig anders als sonst drauf, und Nora wusste nicht, wie sie das alles einordnen sollte, also ignorierte sie es und tat so als wäre alles wie immer, als hätte sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert. Ihre Eltern fragten sie manchmal nach Lia und trugen dabei diese wissenden Gesichtsausdrücke (einer wäre schlimm genug, aber gleich drei davon war Overkill), aber Nora und Lia waren nicht so, oder etwa nicht? Wie auch immer, Lia war im Moment nicht da, und Nora stand alleine da mit ihrem Connor-Problem, zumindest schien es so zu sein.

„Oh, sieh an, da ist ja der Bösewicht", erklärte Thomas in diesem Moment, und Connor Queen kam hereinspaziert. Nora und Thomas saßen in der Lounge von StarLabs, hinter dem Flash-Museum, vor dem Kontrollraum, zwischen ihrer Basis und der Touristen-Attraktion und an einem Ort, an dem sich Connor selten bis nie blicken ließ. Was also wollte er ausgerechnet jetzt hier?

„Ich bin gekommen um mich zu entschuldigen, Nora", sagte Connor. _Oh? Soll ich es glauben, oder wurde er bodygesnatched? _„Ich hätte nicht davon ausgehen sollen, dass du für ein derart gefinkeltes Manöver bereit bist", fuhr er fort, „Das nächste Mal warne ich dich vor, bevor ich Heldenkram für Fortgeschrittene versuche…" Er zwinkerte ihr vielsagend zu.

_Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben, weil ich ihn umbringen werde! _Nora war bereit sich auf Connor zu stürzen, wurde aber von Thomas abgefangen, der ihre Idee scheinbar vorausgeahnt dann wurde es auf einmal hell um sie herum und …

… dann fanden sich alle drei woanders wieder.

„Nora? Was machst du denn hier? Wie bist du hierhergekommen?!" Nora wirbelte herum und erblickte ihren Dad, besser gesagt die junge Version ihres Dads im Flashkostüm aus der Periode 2019/20. „Dad?", wunderte sie sich, „Was….?"

Sie sah sich genauer um. Offenbar befand sie sich im Arrowbunker. Nicht nur ihr Dad starrte sie sprachlos an. Genauso starrten sie ihre Mom, ihr anderer Dad, Ronnie und Caitlin, Martin Stein, Ralph und Cisco an – alle von ihnen in jünger, aber auch ein junger Oliver Queen, eine junge Laurel Lance, und ein junger John Diggle waren anwesend.

„Mom? Dad? Ihr seht so jung aus!", verkündete Thomas geschockt.

„Mom?", wiederholte Caitlin.

„Dad?", murmelte Ronnie.

„Ist das … Martin?!", wunderte sich Thomas dann weiter.

Doch derjenige, der den Zauber brach, war Connor. Der stürmte weinend (!) an Nora vorbei und rannte direkt in Laurels Arme und rief: „Mommy!" Die etwas überraschte Frau umarmte ihren ihr fremden Sohn etwas hilflos. Connor schluchzte in ihren Armen und starrte dann Oliver an. „Dad?", fragte er dann vorsichtig. Oliver hatte keine Antwort für ihn parat.

„Wie konntet ihr hierher kommen?", wunderte sich ihr Dad, Barry Allen, „Die Anti-Materie verhindert doch das Zeitreisen!"

„Welche Anti-Materie? Wir sind nicht durch die Zeit gereist. Ich meine, offensichtlich sind wir schon durch die Zeit gereist, aber … ich habe keine Ahnung wie oder warum", räumte Nora ein, „In einem Moment waren wir noch in der Lounge und im nächsten waren wir hier…"

„Der Monitor", knurrte Oliver.

„Ja, aber warum?", wunderte sich Barry.

„Bist du… bist du unser Sohn?" Caitlin und Ronnie hatten sich Thomas vorsichtig angenähert und beäugten ihn nun unsicher. Thomas nickte und wurde dann von beiden seinen Eltern umarmt.

Connor hatte sich inzwischen von Laurel gelöst und ihm strömten immer noch die Tränen über die Wangen, als er unsicher vor Oliver stehen blieb. Dieser musterte ihn und berührte dann langsam die Wange des jüngeren Mannes. „Hi", meinte Oliver vorsichtig. Connor gab einen Schluchzlaut von sich und warf sich dann so heftig in Olivers Arme, dass er diesen dabei fast von den Beinen geworfen hätte. _So habe ich Connor ja noch nie erlebt, vielleicht hatte Dad doch recht…_

„Wir hätten nicht gedacht, dass wir dich wiedersehen, Nora. So schnell, meine ich, und na ja …so", meinte Iris. Nora nickte. „Ich … es tut gut euch alle wiederzusehen. So meine ich", sagte Nora und umarmte die jüngere Version ihrer Mutter, dann umarmte sie Daddie, und dann Dad. Und dann Cisco, und dann Ralph, und schließlich Martin. Caitlin und Ronnie waren noch immer mit Thomas beschäftigt.

„Also das nächste Mal holt wer anderer diese Bestellung ab, jemand mit Superkräften und …." Felicity Smoak kam in den Bunker spaziert mit einem Haufen Pizzakartons in den Händen und stutzte. „XS? Oh, was geht denn hier vor? Und wer ist…" Sie deutete mit den Pizzakartons in Connors Richtung, der sich immer noch weinend an Oliver klammerte.

„Ich fürchte, der Monitor hat nun auch noch mit der Zeit gespielt", erklärte Barry.

„Ja klar, warum nicht auch noch das?", seufzte Felicity, „Ich wusste ja gleich, dass wir mehr Pizza hätten bestellen sollen."

* * *

Eine Stunde und ein paar Pizzas später kam Nora endlich dazu die Frage zu stellen, die ihr am wichtigsten erschien. „Also, warum haben sich Team Arrow und Team Flash gemeinsam im Bunker versammelt?", wollte sie wissen.

Die diversen überraschend vereinten Familien waren zunächst einmal von Emotionen überwältig gewesen. Noras Eltern hatten Erfahrung damit ein Kind, das sie einmal haben würden, aus der Zukunft zu treffen. Caitlin und Ronnie hatten schon das ganze Jahr, das Nora in der Vergangenheit verbracht hatte, damit zugebracht über das Für und Wider von Kinderkriegen diskutiert, doch Nora hatte ihnen die Existenz von Thomas immer verschwiegen, da niemand zu viel über seine Zukunft wissen sollte. Vollkommen aus dem Nichts waren von dem allen aber Laurel und Oliver erwischt worden. Und es half natürlich auch nicht, dass unübersehbar war, dass sie in Connors Zeit schon lange tot waren.

„Eine Krise steht bevor, eigentlich hat sie schon begonnen", erklärte ihr Dad ihnen, „Eine Welle von Anti-Materie bahn sich ihren Weg durch das Multiversum und zerstört Universen in ihrer Bahn. Es wurden bereits einige Universen zerstört. Anderen droht die Vernichtung. Auch unserem Universum und Erde-2 und Erde-19."

Nora schüttelte den Kopf. „Das verstehe ich nicht", gab sie offen zu, „Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört. Und ihr habt mir auch nie gesagt, dass ich hier auftauchen würde, dass wir uns noch einmal in 2019 wiedersehen würden."

„Vielleicht haben wir dir absichtlich nichts gesagt, damit wir die Zeitlinie nicht ändern", schlug Daddie vor. Damit könnte er recht haben. Oder auch nicht. Nora würde es niemals wissen. Doch sie war ihm dankbar, dass er es ausgesprochen hatte.

Zu den besten Änderungen an ihrer aktuellen Gegenwart gehörte die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr krank war. Sie würde ihn nicht verlieren, und sie war unendlich froh dafür. Und er sah sie so besorgt und so liebevoll an wie immer. Nora hatte immer gewusst, dass diese jüngeren Versionen ihrer Eltern sie vermissen würden, wenn sie nach Hause zurückging, und sie hatte auch immer gewusst, wer sie am meisten vermissen würde. Es war seltsam, und sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, aber gerade derjenige unter ihren Eltern, der keine Blutsbande mit ihr teilte, stand ihr am nächsten, und das scheinbar in jeder Zeitlinie. Früher hatte sie gedacht, dass es so sein musste, weil sie ihn an Barry erinnerte, und er ihn durch sie irgendwie nicht vollkommen verloren hatte, doch es musste mehr sein als das. Ja, sicher erinnerte sie ihn an beide seiner Partner, aber wenn er sie beide noch hatte, konnte er sie nicht vermissen, oder vielleicht doch? Oder vielleicht war Eddie Thawne einfach jemand, der diejenigen, die er liebte zu sehr liebte.

„Auf jeden Fall muss es einen Grund geben, warum wir hier sind", meinte Nora, „Selbst wenn es möglich wäre einfach zurückzugehen, sollten wir das nicht tun, bis wir wissen, was dieser Grund ist."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Connor war praktisch katatonisch, was Nora nicht von ihm gewöhnt war, und er starrte immer noch seine Eltern an, doch Thomas war ihrer Meinung, und die Helden aus dieser Zeit ebenfalls. „Was ist das genaue Datum?" Nora versuchte sich an all ihr Wissen aus dem Flashmuseum zu erinnern und alles, was ihre Familie und deren Freunde ihr über diese ganz spezielle Zeit erzählt hatten.

_Warum haben sie nie diese Anti-Materie-Sache oder diesen Monitor erwähnt? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass sie es überlebt haben müssen. Sie alle leben entweder noch oder sind zu einem Zeitpunkt nach 2019 gestorben. Connor ist noch nicht einmal geplant!_

„Und Anfang Dezember erreicht die Anti-Materie laut meiner Vision Erde-1", fuhr Barry fort, nachdem er ihr das Datum genannt hatte, „Und der Monitor hat sowohl mir als auch Oliver erzählt, dass wir uns opfern müssen um unsere Welt zu retten."

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ihr habt noch Kinder zu machen! Ich hänge an meiner Existenz, und Connor macht mir zwar manchmal das Leben schwer, aber der soll gefälligst ebenfalls geboren werden", meinte Nora dazu.

„Wir wissen inzwischen auch, dass wir dem Monitor nicht vertrauen können", meinte Oliver, „Ich habe beunruhigende Dinge über ihn erfahren. Noch beunruhigender ist allerdings, dass er jedem von uns beiden etwas anderes erzählt hat, und ich letztes Jahr einen Deal gemacht habe um Barrys Leben zu retten. Sein Tod, den der Monitor jetzt verlangt, würde diesen Deal brechen. Er hat wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir beide miteinander sprechen könnten."

Barry nickte zustimmend. „Wir haben nicht vor zu sterben."

„Das ist gut", meinte Nora, „Also, lasst mich nachdenken … Das hier ist die Woche, in der Echo auf Erde-1 kommt. Gypsy jagt ihn gerade, sie wird ihn hierher verfolgen, und dann werdet ihr ihn gefangen nehmen. Das können wir vielleicht nützen. Ein weiterer Breacher kann uns nur dabei helfen das Multiversum zu retten, denn auch er muss irgendwo leben."

„Echo?", wiederholte Cisco, „Cynthia hat mir von ihm erzählt. Bist du sicher, dass wir kein Risiko eingehen, wenn wir uns an ihn wenden?"

„Ja, er ist gefährlich, aber er ist auch ein Cisco Ramon", meinte Nora, „Wir können ihn gebrauchen."

Cisco erbleichte. „Echo ist mein Doppelgänger? Das muss ich Cynthia sagen", meinte er nur und war dann auch schon von dieser Erde verschwunden.

Nora runzelte die Stirn. _Tu ich es schon wieder? Ist das hier eine Wiederholung vom letzten Jahr? Immer wenn ich von Echo gehört habe, haben alle betont, dass er ein Cisco ist, als wäre das immer allen klar gewesen. Warum sollten sie mir verschweigen, dass das nicht immer Allgemeinwissen war?_

„Wir sollten uns mit den anderen Erden kurzschließen, über das weitere Vorgehen", fuhr sie dann fort, als wäre nichts gewesen, „Vielleicht … vielleicht bin ich hier, weil wir Speedster-Power brauchen. Ihr wisst schon, was ich meine…."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob der Monitor sich von Pheromonen beeinflussen lassen wird, aber es ist eine Überlegung wert", meinte Oliver, „Ich glaube, Nora hat recht. Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass unsere Kinder ausgerechnet jetzt hier sind. Da muss etwas dahinter stecken – ein Plan, die Frage ist nur von was und von wem." Er warf einen kurzen irritierten Blick auf Connor. „Aber wir sollten für ihre Anwesenheit dankbar sein und ihre Ressourcen nützen", schloss er dann sanfter, „Wir müssen Sara erreichen, vielleicht weiß sie mehr über all das."

Barry nickte zustimmend. Es wurden weitere Pläne geschmiedet. Jeder hatte eine Idee anzubieten, sogar Thomas, der zunehmend auftaute. Nur Connor blieb stumm.

Nora hätte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass es Oliver sein würde, doch es war Laurel, die sie in einem ruhigen Moment ansprach. „Du musst es mir sagen, Nora", meinte sie, „Du musst mir sagen, was in der Zukunft mit mir und Oliver passiert."

Nora zögerte. Konnte sie wirklich riskieren noch einmal die Zeitlinie zu ändern? Das letzte Mal war sie nur gerettet worden, weil sie an Bord der _Waverider _gewesen war, als sich die neue Zeitlinie gefestigt hatte. Was wenn sie Connor dadurch, dass sie seine Eltern rettete, auslöschte? „Nachdem wir das hier überstanden haben, sage ich es euch", versprach sie, „Falls wir es nicht überstehen, nun, in diesem Fall ist es nicht mehr von Bedeutung, oder?"

Laurel nickte zustimmend und ging dann wieder hinüber zu den anderen um weiter zu planen.

_Wer hat uns hierher gebracht und warum?, _wunderte sich Nora erneut, _Was genau sollen wir hier tun? _Ihre Hand glitt in ihre Hosentasche und sie stutzte, als sie darin etwas spürte. Es war ein Zettel, von dem sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, ihn dort hinein getan zu haben. Sie nahm ihn heraus und las, was darauf stand: _Alles wird gut ausgehen. Hör nur auf deinen Instinkt, _stand darauf zu lesen. Nora kannte die Handschrift. Es war die ihrer Mutter.

_Ich hatte recht, _wurde ihr klar, _Das hier ist schon einmal passiert. Mom, meine Dads, sie alle haben es gewusst, sie haben das alles schon einmal erlebt. Und deswegen wollte Dad auch, dass Connor im Team bleibt, weil er damals im Team war, als wir das erste Mal hier gelandet sind. Das hier ist schon einmal passiert, und es ist irgendwie gut ausgegangen._

Nun, in diesem Fall würde es dieses Mal doch ebenfalls wieder gut ausgehen müssen. Oder etwa nicht?

Zum ersten Mal seit sie hier in dieser Zeit angekommen war, war Nora nicht mehr verwirrt und besorgt sondern von neuer Zuversicht erfüllt. Was immer passieren würde, es war schon einmal passiert und niemand war dabei gestorben und das Multiversum war gerettet worden. Es würde also alles gut werden. Sie musste nur noch herausfinden, was zu tun war um diesen Ausgang der Ereignisse auch zu ermöglichen. Sie musste nur noch herausfinden, was _sie_ tun musste. Und so schwer konnte das doch nicht sein, nicht wahr?

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Bonuspunkte für alle, die die Injustice Referenzen in dieser Fic erkannt haben._

_Ja, das hier wird fortgesetzt, aber vermutlich erst nach oder zumindest während Crisis._

_Reviews?_


	12. Akzeptanz

**12\. Akzeptanz**

* * *

_Universum: __Canon, mehr oder weniger_

_Spoiler: __Für die 8. Staffel von „Arrow", dies ist ein Tag für Episode 8.6. „Reset"_

_Pairings:__ Impliziertes Olicitiy_

_Warnings: __SPOILER!, Past und Future Character Death, Angst_

_Inhalt:__ Und er hatte gedacht Quentin einmal zu verlieren wäre hart gewesen…._

* * *

Oliver erwachte in einem Zelt, Laurel auf der zweiten Pritsche neben sich. Ihre Outfits waren die, in denen sie entführt und betäubt worden waren, und wo auch immer sie sich befanden, mit Sicherheit befanden sie sich nicht in Star City. Die Zeitschleife war vorbei, sie waren ihr entkommen, sie waren frei. Frei um eine letzte Mission für den Monitor zu erledigen, eine letzte Mission bevor …..

Die Zeitschleife, die Illusion, Simulation, was immer es gewesen war, dieses alternative Zeitlinie, dieses alternativ Universum … Oliver wusste bis jetzt nicht, wo sie beide gewesen waren. Hatte der Monitor sie der gleichen Technologie ausgesetzt, die damals die Dominators benutzt hatten? Es hatte sich ähnlich angefühlt, es war so real gewesen. John, Quentin, sie waren so real gewesen, so sehr John und Quentin, das es fast schon unheimlich gewesen war. Genau wie Mia und William Mia und William gewesen waren. Waren wirklich nur Laurel, Lyla und er wirklich dort gewesen, wo auch immer sie gewesen waren? Und wie hatten sie drei eigentlich dort sein können, gemeinsam, wenn es nur eine Art Illusion oder eine Art Traum gewesen wäre? Der Monitor, er hatte sie dorthin geschickt, waren seine Kräfte wirklich gottgleich?

Oliver hatte sich in den letzten Wochen so sehr darauf konzentriert aus dem Monitor den Bösewicht zu machen. Was auch immer Lyla ihm erzählt hatte, er hatte sich geweigert ihr zu glauben. Der Monitor, derjenige, der ihm sagte, dass er sterben würde und ihn von seiner Frau und seiner neugeborenen Tochter weggeholt hatte, der musste doch einfach Böses im Sinn haben, zumindest hatte sich Oliver das erfolgreich eingeredet. Er hatte die Informationen, die er über den Monitor bekommen hatte, so auslegen wollen, denn wenn er den Monitor besiegen könnte, wenn er ihn vernichten könnte, dann hätte er eine Chance seinem Schicksal zu entkommen. Dann hätte er eine Chance Mia und William aufwachsen zu sehen, eine Chance dabei zuzusehen, wie aus ihnen diese wunderbaren jungen Menschen werden würden, die er in den letzten Wochen hatte kennenlernen dürfen.

Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wer ihm warum die Chance eingeräumt hatte diese wunderbaren jungen Menschen kennenzulernen. Er war zu beschäftigt damit gewesen ein Buschfeuer nach dem nächsten zu löschen und nach einer Waffe gegen den Monitor zu suchen. _Habe ich alles falsch gemacht? Hätte ich das Geschenk, das mir gegeben wurde, stattdessen nicht einfach genießen sollen? Meine Zeit mit dieser zukünftigen Version meiner Kinder verbringen sollen anstatt sie damit zu verschwenden Mar Novu töten zu wollen?_

Trotzdem bereute er es nicht nach Russland gegangen sein und Anatoly noch ein letztes Mal gesehen zu haben, sich mit Anatoly ausgesöhnt zu haben und mit seiner Tochter gemeinsam gekämpft zu haben. Wenn er nicht mehr da wäre, dann wüsste er nun wenigstens, dass andere für seine Kinder da sein würden. Wenn er nicht mehr da wäre….

Die Zeitschleife war die Hölle gewesen. Für ihn und für Laurel. Er hatte gedacht, Quentin einmal sterben zu sehen wäre hart gewesen. Doch nun hatte er ihn gefühlte tausende Male sterben gesehen. Und nichts tun können um ihn zu retten. Die letzten eineinhalb Jahre lang war kein Tag vergangen, an dem Oliver nicht das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass er es irgendwie hätte schaffen müssen Quentin Lances Leben zu retten. Ja, nüchtern betrachtet wusste er, dass er nichts hätte tun können. Dass Quentin sich geopfert hatte um Laurel zu retten, dass ihn niemand davon hätte abbringen können, dass Quentin, der immer alles für seine Töchter, egal aus welchem Universum, getan hatte, so gegangen wäre, wenn er es sich aussuchen hätte können.

Aber trotzdem, nie hatte Oliver der Gedanke losgelassen, dass er einen Weg hätte finden müssen Diaz aufzuhalten, bevor das alles passiert war, dass Quentin und Laurel niemals erst in diese Situation hätten geraten dürfen. Das Jahr von Cayden James und Ricardo Diaz, Oliver blickte nicht gerade mit Stolz auf dieses Jahr zurück. Wenn er jemals in seiner Mission seine Stadt zu beschützen versagt hatte, dann in diesem Jahr, in dem Diaz die Stadt an sich gerissen hatte, während er selbst damit beschäftigt gewesen war seine Geheimidentität zu schützen und seine Freunde und Teamkameraden zu vertreiben.

Nie hätte er zulassen dürfen, dass Diaz so viel Macht ansammelte. Er hätte ihn aufhalten müssen. Wenn er das getan hätte, dann wäre Quentin heute vielleicht noch am Leben. Dieses Leben, das der Monitor ihm gezeigt hatte, dieses Leben mit Quentin Lance als Bürgermeister von Star City, für Oliver war es immer das Leben gewesen, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass es das reale Leben hätte sein sollen. Jedes Mal im letzten Jahr, wenn er Pollard gegenübergestanden war, hatte ihn das Gefühl beschlichen, dass die Dinge nicht so waren, wie sie sein sollten, dass Quentin da sein sollte, dass er der Bürgermeister von Star City sein sollte, dass er mit Team Arrow arbeiten sollte und das auch gerne tun würde.

Quentin zu verlieren war für Oliver ein besonders harter Schlag gewesen, härter als in Gefängnis zu gehen, er hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt Sara und Laurel – seine Laurel – enttäuscht zu haben. Wenn es ihm gelungen wäre Quentin wenigstens dieses Mal zu retten….

Doch er war nicht zu retten gewesen, das wusste Oliver jetzt. Laurel hatte sich einfach nur gewünscht eine Chance zu bekommen sich von Quentin zu verabschieden. Oliver hingegen hatte einsehen müssen, dass es keine Möglichkeit gegeben hatte Quentin zu retten, er hatte es endlich akzeptieren müssen. Es war typisch für Quentin, dass dieser das vor ihm eingesehen hatte. Dass er seinen Tod mit offenen Armen entgegengetreten war.

„Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite, Oliver", hatte er gesagt. Und da hatte Oliver verstanden, dass es ihm nicht einmal so sehr darum gegangen war Quentin zu retten, denn immerhin hatte er die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass das nicht wirklich sein Quentin Lance war und nichts war er tat diesen zurückbringen konnte. Nein, er hatte gedacht, wenn er einen Weg fand das Unmögliche möglich zu machen, wenn er Quentin retten könnte, dass er dann vielleicht auch sich selbst retten könnte.

Der Monitor hatte Oliver in die Zeitschleife versetzt, damit er endlich losließ, nicht nur Quentin, sondern auch die Idee sein eigenes Schicksal zu ändern. John hatte ihm gesagt, dass er nicht aufgeben sollte, und Oliver wollte auch nicht aufgeben, aber vielleicht ging es gar nicht darum aufzugeben, sondern einfach darum die Dinge so zu akzeptieren, wie sie waren. Vor einem Jahr hatte Oliver einen Deal gemacht um Kara und Barry zu retten. Er hatte immer gewusst, was der Preis dafür sein würde. Doch das war vor Mia gewesen, und nie hätte er gedacht, dass er den Preis so schnell würde bezahlen müssen.

Er hatte sich betrogen gefühlt, als der Monitor vor ihm gestanden hatte und ihn von seiner Familie weggeholt hatte. Und nie war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Doch Lyla vertraute ihm offenbar. „Ich habe keine Dummköpfe großgezogen", hatte Quentin zu ihm gesagt, „Meine Mädchen haben dir vertraut, also habe ich eingesehen, dass ich es wohl auch tun sollte." Lyla war kein Dummkopf, wenn sie dem Monitor vertraute, dann musste Oliver das auch tun. Lyla hatte ihn in all den Jahren kein einziges Mal enttäuscht, wenn sie an Mar Novu glaubte, dann hatte sie mit Sicherheit einen guten Grund dafür.

„Du wirst sterben, ich kann es nicht verhindern", hatte Mar Novu zum ihm gesagt, als er ihn abgeholt hatte. Und Oliver wollte nicht sterben, er wollte leben, doch wenn es wirklich nichts gab, was seinen Tod verhindern konnte, dann war es an der Zeit dessen Unausweichlichkeit zu akzeptieren. Wenn Quentin Lance die Unausweichlichkeit seines Endes akzeptieren konnte, dann sollte Oliver das auch können. Er hatte sich immer nur den Respekt und die Akzeptanz des anderen Mannes gewünscht. Er hatte immer die Art Mann sein wollen, die Quentin Lance gewesen war. Ein guter Vater, ein guter Mann – trotz all seiner Fehler war Quentin immer beides gewesen, und Oliver wollte auch beides sein. Für Mia und William war er bereit zu sterben, so wie Quentin bereit gewesen war für Laurel zu sterben. Und um diese Welt und alle in ihr zu retten, um dieser Welt, Karas Welt, und allen anderen Welten das Schicksal von Erde-2 zu ersparen, war er ebenfalls bereit alles zu tun.

Seit Mar Novu ihn aus der Hütte weggeholt hatte, hatte Oliver die Phasen der Trauer durchlebt: Leugnen auf Erde-2, wo er einfach das Leben eines anderen Olivers gelebt hatte, Zorn in Hong Kong, als er erfahren hatte, dass der Monitor den Mann wollte, der einest den Alpha-Omega-Virus erschaffen hatte, Verhandeln, als er versucht hatte alles über und gegen den Monitor zu finden, was ihm irgendwie möglich war, und Depression, als in der Zeitschleife gefangen gewesen war und immer wieder mit ansehen hatte müssen wie Quentin Lance vor seinen Augen starb und er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Es war an der Zeit endlich die Akzeptanz zu erreichen.

Wie sonst sollte er sich der Krise stellen, die alles Existenz bedrohte, wie sonst sollte er all die Leben retten, auf die es ankam, wenn nicht als jemand, der Frieden mit sich selbst und seinem Schicksal geschlossen hatte?

Die Zeitschleife, so traumatisch sie auch gewesen war, hatte ihm dabei geholfen mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen. Wie der Besuch seiner Kinder aus der Zukunft war auch sie ein Geschenk gewesen, wenn er dieses auch nicht sofort als ein solches erkannt hatte.

Und nun war er bereit sich dem zu stellen, was seine Zukunft bringen würde. Ein allerletztes Mal. Und er würde dabei nicht alleine sein, er würde Laurel und Lyla und seine Kinder und John an seiner Seite haben und seine Freunde. Und die wenige Zeit, die ihm noch mit ihnen allen blieb, würde er genießen so gut er konnte. Ein allerletztes Mal.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	13. Du

**13\. Du**

* * *

_Universum: __Canon, mehr oder weniger_

_Spoiler: __Für die 6. Staffel von „The Flash", dies ist ein Tag für Episode 6.7. „The Last Temptation of Barry Allen Part 1"_

_Pairings: Impliziertes Westallen_

_Warnings: SPOILER!, Past und Future Character Death, Angst_

_Inhalt: Manchmal gibt es eben doch kein Happy End._

* * *

Du sagst, du hast mir Leben geschenkt, aber ich sage, dass du mir mehr genommen als gegeben hast. Ich habe dich nie darum gebeten in mein Leben zu treten. Ich war glücklich, bevor ich dich kannte. Ich hatte vielleicht nicht alles, was ich wollte, aber ich weiß, dass ich mir mit der Zeit alles, was ich wirklich gebraucht habe, erkämpft hätte. Ohne dich hätte ich ein glückliches Leben gelebt, und ja, letztlich auch ein erfülltes Leben.

Vielleicht wäre es auf andere Weise erfüllt gewesen als mein Leben mit dir, aber es wäre erfüllt gewesen, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich.

Du sagst, du liebst mich, aber wie kannst du das behaupten, wenn du mir immer nur Dinge genommen hast? Du hast mir so viel weggenommen, doch das Schlimmste von allem ist, dass du mir meine Zukunft genommen hast. Wie konntest du nur?

Alle, dich ich deinetwegen verloren habe: Meine Mutter, Eddie, Ronnie, meinen Vater, H. R., _Nora_. Du hast mir meine Eltern genommen und mein Kind, meine Vergangenheit und meine Zukunft. Monate meines Lebens hast du mir gestohlen, die alle, dich ich liebe, ohne mich verbringen mussten. Und nun werde sie mich deinetwegen noch einmal verlieren, aber diesmal für immer! Und ich …. Mein Leben lang habe ich immer in der Vergangenheit gelebt, doch nun hatte ich endlich eine Zukunft, auf die ich mich freuen konnte, nun hatte ich endlich die Chance auf ein … auf sie, auf ein Baby, mein Baby, die Chance sie zumindest in irgendeiner Form wiederzusehen, doch selbst diese Chance nimmst du mir. Mein Baby. Wie kannst du mir mein Baby wegnehmen?

Ich war immer bereit mich zu opfern, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Um andere zu retten, würde ich alles tun, das weißt du. Um andere zu retten, habe ich die Zukunft verändert, immer und immer wieder. Aber nie ging es mir darum mich selbst zu retten. Ich war bereit in schwarze Löcher zu springen, mich außerirdischen Invasoren auszuliefern, alles und jeden zurückzulassen, den ich liebe, mein Leben zu geben um sie alle zu retten, doch nun sagst du mir, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt das alles zu verhindern? Dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt nicht nur mich zu retten, sondern auch alle anderen- eine Möglichkeit auch in Zukunft weiterhin Leben zu retten, besser und schneller als jemals zuvor?

Du sagst mir, dass ich mich ihm nicht hingeben soll, obwohl er die Wahrheit sagt? Dass seine Lügen eben keine Lügen sind sondern die Lösung? Und du verlangst von mir diese Lösung auszuschlagen? Mich zu opfern, obwohl es nicht nötig wäre? Meine Zukunft, die ich seit Jahren zum erstmals endlich deutlich vor mir sehen kann, aufzugeben, nur weil du es von mir verlangst? Ich habe dir schon so viel gegeben! Wie viel verlangst du noch von mir?

Du sagst, er ist gefährlich, doch er hat mir niemals so weh getan wie du mir weh getan hast. Wenn er mir Leben bietet, wenn er mir eine Zukunft bietet, du mir aber nur Tod und das Ende bietest, warum sollte ich mich dann für dich entscheiden?

Jahrelang habe ich deinen Lügen geglaubt, an dich geglaubt, habe gedacht, dass du mir wirklich helfen willst, aber in Wahrheit warst du nie für mich da, wenn ich dich am dringendsten gebraucht habe. Wo warst du, als ich mich Eobard und Hunter stellen musste? Wo warst du, als Savitar beinahe die Liebe meines Lebens ermordet hätte? Wo warst du, als der Thinker einen meiner Schutzbefohlenen nach dem anderen getötet hat, und ich nichts tun konnte um ihn aufzuhalten? Wo warst du, als mir Nora genommen wurde? Wo warst du, als mein kleines Mädchen sich vor meinen Augen in Nichts aufgelöst hat? Und wo bist du jetzt, in dieser Krise, die in wenigen Stunden über uns alle hereinbrechen wird? Wie schützt du unsere Welt und all die anderen dort draußen? Gar nicht, es bleibt wie immer mir überlassen.

Aber wie soll ich siegen, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob sich nicht einfach wieder alles ändern wird? Wie oft haben wir schon gedacht die Zukunft zu kennen, nur um dann eines Besseren belehrt zu werden? Wer sagt, dass ich wirklich alle rette? Wer sagt, dass alles, wenn ich weg bin, nicht noch schlimmer wird, und ich dann nicht mehr da bin um sie alle zu retten? Wer wird Iris und Joe und Cisco und Caitlin und Frost und Ralph und Cecile und Jenna und Wally und Oliver und Kara und Felicity beschützen, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin?

Du behauptest, dass du seit dem Blitzschlag immer mit mir warst. Aber nicht du hast all die Entscheidungen treffen müssen, die ich treffen musste, nicht du hast all die Verluste ertragen müssen, die ich erlitten habe. Nicht du hast die Welt mehrfach gerettet, ich habe es getan. Du hast nichts weiter getan als mir die Fähigkeit dazu zu geben die Welt zu retten. Worum ich dich niemals gebeten habe.

Auch er kann mir die Fähigkeit geben Leben zu retten. Und er sagt, dass ich nie wieder alleine sein werde, wenn ich seine Hand nehme, also warum sollte ich seine Hand nicht nehmen? Warum sollte ich nicht ja zu ihm sagen?

Du bist kein Mensch, du hast niemals verstanden, was es bedeutet ein Mensch zu sein. Er ist ein Mensch, er versteht es. Also nehme ich seine Hand.

Was ist falsch daran? Was immer er mir bringt, es kann nur besser sein als das, was du mir gebracht hast. Wenn ich durch ihn endlich keinen Schmerz mehr erleiden muss, dann bin ich nur zu gerne bereit mit ihm zu gehen.

Leb wohl.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Ich wollte mal etwas anderes ausprobieren, und es erschien mir passend das in Bezug auf diese Episode zu tun._

_Also haben wir hier Barrys letzte Erklärung an die Speed Force, bevor er sich endgültig gegen sie entscheidet._

_Reviews?_


	14. Masken

**14\. Masken**

* * *

_Universum: __mein A/B/O-Verse, da ich meine Version von Batwoman schon nach „Elseworlds" entwickelt habe, unterscheidet diese sich sehr von der Canon-Version, dies ist der Versuch die ersten acht Folgen der Serie mit meinem Verse abzustimmen._

_Spoiler: __Für mein A/B/O-Verse, besonders die Fic „Dark Knightress" in „Road to Finale Crisis" und für die 1. Staffel von „Batwoman" bis Episode 1.8. „A Mad Tea Party", danach AU_

_Pairings:__ Gen-Fic über die Kane-Schwestern mit: Kate/Sophie, Kate/Renée, Jacob/Catherine, Sophie/Tyler, Alice/Dogson_

_Warnings: __Spoiler, AU, Kate hat bei mir eine andere Herkunftsgeschichte, Character Death (mehrfach), Rassismus (Alice), Sexismus, A/B/O-Dynamik, kein Happy End_

_Inhalt:__ Wie sich herausstellte, war Beth doch nicht tot._

* * *

Beth hatte sich noch niemals in ihrem Leben so sehr gefürchtet, wie an dem Tag, an dem sie und ihre Mutter entführt wurden. Sie und ihre Mutter in den Händen von Terroristen (zumindest dachte sie das damals). Zumindest war Kate entkommen, zumindest war Kate in Sicherheit, das war ihr einziger Trost. Ihre Mutter war wie ihr Vater ein Beta, nicht für den Kampf geschaffen, sondern für die Vermittlung. Doch mit Terroristen konnte man nicht vermitteln. Also ermöglichte sie stattdessen ihrer Tochter die Flucht.

Beth lief um ihr Leben, versuchte nicht an ihre Mutter zu denken, nur daran zu fliehen. Nur daran Kate und ihren Vater wiederzusehen. Auf ihrer Flucht stolperte sie über Dr. Cartwright, oder stolperte er über sie? Er wusste, wer sie war, versprach ihr, dass sie mit ihrem Vater telefonieren dürfte. Sie glaubte ihm. Sie war mehr Kind als Frau. Ja, er war ein großer starker Alpha, und sie war ein Kind und ein Omega. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht anders, als sich jahrelang immer wieder vorzuwerfen, dass sie nicht tapfer genug gewesen war, nicht schlau genug, nicht schnell genug, nicht misstrauisch genug. Sie hätte entkommen müssen – irgendwie.

Dr. Cartwright hatte nicht vor sie gehen zu lassen. Er wollte sie behalten. Nicht für irgendwelche perversen sexuellen Spielchen, für die erwachsene Alphas minderjährige Omegas, die sie entführten, normalerweise behalten wollten, sondern für seinen Sohn, Jonathan. Jonathan war ein Omega wie sie, und er besaß eine besondere Gabe, daran bestand kein Zweifel, allerdings war er auch entstellt und traute sich nicht vor die Türe. Sein Vater war der Meinung, er würde einen Spielgefährten gebrauchen können. Beth sollte dieser Spielgefährte sein.

Beth hatte aber keine Lust dazu als Gefangene eines verrückten Alphas ihr Dasein zu fristen. Beth wollte entkommen. Jonathan, so stellte sich heraus, wollte ihr nicht helfen zu fliehen. Das sollte sie nicht überraschen, immerhin war auch er ein Omega, und sein Vater hatte auch ihn in seiner Gewalt. Und außerdem war doch noch etwas Anderes in Jonathan, etwas Düstereres – Jonathan wollte sie ebenfalls behalten, wollte sie ebenfalls nicht gehen lassen.

Also nahm sie ihre Flucht selbst in die Hand. Einen Anruf, mehr brauchte sie nicht.

Wenig später konnte sie die Stimmen ihres Vaters und ihrer Schwester hören. „Sag ein Wort und ich töte sie", hatte Dr. Cartwright ihr nach dem Anruf angedroht, „Geh in dein Zimmer, öffne nicht die Türe und sei still, wenn du willst, dass ich diejenigen, die nach dir suchen kommen, nicht töte." Beth wusste, was mit ihrer Mutter passiert war, sie hatte es im Fernsehen gesehen. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren auch noch ihren Vater und ihre Schwester zu gefährden. Also blieb sie still, öffnete die Türe nicht, und sagte kein Wort, während Dr. Cartwright ihren Vater vorlog Jonathan hätte den Anruf getätigt – Jonathan, der perfekt Stimmen nachahmen konnte und das auch demonstrierte.

Kate kam in den Keller und blieb direkt vor der Türe zu Beths Gefängnis stehen. Beth hielt den Atem an und wartete ab, wartete darauf, dass Kate sie durch ihre Zwillingsverbindung spüren würde, dass Kate von sich aus die Türe öffnen würde, dass sie und ihre Schwester wieder vereint wären.

Kate öffnete die Türe nicht, Kate spürte sie nicht, Kate ließ sie im Keller zurück, Kate und ihr Vater verließen das Haus wieder, ließen Beth zurück. Und Beth verbrachte die nächsten dreizehn Jahre als Gefangene.

* * *

Kate würde niemals vergessen wie sie ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester verloren hatte. Wie die beiden entführt wurden, wie ihre Mutter hingerichtet wurde und Beth verschwand. Kate war immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie es spüren würde, wenn Beth tot wäre. Vielleicht wollte sie trotzdem die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, vielleicht suchte sie trotzdem weiter nach ihrer Schwester, nachdem die Suche offiziell schon aufgeben worden war. Sie wusste, dass auch ihr Vater die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Doch die Wahrheit war: Das dort draußen war eine grausame Welt, selbst wenn es Beth irgendwie gelungen war ihren Entführern zu entkommen – einem minderjähriger weiblichen Omega, der alleine durch die Wälder irrte, konnte vieles zustoßen. Deswegen schien es ihren Vater auch zu erleichtern, als Catherine Hamiltons Team die Überreste fand. Als der Gentest feststellte, dass die Leiche Beth war. Kate jedoch konnte niemals das Gefühl abschütteln, dass Beth vielleicht trotzdem immer noch irgendwo dort draußen am Leben war.

Da ihr Vater sich aber die Schuld an dem gab, was geschehen war, ließ sie das Thema fallen, sprach nicht mehr darüber, sondern fand sich damit ab, dass Beth weg war. Akzeptierte, dass Beth tot war und machte mit ihrem Leben weiter. Was blieb ihr im Grunde auch anderes übrig? Je mehr Zeit verging, desto unwahrscheinlicher war es, dass Beth immer noch am Leben war. Und irgendwann begann Kate sogar zu glauben, dass ihre Schwester wohl wirklich tot sein musste, ansonsten wäre sie doch wohl zu ihr zurückgekehrt, nicht wahr?

* * *

Die Jahre vergingen, Kate konzentrierte sich auf ihr eigenes Leben. Westpoint schmiss sie raus, nachdem sie mit einem Mit-Omega fratanisiert hatte. Das Ganze hätte sie vielleicht weniger hart getroffen, wenn Sophie Moore, besagter Mit-Omega, ebenfalls herausgeschmissen worden wäre, doch Sophie unterschrieb das Abstreitungsformular, und voila sie durfte bleiben. Kate Kane, die noch nie viel davon gehalten hatte zu lügen, unterschrieb es nicht und musste gehen. Wenn sie jemand nicht haben wollte, so wie sie war, musste dieser ganz auf sie verzichten, das war zumindest ihre Ansicht. Sophie hingegen schien kein Problem damit zu haben sich zu verstellen. Oder zu lügen. Immerhin hatte sie Kate versprochen ebenfalls nicht zu unterschreiben. Aber sie hatte Kate ja auch gesagt, dass sie sie lieben würde, nicht wahr? Offensichtlich war bereits das eine Lüge gewesen.

Trotzdem, Kate hatte Sophie geliebt und sie auch niemals vergessen. Nicht wirklich. Nicht einmal Renée hatte sie dazu gebracht Sophie Moore zu vergessen, zumindest nicht vollkommen. Als sie also erfuhr, dass Sophie von der verrückten Alice und ihrer Wonderland-Gang entführt worden war, brach sie ihre Ausbildung bei Talia al Ghul ab und kehrte nach Gotham zurück um Sophie zu retten.

Die Dinge in Gotham hatten sich in ihrer Abwesenheit verändert. Batman war verschwunden, genau wie Bruce (er hing also nicht in seiner Villa herum und badete im Selbstmitleid, nein er badete irgendwo anders im Selbstmitleid, wie es schien). Ihr Dad hatte sich eine Sondereinheit namens die Crows aufgebaut und beschützte mit dieser Gotham anstelle von Batman. „Batman war nie ein großer Held, das wollten sie uns immer nur glauben machen, Kate. Wo war er, als deine Mutter und deine Schwester entführt wurden? Er hat sie nie gerettet, warum hat er sie nie gerettet?", erklärte Jacob Kane seiner Tochter zu diesem Thema, „Die Crows beschützten Gotham. Wenn du willst, dann kannst du dich uns anschließen, etwas für diese Stadt bewirken." Kate konnte ihrem Vater kaum an die Nase binden, woher sie wusste, warum Batman ihre Familie damals nicht gerettet hatte, genauso wenig wie sie es ratsam fand zu erwähnen, dass sie kein Interesse daran hatte ein Mitglied der Crows zu werden, weil sie lieber eine Vigilantin wie Batman werden wollte und die letzten Jahre damit verbracht hatte sich dazu ausbilden zu lassen. Also sagte sie nur: „Um entführt zu werden, wie Sophie? Wer ist diese Alice eigentlich, und was hat sie gegen dich und Sophie?"

Darauf hatte Jacob Kane keine Antwort zu bieten, und Kate beschloss die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Auch wenn Bruce nicht da war, konnte er ihr immer noch dabei helfen Sophie zu retten. Seine Technologie überwachte die ganze Stadt.

In der Bathöhle traf sie auf Luke Fox, Lucius Sohn. Luke war ein Beta und sehr erbost über ihr Eindringen in die Bathöhle. Offenbar hatte er in den letzten Jahren mit Bruce gearbeitet – nun in den letzten Jahren vor seinem Verschwinden vor drei Jahren – und Bruce hatte Kate ihm gegenüber nie erwähnt (Überraschung! Das war typisch für Bruce, der sie immer soweit er konnte von Batman hatte fernhalten wollen). Kate ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, sondern fand Alices Gang und Sophie, und lieh sich Bruces Anzug um ihre Ex-Freundin zu retten. Und das hätte es dann auch schon wieder sein sollen, nur dass es nicht so einfach war, denn…

„Du hast die Augen unseres Vaters."

Wie sich herausstellte hatte Alice einen ganz speziellen Grund gehabt Sophie zu entführen. „Sophie Moore ist die Omega-Tochter, die sich Jacob Kane immer gewünscht hat, Kate. Er hat dich ersetzt. Er hat deine Schwester ersetzt. Du magst vielleicht bereit sein diese Beleidigung zuzulassen, ich bin es nicht", erklärte Alice Kate. Wie sich herausstellte, war Beth doch noch am Leben, wie sich herausstellte, war Beth Alice.

* * *

Niemand glaubte Kate diese Neuigkeit. Ihr Vater glaubte ihr nicht. Seine Ehefrau Catherine Hamilton-Kane glaubte ihr nicht. Catherines Tochter Mary glaubte ihr nicht. Sophie glaubte ihr nicht. Ja, noch nicht mal Luke Fox wollte ihr glauben. Bis sich herausstellte, dass sie absolut recht hatte.

Auf jeden Fall war Alice verrückt und auf Rache aus. Und lief herum und tötete Menschen. Kate wusste, dass sie sie aufhalten musste. Dass sie ihren Vater vor der Rache seiner totgeglaubten Tochter beschützen musste. Dass sie einen Weg finden musste Beth vor sich selbst zu retten. Zum Glück musste sie diesen Kampf nicht alleine bestreiten. Bruce mochte sie zwar Luke gegenüber nie erwähnt haben, doch er hatte sie nicht vergessen.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden. Einen Anzug für eine Frau von deinen Maßen", erklärte Luke und zeigte ihr das Fundstück, „Wenn du das anziehst, werden nicht mehr alle glauben, dass Batman zurück ist." (Was tatsächlich ein Problem war, da sie alle mit Ausnahme von Sophie, die sie von nahen gesehen hatte, für den zurückgekehrten Batman zu halten schienen, was sie und sehr viele andere dank Beta-Psycho Tommy Elliot fast das Leben gekostet hätte).

So wurde Batwoman geboren, zuerst nur eine Notwendigkeit, bald eine Berufung. Und vor allem Alices Schwester. Alice hatte sich allerdings in den fünfzehn Jahren seit ihrem Verschwinden auch einen Bruder zugelegt. Sein Name war Jonathan Cartwright, doch sie nannte ihn Mouse. Er war ein Omega wie Kate und Beth, wie Mary, und Kate konnte nicht anders als sehr wohl die Ironie daran zu erkennen, dass Alice versucht hatte Mary umzubringen, weil diese ihren Platz in Kates Leben eingenommen hatte, während sie selbst Kate bewusst durch jemanden, den sie Mouse nannte, ersetzt hatte. Vor allen anderen Dingen aber war Mouse ein Chamäleon, er konnte andere Menschen täuschend echt nachahmen, was Alice nützlich zu kommen schien. Vielleicht behielt sie ihn ja deswegen in ihrer Nähe, vielleicht war er ihr deswegen wichtiger als ihr Boy-Toy Ex-Crow und Alpha Dogson. Vielleicht aber verband sie beide ja auch echte Zuneigung.

Alice erzählte Kate die lange und traurige Geschichte davon, was ihr passiert war, nachdem sie vor ihren Kidnappern geflohen war, sie erzählte ihr von Dr. Cartwright. Sie hatte Jahre an Mouses Seite verbracht, vielleicht liebte sie ihn wirklich.

Alice liebte aber auch Kate wirklich, davon war der Omega überzeugt. Sie hatte sie vor Tommy Elliott gerettet und hatte die Waffe, die Batwoman töten könnte, zu einem Einzelstück gemacht. Beth, davon war Kate überzeugt, steckte immer noch tief in Alice. Sie musste sie nur noch herauslocken, sie musste sie nur an die Oberfläche bringen um ihre Schwester zurückzubringen.

„Ist Alice das alles wert?", wollte Mary von ihr wissen, und Kate hätte am liebsten voller Überzeugung gesagt: „Ja, ja, das ist sie." Beth war immer für sie dagewesen, hatte sie immer geliebt. Nicht so wie ihr Vater, der von ihr enttäuscht war und das nicht einmal versuchte zu verbergen, nicht so wie Bruce, der sie nie als Kampfgefährtin an seiner Seite hatte haben wollen, nicht so wie die verdammte Catherine Hamilton, die darüber, dass sie Beths Knochen gefunden hatte, gelogen hatte, nicht so wie Sophie, die sie einst auf Westpoint verraten hatte, und nun mit einem männlichen Beta namens Tyler verheiratet war, und drohte Kates Geheimnis an Jacob Kane zu verraten und das sogar auch tat. Sie behauptete es nur getan zu haben, weil sie Kates Leben retten wollte (vor der Batkiller-Waffe), doch Kate wusste, dass sie Sophie nie wirklich trauen könnte, weil Sophie sich letztlich immer für ihren Vater entscheiden würde und niemals für Kate – Ehemann hin oder her, das war es, was schwerer wog.

Sie überzeugte Sophie davon nicht Batwoman zu sein, und war noch damit beschäftigt zu verarbeiten, dass Sophie sie an ihren Vater verraten hatte, als sich herausstellte, dass Beth ihren echten Vater entführt hatte. Mouse hatte ihn ersetzt und machte auf Liebkind mit Catherine, was ihr Vater nach allem, was sie zu verantworten hatte, niemals getan hätte. Alpha hin oder her.

Mary versuchte Kate dazu zu bringen ihrer Mutter zu verzeihen, doch Kate hatte keine Lust dazu. „Du hast Alice eine zweite, dritte, und fünfte Chance gegeben! Und für meine Mutter hast du keine übrig?! Warum nicht? Jeder kann mal einen Fehler machen!", drang Mary in all ihrer Omega-Offenheit in Kate, doch Kate fühlte sich zu verraten um ihr zuzuhören.

Was sich rächte - alles rächte sich. Wie sich ihre nie überwundenen Gefühle für Sophie Moore gerächt hatten, rächte sich nun ihre Liebe zu ihrer Schwester. Während sie Jacob Kane dort suchte, wo er nicht war, vergiftete Mouse die Hamiltons, und Alice zwang Catherine zu einem falschen Geständnis, das Kates Vater wegen Korruption ins Gefängnis brachte.

„Ist Alice das alles wirklich wert?", wollte Mary erneut von ihr wissen. Diesmal mit dem Wissen um ihre tote Mutter, der Alice keine Chance gelassen hatte. „Ihr einziger Weg zu überleben wäre gewesen mich sterben zu lassen, und das hätte sie niemals getan", sagte Mary, „Meine Mutter mag viele Fehler gehabt haben, doch sie war ein Alpha bis zuletzt, sie war eine Mutter bis zuletzt. Und sie hat niemanden umgebracht. Also, ist Alice alle Opfer, die sie gefordert hat, wirklich wert?"

„Nein", meinte Kate mit erstickter Stimme, „Das ist sie nicht. Beth ist tot. Und Alice ist ein Monster."

Ihr Vater schwor Alice zu töten, und Kate schwor sich ihm dieses Mal nicht in den Weg zu stellen. Alice hatte bewiesen, dass sie vor nicht zurückschreckte um ihre Rache zu bekommen, und Kate sah ein, dass sie keine Schwester mehr hatte, die sie retten konnte. Dass sie Beth loslassen musste, wenn sie ihre wahre Familie – ihren Vater und Mary und ja auch Sophie Moore – retten wollte.

Also ließ sie Beth los und sah in ihr von nun an nur noch Alice. Das war leichter gesagt als getan, doch sie konnte es sich nicht mehr leisten ihre Feindin zu lieben, nicht nachdem diese Catherines umgebracht hatte.

Alice war ein verrückter Omega, und es gab nichts Gefährlicheres als verrückte Omega. Batwoman würde sie aufhalten müssen, egal wie schwer das werden würde. Und es wurde schwer, so wirklich schwer, am Ende schaffte sie es. Alice starb nicht, sondern wurde weggesperrt. Schon wieder. Vielleicht war es Karma. Alice hatte ihre Freiheit nur dazu genutzt andere so sehr zu terrorisieren, wie sie von Dr. Cartwright terrorisiert worden war. Also wurde ihr ihre Freiheit wieder weggenommen.

Was Kate Kane anging, so hatte sie nur noch eine Schwester: Mary Hamilton, Omega wie Kate, Ärztin ganz anders als Kate, und jemand, auf den sich Kate immer verlassen konnte, mit und ohne Kostüm. Vielleicht der einzige jemand, auf den sich Kate immer verlassen konnte, wenn man von Luke absah.

Renée fragte Kate niemals nach Beth, und Kate sprach auch niemals von ihr. Ihre Schwester war vor langer Zeit im Keller von Dr. Cartwright gestorben, Alice war nichts weiter als ein Schatten von ihr, der rein gar nichts mehr mit Beth Kane gemeinsam hatte.

* * *

Nach dreizehn Jahren konnte Beth entkommen. Sie tötete Dr. Cartwright, befreite sich selbst und Mouse, weil kein anderer da war, um sie zu befreien. In ihrer langen Gefangenschaft hatte sie gelernt, dass sie sich auf niemand anderen verlassen konnte als auf sich selbst. Sie war es die die beiden Omega befreite, sie war es, die sich und ihren Bruder beschützte, niemand anderer würde das übernehmen.

Sie befreite ihren Bruder aus Arkham, suchte sich neue Verbündete, Handlanger, einen Alpha-Liebhaber. Und dann suchte sich Vergeltung. Catherine Hamilton, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie in Gefangenschaft blieb, sollte genauso für alles bezahlen, was sie getan hatte, wie Jacob Kane, der nicht nur Schuld daran war, dass sie und ihre Mutter entführt worden waren, sondern auch noch aufgehört hatte nach seiner verschollenen Tochter zu suchen. Er sollte erleiden, was sie erlitten hatte, das wäre nur fair.

Dann war da noch Kate. Auch Kate hatte sie enttäuscht, doch Kate war ein Kind gewesen. Beth vergab ihr, Beth war bereit sie wieder in ihre Familie aufzunehmen, doch Kate hatte eine neue Familie gefunden, eine mit einer Vorliebe für Feldermäuse. Und sie wollte, dass Beth wieder der verschreckte Omega wurde, der sie einst gewesen war, und das konnte Beth nicht zulassen. Verschreckten Omegas geschahen schlimme Dinge. Alice hingegen geschahen keine schlimmen Dinge. Nicht mehr.

„Du denkst immer noch, dass ich Beth bin", erklärte sie Kate, „Doch Beth ist vor Jahren gestorben."

Es war eine Lüge, doch es war leichter als die Wahrheit. Kate würde niemals verstehen, dass Beth sich weiterentwickelt hatte und Alice einfach nur eine Maske war um das, was von Beth noch über war, zu schützen.

Als alles vorbei war, wurde Beth wieder eingesperrt. Kate kam sie kein einziges Mal besuchen. Mary Hamilton kam sie besuchen, wenn das keine Ironie war. „Für Kate bist du gestorben", sagte sie, „Du brauchst gar nicht erst auf sie warten, sie wird dich nicht besuchen kommen."

„Kate und ich sind Omega-Zwillinge, Mary. Das ist ein Band, was nichts und niemand durchtrennen kann. Keine Schlitzaugen-OP würde ausreichen damit du meinem Platz in Kates Leben einnehmen kannst", spottete Beth. Es war so einfach grausam zu sein und so befreiend un-omegahaft.

„Ich will deinen Platz gar nicht einnehmen, das wollte ich nie. Und eure mystisches Zwillingsband wurde bereits durchtrennt, Alice. Siehst du, Kate hat dich immer verteidigt, wollte dich immer retten, aber dann bist du hergegangen und hast euer Band eigenhändig durchtrennt. Du hast meine Mutter umgebracht und unseren Vater ins Gefängnis gebracht und Kate belogen um sie davon abzuhalten irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. Wenn du nur ein bisschen weniger auf Rache aus gewesen wärst, und ein bisschen mehr geblieben wärst wie du warst bevor dir das alles damals passiert ist, dann hätte sich Kate niemals von dir abgewandt", behauptete Mary.

Beth lachte. Mary Hamilton verstand nichts. Beth hatte sich verändern müssen um zu überleben, sie hatte zu Alice werden müssen um Kate wiedersehen zu können. Kate, die zu Batwoman geworden war, um Sophie Moore und ihren Vater zu retten, würde das doch wohl am besten verstehen. Masken waren für Omegas notwendig um zu überleben. Selbst Mary Hamilton gab vor ein oberflächliches Party-Girl zu sein. Es war nichts falsch an einer Maske. „Du irrst dich, sie wird kommen", sagte Beth.

Sie wartete, und wartete, wie damals hinter dieser Türe. Doch dieses Mal blieb Kate nicht nur einfach vor der Türe stehen. Nein, sie kam nicht einmal hinunter in den Keller.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Ja, das hier war eine ernüchternd Fic, aber ich empfand das nach dem Herbst-Finale als passend. Wie gesagt, in meiner Fic" Dark Knightress" in „Road to Finale Crisis", erfahrt ihr mehr über Kates, ihren Vater, den Anschlag auf ihre Familie, ihre Beziehung zu Bruce und Renée Montaya._

_Reviews?_


	15. Von Krise zu Krise

**15\. Von Krise zu Krise**

* * *

_Universum: __Mein A/B/O-Verse_

_Spoiler: __Für mein A/B/O-Verse und die 5. Staffel von „Supergirl" bis zu 5.8 „The Wrath of Rama Khan", danach AU. Diese Fic ist eine Fortsetzung von „Kain und Abel", Kapitel 2, in dieser Sammlung._

_Pairings__: Hauptsächlich eine Gen-Fic mit GuardianCorp, Karamel, Sanvers, Martians, etwas Kara/William, Andrea/Russell_

_Warnings__: Spoiler, AU, Ereignisse aus der 3. 4. und 5. Supergirl-Staffel sind bunt zusammengewürfelt, ein wenig Lena-Bashing, wer Lena mag, sollte diese spezielle Fic also vielleicht lieber nicht lesen, A/B/O-Dynamik_

_Inhalt:__ Zusammen sind wir stärker, war nicht nur das Motto des Hauses von El, es war auch das Motto der Superfriends-Familie._

* * *

Es war nicht leicht für J'onn und Malefic neu anzufangen, doch sie mussten neu anfangen um eine gemeinsame Basis zu finden. Malefic wollte neu anfangen, davon war J'onn überzeugt, doch andere hatten ihre Zweifel, allen voran James, der nicht vergessen hatte, dass Malefic versucht hatte seiner Schwester Gewalt anzutun. Interessanterweise schien er das J'onns Bruder mehr nachzutragen als Kelly selbst, die mit Mal arbeitete um ihm zu helfen.

Um James und die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass Mal es wirklich ernst meinte, wenn er sagte, dass er sich geändert hatte, ging J'onn mit seinem Bruder das Band ein. So konnten sie in die Gedanken des jeweils anderen sehen, was natürlich auch furchtbar hätte schief gehen können, wenn Mal wirklich nur vorgegeben hätte sich ändern zu wollen – er hätte auf diese Art J'onns Geist übernehmen können. Da dies aber nicht geschah, und die Brüder nun nichts mehr voreinander verbergen konnten, waren endlich alle davon überzeugt, dass Mal keine Rache mehr plante, sondern stattdessen einfach nur gesund werden wollte.

Tatsächlich wurden seine angeborenen Fähigkeiten bald recht nützlich für sie, wenn es um den Kampf gegen Leviathan ging.

Sie stießen eher zufällig auf Leviathan, besser gesagt Kara stieß auf die Organisation, als sie ihren neuen Kollegen William Dey nachspionierte. Der wiederum spionierte seiner Chefin Andrea Rojas hinterher, die wiederum mit Leviathan zusammenarbeitete.

Im Grunde hatte alles eher harmlos begonnen. Lena Luthor hatte sich dazu entschlossen _CatCo _zu verkaufen und zwar an ihre Jugendfreundin Andrea Rojas. Die Freundschaft zwischen Lena und Kara war seit diese erfahren hatte, dass Kara Supergirl war, merklich abgekühlt, genauso wie die romantische Beziehung zwischen Lena und James, und Lenas Verbundenheit zu Alex, Winn, Mon-El, und den anderen. Letztlich war es Lena schwer gefallen zu verdauen, dass scheinbar ihr gesamter Freundeskreis vor ihr von Karas Zweitidentität gewusst hatte, dass nur sie die Außenseiterin gewesen war. Das verbunden mit Sam Arias Tod hatte Lena zunehmend von ihren Freunden abgeschnitten und sich vermehrt ihrer Arbeit zuwenden lassen. Sie und James waren zwar zunächst ein Paar geblieben, doch dann war es vermehrt zu Reibereien zwischen den beiden gekommen, und viele davon hingen mit der Arbeit zusammen. Letztlich hatte Lena beschlossen, dass sie nicht beides sein konnte: James Boss und seine Geliebte, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte _CatCo_ zu verkaufen.

„Im Grunde habe ich _CatCo_ damals gekauft, weil du mich darum gebeten hast, Kara",hatte der Beta erklärt, „Ich hatte noch andere Gründe. Ich hielt es für eine sinnvolle Investition und wollte nicht zulassen, dass ausgerechnet Morgan Edge das Erbe einer großen Frau wie Cat Grant in den Schmutz zieht, aber die letzten zwei Jahre haben gezeigt, dass das Unternehmen nicht wirklich zu L-Corps Portfolio passt. Und um ehrlich zu sein macht ein Medienimperium heutzutage mehr Schulden als es Gewinn bringt. Aber bei Andrea ist_ CatCo_ in guten Händen. Wir kennen uns schon ewig, und ich weiß, dass man sich auf ihren Geschäftssinn verlassen kann."

„Dabei hat sie damals behauptet, _CatCo_ nicht meinetwegen gekauft zu haben. Und dass sie James nicht übel nimmt, dass er ihr mein Geheimnis vorenthalten hat. Waren das alles Lügen? Sie hat immer behauptet, dass sie mir umgekehrt nie vorenthalten hätte, wenn sie Supergirl gewesen wäre, aber in letzter Zeit … ich weiß auch nicht …. Lena scheint mir immer weniger Lena zu sein", beschwerte sich Kara bei den anderen nach ihrem Bericht über dieses Gespräch, „Ich meine, sie hat jedes Recht wütend auf mich zu sein. (Auch wenn sie nach über einem Jahr langsam mal damit anfangen könnte mir zu verzeihen.) Aber sie hat sich von uns allen abgesondert, forscht an Dingen in ihren Labor, die mehr als nur ein wenig fragwürdig sind, und sagt das eine, nur um kurz darauf was ganz anderes zu tun. Von mir aus soll sich _CatCo _verkaufen, aber doch nicht ausgerechnet an jemanden wie Andrea Rojas!"

Beta Andrea Rojas war eine tüchtige Geschäftsfrau, doch es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie_ CatCo_ vor allem als Plattform für Werbeanzeigen und Kurznachrichten benutzen wollte. Darüber beschwerte sich nicht nur Kara, sondern auch Nia und James. J'onn nahm an, dass aus Andrea Rojas Sicht alle neuen Maßnahmen einen Sinn ergaben. Sie schmeckten der alteingesessenen Redaktion von _CatCo_ nur eben nicht. Zumindest allen mit Ausnahme von William Dey nicht, dem neuen Alpha-Top-Journalisten, der von Andrea der _London Times _abgeworben worden war. Über William Dey beschwerte sich Kara noch öfter als über Andrea. William Dey war laut ihr eine Schlange, ein Opportunist, ein Verräter … ach ja, und er hätte sie fast als Supergirl enttarnt.

„Es ist, weil sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlt", erklärte Mon-El ruhig und seltsamer Weise kein bisschen eifersüchtig, „Jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Alpha trifft, den sie eigentlich mag, der sie aber enttäuscht, weil er ihre Ideale nicht teilt, dann wird sie aggressiv gegen diesen Alpha. Oliver kann ein Lied davon singen. Und was denkt ihr, warum wir beide uns ständig gestritten haben, als wir uns kennengelernt haben."

„Und die Tatsache, dass deine Gefährtin sich zu einem anderen Alpha hingezogen fühlt verunsichert dich nicht?", erkundigte sich Brainy, im Namen aller anwesenden D.E.O.-Mitarbeiter, die hinter Karas Rücken über Kara sprachen – also Alex, J'onn, Winn, und eben Brainy.

„Nein. Weil sie erstens nicht weiß, dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlt. Und weil sie mich zweitens niemals betrügen würde. Wir sind Gefährten. Falls wir uns je dazu entschließen jemanden in unsere Beziehung dazu zu holen, dann werden wir uns gemeinsam dazu entschließen, und es wird aller Voraussicht nach ein Beta sein und mit Sicherheit nicht William Dey", meinte Mon-El nur schulterzuckend, „Der Punkt ist, dass der arme Mann nicht so schrecklich ist, wie Kara ihn darstellt. Er hat einfach nur das Pech, dass sie ihn mehr mag als sie möchte, und das nicht wahrhaben möchte. Vermutlich ist er in Wahrheit ein netter Kerl."

William Dey war in Wahrheit tatsächlich ein netter Kerl, der nur vorgab Andrea Rojas jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, weil er Nachforschungen über sie anstellte. Die reiche Beta Geschäftsfrau gehöre offenbar zu einer nicht ganz astreinen Familie, und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, hatte sie eine Beziehung zu Williams bestem Freund, dem Beta Russel Rogers, unterhalten, kurz bevor dieser spurlos verschwunden war. William war nun davon überzeugt, dass sie irgendetwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun hatte.

Nachdem Kara nach einigen Missverständnissen das alles herausfand, versprach sie William ihn zu unterstützten, und ihre Spur brachte sie auf die Fährte einer Gruppe Söldner, die für diese geheimnisvolle Organisation namens Leviathan arbeitete. Russel Rogers war nicht tot, wie sich herausstellte, sondern gehörte zu diesen Söldnern, genau wie Andrea Rojas. Beide Betas besaßen keine besonderen Kräfte ansich. Stattdessen waren Rogers Kräfte technologieverstärkt, während Andrea ihre aus einem magischen Medaillon bezog, das sie vor einigen Jahren bei einer Dschungelexpedition gefunden hatte.

Leviathan hatte diese beiden so wie viele ihre anderen Agenten in der Hand, sie bedrohten das Leben von Andreas Vater, einem der guten Mitglieder des Rojas-Clan, der leider auch ein depressiver Omega war.

Kara, J'onn, und die anderen beschlossen natürlich zu versuchen Andrea und Russel zu helfen, so gut sie konnten, doch Leviathan war ein härterer Brocken als erwartet. Die Organisation war älter als die Menschheit, die Wesen, die ihr vorstanden weilten sie Jahrhunderten auf der Erde und waren für diverse Zwischenfälle in der Menschheitsgeschichte verantwortlich, wie etwa Fluten, Vulkanausbrüche, und Erdbeben. Ihr Anführer war ein Alpha namens Rama Khan, der ein Erdbändiger war, und am liebsten auch noch den stillgelegten Supervulkan unter National City zum Ausbruch gebracht hätte.

Es gelang Kara, Mon-El, und J'onn das zu verhindern und dabei Andrea, deren magische Kräfte Rama Khan für den Ausbruch benutzen wollte, das Leben zu retten, doch Leviathan gab nicht auf. Die Organisation setzte Rama Khan einfach als ihren Anführer ab und beförderte stattdessen den charismatischen Beta Gamemnae in seine Position. Gamemnae war keine Erdbändigerin, sondern jemand, der Technologie der Natur vorzog. Sie war die Hauptverantwortliche für den rasanten Aufstieg von _Obsidian North_ und dessen fortschrittliche Technologie.

Brainy hatte richtig darauf hingewiesen, dass man im 21. Jahrhundert auf der Erde noch nichts von Q-Wellen wissen sollte, _Obsidian _verwendete diese Technologie aber in seinen V.R.-Haftschalen, Kelly Olsen arbeitete mit dieser Technologie um ihre Patientin zu behandeln, und all diese fortschrittliche Technologie schien Andrea Rojas wie über Nacht aus dem Hut gezaubert zu haben.

Nun, sie gab nur zu bereitwillig zu, dass sie die Technologie von Leviathan bekommen hatte. Die Haftschalen ihrer Firma machten schwer süchtig und ermöglichten Gamemnae die Nutzer zu kontrollieren und zu versklaven. Nur Mals natürlichen Zugang zu Q-Wellen war es gedankt, dass die Erde vor Leviathan gerettet werden konnte. Seine beispiellosen telepathischen Fähigkeiten konnten den künstlich erzeugten Wellen von Gamemnae entgegen wirken.

Er wäre bei all dem beinahe gestorben. Ein Risiko, das er bewusst eingegangen war. „Wenn ich auf diese Weise alles, was ich getan habe, wieder gutmachen kann, dann bin ich bereit dazu", hatte Mal betont, und obwohl es J'onn nicht recht gewesen war seinen Bruder dieser großen Gefahr auszusetzen, hatte Alex ihm ins Gewissen geredet, und schließlich hatte er nachgegeben.

„Ich weiß, wie du dich jetzt fühlst, J'onn, aber so wie ich genug Vertrauen in Kara habe um sie jedes Risiko eingehen zu lassen, musst du genug Vertrauen in Mal haben um ihn dieses Risiko eingehen zu lassen", erklärte ihm der Alpha, „Du bist doch selbst ein Omega, J'onn. Würdest du etwas nicht tun, nur weil es gefährlich sein könnte? Und Mal ist viel mehr als nur ein einfacher Omega, oder? Das wissen wir beide. Und er ist der mächtigste Telepath, den wir kennen."

Also ließ J'onn zu, dass Mal sich in Gefahr begab um so Kelly, Lena, Andrea, und all die anderen zu retten. Er konnte sie retten, schlug Leviathan, und starb nicht dabei. Am Ende wurde alles gut. Mit vereinten Kräften konnten das D:E.O. und die Superfriends Leviathan zerschlagen und aufhalten.

„Ich wollte mich noch bei dir entschuldigen, J'onn. Dafür, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe und dafür, dass ich an Mal gezweifelt habe", meinte James zu ihm, „Ich war wütend, weil er meine Schwester bedroht hat, typisch Alpha eben, aber jetzt hat er sie und alle anderen gerettet. Ich hätte niemals an deinem Wort, dass er seine Taten bereut und Wiedergutmachung leisten will, zweifeln dürfen. Vielleicht war ich einfach nur durch die Tatsache, dass Lena mir so viele Dinge vorenthalten hat, an denen sie gearbeitet hat, verunsichert. Wenn man herausfindet, dass einen der Mensch, der einem am nächsten steht, belügt, dann zweifelt man einfach an allen. Sag Mal bitte, dass es mir leid tut."

J'onn versprach es auszurichten, und als er seinen Bruder an dessen Krankenbett besuchte, wurde ihm klar, dass auch er selbst ebenfalls endlich damit aufhören musste an Mal zu zweifeln. „Ich finde, dass du, wenn du dich wieder erholt hast, auf den Mars gehen solltest, zu M'gann und dem Widerstand", erklärte J'onn seinem Bruder, „Wenn jemand unserer zerrüttenden Heimat Frieden bringen kann, dann bist du es, Mal. Du kennst die Weißen, und sie kennen dich. Und durch deine Fähigkeiten kannst du ihnen allen klar machen, wie wichtig der Frieden für uns alle ist."

„Natürlich wünsche ich mir Frieden für unsere Heimat, J'onn", sagte Mal, „Aber was ist mit dir? Du wirst noch nicht mit nach Hause kommen, nicht wahr? Du wirst hier bleiben."

„Noch ist mein Platz hier", bestätigte J'onn, „Alex und Maggie haben gerade adoptiert, Kara und Mon-El steht wohl ebenfalls bald Nachwuchs ins Haus … Diese Dinge will ich nicht verpassen. Aber nicht nur Kara und Alex sind meine Familie. Du und M'gann ihr seid es ebenfalls. Bald werden wir alle zusammen sein, Mal. Und bis dahin, werde ich die Erde beschützen, und du beschützt den Mars."

Mal nickte zustimmend. „Diese Menschen, diese Erde… es ist seltsam hier. Zunächst habe ich nicht verstanden, was du an dieser Welt findest, doch seit ich Menschen wie den Beta Kelly Olsen und deinen Alpha Alex kenne, verstehe ich es, J'onn. Diese Welt ist wertvoll, und wir müssen sie beschützen", meinte er.

„Es freut mich, dass ihr das erkannt habt." J'onn wirbelte zu einer Gestalt herum, die nach absolut nichts roch. Es war ein dunkelhäutiger männlicher Mensch, nur dass sich J'onn ziemlich sicher war, dass er eben kein Mensch war, sondern nur das Aussehen von einem angenommen hatte. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich befreit habe, Malefic, und zu deinem Bruder geschickt habe", sagte die Gestalt, „Während Elseworlds sah ich dich kämpfen, J'onn J'onzz, und erkannte den edlen Krieger in dir, doch ich erkannte auch, dass dich etwas zurückhält, und dieses Etwas war nicht dein Wunsch nach Pazifismus, sondern dein Kummer über deinen Bruder. Nun, bist du bereit, für die Krise, die kommen wird, nun kannst du dich ihr stellen."

J'onn stellte fest, dass er keinen einzigen Gedanken von diesem Wesen empfing. Er musste nur einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Bruder werfen um zu erkennen, dass es diesem genauso ging wie ihm – trotz all seinen Fähigkeiten. „Krise? Welche Krise?", wollte er wissen.

„Die finale Krise. Das Ende von allem", erklärte das Wesen, „Sie wird kommen und alles Leben im Multiversum bedrohen. Es wird noch einige Jahre bis dahin dauern, aber sie wird kommen. Und nun seid ihr dafür bereit." Das Wesen nickte den beiden Marsianern zu und war dann auch schon wieder verschwunden.

J'onn sah Malefic fragend an. „Es stimmt, er hat mich gerettet und auf die Erde geschickt", sagte Malefic, „Doch ich weiß nicht, wer oder was er ist. Nur dass er anders ist, als alle anderen, die ich je gesehen habe." Das hörte sich ja nicht gerade beruhigend an.

Kara kannte den Mann und nannte ihn den Monitor. Er war derjenige, der John Deegan das Buch des Schicksals gegeben hatte, und Barry und Oliver Identität tauschen hatte lassen. „Einige Jahre hat er gesagt? In einigen Jahren wird Barry verschwinden. 2024 – Der Flash verschwindet während der Krise – so lautet die Headline aus der Zeitung aus der Zukunft. Aber ich dachte, Team Flash hätte das verhindert", meinte Kara nachdenklich, „Soll das heißen, dass das alles jetzt doch passieren wird?"

J'onn zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hoffe nicht", meinte er, „aber dieser Monitor scheint anderer Meinung zu sein. Wir werden wohl abwarten müssen, keiner von uns kennt die Zukunft, wir werden uns ihr stellen müssen, wenn sie uns erreicht." Bis es soweit war, wäre es das Gescheiteste normal weiterzuleben. Er hatte nicht gelogen, es war gerade eine aufregende Zeit für seine Familie, und er wollte nichts davon verpassen. Hochzeiten, Kinder, und aber dazwischen leider auch Kandor. J'onn, Supergirl, und die anderen hatten alle Hände voll zu tun.

Sie hatten Andrea und Russel ein Happy End ermöglicht und damit auch William Dey. Kelly war zwar ihren Job los, hatte aber immer noch ihr Leben. Mal würde den Mars Frieden bringen. James und Lena würden wieder zusammenfinden, oder auch nicht. Die Zeit würde auch das zeigen.

Und wenn ihnen die letzten Jahre eines bewiesen hatte, dann doch wohl das: Dass sie, wenn sie alle an einem Strang zogen, zusammen jede Krise meistern konnten. So wie immer eben. Die Zukunft machte J'onn keine Angst, nun, da er endlich mit seiner Vergangenheit Frieden geschlossen hatte.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Neben einer längeren Liste von anderen Problemen, die ich mit den Herbst-Finale der 5. Staffel hatte, war das Merkwürdigste wohl das schnelle Loswerden von Malefic vor Crisis, weil er wohl zu nützlich wäre. Zumindest hat mich das aber dazu inspiriert eine Fortsetzung von „Kain und Abel" zu schreiben._

_Ein wenig Lena-Bashing musste sein, sie ist im Canon im Moment unaushaltbar, und ich musste auch irgendwie den Konflikt aus „Kandor" (siehe „Road to Finale Crisis") vorbereiten. Wie immer in meinen A/B/O-Verse ist die Krise, von der der Monitor spricht, die in „Finale Crisis" und nicht die aus dem Canon._

_Reviews?_


	16. Durch dunkle Nacht zum Happy End

**16\. Durch dunkle Nacht zum Happy End**

* * *

_Universum: __Mein A/B/O-Verse_

_Spoiler: __Für mein A/B/O-Verse und die 6. Staffel von „The Flash" bis zu 6.8 „The Last Temptation of Barry Allen Part 2". Schon ungefähr ab der Hälfte der 5. Staffel war mein Verse sehr AU, diese Fic baut den Ramsay-Handlungsstrang aus der. 6. Staffel in mein Verse ein._

_Pairings__: Westallen, Thallen, Coldwestallen, vages Ramsay/Barry, Erw. von Ralph/Sue_

_Warnings__: Spoiler, AU, A/B/O-Dynamik, Past und Future Character Death, tödliche Krankheit, Sexismus via Stereotypen_

_Inhalt: __Ramsay Rosso war Arzt und er würde die ganze Welt heilen._

* * *

An den Tag, an dem Ramsay Rosso seine Mutter beerdigte, schwor er sich niemals so zu enden wie sie. Sie hatte einfach aufgegeben, hatte den Tod akzeptiert. Ramsay würde es ihr nicht gleichtun, das schwor er sich. Alphas gaben nicht einfach auf, sie kämpften bis zuletzt. Seine Mutter war ebenfalls ein Alpha gewesen, trotzdem hatte sie aufgegeben. Im Grunde, das wusste er, war sie ein Feigling gewesen. Ramsay hingegen war nicht feige, er war mutig, bereit für den Kampf.

Caitlin Snow nach all den Jahren wiederzusehen war seltsam. Er war dankbar, dass sie zur Beerdigung gekommen war. Noch dankbarer, dass sie bereit war ihm zuzuhören, doch natürlich war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie nicht mehr das Mädchen war, dass er einst gekannt hatte. Für einen Moment schien etwas in ihren Augen aufzublitzen, als er ihre Hand berührte, doch das war es nicht, was am augenfälligsten war – sie war kein Beta mehr.

Sie war auch kein Alpha, zumindest kein richtiger, aber sie war genug Alpha um ihn zu verstehen, zumindest hoffte er das, denn sie hielt den Schlüssel für all seine Probleme in den Händen. „Dunkle Materie, Cait, die brauche ich für meine Forschung, wenn ich dunkle Materie hätte, dann…."

Sie sprang wütend auf, wieder blitzte es in ihren Augen, und sie verkündete: „Wie kannst du mich darum bitten, Ramsay?! Dunkle Materie ist keine Heilung, es ist die Krankheit! Dunkle Materie erschafft Metas! Was wäre das für eine Heilung, wenn du ihr Leben rettest, ihnen aber zugleich Kräfte gibst, die sie nicht wollen?! Nein, niemals würde ich dir Dunkle Materie überlassen! Nicht nach allem, was mir mein Vater…."

„Was dein Vater … was? Es war eine harmlose Bitte, Cait. Warum regst du dich darüber so sehr auf?", wollte Ramsay wissen, „Ich habe nicht vor irgendjemanden in einen Meta zu verwandeln, ich will nur Leben retten."

Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. „Dunkle Materie hat noch nie Leben gerettet, immer nur genommen. DeVoe, Cicada … frag nur ihre Opfer. Dein Verlust tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt gehen!", meinte sie und ließ ihn dann auch schon alleine im Kaffehaus zurück.

„Ich bin krank, Caitlin! Ich muss eine Heilung finden, wenn ich nicht enden will wie meine Mutter!", rief Ramsay ihr hinterher, doch sie schien ihn nicht mehr zu hören. Soviel zur Hilfe von Caitlin Snow und _StarLabs._

Nun, es gab auch andere Wege um an Dunkle Materie zu kommen. Ramsays illegale Machenschaften und gefährliche Experimente hatten allerdings unvorhergesehen Nebenwirkungen, wie etwa einen wütenden Alpha-Zombie, und die Tatsache, dass er so auf den Schirm von Team Flash geriet. Caitlin, so stellte sich heraus, hatte sich wirklich in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht verändert. Sie war Killer Frost, kein Wunder, dass sie so sensibel auf das Thema Metas reagiert hatte.

„Mein Vater hat mir das angetan. Er hat an mir experimentiert, als ich noch ein Kind war, und das hier – Killer Frost – ist das Ergebnis", erklärte sie Ramsay.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid, Cait, aber du solltest mich gut genug zu kennen um zu wissen, dass ich niemals an anderen herumexperimentieren würden" – Gut, das war gelogen, aber der Zombie war ein Unfall gewesen, Ramsay hatte sich nur selbst verteidigt – „Ich bin Arzt, ich heile Menschen, ich mache sie nicht krank." Aber es half alles nichts, _StarLabs _wollte ihm immer noch keine Dunkle Materie zur Verfügung stellen, zumindest nicht für Forschungszwecke. Aber er musste ja nicht unbedingt fragen, nicht wahr?

Es war der Omega Barry Allen, der ihm auf die Schliche kam. Zumindest teilweise. „Verzweifelte Menschen tun verzweifelte Dinge", rechtfertige sich Ramsay, „Ich sterbe. Und ich will leben. Was ist daran falsch?"

„Nichts, nur der Weg zu diesem Ziel ist es, der falsch ist. Es muss andere Wege geben Sie zu heilen, Ramsay", meinte der Omega, „Die Dunkle Materie zu stehlen, das ist falsch, und das wissen Sie auch."

„Mir bleibt keine Zeit mehr nach anderen Wegen zu suchen!", betonte Ramsay.

Der Omega schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Die Aussicht auf das kommende Ende mag einen verzweifeln lassen, aber niemals darf man sich diesem Zweifel ergeben", betonte er. Ramsay runzelte die Stirn. „Sie sprechen wie jemand, der mit diesem Thema Erfahrung hat", meinte er, „Sie sterben ebenfalls, nicht wahr?"

Barry zuckte die Schultern. „Mir bleiben noch Jahre, und ich habe beschlossen aus der Zeit, die mir noch bleibt, das Meiste zu machen", erwiderte er.

„Genau das hat meine Mutter auch gesagt. Die Ärztin, die es unterlassen hat sich selbst zu heilen", knurrte Ramsay, „Ich bin nicht wie Sie."

„Aber Sie sind besser als das hier", beharrte Barry Allen, und verdammt, er hatte recht. Dunkle Materie hatte ihn nicht wirklich weiter gebracht. Vielleicht gab es ja wirklich einen anderen Weg, einen besseren Weg.

Wenig später brachte Barry ihm ein experimentelles Serum, das _StarLabs _entwickelt hatte. Für einen Moment schöpfte Ramsay Hoffnung. Er injizierte sich das Serum, hoffe auf das Beste, und … wurde enttäuscht. Das Serum wirkte bei ihm nicht, es würde ihn nicht retten.

Der Wissenschaftler in ihm wusste, dass er Grund für den Fehlschlag in den Selbstexperimenten lag, die er bereits durchgeführt hatte, doch der sterbende Alpha in ihm, wusste, dass er nicht anders konnte, als weiter zu experimentieren. Das Blut des Zombies, den er unabsichtlich geschaffen hatte, hatte ihm geholfen, war das Einzige, das ihm geholfen hatte. Die Lösung zu seinem Problem lag nicht in _StarLabs,_ nicht in dunkler Materie, und nicht in der Akzeptanz seines unausweichlichen Endes, nein, sie lag in seinem eigenen Blut, er musste sie nur finden.

Und er fand mehr, als er jemals erwartet hätte, er fand das Mittel zur Unsterblichkeit, ein Mittel, das er mit der ganzen Welt teilen wollte, denn immerhin war ein guter Alpha, und niemand, der so ein Wunder für sich behalten wollte.

Doch um das Wunder, das Bloodwork war, mit allen anderen zu teilen, brauchte er Hilfe.

* * *

All diese Godspeeds aus der Zukunft, und keine Spur von Nora. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Barry wusste es nicht, was er wusste war, dass er seine Tochter immer noch vermisste. Und er hasste das Wissen, dass er sie niemals wirklich wiedersehen würde, zumindest nicht in der Form, in der er sie kennengelernt hatte. Alle anderen schienen davon auszugehen, dass sie wiedergekommen wäre, wenn es ihr nicht gelungen wäre Barrys Schicksal in der Zukunft zu ändern, doch Barry wusste es besser - er wusste, was der Kampf gegen Cicada seine Tochter alles gekostet hatte, er wusste von all den Schuldgefühlen über die geänderte Zeitlinie – er hatte seine eigenen in Bezug auf weniger tragische Vorkommnisse immer noch nicht vollständig verarbeitet.

2024 – würde das wirklich sein Ende sein? Wäre diese Krise das Letzte, was er erleben würde? Er log Ramsay nicht an, es waren Jahre bis dahin, und er hatte es akzeptiert, doch …. die innere Traurigkeit, die er fühlte, konnte er nicht abschütteln, egal, was er versuchte. Sie begleitete ihn immer, und vielleicht war da noch mehr, vielleicht hatte er sein kommendes Schicksal nicht einfach nur akzeptiert, vielleicht sehnte er sich danach. Er liebte Iris und seine Familie, er liebte sein Rudel, aber in letzter Zeit war derjenige, der am öftesten bei ihm zu sein schien Eddie. War Barry schon soweit, dass er im Grunde einfach nur mit seinem Beta wiedervereint sein wollte?

War das hier eine schwere Depression oder was es etwas Schlimmeres? Caitlin entglitt ihnen allen täglich mehr, Ralph hatte sich in die Suche nach einem Omega namens Sue Dearborn hineingesteigert, was ihn ebenfalls von ihnen anderen zu entfernen schien, Iris und Joe spürten, dass er etwas vor ihnen verbarg, und wer konnte schon sagen, was Cecile alles wusste? Vielleicht wusste sie ja alles, und zwar wirklich alles. Julians Anrufe klangen manchmal verdächtig, als würde er ihn ködern, darauf hoffen, dass Barry ihm Dinge anvertrauen würde, die er den anderen nicht sagte. Barry wusste ja, dass sich die anderen um ihn sorgten, doch wie sollte er erklären, was mit ihm los war? Wie sollte er von Eddie sprechen, ohne, dass ihn alle für wahnsinnige hielten? Tote zu sehen war normalerweise kein gutes Zeichen.

Als Ralph sterbend vor ihm lag, phaste er in diesen hinein um den Alpha das Leben zu retten, er würde alles tun um seinen Freund zu retten, wie immer eben, er wollte es selber tun und verbot es Wally, da das etwas sehr intimes war, und Caitlin war nicht da, der Vorschlag für diese Prozedur kam von Julia via Skype. Zunächst schien es auch zu wirken, Ralphs Werte stabilisierten sich wieder, und alle atmeten erleichtert auf.

Doch zurück in seiner Wohnung stand auf einmal Ramsay Rosso vor ihm und wusste, dass er der Flash war, wusste alles über ihn. Und dann war er wieder verschwunden. Die inzwischen wieder aufgetauchte Caitlin schrieb es dem Stress zu. Barry wollte ihr gerne glauben, doch dann ging alles von vorne los, nur dass es diesmal noch schlimmer war als zuvor.

„Das hier ist alles nicht echt", stellte Barry fest, „Das ist … Ralph. Als ich ihm Blut gespendet habe …."

„.. habe ich dich infiziert Flash, ein Tropfen meines Blutes, mehr war nicht nötig", belehrte ihn Ramsay, „Ich habe die Lösung gefunden, Barry, die Lösung um mich selbst zu retten, und dich, und alle anderen. Lass zu, dass ich dich rette, Barry, lass zu, dass ich dir eine Zukunft schenke…."

Barry sah sich selbst mit Iris, die ein Baby in den Arm hielt, und einem stolz grinsenden Leonard Snart, der hinter den beiden stand, er sah seine Zukunft, die Zukunft, die er haben konnte, die Zukunft, die ihm entrissen werden würde von dieser Krise. „Das muss nicht das Ende sein, Barry, es kann erst der Anfang sein", meinte Ramsay, „Wenn du zulässt, dass ich dir helfe, dann wird es keine Krise geben, die du nicht meistern kannst."

Und dann tauchte Barrys Mom auf, die nicht seine Mom war, sondern die Speed Force, und die versuchte ihn vor Ramsay zu retten. Und das alles klappte auch ganz gut, bis sie ihm sagte, dass Ramsay ihn nicht anlog, dass er ihn tatsächlich retten konnte, dass seine versprochene Heilung, seine Unsterblichkeit wirken würde. Der Flash, der Verletzte und Kranke nur durch Handauflegen heilte, könnte Realität werden.

„Und warum sollte ich es dann ausschlagen, sein Geschenk?", schrie Barry die Speed Force an, „Du bist nicht meine Mutter, du verkleidest dich nur als sie, du bist der Grund, warum sie gestorben ist!" Sein Kopf dröhnte, er fühlte sich mehr als nur krank, er fühlte sich so, als würde er sterben – nicht irgendwann in 2024 sondern hier und heute. Nichts machte mehr Sinn, seine Zukunft, seine Vergangenheit, alles verschwamm um ihn herum. Er griff sogar seine Mutter, die nicht seine Mutter war, an. „Es tut mir leid", hauchte er und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Ich will dir nur helfen, Barry", beharrte Ramsay, „Ich bin ein guter Alpha, nie würde ich dir weh tun. Zusammen können wir diese Welt heilen, von allem, was sie plagt…." Er hielt Barry seine Hand entgegen. „Du musst nur meine Hand nehmen, Barry. Du musst dich mir nicht einmal unterwerfen, ich brauche keine Unterwerfung, ich brauche nur Kooperation."

„Nein, nimm nicht seine Hand, Barry, hör auf mich", bedrängte ihn die Speed Force.

„Warum sollte ich? Wenn alles, was er sagt wahr ist, warum sollte ich dann nicht seine Hand nehmen?", wollte Barry wissen.

„Weil du dann nicht mehr du wärst." Barry erstarrte. Direkt vor ihm stand Eddie und sah ihn ernst an. „Barry", sagte er, „du bist Barry Allen, der Flash, wenn du jetzt Ramsays Hand nimmst, dann bist du danach ein Teil von Ramsay Rosso und nicht mehr der Omega, den ich liebe."

Ramsay runzelte die Stirn und starrte Eddie feindselig an. „Was ist das?", wollte er wissen, „Ein neuer Trick der Speed Force?"

Barry begann wieder zu weinen, wie er schon vor Noras Grippe geweint hatte, wie er nicht mehr hatte aufhören können zu weinen, seit dieser Alptraum angefangen hatte, seit sein Körper ohnmächtig schwitzend in der realen Welt zusammengebrochen war und gegen die Infektion kämpfte, sie sich Ramsay Rosso nannte. „Eddie", weinte Barry, „ich kann nicht … ich kann noch nicht zu dir kommen …. ich habe noch so viel vor mir…. ich will doch nur …. ich will doch nur meine Tochter aufwachsen sehen….."

„Barry", sagte Eddie, „Barry, hör mir zu, ich bin am Leben."

Was?!

„Das reicht jetzt!" Ramsay griff nach Barrys Hand und krallte sich an dieser fest. Die Speed Force krallte sich an seiner anderen Hand fest, und beide zogen an ihm, versuchten ihn in ihre Richtung zu ziehen. _Ich bin Barry Allen, der Flash, _erinnerte sich Barry, _Weder bin ich ein Sklave der Speed Force, noch von Bloodwork. _Und dann schloss er die Augen.

* * *

„Du weißt es besser, Ramsay." Ramsay blinzelte und starrte seine Mutter an, die in Lebensgröße vor ihm stand. Die nicht nur aussah und klang wie seine Mutter, sondern auch roch wie sie. „Mein Sohn ist ein Heiler, er hilft Menschen, er tut ihnen nicht weh."

„Aber du bist tot. Das hier …. ist nicht echt!" Ramsay wirbelte herum und starrte den Flash vorwurfsvoll an. Das musste sein Werk sein! „Das ist es doch, was du wolltest, Ramsay - Kooperation. Du bist in mir, aber ich auch in dir", sagte der Flash, „Und das hier sind deine eigenen Zweifel, ich kann dir nichts zeigen, was nicht von dir kommt, so wie du mir nichts zeigen konntest, was nicht von mir gekommen wäre. Du weißt, dass das, was du tust, falsch ist. Ein Teil von dir weiß, dass du die Welt nicht heilen musst, sondern nur dich selbst, und nicht von dem, von dem du denkst dich heilen zu müssen, sondern von deiner Angst, von deiner Schwäche."

„Schwäche? Es gibt in mir keine Schwäche! Ich bin ein Alpha! Ich kämpfe bis zuletzt! Darum geht es hier doch!", schrie Ramsay wütend, „Ich bin nicht schwach, ich …."

„Es ist ganz normal Angst zu haben", erklärte der Flash, „Keiner will sterben. Die Angst vorm Tod ist nichts, für das man sich schämen muss, egal, ob man ein Alpha oder ein Omega ist, oder ein Beta."

„Ich….." Etwas warf ihm zu Boden. Hinter ihm stand die Gefährtin vom Flash mit einer riesigen Waffe in der Hand. Langsam reichte es. Sie und dieser andere Omega, Cisco, begannen Ramsay wirklich zu nerven, Zeit sie in die Familie zu holen, wenn er sie schon nicht töten konnte, weil Barry ihm das niemals verzeihen würde.

Doch im nächsten Moment stand er auf einmal in einer kleinen Glaszelle, aus der er nicht mehr hinauskonnte. „Nein!" Mit seinen Kräften griff er nach dem Flash zu und fand nichts. Er griff nach seinen anderen Wirtsköpern und fand nichts. Er war von allen abgeschnitten worden. Die Waffe, mit der Iris West-Allen auf ihn geschossen hatte, hatte ihn von allen abgeschnitten ja, aber er war immer noch Bloodwork, er konnte sie alle neu infizieren. Doch kein Tropfen seines Blutes gelangte aus dieser Zelle hinaus.

„Barry, das ist ein Fehler! Hörst du mich, Barry?! Ich habe keine Zweifel! Ich weiß, dass ich diese Welt heilen kann, dass ich uns alle heilen kann! Lass mich hier raus, damit ich des dir beweisen kann! Barry! Barry!" Doch der Flash wandte sich nur mit traurigem Blick von ihm ab. „Flash! Ich werde die Welt heilen! Ja, das werde ich!"

* * *

„Lyla und Argus haben Ramsay abgeholt. Die gute Nachricht ist, dass Chesters Containment-Zelle auch Bloodwork hält, die schlechte ist, dass Ramsays Werte darauf hindeuten, dass er einen Rückfall erlitten hat", erklärte Caitlin, „Offenbar hat es ihn überanstrengt all diese Leute zu übernehmen. Inklusive dir…."

Barry zog eine Grimasse. „Alle Infizierten sind wieder sie selbst", bestätigte Cisco, „Das Merkwürdige ist, dass es diesmal keine Toten gegeben hat. Nun bis jetzt zumindest…."

„Vielleicht können wir ihn immer noch retten. Ramsay, meine ich", sagte Barry.

„Wirklich? Nach allem, was er getan hat, willst du ihm immer noch helfen?", wunderte sich Caitlin, und klang dabei so gar nicht nach der netten Caitlin Snow, die Barry einst kennengelernt hatte.

„Das ist es, was wir tun, oder nicht? Wir helfen Menschen", gab Barry zurück, „Und das wollte er doch auch, er wollte uns allen helfen. Er war nur zu krank um zu sehen, dass die Art und Weise, wie er es getan hat, vollkommen verkehrt war."

„Wenn du ihm wirklich helfen willst, Bar, dann werden wir das weiterhin versuchen", erwiderte Iris und drückte seine Schulter. Er war ihr dankbar. Sein Alpha, der immer für ihn da war, ihn immer den Rücken stärkte. Cisco nickte ebenfalls. Caitlin sah immer noch nicht überzeugt aus, aber Wally, Joe, Cecile, und Ralph signalisierten alle stumm ihr Einverständnis.

Barry räusperte sich. „Hört mal, ich weiß, ihr habt eure Zweifel, aber manchmal gibt es Happy Ends, mit denen man nicht gerechnet hätte. Es gibt Neuigkeiten. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich euch das sagen soll, aber …. Eddie ist am Leben. Und wir müssen ihn retten."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Dieser One-Shot spielt vor dem One-Shot „Heimkehr" aus „Road to Finale Crisis" und nach Ray und Micks Hochzeit._

_Reviews?_


	17. Multiversity

**17\. Multiversity**

* * *

_Universum: __Alle_

_Spoiler: __Für die 2019/20 Staffeln des Arrowversums bis ca. „Crisis on Infinite Earths"_

_Pairings:__ Diverse, unter anderem Erw. von Westallen, Westhallen, Coldwestallen, Snowallenbert, Oliver/Chloe, Clois_

_Warnings__: Spoiler_

_Inhalt: __A Crisis is coming. Sind wir bereit dafür?_

* * *

Das Multiversum eine Kulmination von allem, was ist, was war, was sein wird, und was sein kann. Jede mögliche Variante des Lebens, die es geben könnte, gibt es irgendwo. Man sagt, dass für jede Entscheidung, die getroffen wird, ein Universum existiert, in dem statt dieser eine andere Entscheidung getroffen wurde. Wenn dem so ist, dann wäre das Multiversum unendlich. Und das ist es auch. Jedes Molekül nimmt jede mögliche Stelle im Universum ein – irgendwo anders als in unserem Universum. Dem Multiversum sind keine Grenzen gesetzt, es wächst ständig - für jede neue Entscheidung, die getroffen wird, entsteht eine neues Universum irgendwo dort draußen.

Nicht all diese Universen sind gleich und nicht alle wissen voneinander. Das Multiversum gliedert sich in Cluster von 53 miteinander verwandten Universen - das bedeutet Universen, in denen ähnliche Grundvoraussetzungen für das Leben herrschen, und in denen ähnliche Personen mit ähnlichen Lebensgeschichten existieren. Das Reisen durch das Multiversum ist innerhalb desselben Clusters einfacher als zwischen benachbarten Clustern, und das Reisen zwischen benachbarten Clustern ist wiederum einfacher als das Reisen zwischen Clustern, die weit voneinander entfernt sind.

Als das Multiversum entdeckt wurde, begannen die Intelligenzwesen damit Karten des Multiversums zu erstellen und gaben ihren Nachbaruniversen deswegen Namen oder besser gesagt Nummern. Doch da das Multiversum unendlich ist, gibt es nicht nur ein Universum-1, da die Bewohner an einem Ende des Multiversums mit der Nummerierung zur gleichen Zeit wie die Bewohner am anderen Ende des Multiversums begannen, also gibt es mehrere Universen, die ihre Heimat als Universum 1 bezeichnen, nichts ahnend, dass es die Bewohner von anderen Universen ihnen gleich getan haben.

Da das Multiversum ständig wächst und unendlich ist und immer größer wird, muss es sich irgendwie selbst regulieren, es entstehen nicht nur neue Universen, es werden auch immer wieder Universen zerstört – der Grund dafür ist, dass es einfach so sein muss, weil es immer schon so war, und weil selbst etwas von unendlicher Größe nicht ewig weiterwachsen kann, manchmal muss es auch schrumpfen. Die Ereignisse, die zu der Zerstörung von Universen führen, sind oft ähnlich – quer durch das Multiversum wiederholen sich ähnliche oder gar die gleichen Geschichten immer wieder aufs Neue – und niemand ahnt, dass das, was ihnen widerfährt, anderen schon zuvor widerfahren ist.

Das Multiversum spiegelt seine eigene Geschichte wieder und immer wieder aufs Neue. Manchmal findet man an Orten Spiegelungen, an denen man sie nicht erwartet hätte. Manchmal findet man universenübergreifende Sagas mehrmals mit unterschiedlichen Ausgängen und verschiedenen Hauptfiguren wieder und wieder und wieder.

Das Multiversum ist letztlich nichts anderes als ein riesiger Organismus - es lebt, wächst, schrumpft, erleidet Schaden, repariert sich selbst, und das alles oft zur gleichen Zeit. Zeit und Raum sind nicht überall im Multiversum gleich, manchmal verrinnt die Zeit schneller, manchmal langsamer, manchmal in diesem Universum anders als in jenem, und manchmal wiederholt sich alles einfach wieder und wieder. Vielleicht ist das Multiversum ja mehr als nur unsere Heimat, vielleicht ist es Gott, der einzig wahre, der uns allen bei allem, was wir tun, einfach zusieht, wieder und wieder und wieder, und uns testet, jeden auf die eine oder andere Art.

Manchmal ist das Multiversum auf unserer Seite, manchmal ist es gegen uns. Was immer auch der Fall ist, wir werden es früh genug bemerken.

Dort draußen im Multiversum gibt es viele verschiedene Universen. In manchen Leben Menschen mit dem gleichen Namen, die unterschiedlich aussehen, in manchen Leben Menschen, die gleich aussehen, aber unterschiedliche Namen tragen. In manchen leben Gesellschaften, die wir uns nicht einmal vorstellen könnten, wenn wir es wollen würden. Dort draußen kann alles passieren.

Es gibt mindestens fünf Cluster, die bewohnt werden von Menschen, die aussehen wie Menschen, sich verhalten wie Menschen, und auch Menschen sind, doch aber nicht nur in zwei Hauptgeschlechter aufgeteilt sind, sondern neben ihrem sexuellen Geschlecht auch noch ein soziales Geschlecht besitzen, ein sogenanntes sekundäres Geschlecht, das ihren Status in der Gesellschaft festlegt. In den Universen, die zu diesem Cluster gehören, finden sich Alphas und Betas und Omegas und alles dazwischen zusammen und entdecken gemeinsam, was es heißt, nicht nur als Gesellschaft zusammenzuleben sondern auch als Familie - als Rudel. In einem dieser Cluster strandeten Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Sara Lance, Alex Danvers, Martin Stein und Jefferson Jackson bei dem Versuch die Invasion von Erde-X zu verhindern permanent auf der von den Nationalsozialisten regierten Erde, die vom Rest des Multiversums abgeschnitten wurde. In einem anderen Cluster kamen sie alle wieder gesund zurück nach Hause, bevor sie sich ihren Invasoren zum letzten Kampf stellten und Barry Allen und Iris West endlich heiraten konnten. In einem der Universen in diesem Cluster starb Iris West durch die Hand von Savitar, und Barry Allen lebte später glücklich mit Caitlin Snow und Julian Albert zusammen, trotz seines Verlustes. In einem anderen Universum kehrte Leonard Snart ins Leben zurück und wurde der dritte Partner im Leben der Westallens, in wieder einem anderen war es Eddie Thawne, der ins Leben und ihre Leben zurückkehrte.

In einem anderen Cluster leben Menschen, die aussehen wie Menschen, sich verhalten wie Menschen, und auch Menschen sind, aber tiefer miteinander verbunden sind als die Menschen, in den meisten anderen Clustern des Multiversums. Auf ihrer Haut befindet sich ein Kompass, der aussieht wie eine Tätowierung aber so viel mehr ist. Statt Himmelsrichtungen stehen auf diesem Kompass Namen, die Namen von anderen Menschen, die erst erscheinen, wenn man diesen Menschen begegnet ist. In der Nähe der Träger dieser Namen fühlt man sich wohl, man fühlt sich mit ihnen verbunden, man kann sie spüren, und wenn sie sterben, dann erleidet man körperlichen Schmerz, der gleichbedeutend ist mit dem Verlust eines Körperteils. Doch niemand weiß, was diese Namen zu bedeuten haben, warum dieser Kompass auf dem dominanten Arm der Menschen erscheint, und wo er einen hinführen soll. Man weiß nur, dass er wichtig ist, wichtiger als alles andere. In diesem Cluster gibt es ein Universum, in dem der Name Nora West-Allen auf der Haut von Eobard Thawne steht.

In wieder einem anderen Cluster leben Menschen, die aussehen wie Menschen, sich verhalten wie Menschen, aber keine Menschen sind, zusammen mit Menschen auf den Erden. Diese Nicht-Menschen sind telepathisch und empathisch mit sieben anderen Nicht-Menschen verbunden, die ihnen näher stehen als jeder andere auf ihrer Welt. Diese Nicht-Menschen nennen sich Sense8, manche von ihnen besitzen auch noch andere Superkräfte neben ihren Sense8-Sinnen, andere nicht. Acht Sense8, die miteinander verbunden sind, nennt man dort ebenfalls einen Cluster, nur ist es diesmal ein Cluster von Menschen und kein Cluster von Universen. In einem Universum in diesem Cluster gibt es auf der Erde genau einen Cluster voller Sense8, der aus neun und nicht aus acht Mitgliedern besteht, da niemand der entsprechenden Gestaltenwandlerin gesagt hat, was passiert, wenn man sich in einen Sense8 verwandelt.

In wieder einem anderen Cluster leben Menschen, die nicht viel anders sind als wir anderen. Manche von ihnen haben Superkräfte, andere nicht. Was diesen Cluster aber besonders macht, ist, dass die ausgewählten Verteidiger der zentralen Erde dieses Clusters in einem furchtbaren Konflikt dezimiert wurden, und nun fast niemand mehr da ist um ihr Eck des Multiversums zu verteidigen. Selbst die ausgewählte Harbinger wurde abgeschlachtet. Wer, nur wer, soll die sieben Paragons für diesen Teil des Multiversums suchen? Dark Archer von Erde-2, der seine Heimat verloren hat, Mar Novu misstraut und die ausgewählte Harbinger getötet hat?

In wieder einem anderen Cluster leben Menschen mit Superkräften, die ihnen von der Speed Force verliehen wurden, die aber nicht so sind wie in den anderen Clustern. Diese Menschen sind nicht nur schnell und dazu in der Lage durch die Zeit und die Dimensionen zu reisen, nein, diese Menschen produzieren auch noch zusätzliche Pheromone, die sie anderen Menschen sympathischer machen, als sie es ohnehin schon wären. In diesem Cluster sahen die Pläne von Zoom für den Flash von Erde-1 anders aus als in den meisten anderen Clustern.

In anderen Clustern gibt es noch einige anderen Universen. Es gibt einen Cluster, in dem Oliver Queen von Erde-1 sein Leben opferte um das Multiversum zu retten, was beide seiner Halbschwestern zutiefst bedauerten.

Es gibt einen Cluster dort draußen, in dem sich Cisco Ramon von Erde-1 dagegen entschied sich von seinen Kräften zu heilen, was den Ausgang des folgenden Kampfes um das Multiversum entscheidend beeinflussen wird.

Es gibt mindestens ein Universum dort draußen, in dem sich Barry Allen, Iris West, und Eddie Thawne ganz ohne sekundäre Geschlechter, Speedster-Pheromone, oder Namen auf ihrer Haut trotzdem zu dritt zusammenfanden. Es gibt ein Universum dort draußen, in dem Mick Rory nie sicher war, ob sein Leben nun eine Romcom war oder nicht. Und es gibt mehr als nur ein Universum dort draußen, wo Tommy Elliott sich Hush nannte, weil seine Mutter das immer zu ihm sagte, nachdem sein Vater ihn geschlagen hatte. Es gibt mindestens ein Universum dort draußen, in dem die Kryptonier die Erde eroberten, und in einem von diesen steht Kara Zor-El an der Spitze der Invasoren.

All diese Universen zeigen uns all die Möglichkeiten, die uns offen stehen. Welten mit Lanterns, Welten ohne Lanterns, Welten mit einer Justice League, Welten ohne eine Justice League, Welten mit den Titans, den Teen Titans, oder der Young Justice oder ohne jede dieser Varianten. Welten, in denen Batman starb, Welten, in denen Superman starb, Welten, in denen Oliver Queen Chloe Sullivan heiratete, Welten, in denen Clark Kent einen froschfressenden Klon heiratete, und Welten, in denen Batman vielleicht doch nicht starb. Es gibt dort draußen Welten, in denen Superman verrückt und korrupt wurde, und Welten, in denen alles die Schuld von Dr. Manhatten ist.

Und immer wieder geraten all diese Welten und Möglichkeiten in Gefahr. Momente, in denen das Multiversum sich selbst reguliert, indem es seine Masse reduziert, nennen wir Krisen. Im Moment nähert sich eine besonders große Krise einem sehr großen Teil des Multiversums. Und sie wird in anderen Teilen des Multiversums gespiegelt. Mehr Cluster als jemals zuvor sind in Gefahr.

Es werden sich Helden erheben um diese Krise aufzuhalten. Sieben Paragons wurden prophezeit, die sich erheben werden um alles Leben zu verteidigen. Sieben Paragons haben sich in den letzten 34 Jahren schon öfter erhoben. Manchmal haben sie ihre Welten gerettet, manchmal haben sie versagt. Manchmal waren es nicht die sieben, die alle gerettet haben, und manchmal werden es Champions der Speed Force sein, die uns alle retten.

Wer wird es diesmal sein, und werden sie gewinnen oder verlieren?

Nur die Zeit wird es zeigen. In jeder Ecke des Multiversums auf ihre Art.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Nach dieser schamlosen Eigenwerbung (in die ich auch ein paar Fic-Ideen, aus denen nie war wurde, sowie Massen von Eastereggs eingebaut habe – Bonuspunkte für alle jene, die mir alle hier aufgezählten Universen nennen können) und dem Teaser für Crisis, wird diese Fic für's Erste bis nach „Crisis on Infinite Earths" pausiert. Danach gibt es noch ein paar Kapitel für diese Sammlung hier._

_Neben den fünf Folgen wurde jetzt auch ein zweiteiliges Comic-Tie-In geschrieben von Marv Wolfman und Marc Guggenheim angekündigt._

_Mal sehen, ob Erde-1, Erde-38, die Erde von Black Lightning und alle anderen Erden das Crossover-Event überleben werden._

_Reviews?_


	18. Keine Ehre, keine Hoffnung

**18\. Keine Ehre, keine Hoffnung**

* * *

_Universum: __Dark Verse, das hier ist die Fortsetzung von „Dark Archer" und die letzte Fic aus dem Dark Verse_

_Spoiler: __Für die 2019/20 Staffeln des Arrowversums und für alle fünf Teile von „Crisis on Infinite Earths"_

_Pairings:__ Backround: vergangens Nysara, vergangenes Westallen und Blick-and-you-will-miss-it impliziertes Atomwave_

_Warnings: __Dark Fic!,__Multipler Character Death, universelle Vernichtung, Wahnsinn, Untote, Spoiler_

_Inhalt: __Statt der Zeitalter der Helden erwartet Erde-1 die Krise, der das Multiversum nach allem was passiert ist, vielleicht nicht mehr gewachsen ist._

* * *

Dark Archer wollte Erde-1 retten, wenn er schon nicht in der Lage gewesen war seine eigene Erde zu retten. Er wollte diese neue Version seiner Schwester, seinen Vater und seine Stiefmutter, und all die Menschen, die Laurel und Sara etwas bedeutet hatten retten, um das Opfer der Lance-Schwestern zu ehren, das wollte er wirklich, aber das Schicksal läuft nicht immer so ab, wie man es sich vorstellt.

Als Lyla Michaels den Fehler machte sich Tommy Merlyn von Erde-2 in den Weg zu stellen, war das ihr letzter Fehler. Als Tommy Merlyn sie tötete, war das nicht sein letzter Fehler, aber der Fehler, der das Multiversum am Meisten kosten würde. Durch Lyla Michaels Tod gab es niemanden mehr, der zu Harbinger werden konnte, es gab niemanden mit der nötigen DNS, der die Kraft in sich aufnehmen konnte, die es gebraucht hätte um all jene zu versammeln, die die Welten retten sollten, das auserwählte Team des Monitors.

Der Monitor war ein mächtiges Wesen, aber in gewissser Hinsicht nicht so mächtig wie Harbinger, nicht so schnell wie Harbinger. Keiner war da um Clark Kent und Lois Lane von Argo von Universum-38 zu retten. Keiner war da um die auserwählten Champions auf Erde-38 zu bringen um sich dort den Kräften des Anti-Monitors entgegen zu stellen. Erde-38 starb, wurde von der Anti-Materie-Welle getroffen, bevor irgendjemand irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte. Kein D.E.O., kein Brainy, keine Lena Luthor, niemand von ihnen war schnell genug. Erde-38 starb einen grausamen Tod, und mit Erde-38 starb die letzte Chance des Multiversums, da mit ihr die Ehre und die Hoffnung starben.

* * *

„Ich habe euch alle versammelt, weil ihr die letzte Hoffnung des Multiversums seid", erklärte der Monitor Tommy Merlyn, seinen Eltern, Lex Luthor, Iris West-Allen, Wally West, Joe West, Thea Queen, Nyssa al Ghul, und Kate Kane in StarLabs. „In jeder Sekunde, die vergeht, sterben weiter Erden. Nash Wells hat den Anti-Monitor aus seinem Gefängnis befreit, und er hat mit der Vernichtung des Multiversums begonnen. Erde-2 war nur ein Test, inzwischen sind zahllose andere Erden gestorben. Ich hatte einen Plan, auserwählte Champions, aber … die Dinge sind anders gelaufen, als ich es mir erhofft habe, und nun seid nur noch ihr übrig. Ihr müsst kämpfen, müsst diejenigen suchen, die alles Leben retten können", erklärte der Monitor.

„Nash verdammt, ich wusste, dass ich ihn in den Kopf hätte schießen sollen", murmelte Joe.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht getan hast, Dad", meinte Iris langsam, „Es gab in letzter Zeit schon genug Morde. Wenn das Multiversum in Gefahr ist, sollten wir dann nicht Breacher und seine Leute hinzuziehen?"

„Dafür ist es zu spät. Ihre Welt und alle auf ihr sind verloren", sagte der Monitor.

„Cisco!", erkannte Iris schmerzhaft, Cisco saß wegen dem Mord an Gypsy dort im Gefängnis und hatte seine Verhandlung erwartet, eine Verhandlung, zu der es nun nie kommen würde, doch tot war er trotzdem.

„Es gibt Welten, auf denen ich Quantum Türme errichtet habe, die der Anti-Materie für eine gewisse Zeit Stand halten können", erklärte der Monitor, „Die erste dieser Welten haben wir bereits verloren, aber wir sollten genug Zeit haben diejenigen auf der nächsten Welt zu aktivieren. Was ihr allerdings brauchen ist eine mobile Basis."

Wally schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Legends gibt es nicht mehr. Rip ist zusammen mit der _Waverider _verschwunden", meinte er.

„Wir brauchen nicht eure _Waverider. _Wir brauchen nur eine _Waverider_", informierte der Monitor sie, „Ihr seid nicht diejenigen, die ich auserwählt hatte um uns alle zu retten, doch ihr werdet uns retten."

„Und wer waren diejenigen, die du auserwählt hattest, du Mistkerl?", wollte Tommy Merlyn herausfordernd wissen.

„Oliver Queen, Lyla Michaels, Sara und Laurel Lance, J'onn J'onzz von Erde-38", erwiderte der Monitor ungerührt und sah Tommy Merlyn direkt an, „Du hast meine Pläne ziemlich durcheinander gebracht, Dark Archer. Ich hatte eine andere Zukunft vorausgesehen. Nun muss ich improvisieren."

„Entschuldigt, aber die _Waverider _ist doch ein Zeitschiff, oder?", warf Thea ein, „Warum reisen wir nicht einfach in der Zeit zurück und verhindern, dass Ollie und die anderen sterben?"

„Weil sich die Dinge dadurch nur noch unvorhersehbarer entwickeln würden. Außerdem sind Zeitreisen im Moment nicht mehr so einfach möglich wie zuvor, die Antimaterie behindert ihre Präzession - der Versuch alleine könnte alle Beteiligten töten", erklärte der Monitor, „Es gibt einen Trip, den ich unternehmen kann und werde, doch dieser eine wird vermutlich der letzte sein, der mir möglich ist, und ich muss dabei vorsichtig sein um die Zeitlinie so weit wie möglich in Takt zu halten."

„Der Mann hat recht", erklärte Wally, „Von meiner Zeit mit den Legends weiß ich, dass man nie weiß, was man anrichtet, wenn man auch nur eine Kleinigkeit ändert. Wenn wir zurück zum Neron-Krieg gehen, dann könnten wir alles nur noch schlimmer machen."

Thea wirkte resigniert, Tommy Merlyn wütend, aber keiner protestierte mehr gegen den Plan. „Zeitreisen? Parallelerden? Ich verstehe nur die Hälfte von dem, worüber ihr hier redet. Was ist mit Kara? Könnten wir ihre Hilfe nicht gebrauchen?", wandte Kate Kane ein. Sie hatte sich überhaupt nur überreden lassen sie nicht alle sofort anzugreifen, weil sie Wally als Kid Flash erkannt hatte und annahm, dass er auf der Seite der Engel stehen musste.

„Kara ist tot, Kate", erklärte Iris mit einem Kloß im Hals, „Ihre Erde wurde zerstört."

„Oh."

„Also sind wir wirklich die letzte Hoffnung der Menschheit", meinte Lex Luthor sardonisch, „Ich wusste schon immer, dass es eines Tages soweit kommen würde. Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass es die Menschheit auf einer anderen Erde sein würde."

Alle blickten ihn an. „Wer bist du noch mal genau?", wunderte sich Wally dann im Namen aller laut.

Lex Luthor seufzte. „Ich, mein Freund, bin die klügste Person in dieser kleinen Gruppe, wenn man von unserem Alienfreund absieht, und an mir wird es liegen uns alle zu retten", behauptete er dann. Irgendwie beruhigte Iris das überhaupt nicht.

* * *

Die alternative _Waverider, _die sie in Anspruch nahmen, war verlassen, wenn man von der K.I. mit Leonard Snarts Stimme absah und einer alternativen Version von Mick Rory, die hier an Bord hauste um ihre schriftstellerischen Ambitionen ungestört nachkommen zu können.

„Was ist eigentlich mit unserer Version von Rory passiert?", wollte Iris wissen.

„Säuft sich irgendwo zu Tode", erklärte Wally, „Ich habe einige Zeit lang versucht ihm die Flaschen wegzunehmen, aber das hat nichts gebracht. Also hab ich es gelassen. Er ist nie über den Neron-Krieg hinweggekommen. Und, na ja, über Ray. Ich hab ihm nicht mal gesagt, was mit Sara passiert ist. Ich wollte nicht, dass er ernsthaft versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen."

„Sollen wir dem anderen Rory sagen, dass sein Doppelgänger mit seiner Schriftstellerkarriere Erfolg hatte?", wollte Iris dann wissen.

Wally zuckte die Schultern. „Wozu ihm Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft machen, die er vielleicht nie erlebt?", meinte er, und beide Geschwister schwiegen. Sie wussten, dass es hier an Bord eine Person gab, die noch weniger Hoffnung auf die Zukunft besaß als alle anderen, eine Person, die sehr wohl noch direkt vom Monitor ausgewählt worden war. Wally würde sterben müssen um sie alle zu retten, das hatte der Monitor gesagt. Doch hatte er sich nicht in so vielen anderen Dingen bereits geirrt? Wer sagte, dass er ausgerechnet damit recht hatte?

* * *

Die Welt, die sie versuchten zu retten, hielt dem Anti-Materie länger stand, aber nicht lange genug. Die Zerstörung ging weiter. Der Monitor tauchte mit dem Buch des Schicksals auf. Er hatte es aus der Zeitlinie entfernt und las nun darin.

„Es gibt eine Chance. Es gibt sieben ausgewählte Individuen, die die Macht haben uns alle zu retten, sieben Paragons, die Charaktereigenschaften verkörpern, die nötig sind um den Anti-Monitor aufzuhalten. Das Buch hat mir Hinweise darauf geliefert, wo wir sie finden können, allerdings gibt es ein Problem. Kara Danvers von Erde-38 war der Paragon der Hoffnung, doch nun ist sie tot", erklärte der Monitor.

„Und das heißt? Das alles umsonst ist? Dass es keine Chance auf Rettung gibt?", wollte Tommy Merlyn wütend wissen.

„Es heißt, dass die übrigen Paragons vielleicht nicht in der Lage sein werden uns alle zu retten, was aber nicht heißen soll, dass wir sie nicht versuchen sollten. Wenn jemand eine Chance hat die Welten zu retten, dann sie. Den Paragon der Ehre haben wir ebenfalls verloren. Das wäre J'onn J'onzzs Berufung gewesen. Aber die anderen sind noch am Leben. Kate Kane, ich kann dir sagen, wo du hingehen musst um den Paragon der Tapferkeit zu finden, der auch die Fledermaus der Zukunft genannt wird. Der Paragon der Wahrheit ist ein Kryptonier, der mehr verloren hat, als ein Mann ertragen kann. Ich habe hier außerdem einen Hinweis auf den Paragon der Menschlichkeit gefunden, der auf Erde-1 lebt. Der Paragon des Schicksals ist der Captain über die Zeit und auf einer alternativen Erde zu finden. Und du, Iris West-Allen, bist der Paragon der Liebe", verkündete der Monitor.

„Ich? Aber ich bin keine Superheldin. Barry war der Held, Barry war der Flash, ich bin nur…"

„Bar hat immer gesagt, dass du genauso ein Teil vom Flash bist, wie er", rief ihr ihr Vater in Erinnerung, „Du bist eine Heldin."

„Na gut, damit wissen wir, wer nicht durchs Multiversum streifen und sich dem Risiko von Anti-Materie getötet zu werden aussetzen darf. Kate holt den Paragon der Tapferkeit. Ich suche den Captain über die Zeit - ich habe eine recht gute Idee, wer das sein könnte", meinte Wally, „Wer holt den Kryptonier, und wer den Paragon der Menschlichkeit?"

Es war ja nicht gerade so, dass sie eine besonders schlagkräftige Truppe wären. Lex Luthor räusperte sich. „Ich nehme mich gerne dem Kryptonier an. Immerhin habe ich Erfahrung mit seinesgleichen", bot er sich an. „Ich gehe mit ihm", meinte Tommy Merlyn sofort.

„Nun, dann holen Nyssa und ich unseren ortsansässigen Paragon", meinte Thea, „Das sollte kein Problem werden, nicht wahr?" Sie hatte es ja auch verschreien müssen.

* * *

„Das hier ist ein Trophäenschrank. Und das hier, diese Brille, so eine habe ich schon einmal gesehen, an Supergirls ziviler Identität. Bruce, was hast du getan?", wollte Kate Kane entsetzt wissen, als ihr klar wurde, dass der Monitor sie fehlgeleitet hatte. Dieser Bruce hier war nicht nur nicht ihr Bruce, er war kein guter Mann, kein tapferer Mann, er war ein Mörder.

„Supergirl. Ja, die musste ich auch töten. Sie hat es nicht so gut aufgenommen, dass ich ihren Cousin getötet habe", sinnierte „Bruce".

„Kara hat mir gesagt, er war dein Freund!", schleuderte ihm Kate entgegen.

Bruce lachte. „Vor langer Zeit einmal, aber siehst du, Kate, Kal hat nie eingesehen, dass die Welt so ist, wie sie nun einmal ist. Früher oder später mussten wir aneinander geraten, schätze ich. Aber was spielt das jetzt noch für eine Rolle? Das liegt alles in der Vergangenheit. Du hast gesagt, ich muss die Welten retten. Ich schätze, dann bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl als genau das zu tun", meinte er bitter.

_Nein, so einer wie er kann nicht die Lösung sein, er ist Teil des Problems. Ich meine, ich kann ihn nicht mitnehmen, wer weiß, was er tun würde. Aber, wir haben schon zwei Paragons zu wenig, wir brauchen ihn. Was soll ich also tun?_

* * *

„Sara Lance, wir brauchen dich. Du musst uns helfen das Multiversum zu retten!"

Sara sah von ihrem Drink auf und starrte Wally West an. „Wally, dich hab ich aber schon lange nicht mehr gesehen", stellte sie fest, „Was führt dich in diese Bar hier? Bist du wegen der Trivia Night hier?"

„Das Schicksal hat mich hergeführt, Sara, das Schicksal", betonte Wally, „Du musst mit mir kommen."

* * *

„Ich bin kein Superheld, ich bin nur ein Wissenschaftler, und ich habe eine Familie, ich kann nicht einfach losziehen und alles liegen und stehen lassen", erklärte Ryan Choi Thea und Nyssa, „Es tut mir leid, aber ihr seid zum falschen Mann gekommen."

„Es gibt fast keine Superhelden mehr, Dr. Choi. Mein Bruder, sein Team, der Flash und sein Team, Atom, die Canaries, Firestorm … sie sind alle tot", sagte Thea, „Und sie sind gestorben, während sie damit beschäftigt waren sich gegenseitig die Schädel einzuschlagen. Vielleicht soll uns das ja etwas sagen. Vielleicht soll uns das sagen, dass sie nicht die richtigen waren um uns zu retten, vielleicht braucht es so jemanden wie Sie um uns zu retten. Und was Ihre Familie angeht, viele Menschen haben Familie, und sie alle werden ihre Familien verlieren, wenn Sie nicht mit uns kommen."

Ryan Choi legte die Stirn in Falten und schien darüber nachzudenken. „Okay", meinte er dann, „Ich komme mit und werde helfen, wo ich kann. Ich weiß allerdings immer noch nicht, wieso ausgerechnet ich irgendetwas zur Rettung der Erde beitragen können sollte."

Nyssa wandte sich an Thea. „Das war eine beeindruckende Rede", meinte sie.

„Gut, dass du das sagst, denn nachdem wir Dr. Choi auf der _Waverider _abgeliefert haben, habe ich noch eine andere Sache zu tun, und sie wird dir nicht gefallen, ich hoffe aber, dass du mich trotzdem unterstützt und einsiehst wie nötig das, was ich vorhabe, ist."

Nyssa blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

* * *

„Der Joker hat die gesamte Redaktion vergast? Und nur noch du warst über? Und was ist mit mir in dieser seltsamen Welt?", wollte Lex Luthor von Clark Kent, seineszeichen Chefredakteur des Daily Planet, wissen.

Clark Kent musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dir die Antwort gefallen wird", meinte er vorsichtig.

„Tja, das hatte ich schon befürchtet … Nein, ich wollte das hier wirklich durchziehen, aber … sorry, nicht er, Paragon oder nicht….", verkündete Lex Luthor. Im nächsten Moment stand Tommy Merlyn stand hinter ihm und hielt ihn im Würgegriff, und hinderte ihn so daran seine Kryptonitwaffe auch nur abzufeuern. „Wage es nicht!", zischte Tommy Merlyn, „Ich wusste ja gleich, dass man dir nicht trauen kann."

„Ach komm schon, lass mich ihn töten! Keiner wird es wissen", jammerte Lex, „Meine ganze Welt wurde vernichtet. Meine Schwester ist tot, jeder, den ich kannte, gönn mir wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß!"

„Wir brauchen ihn. Wir haben bereits zwei Paragons zu wenig", knurrte Tommy.

„Und wessen Schuld ist das? Denkst du etwa, ich wüsste nicht, dass du der Grund dafür bist, dass meine Welt gestorben ist, und dass Supergirl und Martian Manhunter nicht mehr da sind um das Multiversum zu retten?!", zischte Lex.

„So war das nicht. Ich wusste doch nicht, was passieren würde. Ich dachte, man kann Mar Novu nicht trauen. Ich dachte, er ist wie wir", erklärte Tommy wütend.

„Glaub mir, mein Freund, wir beide haben rein gar nichts gemeinsam", meinte Lex.

„Damit hast du recht. Ich will meine Fehler wiedergutmachen, während du uns alle gefährdest", verkündete Tommy und schnitt Lex dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Kehle durch. Keiner hätte ihn aufhalten können.

Blut schoss aus Lexs Kehle. Clark Kent stürtzte zu ihnen, legte seine Hände auf Lexs Kehle, doch Tommy wusste, wie man schneiden musste um jemanden zu töten. Lex Luthor war nicht mehr zu retten.

„Narr … hätte das Buch des Schicksal umgeschrieben … neue Para-" , keuchte Lex. Und dann war er tot.

Clark Kent blickte Tommy voller Abscheu an. „Warum hast du das getan? Das war nicht nötig! Wir hätten ihn überwältigen können, ihn einsperren können!", verkündete er düster.

„Das Schicksal der Welten steht auf dem Spiel! Wir haben keine Zeit um zimperlich zu sein!", entgegnete Tommy barsch, „Dieser da war von Anfang an ein Risiko, wir können uns keine Fehler mehr leisten."

Clark Kent sah ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die darauf hindeutete, dass er sich nicht so sicher war, ob Tommys reine Anwesenheit hier für ihn nicht schon einen großen Fehler darstellte.

* * *

„Hey, warum sieht dieser Superman-Typ aus wie Ray Palmer?", wollte Wally von Iris wissen, doch diese warf ihm nur einen ernsten Blick zu. „Wally, Dad ist weg. Er ist losgegangen zu der Stelle, an der Nash den Anti-Monitor gefunden hat", berichtete sie ernst, „Ich mache mir Sorgen."

Wally nickte ernst. „Das musst du nicht. Ich kümmere mich darum", versprach er.

* * *

Nyssa, Thea, und John Constantine schafften Oliver Queens verweste Leiche zu einer Lazarus-Grube auf einer Parallel-Erde. „Ich möchte nur betonen, dass ich das immer noch für eine schlechte Idee halte", sagte John, „Ich helfe euch, weil schon zu viele von uns gestorben sind, aber das ist eine wirklich blöde Idee, das ist euch klar, oder? Gerade du müsstest das wissen, Thea. Wie lange hast du noch einmal gebraucht um deinen Blutdurst unter Kontrolle zu bringen?"

„Ollie wird damit umgehen können. Du bist nicht hier, weil uns deine Meinung interessiert. Du bist hier, weil du mit Ollie das Gleiche machen sollst wie damals mit Sara, nachdem die Grube sie zurück gebracht hatte. Du sollst seine Seele restaurieren", belehrte Thea John.

„Und das werde ich auch tun, aber trotzdem: Ich bin gegen das alles hier", gab John zurück.

Sie durchquerten eine Westernstadt und fanden die Grube in einer Art Mine. „Wer immer ihr seid, dieses Land gehört mir und … was zum Teufel wollt ihr mit dieser Leiche?!" Der Cowboy, der sich ihnen entgegenstellte, schien John Constantine recht zu geben - das hier war eine schlechte Idee. Aber der Monitor hatte betont, wie wichtig Oliver war! Und nun, da sie auch noch zwei Paragons zu wenig hatten, war er noch wichtiger. Thea tat das hier nicht nur aus egoistischen Gründen, sie dachte auch an das große Ganze.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für so was", seufzte Nyssa und kümmerte sich um den Cowboy mit der rauen Stimme. Der floh wenig später mit einer Narbe mehr im Gesicht.

„Na dann", meinte John Constantine, „An die Arbeit."

* * *

„Das hier ist ein bemerkenswertes Stück Technologie", bemerkte Bruce über die _Waverider. _Kate warf ihm einen nervösen Blick zu. Sie konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass es ein schlimmer Fehler gewesen war diese Version ihres Cousins hierher mitzunehmen, aber das war ihr Auftrag gewesen, nicht wahr? _Aber ich war noch nie gut darin Befehle zu befolgen, ein Grund mehr, warum aus meiner Militärkarriere nichts geworden wäre._

„Wer ist das? Der Paragon des Was-auch-immer? Der kann ja kaum laufen!", beschwerte sich Mick Rory und deutete auf Bruce und sein Exo-Skelett, das es ihm ermöglichte zu gehen.

„Heatwave?" Bruce warf Kate einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Mit wem umgibst du dich nur, Kate?" Diese Frage stellte Kate sich ebenfalls, aber nicht in Bezug auf Mick Rory. „Alternative Universen, schon vergessen? Dieser Heatwave ist ein Held" Rory zog eine Grimasse. „Eine Legende. Er hat geholfen seine Welt zu retten."

„Mehrmals", bestätigte Rory.

„Und er ist ein angehender Bestseller-Autor", schloss Kate, woraufhin Rory sie mit einem Blick musterte, der andeutete, dass er nicht sicher war, ob sie sich nicht doch über ihn lustig machte. Offenbar wusste er nichts von der Karriere seines Doppelgängers als Rebecca Silver (Kate war natürlich kein Fan, aber …. Nun sie hatte vielleicht ein oder zwei oder mehrere Rebecca Silver-Romane gelesen, einfach nur am auf den neusten Stand zu bleiben, was literarische Trends anging).

In diesem Moment erklang ein rauschendes Geräusch, und ein dunkelhaariger Mann, der aussah wie eine ergraute Version von Dr. Raymond Palmer, trat zu ihnen in den Gang. „Das war merkwürdig. Ich hätte fast den roten Knopf gedrückt. Zum Glück habe ich meinen Röntgenblick vorher benutzt um sicher zu gehen, dass das kein Fehler ist, denn es wäre einer gewesen", berichtete er, „Wer genau hat die Rohre auf diesem Schiff verlegt?"

„Agh! Warum wollen nur immer alle den roten Knopf drücken? Auf welcher Welt ist es eine gute Idee einen großen roten Knopf zu drücken?!", beschwerte sich Mick Rory, „Moment, also benutzten Kryptonier die Toilette!"

„Im Grunde sind wir nicht viel anders als Menschen", erwiderte der offensichtliche Kryptonier.

„Außer in den Punkten, auf die es ankommt. Hallo Kal", sagte Bruce und musterte den Kryptonier offen feindselig.

Der Kryptonier blickte zwischen ihm und Kate hin und her. „Hallo, Bruce", meinte er langsam, „Ich nehme an, du bist einer von uns sogenannten Paragons."

„Der Paragon der Tapferkeit, wie es aussieht", erwiderte Bruce ruhig.

„Ja, das passt", meinte Kal freundlich. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, was der Mann, der vor ihm stand, mit seinem Doppelgänger getan hatte, „Ich bin der Paragon der Wahrheit."

Bruces Miene verfinsterte sich kaum merklich. „Ach? Bist du das?", sagte er dann langsam.

„Vermutlich weil ich Reporter bin, und …" Kal unterbrach sich. „Bruce stimmt irgendetwas nicht, du wirkst irgendwie seltsam…"

„Und du wirkst so menschlich", knurrte Bruce, „Dabei wissen wir beide, dass du nur so tust als wärst du einer von uns. Paragon der Wahrheit! Dass ich nicht lache! Wie kann jemand, der jeden Tag alle in seiner Umgebung anlügt für die Wahrheit stehen?!" Kate sah den Angriff kommen, weil sie wusste, wie diese Version von Bruce war. Er machte einen Schritt auf Kal zu, hob seinen Arm, und Kate stellte sich so schnell sie konnte zwischen die beiden Männer. „Lass ihn in Ruhe! Er hat dir nichts getan!", forderte sie wütend.

„Oh, Kate, Verbrecher und Außerirdische, die haben deinen Verstand verwirrt, aber denke nicht, dass ich dir nichts tun würde, nur weil du aussiehst wie die wahre Kate", sagte Bruce, der nicht Bruce war, „Geh zur Seite."

„Nein!", betonte Kate.

„Na dann, musst du eben sein Schicksal teilen. Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, Kal, ich bin immer auf Kryptonier vorbereitet…." Kate sah das grüne Leuchten, und dann konnte sie nicht mehr einfach nur daneben stehen.

* * *

„Was zum Teufel ist das?" Joe West hielt inne und starrte die laufende Gestalt auf einer Art Tretmühle erstaunt an.

„Sieht aus wie ein Speedster", bemerkte Wally und kam neben seinem Vater zum Stehen.

„Wally, du solltest nicht hier sein", erwiderte sein Vater, „Ich will nicht noch einen Sohn verlieren."

„Und Iris und ich wollen dich nicht verlieren, Dad. Warum bist du alleine hergekommen?", wollte Wally unbeirrt wissen.

„Weil hier alles begonnen hat, und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, kann ich hier alles wieder in Ordnung bringen", erklärte Joe.

„Nun", meinte eine bekannte Stimme aus einer anderen Ecke des Raumes heraus, „Dafür dürfte es inzwischen wohl ein bisschen zu spät sein, nicht wahr?"

Pariah stand wie aus dem Nichts heraus plötzlich auf der anderen Seite der Tretmühle. Was wollte er hier? Hatte er nicht erklärt, dass er nur dort auftauchen konnte, wo es zu Tragödien kommen würde? Doch noch bevor Wally diese Frage stellen konnte, schoss sein Vater auf den Neuankömmling.

* * *

Der falsche Bruce wurde auf die Krankenstation gebracht und versorgt. „Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzten, ich wollte nur … ich wollte ihn nur davon abhalten noch jemanden weh zu tun", stotterte Kate. Sie hatte nicht zulassen können, dass Kal etwas zustieß, doch dafür war Bruce etwas zugestoßen. Sie hatte ihn zu hart angegriffen, wie es schien, hatte ihn gegen einen offenen Schaltkasten in den Gängen der _Waverider _getreten, und er war elektrisiert worden. Er lebte noch, aber … Sie konnte nicht anders als sich trotzdem schuldig zu fühlen.

„Du hast genau richtig gehandelt", sagte der Monitor, „Paragon der Tapferkeit."

„Paragon der Tapfer… Ich dachte Bruce ist der Paragon der Tapferkeit!", beschwerte sich Kate.

„Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass Bruce Wayne die Feldermaus der Zukunft ist, ich habe dir nur gesagt, wo du hingehen musst um den Paragon der Tapferkeit zu finden, und du hast ihn gefunden: In dir", erwiderte der Monitor.

Kate schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Das ist nicht. Ich hätte ihn niemals hierhergebracht, wenn ich gewusst hätte … Es muss doch auch einen anderen Weg geben um Paragons zu machen….", murmelte sie.

Der Monitor schien für einen Moment nachdenklich inne zu halten. „Wie es scheint", meinte er, „Hat jemand genau das gerade versucht."

* * *

Die Kugel war ohne Wirkung von Pariah abgeprallt und hatte stattdessen den Speedster auf der Tretmühle getroffen, der nun blutend vor ihnen lag. „Henry?!"

Der Mann, der aussah wie Henry Allen, keuchte. „Nein, Barry", sagte er, „Und so sehr ich dankbar dafür bin, endlich nicht mehr auf dieser Tretmühle laufen zu müssen, so schlecht war es für uns alle mich von dort zu entfernen. Sie wird sich selbst zerstören und diese ganze Erde mit sich, wenn ihr mich nicht wieder dort hinaufschafft."

„Ich verstehe nicht", murmelte Wally, „Was ist das für ein Ding?"

„Die kosmische Tretmühle, und ich habe sie angetrieben. Mit ihrer Hilfe betreibt der Anti-Monitor seine Anti-Materie-Waffe", keuchte dieser andere Barry, „Er hat mich dazu gezwungen ihm zu helfen."

„Aber wenn sie für die Anti-Materie-Welle verantwortlich ist, ist es dann keine gute Sache, dass sie stehen geblieben ist?" Wally verstand immer noch nicht, was vor sich ging. Aber er wusste, dass Pariah hier war, was bedeutete, dass eine große Tragödie bevorstehen musste.

„Wenn wir sie wieder in Gang bringen könnten, und ich weiterlaufen könnte, dann könnte ich die Explosion absorbieren, aber so…" Barry, der gekleidet war wie ein Flash, brach ab. „Aber meine Speed-Heilung ist verlangsamt…"

„Das alles ist meine Schuld", murmelte Joe, „Ich dachte nicht, ich wollte nur…."

„Mich töten, ich weiß, es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich es nicht verdient hätte", meinte Pariah, „Das alles hier ist meine Schuld. Ich …. Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie wir die Maschine wieder in Gang bringen können…."

Aber selbst wenn sie das konnten, der andere Barry würde nicht mehr auf ihr laufen können. Zum Glück war er nicht der einzige Speedster hier.

Wally wurde klar, dass das hier der Moment war, der Moment, den ihm der Monitor prophezeit hatte, der Moment, in dem er sterben würde. Er fühlte sich nicht bereit dafür, wünschte, dass er sich wenigstens ordentlich von Iris verabschiedet hätte, wünschte, dass nicht ausgerechnet sein Vater Zeuge seines Endes werden würde. Aber er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, für ihn gab es keinen Zweifel. Er hatte sich sein Ende nur immer anders vorgestellt.

* * *

Auf der _Waverider _waren die Paragons endlich vereint. Der Paragon der Liebe, Iris West-Allen, der Paragon der Tapferkeit, Kate Kane, der Paragon der Wahrheit, Kal-El von Krypton auch bekannt als Clark Kent, der Paragon der Menschlichkeit, Ryan Choi, und der Paragon der Schicksals, Sara Lance, standen vor der regelosen Gestalt von Tommy Merlyn. Das Buch des Schicksals lag neben ihm in der Bibliothek der _Waverider._

„Offenbar hat er versucht das Buch umzuschreiben, doch sein Verstand konnte der Macht des Buches nicht standhalten", meinte der Monitor düster.

„Er muss gewusst haben, dass er keine Chance hat", meinte Iris, „Wir wurden eindringlich vor der Macht des Buches gewarnt. Wir alle."

„Sein Schuldgefühl hat ihn übermannt, er wollte seine Fehler wieder gut machen", meinte der Monitor.

„Lex Luthor hat ihm diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt", bemerkte Kal, „Das Buch umzuschreiben war seine Idee."

„Tommy Merlyns Geist war nicht diszipliniert genug für so eine Tat", meinte der Monitor, „Nichts an Tommy Merlyn war diszipliniert."

„Nun, das liegt wohl der in der Familie", meinte Thea Queen und betrat die Bibliothek, „Hi, Leute. Nyssa und ich waren auf einem kurzen Ausflug in einem Paralleluniversum unterwegs. Wir haben versucht Oliver wiederzubeleben, aber … es ist nicht so gelaufen wie erhofft."

„Thea….", seufzte Iris.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß. Kurz gesagt, Ollies Körper lebt und wird von John Constantine gerade verstaut, aber wegen der ganzen Anti-Materie konnten wir seine Seele nicht wiederherstellen. Also haben wir den Teufel besucht, sind ins Fegefeuer gegangen und haben Ollie dort sogar gefunden, aber … Nun, er hat es vorgezogen dort zu bleiben", berichtete Thea knapp.

„Das sind nicht alle schlechten Nachrichten. Aber dafür besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir alle hier überleben könnten. Wir haben die Waffe des Monitors zerstört." Joe West trat zusammen mit einem humpelnden Doppelgänger von Henry Allen, und einem dunkelhäutigen Mann im Superheldenkostüm, den Iris nicht kannte, ebenfalls in die Bibliothek.

„Warte, wo ist Wally?", war alles, was Iris zu diesem Anblick einfiel, „Ich habe ihn zu dir geschickt, Dad."

„Wally …. Wally hat sich geopfert um unsere Erde zu retten, Liebes", meinte Joe tonlos, „Er ist als Held gestorben." Genau das hatte Iris befürchtet zu hören zu bekommen.

* * *

Der Verlust seiner Waffe hatte den Anti-Monitor nicht aufgehalten, er hatte ihn nur verlangsamt. „Solange er lebt und frei ist, wird nicht aufgeben bis alles Leben vernichtet ist", erklärte der Monitor.

Barry Allen von Erde-90 wurde auf der Krankenstation versorgt, genau wie Tommy Merlyn, der jedoch seinen Verstand eingebüßt zu haben schien, ihr neuester Rekrut nannte sich Jefferson Pierce oder Black Lightning und war offenbar an der Zerstörung der Waffe beteiligt gewesen. Das Universum aus dem er stammte, was allerdings bereits zuvor zerstört worden. Doch offenbar hatte Pariah ihn nach Erde-1 geholt um zu helfen. Offenbar stand Pariah doch auf ihrer Seite. Obwohl er aber immer noch vom Anti-Monitor kontrolliert wurde.

Um ihn zu besiegen bräuchten sie die Paragons, nur schien keiner eine Ahnung zu haben, was diese tun mussten um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Doch Tommys Idee das Buch umzuschreiben war vielleicht einen Versuch ein menschlicher Verstand konnte der Kraft des Buches nicht standhalten, doch vielleicht konnte es ein kryptonischer.

Sie kamen überein, dass Kal versuchen sollte die Identitäten des Paragons der Hoffnung und des Paragons der Ehre zu ändern. Das war nur eine kleine Änderung, die er vielleicht in der Lage sein würde durchzuführen ohne seinen Verstand zu riskieren. Größere Veränderungen wären vermutlich nicht möglich und sehr gefährlich. Nun mussten sie die neuen Paragons auswählen, es mussten Leute sein, die Hoffnung bzw. Ehre auch verkörperten.

„Ich nominiere Nyssa für den Paragon der Ehre", meinte Thea, „Ich kenne niemanden, der sich ehrenvoller verhält als sie."

Sara nickte zustimmend. „Wenn sie nur ein wenig so ist, wie die Nyssa, die ich kenne, dann finde ich, dass das eine gute Wahl ist", meinte sie.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns alle einig", meinte Iris.

„Sind wir das?", murmelte Nyssa wenig begeistert.

„Aber wer wird unser neuer Paragon der Hoffnung?", fuhr Iris unbeeindruckt fort, „Wer hier an Bord hat noch Hoffnung übrig?"

Schweigen kehrte ein. „Ich würde gerne helfen, aber meine Welt wurde gerade vernichtet. Meine Familie, meine Töchter, meine Frau, Gambi …." Jefferson Pierce unterbrach sich mitten im Satz und schluckte hart. „Ich habe im Moment keine Hoffnung übrig."

Malcolm Merlyn zeigte eine ernste Miene, als er sagte: „Mein Sohn liegt wahnsinnig im künstlichen Koma auf euer Krankenstation, und meine Welt ist ebenfalls vernichtet worden. Moira und ich sind wohl ebenso wenig geeignet." Seine Frau nickte und warf einen traurigen Blick auf Thea.

„Ich bin vor allem müde", gestand der ältere Barry Allen, „Zu müde um auch nur an irgendetwas zu denken können."

Joe schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Ich habe immer versucht meine Kinder zu guten hoffnungsvollen Menschen zu erziehen, aber …. Mein Sohn ist meinetwegen gestorben. Und Barry …." Er konnte nicht weitersprechen.

„Seht nicht mich an, ich lebe von Alkohol und Pornographie", meinte Mick.

„Seit wann bin ich für mein sonniges Gemüt bekannt? Zynismus ist mein zweiter Vorname", meinte John Constantine.

„In meiner derzeitigen Form dürfte ich kaum in der Lage sein zu helfen. Nicht dass irgendjemand daran gedacht hätte mich zu fragen", ertönte die Stimme von Leonard Snart auf der Brücke.

Thea seufzte. „Also gut", meinte sie, „ich mache es. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass Ollie immer noch irgendwo dort draußen ist, und das alleine sollte ausreichen um mir Hoffnung zu geben."

„Nun, ich schätze, sie ist die beste Kandidatin hier", meinte Kate, „Denn diese verrückte Version meines Cousins hat mit Sicherheit überhaupt keine Hoffnung über."

Und damit war es entschieden. Also machte sich Kal an die Arbeit.

* * *

Was sie vorwarnte, war Pariahs Auftauchen auf der Brücke. Trotzdem gab es nichts, was sie gegen den Angriff tun konnten. Es gelang dem Monitor nur die Paragons zu retten, sie materialisierten sich am Vanishing Point und saßen dort für lange Zeit fest.

Ryan Choi und Kal arbeiten gemeinsam an der Technologie der Time Master, in der Hoffnung sie genug in Gang zu bringen um wieder irgendwo anders hinzukommen. Zum Glück hatte diese Version von Sara Lance tatsächlich Ahnung von der Technik über die sie gebot, doch sie hatten gerade nur genug Energie für einen Trip übrig.

„Der Anti-Monitor befindet sich am Geburtsort der Zeit", mischte sich eine achte Person ein, als alle sieben Paragons gerade darüber diskutierten, wohin sie reisen sollten, „Dort müssen wir ihn konfrontieren."

Thea traute ihren Augen nicht. „Ollie! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste, dass ich dich nicht verloren habe!", rief sie aus und stürmte auf ihren Bruder los um ihn zu umarmen, doch er wich zurück vor ihr.

„Speedy", meinte er langsam, „Ich bin nicht mehr der Mann, der ich war. Ja, ich bin Oliver Queen, aber ich bin auch etwas anders, ich bin der Spectre."

„Und wenn du die Reinkarnation von Michael Jackson wärst, das kümmert mich nicht! Worauf es ankommt ist, dass ich dich zurückbekommen habe! Ich habe dich doch zurückbekommen, oder?!", meinte Thea und musterte ihren Bruder in seiner fremdartigen Kutte und mit den dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen prüfend.

„Für den Moment ja", sagte Oliver, und es lag ein stilles trauriges Wissen in seinem Blick, das Thea das Herz brach.

* * *

Am Geburtsort der Zeit stellten sie sich zu acht dem Anti-Monitor und seinen Schattendämomen. Oliver war es, der sich dem Anti-Monitor stellte, während die Paragons die Dämonen bekämpften. Oliver war es, der seinen Feind umklammerte, und ihrer beider Energie nutzte um das Multiversum wiederzugebären.

„Ich leiste die Vorarbeit, ihr müsst es zu Ende bringen", hatte Oliver ihnen erklärt, „Ich liefere euch den Zündstoff, doch ihr müsst die Flamme entfachen."

Den Zündstoff konnten sie sehen – es handelte sich um eine Energiewelle, die von Oliver und dem Anti-Monitor ausging. Doch was sollten sie tun um die Flamme zu entzünden?

„Deswegen sind wir hier, deswegen wurden wir ausgewählt, nur wir können das tun: Liebe, Ehre, Hoffnung, Menschlichkeit, Wahrheit, Tapferkeit, und Schicksal, sie entfachen die Flamme. Konzentriert euch auf das, was ihr verkörpert, und sendet es mit einem gezielten Blick dorthin, wo es hingehört – in das neue Multiversum", erklärte Iris.

Das klang nach etwas, das ein Held tun würde, was ein Paragon tun würde. Doch Thea konnte sehen, wie Oliver immer schwächer wurde, und sie erinnerte sich an das traurige Wissen in seinen Augen, und sie erinnerte sich an Tommy Merlyn, der Talia getötet hatte, der Lyla getötet hatte, und der seinen Verstand bei dem Versuch des Buch des Schicksals umzuschreiben eingebüßt hatte. _Ich habe meinen Bruder wiederbekommen, nur um ihn erneut zu verlieren, _wurde ihr klar, _Ich habe beide meiner Brüder wiederbekommen, nur um festzustellen, dass sie nicht der sind, der sie sein sollten, und sie dann gleich wieder zu verlieren. _Und in dem Moment dieser Erkenntnis fühlte Thea Queen den letzten Funken Hoffnung in sich erlöschen.

* * *

Die Paragons scheiterten, das Multiversum wurde nicht wiedergeboren. Am Ende gab es nur noch das Antiversum und den Anti-Monitor.

Das von Rip Hunter prophezeite Zeitalter der Helden würde es in diesem Multiversum niemals geben.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: … Sorry? Aber es heißt Dark Verse, das hier ist eine Dark Fic und ich habe dieses Ende bereits in „Zeitalter ohne Helden" angedeutet, nicht wahr, also, ja, das war das Ende des Dark Verses in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht._

_Reviews?_


	19. Alle lieben Nora West-Allen:Crisis Edit

**19\. Alle lieben Nora West-Allen- Crisis Edition**

* * *

_Universum: __Speedster-Pherormon-Verse, diese Fic ist eine Fortsetzung von „Present Tense" und die letzte Fic aus diesem Verse_

_Spoiler: __Für die 2019/20 Staffeln des Arrowversums und für alle fünf Teile von „Crisis on Infinite Earths"_

_Pairings:__ Westhallen, Lauriver, Captaincanary, Snowstorm, Atomwave, Dyla, Clois, Cynco, Vergangenes Clark/Lois/Richard und Clark/Richard, Olivarry, Nora/Jason White, Kara/Kate, Coldflash, Erw. von Sara/Leonard/Barry/Iris/Eddie, Impliziertes Kate/Sophie und impliziertes Karamel_

_Warnings: __Fix-It,__Crack treated seriously,__Multipler Character Death, universelle Vernichtung, Spoiler, Polyamory, Pheromone_

_Inhalt: __Nora West-Allen, Thomas Sno,w und Connor Queen wurden aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund in die Vergangenheit gebracht, sie müssen nur noch herausfinden aus welchem, bevor das gesamte Multiversum vernichtet wird._

* * *

Jeder Versuch der Vorbereitung auf die bevorstehende Krise wurde dadurch erschwert, dass die Zeitlinie offenbar nicht gefestigt war, die Dinge, die Nora, Thomas, und Connor wussten, würden möglicherweise genauso wenig passieren wie die Dinge, die der Monitor wusste. Dem konnte man offenbar doch trauen, zumindest war Tante Lyla dieser Meinung.

Vor Jahren hatte der Monitor ihr das Leben gerettet, und sie betonte, dass er nur ihrer aller Bestes im Sinn hatte. Und immerhin gab er ihr sogar Superkräfte, also mochte das vielleicht sogar stimmen, aber Tatsache war, dass er Noras Dad und Onkel Oliver einen vorzeitigen Tod während dieser Crisis prophezeit hatte. Und diese Idee konnte er sich abschminken, danke vielmals.

Also war Nora nach wie vor misstrauisch und wurde umso misstrauischer, als sie sich zusammen mit ihrem Dad und den anderen auf Tante Karas Erde wiederfand um dort einen Brückenkopf gegen den Anti-Monitor und seine Anti-Materiewelle zu errichten. Onkel Oliver, Tante Laurel, und Connor waren auch hier – zuvor hatten sie Familienzeit nachgeholt wie es schien und waren vom Monitor mitten aus einem Ausflug herausgebeamt worden. Tante Sara und Onkel Ray waren auch hier, allerdings ohne ihre jeweiligen Partner, und von Tante Caitlin, Onkel Ronnie, und Thomas gab es genauso wenig eine Spur wie von Martin Stein, Onkel Ralph, oder Onkel Cisco. Dafür war Batwoman hier, obwohl sie kaum jemanden kannte, und von allen Anwesenden nur Tante Kara zu vertrauen schien.

„Was soll das, warum sind wir nicht alle hier?", wollte Nora von Lyla wissen, „Wir haben Echo extra für diese Krise rekrutiert, und was ist mit Thomas? Wozu wurde er in diese Zeit geholt, wenn nicht für das hier?!"

„Ich habe hergeholt, wer hier sein muss. Im Laufe unseres Kampfes werden sich uns andere anschließen, aber im Moment läuft dieser Erde die Zeit davon. Diejenigen, die hier sind, müssen ausreichen", erklärte Lyla.

„Das ist doch Unsinn, warum sollten wir nicht alle Kräfte, die uns zur Verfügung stehen einsetzen?", wollte Nora wütend wissen.

„Nora", rief ihr Vater sie zur Ordnung, „Wir haben keine Zeit zum streiten. Diese Erde ist in Gefahr."

Noras Blick fiel auf Onkel Clark und Tante Lois, die von Lyla gerade noch in letzter Sekunde von Argo weggebeamt worden waren, bevor es zerstört worden war, und die ihr Baby irgendwo im Multiversum verloren hatten. Ja, es war wahr, diese Erde war in Gefahr, sie hatten keine Zeit zum streiten. Trotzdem war sie immer noch der Meinung, dass Lyla und Mar Novu diese ganze Sache falsch angingen. „Tut mir leid", meinte sie nur, „Sagt uns, was wir tun können um zu helfen." Sie kam aus einer Zeit, in der sie es gewohnt war die Senior-Heldin zu sein und das Sagen zu haben (auch wenn Connor niemals auf sie hörte) - sie musste sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen von Leuten umgeben zu sein, die besser in dieser ganzen Heldensache waren als sie.

Lyla erläuterte ihnen den Plan, und dann machten sie sich alle daran Erde-38 zu retten.

* * *

Letztlich gelang es ihnen nicht Erde-38 zu retten, doch sie konnten zumindest die Bewohner von Erde-38 evakuieren. All die auf der Erde angesiedelten Außerirdischen reaktivierten ihre Schiffe, stopften so viele Bewohner der Erde wie möglich hinein, und brachten diese dann nach Erde-1. Der Mars half ebenfalls mit. „M'gann und Mal haben sich gemeldet, eben ist das letzte marsianische Schiff in euer Universum gewechselt", meldete J'onn J'onzz.

„Der Rest muss wohl zu Fuß gehen", meinte Onkel Oliver.

Und genau in diesem Moment griffen die Schattendämonen an. Die anwesenden Helden versuchten ihr Bestes um die Bewohner von National City vor den Angriffen zu beschützen und so mehr Zeit für die Evakuierung zu ermöglichen. Der Monitor erschien und verkündete: „Oliver, es ist Zeit zu gehen!"

„Wurden alle Bewohner dieser Welt evakuiert?!", gab Oliver zurück.

„Nein", meinte der Monitor.

„Dann können wir noch nicht gehen!", meinte Oliver nur kurzangebunden und kämpfte weiter gegen die Dämonen. Connor warf Nora einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Sie seufzte. „Einverstanden, aber nicht etwa, weil ich an dir hänge, sondern weil es Oliver Queen ist", meinte Nora, rannte los, schnappte sich Oliver, und rannte ihn zurück nach Erde-1. Der Monitor hatte inzwischen die meisten Mitglieder ihrer improvisierten Heldengruppe auch gegen ihren Willen zurück auf ihre Heimaterde transportiert. Alle bis auf einen.

„Moment? Wo ist Connor?", wollte Laurel mit unfehlbarem Mutterinstinkt wissen.

„Connor ist noch auf Erde-38", gab Nora zu, „Er wollte, dass ich Oliver rette…."

Sie versammelten sich alle in StarLabs und starrten auf die Instrumente dort. Das Signal von Erde-38 war erloschen. „Nein, nein, nein!", schrie Laurel, „Wo ist Connor?! Wo ist mein Sohn?!"

Mar Novu erschien unter hellen Blitzen mit einem schwer verletzen Connor neben sich. Laurel gab einen spitzen Schrei von sich und war an Connors Seite, genau wie Oliver. „Ich hole Caitlin!", verkündete Noras Dad und war auch schon weg.

Nora stellte sich verunsichert hinter die Queens. Laurel und Oliver hatten sich über Connor gebeugt und flüsterten ihm beruhigende Dinge zu, aber er sah wirklich nicht gut aus. _Er kann hier doch nicht einfach sterben, oder etwa doch? Ich meine, das ist nicht möglich, oder?_

Denn eigentlich konnte es ihn gar nicht geben, zumindest nicht diese Form von Connor. In der Zeit, aus der sie kamen war Erde-38 niemals zerstört wurden. Tante Kara, Onkel Clark, sie lebten auf einer anderen Erde, nicht auf dieser Erde hier. Vielleicht würden sie und alle anderen von Erde-38 nach dieser Sache ja auf eine unbewohnte Erde ziehen und sich dort einrichten oder ähnliches. Ja, das musste die Lösung sein. Es musste irgendwo dort draußen eine Erde geben, deren Bewohner ausgelöscht worden waren, während ihre Infrastruktur immer noch existierte. Sie mussten sie nur noch finden und besiedeln, und in Zukunft würde diese Welt Erde-38 heißen. _So muss es ja wohl auch laufen. Ich meine, diese Welt kann kaum ihre eigene Bevölkerung ernähren, die von einer, wenn man den Mars mitzählt, eigentlich zwei anderen Welten, kann sie nicht ebenfalls unterstützen…._

„Durch Connor Queens Tapferkeit konnten zwei Milliarden mehr Bewohner von Erde-38 gerettet werden, als es ansonsten der Fall gewesen wäre", sagte der Monitor mit belegter Stimme, „Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Dann schrie Laurel noch einmal auf, und Nora konnte sehen, wie das Leben aus Connors Augen wich. Ihr Dad und Caitlin kamen zu spät. Oliver krümmte sich über die Leiche seines Sohnes und weinte. Und Nora konnte es kaum fassen: Connor war tot. Connor Queen war gestorben, hier in der Vergangenheit, obwohl es die Zukunft, aus der er eigentlich kam, vielleicht niemals geben würde.

* * *

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Connor tot ist." Thomas setzte sich neben Nora in der Lounge von StarLabs. Die Helden dieser Zeit waren unterwegs um die _Waverider _zu requirieren und sich weitere Schritte zu überlegen. Nun, zumindest manche waren es. Laurel und Oliver waren mit ihrer Trauer beschäftigt, irgendwo in Central City.

„Er war eine Nervensäge, aber er war meine Nervensäge, und er ist als Held gestorben", meinte Nora tonlos, „Er hat so viele Leben gerettet."

„Ich denke immer, dass ich, wenn ich bei euch auf dieser anderen Welt gewesen wäre, irgendetwas hätte tun können", sagte Thomas.

„Ich hätte etwas tun können, aber stattdessen habe ich getan, was Connor gewollt hat und habe Oliver gerettet und nicht ihn. Und das obwohl Mar Novu behauptet, dass Oliver während dieser Krise sterben wird", erwiderte Nora, „Und wenn er stirbt, dann wird Connor niemals geboren."

„Aber das kann doch nicht stimmen, Nora. Dass Oliver stirbt, meine ich. Dann hätte es keinen Connor gegeben, der all diese Leben gerettet hat", wandte Thomas ein, „Oder?"

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier sowieso nicht, Thomas", meinte Nora bedrückt, „Denk mal darüber nach. Kannst du dich erinnern, dass wir jemals von der Zerstörung von Supergirls und Supermans Heimaterde gehört hätten? Ich meine so ein großes Ereignis kann doch wohl kaum nicht in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen, oder?"

„Nun, vielleicht … haben unsere Eltern das alles vor uns geheim gehalten, weil sie wussten, dass wir dabei sein würden, und wir nicht zu viel darüber wissen durften um den Ausgang der Ereignisse nicht zu verändern?", schlug Thomas unschuldig vor.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Unsere Eltern würden niemals zulassen, dass Connor zu Schaden kommt. Mein Dad wollte, dass ich Connor eine Chance gebe und ihn in mein Team aufnehme, und er wollte das sicher nicht, um seinen Tod zu ermöglichen. Mein Dad würde nie zulassen, dass der Sohn seines engsten verstorbenen Freundes auch noch ums Leben kommt, wenn er das verhindern könnte", hielt Nora dagegen.

„Dann sind wir hier in einer anderen Zeitlinie? In einem anderen Universum?", wunderte sich Thomas.

„Nein. Ich glaube, dass es unsere Zukunft nicht mehr gibt, und dass der einzige Grund, warum wir beide noch hier sind und uns noch nicht aufgelöst haben, der ist, dass sich noch keine neue Zukunft gefestigt hat", erklärte Nora leise, „Aber das ist auch eine gute Nachricht. Es bedeutet nämlich, dass das Endergebnis von dieser Krise noch nicht feststeht, dass weder mein Dad, noch Oliver, sterben muss. Und dass wir vielleicht auch noch immer Connor retten können. Der Monitor hat uns aus einem bestimmten Grund in die Vergangenheit gebracht, davon bin ich überzeugt. Vielleicht war der Grund für Connor, dass er seinen Vater rettet. Wir beide werden auch noch bestimmte Aufgaben haben. Und wir dürfen nicht zögern sie zu erfüllen. Selbst, wenn wir sterben, wird es am Ende einen neuen Thomas Raymond und eine neue Nora West-Allen geben, die in der neuen Zeitlinie nach der Krise unsere Plätze einnehmen werden."

Thomas schluckte. „Das hört sich ja alles ziemlich düster an", meinte er, „Und ich dachte immer Superhelden-Crossover machen Spaß."

„Ich weiß nicht, das hier ist mein erstes", erwiderte Nora leise. Und wie es aussah, würde es auch ihr letzte sein.

* * *

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sogenannte Paragons gab – sieben Personen im Multiversum, die die Existenz retten konnten. Sie mussten sie nur finden und versammeln. Letztlich stellten sich Kate Kane, Kara Danvers, Sara Lance, J'onn J'onzz, und Noras Vater als fünf dieser sieben Paragons heraus. Die restlichen beiden waren Ryan Choi aus dieser Zeitperiode, der von Noras Mom und Ralph rekrutiert wurde, und eine alternative Version von Superman aus einem anderen Universum, der seinen Sohn mit an Bord der _Waverider _brachte.

Die Rekrutierung der Paragons war nicht so einfach gewesen, wie sie es sich vielleicht gewünscht hatten, zwischenzeitlich hatte sich Lex Luthor mit dem Buch des Schicksals abgesetzt und versucht alle Supermans im Multiversum zu töten. Erde-38s Superman und seine Frau hatten ihn gemeinsam mit Noras Mutter verfolgt und gestellt und davon abgehalten den Paragon der Wahrheit, dem ausgewählten Superman, etwas anzutun. Nun saß Lex Luthor in der Zelle der _Waverider, _während alle anderen sich darüber wunderten, dass der neue Superman nicht aussah wie der Superman, den sie kannten, sondern wie Ray Palmer.

„Und bist du auch glutenintolerant?", wollte Onkel Ray von dem Neuankömmling wissen.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", erwiderte dieser.

„Das ist so seltsam", merkte Nora an.

„Wem sagst du das?", murmelte Onkel Mick neben ihr, „Und das Schlimmste an all dem ist, dass ich mir das hier bis ans Ende unserer Tage werde anhören müssen."

„Vielleicht hat es auch gute Seiten", bot Nora dem ehemaligen Kriminellen an.

„Und die wären?", wollte dieser wenig erfreut wissen.

„Rollenspiele?"

Mick runzelte die Stirn und klopfte Nora dann kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Kleine, du gefällst mir. Ich weiß nicht, wie diese drei ewigen ernsten Pfadfinder jemanden wie dich produzieren und großziehen konnten, aber du gefällst mir", meinte er, „Was treibe ich eigentlich so in der Zukunft?"

„Na ja, sagen wir so, dieser Roman, an dem du schreibst, du solltest ihn dringend mal fertig stellen und dann verlegen lassen", erwiderte Nora.

„Oh? Hast du daraus die Idee mit dem Rollenspiel?"

Nora kam nicht dazu zu antworten, da John Diggle wütend herein gerauscht kam und verkündete: „Wo steckt meine Frau?!"

Ach, ja, das war ja auch noch.

* * *

Lyla Michaels war einfach verschwunden. Keiner wusste wohin. Nicht einmal der Monitor. Inzwischen waren die anderen aber nicht untätig gewesen. Team Flash hatte das Hauptquartier des Anti-Monitors gefunden und seine Anti-Materie-Waffe zerstört. Und sie hatten einen Superhelden namens Black Lightning aus einem Paralleluniversum mit aufs Schiff gebracht.

„Sein Universum wurde zerstört, und wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die wir kriegen können", meinte Noras Dad dazu. Er war nicht gestorben, an seiner Stelle hatte sich ein anderer Barry Allen aus einem anderen Paralleluniversum geopfert. Das schien Dad ein wenig aus der Bahn zu werfen, während alle anderen einfach nur froh waren, dass er noch lebte. Inklusive Nora. Immerhin war sie einst nur in die Vergangenheit gekommen um zu verhindern, dass ihr Dad starb, und dieses Ziel schien nun endgültig erreicht zu sein.

„Jefferson, das hier sind meine Partner Iris und Eddie, und das hier ist unsere Tochter Nora", stellte Barry Black Lightning seiner Familie vor.

„Tochter? Ist sie nicht ein wenig alt dafür um eure Tochter zu sein?", wunderte sich Black Lightning.

„Oh, das höre ich öfter. Ich komme aus der Zukunft", erklärte Nora, „Bisher wurde ich noch nicht einmal geboren."

„Paralleluniversen, Zeitreisen … in Freeland musste ich mich nur mit Metas und Verbrechern herumschlagen", kommentierte Jefferson diese Tatsache etwas beunruhigt.

„Willkommen in unserer Welt", meinte Barry, „Im Moment ist mehr los als sonst, aber Zeitreisen sind für uns Teil eines normalen Dienstags."

Hoffentlich würden sie in Zukunft auch weitere normale Dienstage erleben können.

„Seht mal, wer wieder da ist." John Diggle hielt seine Ehefrau umklammerte und präsentierte sie den anderen auf der Brücke der _Waverider. _„Lyla. Wo hast du eigentlich gesteckt?", wollte Oliver wissen.

Lylas Miene spiegelte Verwirrung. „Ich weiß nicht. Einen Moment war ich noch da, und dann… ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern", gab sie zu. Nora wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Thomas. Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an. Jemand mit Lyla Michales derzeitigen Kräften sollte nicht einfach so verloren gehen und dann wieder auftauchen ohne zu wissen, wo er gewesen war.

Der Monitor erschien auf der Brücke. „Der Anti-Monitor ist noch nicht besiegt, aber ich habe einen Plan, der….", begann er, doch er kam nie dazu seinen Plan zu erläutern. Lylas Bewegung wäre den meisten Nicht-Speedstern wohl nicht aufgefallen, allerdings fiel sie offensichtlich Thomas auf. Er schoss Eis auf sie, noch während sie zum Angriff überging. Ihre Attacke galt dem Monitor. „Lächerlich, du kannst mich nicht aufhalte, keiner Eismann!", verkündete Lyla, mit einer Stimme, die so gar nicht nach Lyla klang, und mit glühenden Augen. Ein Energieblast schoss aus Lylas Händen und zersprengte das Eis um sie herum.

Sie griff Mar Novu an, doch dieser kam ihr zuvor und griff sie seinerseits an, und schoss Energie auf sie ab. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass dir das passiert ist", verkündete er.

Auf einmal stand Pariah auf der Brücke. Nora wusste, dass das kein gutes Zeichen sein konnte. Pariah wurde vom Anti-Monitor kontrolliert, der ihm nur erlaubte Momente der größten Tragik zu beobachten und ihn nicht erlaubte sich einzumischen.

Lyla und der Monitor schossen immer noch Energieschübe aufeinander ab. Nora tat das Einzige, was ihr einfiel: Sie rannte zu Lyla, packte sie am Arm, und bettelte laut: „Tante Lyla, nicht! Ich bitte dich!" Und dann ließ sie ihre Pheromone auf die Frau los. Vielleicht würde es wirken, vielleicht wäre irgendwo in ihr immer noch die echte Lyla Michaels, und wenn ihre Pheromone auf diese wirkten, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, dann hätten sie vielleicht noch eine Chance.

Lyla erstarrte. Nur eine halbe Sekunde lang, doch diese reichte. Der Energiestrahl des Monitors traf sie und löste sie in Nichts auf.

„Nein!", schrie John Diggle.

„Ich fürchte, es ist noch nicht vorbei", meldete sich Gideon, die K:I. der _Waverider, _zu Wort, „Meine Sensoren registrieren Anti-Materie."

„Was? Wo?", wollte Barry besorgt wissen.

Gideon zeigte ihnen allen eine Darstellung der Erde, der Erde, die von Rot umschlossen wurde. _Nein! Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein! Nicht nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben! Nein!_

„Es tut mir leid, das hier war anders geplant", verkündete der Monitor, und dann war er weg. Genau wie Pariah.

* * *

Wie sich herausstellte waren nicht der Monitor und Pariah diejenigen, die verschwunden waren, es war die _Waverider _zusammen mit all ihren Passagieren. Sie waren nicht mehr in Universum-1.

„Gideon, ist das…", begann Sara.

„Ja, Captain Lance, das hier ist der Vanishing Point. Wir sind zurück", erklärte die K.I..

Auf die vielen verwirrten Blicke hin, erklärte Sara: „Der Vanishing Point befindet sich außerhalb von Raum und Zeit. Hier hatten die Time Master ihr Hauptquartier, bevor wir sie zerschlagen haben. Sie sind geflohen, aber ihre Basis ist immer noch hier. Der Monitor muss uns hierher teleportiert haben, weil wir hier vor der Anti-Materie sicher sein würden."

„Die Anti-Materie. Ist das wirklich passiert? Habt ihr es auch gesehen? Wurde die Erde zerstört?", murmelte Barry schockiert.

Erde-1 war alles, was vom Multiversum noch übrig gewesen war, das wussten sie. Und wie es aussah, gab es nun gar kein Multiversum mehr. Alles, was davon noch übrig geblieben war, befand sich auf der _Waverider._

* * *

Die letzten Überlebenden des Multiversums waren keine kleine Gruppe. Barry Alle, Iris West, Eddie Thawne, und Nora West-Allen bildeten die Reste der West-Allen-Thawne-Familie. Oliver Queen und Laurel Lance waren hier, John Diggle ebenfalls, wenn auch ohne seine Ehefrau. Sara Lance und Leonard Snart waren hier, genauso wie Ray Palmer und Mick Rory. Caitlin Snow und Ronnie Raymond und ihr Sohn Thomas Raymond waren genauso wie Cisco Ramon und Ralph Dibny an Bord der _Waverider _gewesen, als ihre Welt gestorben war. Kate Kane und Ryan Choi rundeten die Überlebenden von Erde-1 ab. Von Erde-38 waren Kara Danvers, J'onn J'onzz, Clark Kent, Lois Lane und ihr Baby Jonathan Samuel Kent hier. Und der immer noch eingesperrte Lex Luthor. Außerdem an Bord waren der andere Clark Kent und sein Sohn Jason, sowie der neueste Gast der _Waverider _Jefferson Pierce. Und dann war da noch der andere Cisco Ramon, Echo, der Breacher-Terrorist von einer anderen Erde, der zugestimmt hatte, mit ihnen zu arbeiten, als das Multiversum begonnen hatte unterzugehen. Cisco war mehr als nur ein wenig verbittert darüber, dass Gypsy und ihr Team bei den Versuchen, so viele wie möglich aus dem Multiversum zu retten, gestorben waren, sein böser Doppelgänger aber immer noch da war. Trotzdem waren sich alle einig, dass man Echo mehr vertrauen konnte als Lex Luthor, immerhin hatte der andere Cisco ihnen zuletzt tatsächlich geholfen, während Lex Luthor …. Nun sie wussten alle, was er getan hatte.

„Dass ich einmal so ende, zusammenpfercht mit den letzten Überlebenden der Menschheit und von Krypton. Ja, die Ironie entgeht mir nicht. Alle diese Krytponier und Halbkryptonier hier, ekelhaft", beschwerte sich Lex, bei jedem, der es hören konnte, doch zum Glück ignorierten ihn alle nach Kräften.

Die 28 Überlebenden hatten dringendere Sorgen. Trotz _Waverider _kamen sie von hier nicht weg. Vermutlich weil es keinen Ort gab, an dem sie noch reisen konnten. Da die Technologie der Time Master nicht mehr funktionierte, versuchten Barry und Nora gar nicht erst die Speed Force zu benutzen, vermutlich würden sie ähnliche Resultate erzielen.

„Aber was sollen wir jetzt tun?", wollte Jefferson Pierce wissen, „Ich meine, es muss doch noch etwas geben, das wir tun können, oder? Man kann doch nicht einfach von uns erwarten, dass wir den Rest unseres Lebens hier verbringen!"

Oliver räusperte sich. „Zum Glück haben wir ein paar der klügsten Köpfe des Multiversums hier. Ich bin sicher, zusammen wir uns etwas einfallen", meinte er dann im vollen Anführer-Modus.

„Ich wünschte Martin wäre hier", seufzte Ronnie.

„Oder Harry", stimmte Cisco ihm zu, „Im Moment würde ich sogar mit Sherloque Vorlieb nehmen."

„Kommt schon, Jungs, verkauft euch nicht unter Wert. Wir haben hier gleich zwei Cisco Ramons. Zwischen diesen beiden, Dr. Choi, Ray, Barry, den Kryptoniern und unseren Kindern aus der Zukunft, sowie unseren Ingenieuren und Zeitreisenden, wird uns sicher etwas einfallen um von hier wegzukommen und alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen", meinte Iris optimistisch, „Immerhin sind alle sieben Paragons hier."

Lex Luthor räusperte sich lautstark. „Und Mister Luthor. Der hier genauso wenig Wurzeln schlagen will, wie wir anderen", fuhr sie fort, „Wir werden mit Sicherheit nicht lange hier festsitzen."

* * *

Die _Waverider _war ein geeignetes Habitat für 28 Leute. Irgendwann begannen sie sich häuslich einzurichten, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Nora lebte bei ihren Eltern, sie zogen in eines der Quartiere der Time Master. Caitlin, Ronnie, und Thomas zogen gegenüber ein.

Sara und Leonard sowie Ray und Mick blieben auf der _Waverider_, sie war ihr zu Hause. Kara und J'onn richteten sich ihre Kabinen ebenfalls dort an. Ihnen schien das Schiff Trost zu vermitteln.

Oliver und Laurel bezogen eines der kleineren Quartiere, die wohl für die niederrangige Angestellte der Time Master gedacht gewesen waren. Cisco und Ralph richteten sich ebenfalls in so einem Quartier häuslich ein, offenbar hatten sie beschlossen sich eine Junggesellen-Bude zu teilen.

Keiner hielt es für eine gute Idee sich zu weit zu verteilen. Kate bezog eine kleine Kammer, die einst möglicherweise einem Hausmeister gehört hatte, sie schien ständig zu trainieren und hielt sich zunächst von den meisten anderen fern, nur Kara besuchte sie ab und zu auf der _Waverider. _Clark und Lois wohnten Tür an Tür mit dem anderen Clark und seinen Sohn Jason. Ihre neuen Wohnungen lagen etwas weiter abgesondert von den anderen, vermutlich wollten sie wegen dem Baby-Geschrei rücksichtsvoll sein.

Jefferson Pierce, John Diggle, und Ryan Choi lebten jeweils alleine, anders als Kate beteiligten sie sich aber an dem Sozialleben am Vanishing Point, doch sie hatten ihre Familien verloren und waren entsprechend gebrochen. Ryan versuchte sich mit Arbeit bei Verstand zu halten, doch ausgerechnet mit Lex Luthor arbeiten zu müssen, verbesserte seine Laune nicht gerade.

Echo musste auf der _Waverider _leben, durfte sich aber frei am Schiff bewegen. Dieses Privileg genoss Lex Luthor zunächst nicht, doch im Laufe der Zeit sahen alle ein, dass er nirgendwohin fliehen konnte, sie saßen alle gemeinsam am Vanishing Point fest. Sie konnten nur alle gemeinsam entkommen, oder gar nicht.

Es war nicht immer leicht. Nur 27 andere Gesichter zu sehen, egal, wie sehr man diese Gesichter liebte, konnte mitunter anstrengend sein. Sie bissen sich aber irgendwie durch, immerhin blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl.

Als Jason nach einem lautstarken Streit mit seinem Vater „weglief", holte Nora ihn zurück. „Meine Eltern gehen mir auch manchmal auf die Nerven", erklärte sie ihm, „Aber am Ende vom Tag fällt mir immer wieder ein, dass ich sie liebe."

„Meine Eltern sind tot. Alle bis auf ihn!", erklärte Jason wütend, „Ausgerechnet er hat überleben müssen. Ich dachte, vielleicht wird es endlich besser, wenn wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, wenn es keinen_ Planet _mehr gibt, und kein Cape, aber … Wir müssen ständig bei ihnen sein! Dabei ist sie nicht Mom, und sie hat einen eigenen Clark Kent. Und er könnte es ruhig weniger offensichtlich machen, dass er in dem Baby eine zweite Chance sieht, das nachzuholen, dass er mit mir nie hatte! Dass er es mir vorzieht!"

„Wow, Jason, das ist …. Ich kann das verstehen, wirklich, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Lois deiner Mom vorzieht oder Jonathan dir. Ja, vielleicht erinnert sie ihn an deine Mom, und ja vielleicht will er nachholen, was er mit dir versäumt hat, aber glaub mir, dein Vater liebt dich, das könnte ein Blinder sehen", versicherte ihm Nora, „Und vermutlich hat er keine Ahnung, dass du so empfindest. In einem anderen Leben, da hatte ich meinen Dad nicht mehr. Er ist gestorben, als ich noch ein Baby war. Stattdessen hatte ich nur Mom und Daddie, und ich konnte nicht verstehen, dass ihre Ehe zerbrochen ist, oder warum sie mir verschwiegen hatten, wer mein Vater wirklich war, oder warum sie meine Kräfte unterdrückt haben. Ich habe sie dafür gehasst, ich habe besonders meine Mom dafür gehasst. Dachte ich zumindest. Ich habe immer nur an mein eigenes Leid gedacht und keine Sekunde an ihres verschwendet. Erst, als ich in die Vergangenheit gereist bin, und meine Mom neukennenlernen konnte, als sie noch jung war, als sie Dad noch nicht verloren hatte, erst da wurde mir klar, wie viel sie verloren hatte, wie viel sie gelitten hatte, und dass es falsch von mir war immer nur an mich zu denken und niemals an sie. Ich habe gelernt mit ihr zu reden. Mit ihr und meinen Vätern, und dadurch haben wir gelernt einander besser zu verstehen. Keiner von uns kann Gedanken lesen. Na gut, J'onn kann es. Aber wir anderen, wir müssen miteinander reden um uns auszusprechen."

Jason seufzte. „Wir haben nie darüber geredet, was mit Mom passiert ist. Dad hat immer gesagt, dass wir es nicht ansprechen sollen, dass zu schmerzhaft für Vater ist, und jetzt, jetzt wo Dad auch weg ist, haben wir auch nie darüber gesprochen." Er schwieg für einen Moment. „Er sollte hier bei uns sein. Er wollte nachkommen, er hat's versprochen. Hat gesagt, er ist kein Held, und er kann sich nützlicher machen, indem er den Flüchtlingen hilft … Ich vermisse ihn so sehr." Jason drehte seinen Kopf weg und weinte.

„Jason, denkst du nicht, dass dein Vater ihn nicht auch vermisst?", fragte Nora vorsichtig und legte Jason eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ja, das tue ich." Er stand hinter ihnen, und Nora dachte, dass er dank Supergehör ihr Gespräch wohl schon länger mit angehört haben hatte müssen. „Jason, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du … Ich vermisse deine Mom jeden Tag, das weißt du. Und ich vermisse Richard jeden Tag, seit wir hier angekommen sind, das schwöre ich dir. Und ich wollte nur … ich wollte nur den Rest der Familie zusammenhalten, schätze ich. Clark … denkt er hat versagt, er denkt, er braucht mich, verstehst du? Und keiner weiß besser wie er sich im Moment fühlt als ich. Und vielleicht brauche ich ihn und Lois ja auch. Kara ist anders, sie hat Hoffnung, sie hat ihre eigene Familie, sie braucht uns nicht so sehr, wie wir sie brauchen. Jonathan ist irgendwie dein Bruder. Oder zumindest dein Cousin. Ich dachte, wenn wir ihm nahe sind, dann ist das gut für uns alle. Aber wenn du willst, dass wir zurück auf die _Waverider _ziehen oder in ein anderes Quartier, dann verstehe ich das auch. Sag mir einfach, was du brauchst, Jason, und ich werde mein Bestes tun es dir zu geben, das verspreche ich dir."

Jason warf sich weinend in die Arme seines Vaters. „Ich will nur … ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren! Du bist der Paragon der Wahrheit, du musst dich dem Monster stellen, das sie alle umgebracht hat, alle und jeden!", weinte er.

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, Sohn", versprach Clark, „Niemals. Aber du hast recht, ich muss mich diesem Monster stellen, und das werde ich auch. Denn nur ich habe die Macht dazu. Nur ich und sechs andere." _Und mein Dad ist einer davon, _fiel Nora ein. Doch solange sie hier festsaßen, spielte das eigentlich keine Rolle, nicht wahr?

Ein paar Tage später versuchte Jason Nora zu küssen, woraufhin sie ihm vorsichtig auseinandersetzte, dass sie nur Mädchen mochte. Er nahm es gefasst auf, zumindest tat er so, aber Nora fragte sich, ob das wegen ihrem Gespräch passiert war, wegen den Umständen, oder wegen etwas ganz anderem.

Thomas versuchte nicht sie zu küssen, aber Thomas war so was wie ihr Bruder. Als sie ihn fragte, ob er sie mehr mochte als sonst, sah er sie nur verwirrt an.

Nora dachte, dass Oliver dabei erwischt hätte, wie er ihren Dad sehnsüchtig anstarrte, aber vielleicht war das nur eine optische Täuschung gewesen. Vielleicht.

Sara, Leonard, Ray, und Mick waren beim Kartenspiel. Sie spielten ein seltsames Spiel namens „Die Crew der _Waverider _ist in Gefahr, was tust du?", das ziemlich selbst gemacht aussah. „Wir sprechen alle über unsere Gefühle und singen ein Lied über unsere Zuneigung zueinander. Boom. Damit ist Damien Dahrk aufgehalten. Her mit den Pot!", verlangte Sara gerade. _Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die da spielen…._

„Nora, setz dich zu uns", meinte Ray, als er sie sah.

„Hab mein Buch fertig geschrieben, hatte hier ja nicht viel anderes zu tun. Willst du es dir ansehen und mit der Version aus der Zukunft vergleichen?", wollte Mick wissen.

„Ähm, vielleicht später. Also, ich habe eine delikate Frage …. Ehm, hatte einer von euch in letzter Zeit mal das starke Bedürfnis meinen Dad …. zu vernaschen? Oder mich, was das angeht?", fragte Nora peinlich berührt.

Vier Augenpaare starrten sie an. „Igitt, Nora, du bist wie eine Nichte oder so was für uns!", beschwerte sich Sara, „Und was deinen Dad angeht … Also, nein, nie, das wäre falsch…. Und…."

„Barry ist so was wie mein Bruder", meinte Ray.

„Ich bin in festen Händen", brummte Mick.

„Mein Bedürfnis ist nicht stärker als sonst", meinte Leonard. Sara rollte nur die Augen. „Zum letzten Mal, nein, kein Fünfer, und das diskutieren wir sicher nicht vor Noras Ohren!", meinte sie dazu nur.

„Ihr … diskutiert so was? Ihr beide wollt mit meinen Eltern …. Wollt ihr das schon länger, oder ist das eine neue Entwicklung?" Nora war nicht gerade begeister über das, was sie hörte.

„Auf engen Raum bauen sich nun mal vermehrt Spannungen auf, jeder Art", meinte Sara beruhigend, „Aus demselben Grund treiben Kara und Kates es miteinander, das hat nichts mit deinen Kräften zu tun, sondern nur mit Hormonen. Jason ist ein junger männlicher Halbmensch, deswegen hat er dich geküsst, das ist alles. Und Ollie, nun der war schon immer irgendwie in Barry verliebt, ohne es zu wissen. Aber darüber musst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Er hat Laurel und liebt sie ehrlich, und dein Dad ist glücklich vergeben."

„Kate und Kara treiben es?!" Nora war entsetzt.

„Ihr schuldet mir jeder einen Fünfer", meinte Mick dazu.

„J'onn weiß mit Sicherheit davon", widersprach Sara.

Nora schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Sara hat recht, Nora. Du und dein Dad, ihr habt gelernt eure Kräfte zu kontrollieren", rief Ray ihr in Erinnerung, „Nimm es lieber als Kompliment, dass auch nach dem Ende der Welt noch jemand an dir interessiert ist."

Nora konnte das alles aber eben nicht so ruhig hinnehmen wie die Legends es offenbar taten. Sie wollte ihnen glauben, wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, doch der Verdacht ließ sie nicht los, nicht wirklich. Ihre Eltern schienen ein regeres Sexleben zu besitzen, als unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen angemessen war. Und offenbar waren sie nicht die einzigen.

Es war Lex Luthor, der es ihr sagte. „Die Antwort ist ja", meinte er eines Tages in ihre Richtung, als sie an ihm und Ryan Choi verbeiging, als die beiden gerade versuchten etwas namens Oculus auseinanderzunehmen.

Nora hielt inne und fragte: „Die Antwort worauf?"

„Auf deine Frage. Ja, deine Kräfte und die deines Vaters haben sich potenziert, seit wir hier sind. Es ist nicht eure Schuld, ihr macht nichts anders als sonst auch. Eure Körper machen nichts anders als sonst auch. Aber ihr seid hier auf engsten Raum mit einer Hand voll Leuten gefangen, auf engstem Raum, mit immer derselben künstlichen Luft, eure Pheromone sind überall. Also ja, es beeinflusst die anderen. Eher unbemerkt, wie eine Art Hintergrundstrahlung, aber es ist da. Und je länger wir hier alle festsitzen, desto schlimmer wird es. Bald werden alle nur noch Sex im Kopf haben. Oder Liebe, oder wie immer du es nennen willst. Ein Grund mehr hier schnell wegzukommen. Ich habe keine Lust auf eine intime Nacht mit einer Heldin aus der Zukunft, ist nicht böse gemeint", meinte Lex.

Nora zog eine Grimasse. „Das würde niemals passieren. Selbst, wenn ich auf Männer stehen würde, wären Sie der letzte hier, auf den ich mich einlassen würde!", rief sie aufgebracht.

„Schätzchen, wenn du wüsstest, wie oft ich den letzten Teil schon gehört habe….", seufzte Lex nur, „Gib mir kein Versprechungen, die du nicht halten kannst."

„Okay, das reicht, wir müssen hier weg!", beschloss Nora.

„Und ich muss versuchen alles zu vergessen, was ich so eben gehört habe", murmelte ein sichtlich verstörter Ryan Choi.

* * *

Zum Glück erschien doch noch die Kavallerie in Form des Monitors, und er hatte das Buch des Schicksals mitgebracht. „Ich musste das Buch holen und hierher kommen ohne den Anti-Monitor herzulocken", erklärte er, „Ich habe das Buch studiert und weiß nun, was wir zu haben. Wir müssen zum Geburtsort der Zeit und uns dort dem Anti-Monitor stellen. Nora, deine und Barrys Kräfte könnten der Schlüssel zu unserem Sieg über den Anti-Monitor sein. Eure Kräfte werden nicht so auf ihn wirken, wie auf andere, doch als Harbingers besessen war, wurde der Anti-Monitor durch sie deinen Kräften ausgesetzt, das hat eine Lücke in seiner Verteidigung geöffnet, durch die er angreifbar wird. Wenn ihr ihn schwächt, und alle anderen seine Schattendämonen in Schach halten, dann kann ich ihn vernichten. Hoffe ich zumindest."

Das klang zumindest irgendwie nach einem Plan. Vielleicht war das endlich der Grund, warum sie hier war, vielleicht war es gar nicht Lyla gewesen, vielleicht war es Thomas gewesen, der wegen Lyla hier war, und sie war wegen dem Anti-Monitor hier.

Natürlich gab es Diskussionen. Ob diejenigen ohne Kräfte hierbleiben sollten oder nicht. Ob man Lex genug vertrauen konnte um ihn am Kampf zu beteiligen. „Wenn ihr denkt, dass Ronnie und ich mit dem Baby und Jason hierbleiben, während ihr anderen kämpft, irrt ihr euch!", verkündete Caitlin, „Dort, wo unser Sohn hingeht, gehen wir auch hin! Und ja, Iris und Eddie habe ich nicht mal erwähnt, weil jeder weiß, dass sie dorthin gehen, wo Barry hingeht, komme was wolle!"

„Du hast es versprochen, Dad", meinte Jason.

„Na gut, aber du bleibst mit Jonathan auf der _Waverider_, unter allem Umständen, verstanden?", gab Clark Kent nach. Damit war es klar, sie alle würden sich zum Geburtsort der Zeit begeben.

* * *

Der Anti-Monitor erwartete sie dort. Er hatte eine Armee von Schattendämonen bei sich. Letztlich waren nur die Kinder auf der _Waverider _geblieben, alle anderen kämpfen mit.

Die Paragons kämpften gegen die Dämonen, als wären sie dafür geboren. Barry, Kara, Kate, Sara, J'onn, Superman - die Dämonen schienen vor ihnen Angst zu haben, selbst vor Ryan Choi schienen sie Angst zu haben. Genau wie vor Lex Luthor, übrigens, der seine selbstgebastelte Waffe präsentierte, die auch wirklich zu wirken schien.

Die anderen hatten es nicht so einfach. Als Speedster kam Nora ganz gut zu recht. Genau wie der andere Superman, Thomas mit seinen Eiskräften, und Black Lightning, der seine Feinde einfach grillte. Laurels Schallschrei bewirkte auch einiges. Doch Olivers Pfeile trafen nicht immer, Micks Feuerkanone und Leonard Eiskanone waren nicht so wirksam wie sonst. Für jeden Dämon, den Ralph zerquetschte, tauchten drei neue auf. Die Kräfte der Ciscos schienen einander gegenseitig zu neutralisieren. Und über diejenigen, die mit Energiewaffen kämpften, wie Noras Eltern, Lois, und Ronnie schienen die Dämonen nur zu lachen. John Diggles Kugeln beeindruckten sie auch nicht gerade. _Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst werden wir hier alle sterben, _erkannte Nora. Caitlin stand etwas verunsichert vor der _Waverider, _wie immer nicht in der Lage ihre Eiskräfte heraufzubeschwören.

„Los jetzt!" Nora und ihr Vater sausten nach vorne zum Anti-Monitor. Er wandte sich ihnen zu. „Ihr denkt, ihr könnt mich besiegen, nur weil ihr Speedster seid? Damit irrt ihr euch leider!", verkündete der bleiche Mann mit der schrumpeligen Haut.

„Wir wollten dich nur bitten aufzuhören, einzusehen, dass du verloren hast", sagte Barry, „Einzusehen, dass du das hier nicht tun musst."

„Du kannst dich gerne einfach ergeben", schlug Nora vor.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?", wunderte sich der Anti-Monitor.

„Nein, denn nicht sie werden dich besiegen, sondern ich, und du wirst es zulassen!", verkündete der Monitor und tauchte neben dem Anti-Monitor auf. „Vor Jahren habe ich dich geweckt, habe dich auf das Multiversum aufmerksam gemacht - es wird Zeit meinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen!" Der Monitor umklammerte sein Gegenstück. Nora ließ ihre Pheromone los, und spürte, dass ihr Vater dasselbe tat.

„Ergib dich, Mobius", sagte Barry, „Lass Mar Novu siegen."

„Siege Mar Novu, siege über den Anti-Monitor", fügte Nora hinzu.

Sie konnten sehen, wie sich die beiden Wesen, die aussahen wie Männer, aber keine Männer waren, umklammert hielten, wie sie einander Kraft raubten. Am Ende würde nur noch einer von beiden stehen, doch welcher von ihnen würde das sein?

Plötzlich sprang Oliver wie aus dem Nichts vor die Kämpfenden und schoss einen Pfeil ab, der sich direkt in den Kopf des Anti-Monitors bohrte. „Das ist für meinen Sohn, du Monster! Du hast dieses Universum zum letzten Mal im Stich gelassen!" Dann starb der Anti-Monitor, und es gab eine gewaltige Explosion.

* * *

„Was ist passiert? Wo ist Mar? Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" Alle starrten auf die Energie, die in Richtung Himmel schoss. „Was ist mit dem Multiversum?", wollte Laurel wissen.

„Wir müssen es zurückbringen!", meinte Sara.

„Aber wie?", wollte Black Lightning wissen.

„Damit!" Lex deutete auf die Energiesäule, „Das ist all die Energie, die Mobius absorbiert hat, als er das Multiversum zerstört hat. Wir müssen sie nutzen um das Multiversum zurückzubringen. Die Paragons müssen es tun, das hier muss ihre Aufgabe sein."

„Er hat recht", meinte Oliver, „Dafür wurdet ihr auserwählt. Konzentriert euch auf das, was ihr repräsentiert. Und schickt dann all das, was in euch ist, was euch erfüllt, mit einem kurzen gezielten Blick in Richtung der Energiefontäne."

Kara, Barry, Sara, J'onn, Kate, Ryan, und Clark sammelten sich und machten sich bereit.

„Aber wie sollen wir sicher gehen, dass das, was hier erschaffen wird, auch das richtige Multiversum ist? Unser Multiversum?", wandte Ray ein.

„Wir haben immer noch das hier." Caitlin hielt ihnen das Buch des Schicksals entgegen. „Hiermit kann man die Realität umschreiben, nicht wahr? Hiermit können wir kontrollieren, was dabei herauskommt." Lex und Karas Clark streckten im selben Moment die Hand nach dem Buch aus und sahen sich dann an. „Zusammen", meinte Clark.

„Einverstanden", sagte Lex.

Nora drückte den glatzköpfigen Mann den Arm und sagte: „Ich weiß, dass du uns dieses Mal nicht betrügen wirst, Lex. Immerhin bist du jetzt einer von uns." Dann ließ sie ihre Pheromone wirken. Superman mochte dem Mann vertrauen, sie hatte zu viel mit Eobard Thawne durchgemacht um den gleichen Fehler zweimal zu machen.

Die beiden Männer schlugen das Buch auf, und die sieben Paragons konzentrierten sich auf die Energiefontäne.

„Aber was ist mit Connor? Was ist mit unserem Sohn?", wandte sich Laurel an Oliver.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab dieser zu, „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Und dann wurde alles um sie herum weiß.

* * *

Jeder wachte dort auf, wo er hingehörte. Zumindest schien es so. „Komm schon, Nora, heute ist der Tag, an dem wir in die Zukunft zurückkehren!" Nora starrte Connor an und fragte sich, warum er es für nötig gehalten hatte einfach bei ihr zu Hause aufzutauchen und sie wach zu schütteln. „Ich will noch einen letzten Tag mit meinen jungen Eltern genießen, bevor ich dorthin gehe, wo sie alt und mies drauf sind!", verkündete er, „Nun, da es feststeht, dass es keine Krise im Dezember gibt, gibt es leider keinen Grund mehr für uns hier zu bleiben."

_Keine Krise im Dezember, aber…..? _„Offenbar", erklärte Oliver, „Können sich nur diejenige, die am Geburtsort der Zeit waren, an die Krise erinnern."

Vielleicht war das auch besser so. Wer erinnerte sich schon gerne an seinen eigenen Tod? Aber was war mit Connor los? Wieso war er so fröhlich, und …. Laurel und Oliver in der Zukunft am Leben? „Offenbar hat sich die Zeitlinie wieder einmal verändert", meinte Laurel mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln, „Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass Connor wieder lebt."

Nora ging es genauso. Doch bevor sie nach Hause konnte, musste sie sicher gehen, dass wirklich alles so war, wie es sein sollte. Nash Wells war wieder da, als wäre er nie weggewesen, die Krypta, die er gesucht hatte, gab es nicht mehr. Lyla lebte wieder und erinnerte sich an Nichts. Ihr Ehemann schien nicht vorzuhaben sie aufzuklären.

Black Lighting war dort, wo er hingehörte. Sein Universum schien nach seiner Aussage genauso zu sein, wie es zuvor gewesen war.

Jason und Clark erwarteten sie. Jason flog ihr förmlich entgegen. „Nora, Nora, Mom ist wieder da! Meine Mom lebt wieder!", erklärte er aufgeregt und drückte sie fest an sich (Offenbar hatte er immer noch einiges für sie übrig).

„Nichts hat sich geändert, und zugleich alles. Der Angriff auf den _Planet_ hat niemals stattgefunden. Sie lebt noch. Sie alle leben noch", erklärte Clark unter Tränen, „Sie alle leben noch." Die Mutter seines Sohnes, der andere Vater seines Sohnes, sie standen verwirrt hinten, beobachteten das alles, hatten aber keine Ahnung, was los war. Vermutlich hatte er es ihnen gesagt, doch sie konnten es nicht verstehen, nur diejenigen, die am Geburtsort der Zeit gewesen waren, verstanden es.

Erde-2 war wohlauf, genau wie Erde-3, Cisco wurde mit Gypsy wiedervereint, Echo war verschwunden, wie von Geisterhand abgetaucht, vermutlich war er irgendwo dort draußen im Multiversum und stiftete hoffentlich keinen Unsinn.

Der letzte Stopp war Erde-38. Erde-38 lebte wieder. Alle Bewohner von ihr lebten wieder. _Das alles hast du getan, Connor, und du kannst dich nicht einmal daran erinnern. _„Niemand außer uns scheint sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, was passiert ist", sagte Kara, „J'onn hat Alex und die anderen auf den neuesten Stand gebracht, aber der Zivilbevölkerung werden wir wohl besser vorenthalten, dass ihre Erde zerstört wurde, und sie alle gestorben sind."

„Und was ist mit Lex?", stellte Nora die wichtigste Frage, „Hat er uns irgendwie betrogen?"

Clark schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Welt hält ihn immer noch für tot. Alles ist so, wie es war, bevor die Krise begann", meinte er, „Aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass er irgendwo dort draußen ist und darauf wartet Ärger zu machen. Und so soll es auch sein." Das stimmte vermutlich.

„Und was wird jetzt aus dir und Kate?", wollte Nora dann noch von Kara wissen.

Diese errötete leicht. „Nun, Fernbeziehungen sind nicht leicht aufrecht zu halten, und ihr Herz schlägt für eine andere. Und ich … nun ich habe da auch jemanden, dem mein Herz gehört, und auf den ich warte. Eines Tages wird uns das Schicksal vielleicht wiedervereinen. Und bis dahin komme ich zurecht", meinte sie, „Wie immer eben."

Offenbar war wirklich alles in Ordnung und so, wie es sein sollte. Nur ein bisschen besser vielleicht. Damit war es wohl wirklich an der Zeit für Nora, Connor, und Thomas nach Hause zurückzukehren. Für immer.

Oder zumindest bis zu nächsten multidimensionalen zeitenübergreifenden Krise. Und die würde bestimmt kommen, doch sie alle, quer durchs ganze Multiversum, würden bereit sein sich ihr zu stellen. In jeder Zeit. Gemeinsam.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Das hier war die letzte Fic aus dem Speedster-Pheromon-Verse. Wie immer ein Fix-It auf Crack-Basis. So hätte das Crossover enden sollen, also habe ich es in diesem Verse so enden lassen. (Ich bin kein großer Fan davon, dass sie den gesamten Arrowverse-Canon in die Tonne getreten haben, nur um Supergirl, Superman, und Black Lightning auf derselben Erde zu haben wie die Bewohner von der ehemaligen Erde-1)._

_Reviews?_


	20. Entzündete Narben

**20\. Entzündete Narben**

* * *

_Universum: __Kompass-Verse, das hier ist die Fortsetzung von „Entscheidungsfreiheit" und vermutlich die letzte Fic im Kompass-Verse_

_Spoiler: __Für die 2019/20 Staffeln des Arrowversums und für alle fünf Teile von „Crisis on Infinite Earths"_

_Pairings:__ Gen, etwas Eobarry, platonisches Nora/Eobard, vergangenes Westallen, diverse implizierte andere Pairings_

_Warnings:__ Spoiler, __Multipler Character Death, universelle Vernichtung, Eobard ist Eobard, Lex ist Lex, Angst, Depression_

_Inhalt:__Eobard und Nora haben sich in die natürliche Ordnung der Dinge eingemischt und damit offensichtlich das Endes der Multiversums herbeigeführt. Doch zum Glück sind sie nicht als einzige der universellen Vernichtung entkommen._

* * *

Es hätte klappen müssen. Stattdessen war alles viel schlimmer geworden. Eobard Thawne war niemand, der Fehler gerne eingestand, doch zumindest war er immer schnell bereit seine eigenen zu korrigieren. Nur, dass sich dieser hier vielleicht nicht mehr korrigieren lassen würde, dass dieser hier vielleicht sein letzter sein würde. Er hatte einen kleinen Ausflug auf Erde-90 unternommen um mit den dort ansässigen Flash alias Barry Allen (nun eigentlich war er ein Doppelgänger von Herny Allen, aber das tat nichts zu Sache) ein kurzes Gespräch zu führen, und mehr musste er auch nicht tun. Das sollte alles lösen. Barry wollte sich unbedingt opfern. Nora und Eobard hatten nicht vor ihn sich opfern zu lassen, und voila die Lösung war einfach: Dann musste sich an seiner Stelle eben ein anderer Flash, ein anderer Barry Allen, opfern. Zum Glück war das Multiversum endlos, und es gab genug Kandidaten zur Auswahl, und zum Glück wusste Eobard genug über die diversen Varianten der Krise um zu wissen, wen es zu manipulieren galt.

Leider hatte seine Manipulation unvorhergesehene Folgen: Mit einem Mal änderte sich die Zeitlinie erneut (das war nicht die vorhergesehene Folge), und dann gab es kein Multiversum mehr (das war die unvorhergesehen Folge). Natürlich ging das Multiversum nicht unter, weil Barry Allen nicht gestorben war – das wäre lächerlich, in den meisten Varianten der Krise, inklusive der ursprünglichen, war Barry während der Krise nur verschwunden, nicht gestorben – es ging unter, weil zu viele Faktoren im Spiel waren, die die Zeitlinie destabilisierten und eine neue unerwünschte Variante der Zukunft erschufen, in der es … nun ja, keine Zukunft mehr gab.

Zum Glück kannte Eobard Mittel und Wege sich vor Veränderungen der Zeitlinie und der Realität zu schützen, genau wie seine Kompassgefährtin (nicht diese Art von Kompassgefährtin, das wäre falsch und ekelig, er meinte damit nur die Person, die ihm im gesamten Multiversum am nächsten stand, weil sie auf seinem Kompass stand). Allerdings konnten sie sich nicht ewig in der negativen Speed Force verstecken. Die Frage war nur, wo sie hinsollten.

Immerhin gab es kein materielles Universum mehr, es gab nur noch ein Anti-Materie-Universum, und dort konnte keiner leben, der nicht gerade der Anti-Monitor selbst war. Doch einen Ort gab es noch, an den sie sich begeben konnten, einen Ort, der Eobard schon einmal als Hauptquartier gedient hatte.

Allerdings waren sie an diesem Ort nicht alleine. „Ich glaub es nicht", murmelte Eobard.

Nora West-Allen kannte weniger Zurückhaltung. „Dad!" Sie fiel Barry Allen um den Hals. „Oh, mein Gott, Nora! Nora! Ich dachte du … ich dachte alle wären…" Barry brach stotternd ab und drückte seine Tochter fest an sich. Dann traf sein Blick auf Eobards. „Habt ihr euch in der negativen Speed Force versteckt?", wollte er wissen.

Eobard nickte nur und wartete auf die übliche tadelnde Ansprache. Stattdessen seufzte Barry nur, offensichtlich erleichtert. „Du hast sie gerettet", stellte er mit belegter Stimme fest, „Du hast meine Tochter gerettet."

„Nun, es ist nicht das erste Mal, oder? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass sie mir genauso viel bedeutet wie….", begann Eobard und brach dann ab, als er sah, dass Barry sich von Nora löst und stattdessen auf ihn zukam. Er machte sich auf einen Angriff gefasst, doch stattdessen umarmte Barry ihn. „Danke, danke, dass du sie gerettet hast", raunte Barry in sein Ohr. Dann fügte er mit gebrochener Stimme hinzu: „Die anderen sind alle tot. Iris, Cisco, Joe, Caitlin, die ganze Welt, jede Welt."

Eobard drückte Barry etwas hilflos an sich. Das hier hatte er sich Jahre lang gewünscht, nicht wahr? Barry Allen in seinen Armen. Barry Allen an seiner Seite. Barry Allen als gebrochenen Mann. Barry Allen, der sich an niemand anderen mehr als an ihn wenden konnte. Aber nun da er endlich hatte, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte, stellte er fest, dass die Kosten zu hoch gewesen waren. „Ich weiß, Barry", formulierte er mühselig, „Ich weiß. Es tut mir so leid." Er strich den anderen Mann tröstend über den Hinterkopf. Aber was sollte er schon sagen? Trost spenden war schon unter normalen Umständen keine seiner Stärken, und im Moment gab es tatsächlich überhaupt nichts, was er sagen konnte, um das alles hier besser zu machen.

„Hm-hm!", räusperte sich eine weibliche Stimme lautstark. Jetzt erst fielen Eobard die anderen Anwesenden auf, und er kam sich ertappt vor, als er sich von Barry löste. „Sara Lance, wie immer ist es keine Freude dich wiederzusehen", stellte er fest, als er White Canary in voller Montur und vermutlich bereit ihn zu verprügeln musterte.

„Das beruht wie immer auf Gegenseitigkeit!", meinte Sara spitz.

Eobard nickte auch der anderen Blondine, die neben Sara stand, zu. „Supergirl, Kara, wie ich sehe hast du es auch geschafft – mit intaktem Herzen, nehme ich an", meinte er.

Kara Danvers, die eine neue Uniform trug, musterte ihn nur kalt. „Meinem Herz geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage. Schon seit Monaten wollte es mir niemand mehr bei lebendigem Leibe herausschneiden", sagte sie.

„Und das muss Martian Manhunter sein! J'onn J'onzz, es ist mir eine Ehre!", wandte sich Eobard an den dunkelhäutigen Mann, der hinter Kara stand.

„Ich kann von mir nicht das gleiche behaupten", erwiderte der Mann nur.

„Und Dr. Choi ist auch hier!", stellte Eobard unbeeindruckt fest, „Das ist gut, damit kann ich arbeiten. Ich meine, Ryan Choi! Gut, Raymond wäre mir lieber gewesen, aber zusammen können wir beide uns alle hier vielleicht doch noch rausbekommen…."

Ryan Choi wirkte vor allem verwirrt und schien keine Ahnung zu haben, wen er vor sich hatte. Aber das war angesichts seines Alters auch nicht verwunderlich. „Und wen haben wir hier noch? Batwoman! Warum nicht, ich wollte dich immer schon mal treffen, nenn es morbide Neugierde! Und das ist …. Lex Luthor?! Entschuldigt die Frage, aber warum ist Lex Luthor hier?", brach Eobard schließlich verwirrt ab. Das war nicht gerade der Mann, den er zusammen mit den anderen hier erwartet hätte.

„Die gleiche Frage könnte ich Ihnen stellen. Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?", wollte Lex Luthor wissen, „Und wer ist das Mädchen?"

„Oh, das hier ist meine Tochter Nora. Also meine zukünftige Tochter aus einer alternativen Zeitlinie um genau zu sein", stellte Barry Nora den restlichen Anwesenden vor.

Batwoman kniff die Augen zusammen. „Haben alle Superhelden erwachsene Töchter aus der Zukunft als Sidekicks? Ist das etwas, worauf ich mich einstellen muss?", wunderte sie sich.

„Oh, wir hatten die Idee vor Oliver und Mia", versicherte Barry ihr.

„Und der Kerl? Ist das ein Doppelgänger von Pariah?", wunderte sich Batwoman weiter.

„Nash Wells, hah! Oh, nein, das hier ist nicht mein richtiges Gesicht, ich habe es mir nur ausgeborgt. Ich bin Eobard Thawne, ein Wissenschaftler und Speedster aus der Zukunft", stellte Eobard sich vor.

„Er ist der Reverse-Flash", fügte Sara hinzu, „Barrys Erzfeind."

„Er wollte mir einmal das Herz aus der Brust schneiden um es meiner Nazi-Doppelgängerin von einer anderen Erde einzusetzen", fügte Kara hinzu, wohl um zu verdeutlichen für wie böse sie ihn hielt.

„Das ist noch gar nichts. Einmal hatte er die ganze Realität umgeschrieben um sich selbst zum Herrscher der Welt zu machen, hat mich und mein Team praktisch versklavt, und wollte dann seine Partner bescheißen und das Artefakt, mit dem man die Realität umschreiben kann, zerstören, damit ihn ja niemand seine Macht wieder wegnehmen kann", erläuterte Sara den anderen seine Zeit mit der Liga der Verdammnis.

„Ich verstehe", meinte Lex Luthor, „Er ist also der Böse hier."

„Wirklich? Das muss ich mir von Lex Luthor anhören?", beschwerte sich Eobard, „Zumindest habe ich niemals beinahe die Erde vernichtet nur um Superman umzubringen."

„Das ist die Darstellung der Gegenseite", betonte Luthor.

„Leute, Leute, hört mal, ich weiß, dass viel gegen ihn spricht, aber Eobard ist nicht mehr so. Er steht auf meinem Kompass, okay? Er hat mich gerettet. Mehrfach", ergriff Nora das Wort und verteidigte ihn natürlich. Barry hätte ruhig auch etwas in Eobards Namen sagen können.

„Und er ist einer der klügsten Menschen aller Zeiten", fügte Barry doch noch hinzu, „Und jetzt, wo alle Welten tot sind, hat er keinen Grund sich gegen uns zu stellen. Er wird uns helfen."

„Damit hat Barry vermutlich recht. Abgesehen von Gehässigkeiten wie Kara das Herz herauszuschneiden geht es dem guten alten Eobard bei seinen Taten meistens um Selbsterhaltung. Er braucht das Multiversum genauso wie wir", meinte Sara.

„Danke, Captain Lance. Seht ihr, sogar sie, die mich hasst, weiß, dass ich nur hier bin um zu helfen", meinte Eobard dazu.

„Ihr meint also, dass wir ihm mehr vertrauen können als Lex? Nun, das bin ich sogar bereit zu glauben", meinte Supergirl bissig.

„Hey, ich bin ein Paragon, auserwählt dazu alles Leben zu retten!", warf Luthor ein.

„Er ist ein Paragon? Nein, das ist nicht … Natürlich die sieben Paragons! Darauf hätte ich selbst kommen können, aber Lex Luthor ist kein Paragon …" Eobard starrte die versammelte Gruppe nachdenklich an. „Superman ist ein Paragon. Der Paragon der Wahrheit. Und … Oh, ich verstehe…. Das ist … Das ist wirklich unverfroren. Ich meine, ich habe wie bereits erwähnt selbst schon mal die Realität umgeschrieben, aber sich zu einem Paragon zu machen? Noch dazu anstelle eines bereits existierenden …. Ich schätze das erklärt das Ende des Multiversums." Eobard schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das geht mit Sicherheit nicht auf meine Kappe. Ich habe nur versucht zu helfen. Na ja und mein Leben gerettet, immerhin wurde nur die Paragons hierher gerettet, und als ich das gelesen habe, nun da musste ich an mich selber denken. Das kann doch wohl jeder verstehen, oder?", verteidigte sich Lex Luthor.

„Entschuldigt, aber was ist ein Paragon?", wollte Nora an dieser Stelle wissen, „Und was haben die mit dem Ende des Multiversums zu tun?"

* * *

Paragons waren offenbar auserwählte Individuen aus dem Multiversum, die besondere Eigenschaften verkörperten, und dazu bestimmt waren das Multiversum zu retten. Die sieben Leute hier waren die Paragons, wie es schien. Doch nun, da das Multiversum bereits zerstört worden war, schienen sie sich nicht so sicher darüber zu sein, was sie tun sollten um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Offenbar hatte Pariah sie zum Vanishing Point gerettet, nachdem der Monitor getötet worden war und Erde-1, die letzte überlebende Erde, vom Anti-Monitor zerstört worden war. Und nun saßen sie hier fest.

Noras Dad wollte via Speed Force entkommen, was Eobard für eine ganz schlechte Idee hielt und ihm auch sagte. „Das Multiversum wurde zerstört, was Einfluss auf die Speed Force hat, auch wenn wir nicht genau vorhersagen können welchen. Sie hat die diversen Universen miteinander verbunden, Universen, die es jetzt nicht mehr gibt. Wohin willst du überhaupt gehen, Barry? Die Anti-Materie hat das Zeitreisen via Speed Force schon vor der Zerstörung all der Dimension schwierig gemacht, jetzt wäre es noch schwieriger! Wir wissen nicht, was passieren würde, wenn du versuchst in die Speed Force zu gelangen. Du könntest darin gefangen sein und nie wieder herauskommen! Oder erst, wenn für alle anderen hier Jahre vergangen sind! Du könntest sterben! Es wäre einfach gefährlich und unverantwortlich es zu versuchen, gerade für dich als Paragon!", erklärte er wütend.

Nora hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sich ihr Dad nichts sagen lassen würde. Doch zu ihrer und offenbar auch Eobards ehrlicher Überraschung, meinte ihr Vater: „Du hast recht."

Nora und Eobard wechselten besorgte Blicke. Barry klangt so …. besiegt und niedergeschlagen, überhaupt nicht nach den Barry Allen, den sie kannten.

„Es ist besser, wenn wir die Time Master Technologie reparieren und mit ihr von hier wegkommen", fuhr Eobard fort, „Mit der Assistenz von Dr. Choi und Mister Luthor sollte das für mich kein Problem darstellen. Am Besten, ich gehe gleich an die Arbeit. Oder hat jemand Einwände?" Er sah die anwesenden Paragons herausfordernd an.

„Ich werde euch überwachen, nur zur Sicherheit", meinte Supergirl.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Vielleicht kannst du uns ja was aufschmelzen", ätzte Lex Luthor.

„Eigentlich denke ich, dass uns ein Kryptonier ganz nützlich sein könnte, wenn es darum geht diese Technik zu reparieren. Also los, an die Arbeit!", meinte Eobard großzügig.

„Ich kann mich selbst verteidigen", erklärte Supergirl unbeeindruckt. Dann gingen die drei Wissenschaftler gefolgt von Supergirl los um brauchbare Technologie zu finden um von hier wieder wegzukommen.

„Ja, ehm, Sara, Kate, ich wollte da etwas mit euch besprechen", ließ sich Martian Manhunter dann vernehmen.

„Oh, ja, klar. Die _Sache_", meinte Sara.

„Die Sache? Welche Sache… oh, die Sache, ja, lasst uns gehen", erwiderte Batwoman, zunächst verwirrt, dann aber überzeugt und die drei ließen Nora mit ihrem Vater alleine.

Barry umarmte seine Tochter noch einmal. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren", sagte er, „Ich dachte, ich hätte alle verloren."

„Ich bin hier, Dad", versicherte ihm Nora.

„Und? Wie geht es dir, so? Der Schmerz, als die Erde zerstört wurde …. Hast du dich davon erholt? Ich meine, immerhin hast du noch Eobard, also ist dir besser ergangen als den meisten anderen, aber trotzdem….", wollte ihr Dad wissen.

„Der Schmerz, als ….? Dad, wovon redest du? Ich war in der Negativen Speed Force, als die Erde zerstört wurde. Was hätte ich spüren sollen, als…." Sie brach ab, als es ihr klar wurde. „Oh! Nein, nein, ich meine, nichts hat sich geändert, sieh selbst!" Sie krempelte ihren Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihrem Vater ihren Kompass. Der Name Eobard Thawne stand anstelle des Nordens darauf, ansonsten war er leer. „Ich wurde von sämtlichen Veränderungen der Zeitlinie abgeschirmt, genau wie Eobard", fügte sie hinzu, „Was ist …. Was ist passiert?"

Ihr Dad krempelte seinen Ärmel zu und zeigte ihr seinen Kompass. Er sah anders aus als sonst. Nora kannte den Kompass ihres Vaters sehr genau. Der Name Leonard Snart im Westen war schon lange rot-durchgestrichen. Doch im Norden prangte der Name Cisco Ramon. Im Süden der Caitlin Snow. Und im Osten Iris West-Allen. Es war aus Noras Perspektive kaum Zeit vergangen, seit sie mit ihrem Dad genau über diese Namen gestritten hatte und darüber, was er ihnen antun würde, wenn er sein Leben opferte. Nun war nicht er derjenige, der gestorben war. Nora hatte noch nie zuvor einen Kompass mit lauter Toten darauf gesehen. Der Kompass selbst war nicht mehr schwarz, er war knallrot, statt wie ein aus schwarzer Tinte gemachtes Tattoo wirkten die Nadeln wie Narben. Alle Namen waren durchgestrichen und rot. Aber auch die Haut unter den Kompass war gerötet und wirkte entzündet. Ihre Eltern hatte nicht oft darüber gesprochen, was passiert war, als sie eine ihrer Himmelsrichtungen verloren hatten, aber Nora wusste, dass sich nicht einfach nur die Namen Leonard Snart und Eddie Thawne durchgestrichen hatten. Sie wusste, dass es sich angefühlt hätte, als würde ihnen ihr Arm abfallen. Und nun hatte ihr Dad auf einen Streich seine drei restlichen Namen verloren. Nora berührte vorsichtig den roten Kompass. Barry zischte vor Schmerzen auf.

„Als sie starben ….als deine Mom starb …. Sie stand direkt vor mir, ich konnte sie beinahe berühren, als Pariah mich wegtransportiert hat, und dann …" Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ray hat immer geglaubt, dass unser Kompass uns irgendwo hinführen soll, weißt du noch? Dass unsere Himmelsrichtungen uns dorthin führen, wo wir hingehören, und dass wir durch sie mit allen verbunden sind, mit denen sie verbunden sind, und dass auf diese Weise die gesamte Menschheit miteinander verbunden ist. Als die Erde starb … es war, als könnte ich nicht nur sie drei sterben spüren, als war, als hätte ich alle anderen auch gespürt, als hätte ich Wally und Kamilla gespürt und die vierte Person auf den Kompassen von deiner Mom und von Caitlin, und alle von deren Kompassen, und … Ich dachte, ich sterbe auch. Den anderen ging es nicht viel besser. Und diese Entzündung…. Nora, was wenn ich ihre Namen eines Tages nicht mehr lesen kann? Was wenn sie verblassen? Was wenn ich sie alle … noch einmal verliere?"

Auf diese Frage hatte Nora keine Antwort.

* * *

Die Reparaturen dauerten länger als erhofft, wie es schien. Die Paragons waren dazu übergangen ihre Kompasse offen zu tragen. Vermutlich war das ihre Form der Trauern.

Saras krebsroter Kompass auf roter Haut zeigte die durchgestrichenen Namen von Nyssa al Ghul, Laurel Lance, Oliver Queen, und Leonard Snart. Soweit Nora das mitbekommen hatte, waren drei davon schon rot und durchgestrichen gewesen, bevor die Erde zerstört worden war. Trotzdem hatte es deswegen vermutlich nicht weniger wehgetan, als es passiert war.

Kara Danvers Kompass zeigte die durchgestrichenen Namen von James Olsen, Kal-El, Mon-El, und Alex Danvers. „Die Tatsache, dass er in der Zukunft war, weit weg von all dem, in Sicherheit, hat mich hoffen lassen, und als ich sah, dass er genauso rot und durchgestrichen ist, wie die anderen da …. Konnte ich nicht anders als zu denken, dass die Tatsache, dass ich der Paragon der Hoffnung bin eine Art kosmischer Witz sein muss, da ich keine Hoffnung mehr übrig habe", sagte Kara eines Tages leise zu Nora, „Denn, wenn es keine Zukunft mehr gibt, worauf soll man dann hoffen?" Nora wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Die Zukunft, aus der sie kam, gab es schon lange nicht mehr. Und nun gab es überhaupt keine Zukunft mehr, wie es schien.

Der Marsianer war ein Gestaltenwandler. In seiner eigentlichen Form war er grün, die er nun meistens annahm anstatt in seiner menschlichen Tarnung herumzulaufen. Auch die Namen auf seinem Kompass waren rot und durchgestrichen, die Haut darunter war nicht rot, sondern bläulich, offenbar zeigten sich Entzündungen bei grüner Haut durch blau an. Die Namen auf seinem Kompass waren vor allem marsianisch. Hank Henshaw allerdings sah nach einem menschlichen Namen aus. „Meine menschliche Gestalt. Sie zu tragen käme mir deswegen jetzt falsch vor", sagte J'onn, „Er war mein Feind, doch dank ihm konnte ich Jahre lang so viele Aliens retten und beschützen. Die anderen waren meine Liebsten: meine Frau, M'gann, meine Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft, mein Bruder. Dieser Name war lange Zeit verschwunden, und dann ist er wieder aufgetaucht. Er ist wieder aufgetaucht, als ich meine Erinnerungen an ihn zurückbekommen habe. Vermutlich war der Name immer da, ich konnte ihn nur nicht mehr sehen, so wie ich die Erinnerungen an ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Ich hatte ihn gerade erst wieder gefunden. Und jetzt ist er weg. Genau wie M'gann. Genau wie alle anderen Marsianer und Erdenmenschen und Aliens. Sie sind alle weg. Ich muss meditieren um den Gedanken daran ertragen zu können." Doch keine Meditation konnte diese Wunde heilen. Nichts konnte sie heilen.

Kate Kane, Batwoman, reagierte nicht mit Meditation, sondern mit Wut auf ihre Trauer. Sie trainierte und trainierte Nahkampfmanöver als könnte sie so den Anti-Monitor schlagen. Sophie Moore, Luke Fox, Renee Montoya, und Mary Hamilton-Kane standen durchgestrichen auf ihrem Arm und würden dort vielleicht nicht mehr lange stehen, ihr Kompass war entzündeter als der der anderen, vermutlich von ihrem vielen Training.

Ryan Chois Arm trug den Namen seiner Frau und von drei Leuten, die er nicht kannte, wie er selbst sagte. „Und nun werde ich sie nie mehr kennenlernen. Ist es seltsam um etwas zu trauern, das man nie hatte?" Nora, die ihr ganzes Leben lang um die heile Familie, die ihr im Kleinkindalter entrissen worden war, getrauert hatte, wusste, dass man das was man nie gehabt hatte sehr wohl sehr stark betrauern konnte.

Als sie Lex Luthors Kompass zu Gesicht bekam, waren von den vier Namen nur noch zwei zu lesen: „Lena Luthor", entzifferte sie voller Anstrengung, während „Clark Kent" noch relativ deutlich zu lesen war. Lex schien diesen Teil seines Kompasses weniger oft berührt zu haben als den Rest. Nora fragte nicht nach den anderen beiden Namen, wenn ein Teil von ihr sich doch fragte, welche Namen wohl auf den Kompass eines Mannes wie Lex Luthor zu finden waren. Anderseits war ihrer auf den Arm von jemandem wie Eobard Thawne zu finden.

Die schleppende Arbeit an dem Zeitreise-Teleporter der Time Master zerrten an ihrer aller Nerven. Lex wurde ausfallend zu Ryan, wenn die Dinge nicht so liefen, wie er es sich erhoffte, während Eobard keine Möglichkeit ausließ Lex darüber zu belehren, dass er nicht so schlau war, wie er dachte. Ihr Dad wurde immer stiller und trauriger, je mehr die Namen auf seinen Kompass zu verblassen schienen. Und dann hatten sie das Ding endlich repariert.

„Soweit so gut, aber wir haben nur Energie für einen Versuch", erklärte Eobard, „Wohin reisen wir?"

Das war eine gute Frage, nicht wahr? Es war ihr Dad, der die Antwort lieferte. „Nash. Er hat den Anti-Monitor befreit. Wenn wir ihn daran hindern, dann wird das alles hier niemals passiert sein", meinte er.

„Aber er hat seine Waffe doch schon. Dort drinnen, wo er eingesperrt ist", wandte Eobard ein, „Er hat den anderen Barry Allen. Erde-2 wurde zerstört, bevor er befreit wurde. Was hindert ihn daran von seinem Hauptquartier aus trotzdem alle anderen Erden zu zerstören?"

„Wir tun es", meinte Barry überzeugt, „indem wir seine Waffe zerstören und Barry befreien."

„Und der Anti-Monitor? Was machen wir mit dem?", wollte Eobard wissen, „Wie wollt ihr den besiegen? Mit euren paragonischen Kräften? Wie genau sehen die eigentlich aus?"

„Mach den Plan nicht schlecht, nur weil er nicht von dir kommt, Eobard", meinte Sara kalt, „Es ist ein guter Plan."

„Oh, wenn die Anführerin der Legends dieser Meinung ist, dann muss es ja wohl klappen, wenn man von unvorhersehbaren Schäden für das Raumzeitkontinuum absieht", ätzte Eobard.

„Es ist ganz einfach - wir zerstören seine Waffe, befreien seinen Gefangenen, und sperren ihn stattdessen woanders ein", meinte Sara, ohne auf ihn zu achten, „An einem Ort, von dem er nicht so einfach fliehen kann."

„Und was für ein Ort soll das sein?", wollte Kate wissen.

„Es gibt andere Dimensionen - ich meine als die, die wir kennen - wenn wir ihn in eine Dimension verbannen, aus der er nicht entkommen kann, kann er den anderen keinen Schaden zufügen", meldete sich Ryan zu Wort, „Ich habe diese Theorie über eine Mikro-Dimension…."

„Rays Schrumpfstrahl", erkannte Sara, „Wenn wir den Anti-Monitor damit soweit schrumpfen, dass er in diese Mikro-Dimension fällt, dann ist er dort gefangen. So wie Hank Pyms Frau in _Ant-Man._"

„Sagt mir bitte, dass unser bester Plan nicht von einer Comicverfilmung von diesem anderen Verlag inspiriert wird", meinte Lex ungläubig.

„Es könnte aber klappen", gab Eobard zu, „Es gefällt mir nicht, aber es könnte klappen."

„Könnt ihr Rays Schrumpfstahl nachbauen?", wollte Sara von ihm wissen.

„Ohne Palmers Hirn? Schwer, aber ja, immerhin stamme ich aus der Zukunft, so haben wir das Müllproblem unter Kontrolle bekommen", meinte Eobard, „Ich kann einen bauen."

Sara nickte zufrieden. „Damit steht dieser Plan", meinte sie, „Machen wir uns bereit."

„Wieso nur habe ich das Gefühl, dass das furchtbar schief gehen wird, und wir alle sterben werden?", ätzte Lex.

Barry nahm seine Tochter zur Seite. „Nora, das letzte Mal, als wir die Waffe des Anti-Monitors zerstören mussten, musste sich ein Speedster dafür opfern. Ich hätte es sein sollen, doch der andere Barry hat sich geopfert. Wenn ich es gewesen wäre, vielleicht wäre dann alles anders gekommen. Vielleicht hätte ich so alle gerettet. Wenn es diesmal soweit ist, dann musst du mich gehen lassen, so schwer es dir fällt. Der Monitor hat es mir gesagt, es ist mein Schicksal", sagte er.

Nora nickte. „Das Schicksal des Multiversums steht auf dem Spiel", meinte sie, „Ich habe nicht vor es in irgendeiner Form zu gefährden." Doch sie würde eher selbst sterben als zulassen, dass ihr Vater sich opfern würde.

* * *

Der Teleporter funktionierte. Sie kamen alle neun in einem Stück in der Vergangenheit an. Mitten in der Kanalisation von Central City. „Es hat geklappt!", stellte Sara fest, „Und ab jetzt gehe ich nie mehr ohne einen Zeitportal-Öffner aus dem Haus! Soviel Aufregung beim Zeitreisen vertrage ich nicht!"

„Schnell jetzt, wir müssen Nash aufhalten, bevor er den Anti-Monitor befreit!", meinte Barry und war auch schon weg. Nora und Eobard folgten ihm. Die Nicht-Speedster blieben einen Moment irritiert zurück. „Ich, ehm, sehe besser zu, dass ich sie einhole", meinte Kara und flog dann auch schon hinterher.

„Toll", meinte Sara, „Damit ist wohl für den Rest von uns joggen angesagt."

„Ich jogge nicht", meinte Lex Luthor würdevoll.

J'onn seufzte, packte ihn, und flog mit ihm davon.

„Ich jogge schon. Kein Grund mich zu tragen", versicherte Ryan den restlichen Paragons schnell. Sara bestastete ihren Kompass und zwang sich zugleich nicht darauf zu sehen. Wenn sie es tun würde, und er hätte sich verändert, wäre das wunderbar, doch wenn sie auf ihn blicken würde, und er hätte sich nicht verändert, nun das würde bedeuten, dass sie ein Zeitrelikt aus einer nichts-mehr-existierenden Zeitlinie wäre, und das wäre nicht erfreulich (vor allem, weil sie dieses Prinzip bisher keinem der Nicht-Speedster erklärt hatte), und im Grunde wollte sie das alles gar nicht wissen, bis es vorbei war. So oder so. „Los jetzt!", befahl sie. Und Kate, Ryan, und Sara rannten los.

„Nein!" Barry rammte Nash gegen die nächstbeste Wand. „Nicht öffnen!"

„Au! Das war nicht nötig", beschwerte sich Nash.

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen, aber da drinnen ist das größte Monster aller Zeiten, und wir dürfen es nicht hinauslassen!", sagte Barry eindringlich.

„Dafür mag es ein bisschen zu spät sein", gestand Nash ein.

Oh, nein! Die Wand, die das Hauptquartier der Anti-Monitors hinter sich verbarg, leuchtete weiß auf. „Wir sind zu spät!", erkannte Barry. Und schon kamen ihm ein Schwarm Schattendämonen entgegengeflogen. „Ich hasse diese Kerle!", seufzte Kara und schoss ihren Laserblick auf die ersten ab, über die sie hinweg flog. „Bleib hier und rühr dich nicht!", wies Barry Nash an und schloss sich dann den Kampf gegen die Schattendämonen an. Nora und Eobard waren ebenfalls mit ihnen beschäftigt.

J'onn landete mit Lex Luthor, der etwas Unanständiges murmelte und dann mit der selbstgebastelten Waffe an seinem Arm auf die Schattendämonen schoss.

„Ich rette den Flash", rief Nora ihrem Vater im Vorbeilaufen zu und rannte dann in das Licht hinein. „Nora, nein!", rief Barry, doch es war schon zu spät. Immer mehr Schattendämonen schienen aufzutauchen. Inzwischen hatten auch Sara, Kate, und Ryan den Kampf erreicht und wehrten sich gegen die Schattendämonen.

„Ihr denkt, ihr könnt mich aufhalten? Ihr kleinen unbedeutenden Sterblichen?" Der Anti-Monitor erschien in der Kanalisation und hob gebieterisch die Arme. „Da irrt ihr euch!"

In diesem Moment tauchte eine Gestalt in Grün vor dem Anti-Monitor auf. „Sie vielleicht nicht. Aber ich", sagte eine vertraute Stimme.

_Nein, das ist nicht möglich! Er ist tot! _„Ich halte ihn auf. Rettet ihr das Multiversum!", forderte Oliver Queen, denn um niemand anderen handelte es sich bei den Neuankömmling, und dann stürzte er sich auf den Anti-Monitor. Barry sah Energiestöße zusammenprallen.

_Die Tretmühle!, _fiel Barry wieder ein.

Nora stand mit einem erschöpften Barry Allen von Erde-90 neben der Tretmühle. „Er hat mich gezwungen. Es war ein Testlauf, bei dem er mich gezwungen hat eine Erde zu zerstören", keuchte der Barry, „Und jetzt …." Die Tretmühle glühte. Barry hatte das schon befürchtet. „Das ist er, das ist der Moment. Es tut mir leid, Nora", verkündete Barry.

„Nein, mir tut es leid, Dad. Aber ich kann das nicht zulassen. Du bist ein Paragon. Ich aber bin nur ein Zeitrelikt", erwiderte Nora und sprang dann, bevor Barry irgendetwas tun konnte, auf die Tretmühle.

„Nein, Nora!" Eobard fegte an ihnen vorbei. Barry konnte nicht einmal blinzeln, und dann stand er wieder in der Kanalisation - der andere Barry hatte ihn nach draußen geschafft. „Es tut mir leid, aber es ist nicht sicher dort drinnen", erklärte er keuchend.

„Ach, und hier draußen ist es das?!"

Rund um sie herum kämpften die Paragons gegen die Schattendämonen, während Oliver immer noch mit dem Anti-Monitor rang. „Zeit für unseren Plan!", verkündete Sara, „Barry!"

_Ja richtig. Der Plan…. _Barry schnappte sich Ryan und stellte diesen direkt vor dem Anti-Monitor ab. Dann feuerte dieser die Waffe ab und schaffte es sogar an Oliver vorbeizuschießen und zu treffen. Der Anti-Monitor hielt irritiert inne. Und dann begann er zu schrumpfen, immer weiter zu schrumpfen, und weiter zu schrumpfen, bis er verschwunden war.

„Das war's! Ich glaub's nicht, wir haben-!", rief Ryan erfreut aus, doch er wurde von einem Blast, der aus der Kammer des Anti-Monitors kam, unterbrochen.

„Schnell, bildet eine Reihe!", bellte Oliver. Die Paragons reihten sich nebeneinander vor Nash Wells und dem anderen Barry Allen auf.

Und dann war es vorbei.

* * *

_Was ist passiert? _Nora rieb sich den Kopf. Eobard, dieser Bastard, hatte sie in die Negative Speed Force geschupft. Und war dann wohl selbst den Heldentod gestorben. _Das werde ich ihm niemals verzeihen!_

„Kein Grund sauer zu sein, kleine Läuferin."

„Eobard?" Sie blinzelte den vor sich stehenden Mann an. „Ein Zeitartefakt? Hast du eines geopfert oder bist du eines?"

Eobard half ihr auf die Füße. „Ich lasse immer ein Zeitartefakt in der Negativen Speed Force zurück, wenn ich sie verlasse, nur für alle Fälle", erklärte er, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen.

„Hat es geklappt? Ist die Krise vorbei? Wurde der Anti-Monitor besiegt?", wollte Nora wissen.

Eobard nickte. „Wir stehen auf einer noch existierenden Erde, also denke ich die Antwort auf deine Frage lautet ja", meinte er.

„Und die Paragons?"

„Ich habe keine Spur von ihnen gefunden. Die einzigen anderen Personen in dieser Kanalisation sind ein sehr verwirrter Nash Wells und Barry Allen von Erde-90", erklärte Eobard, „Offenbar hat unser Plan funktioniert."

Nora war nicht bereit einfach auf sein Wort zu vertrauen. Sie rannte los, so schnell sie konnte, sie rannte los quer durch die Stadt, direkt nach StarLabs. Dort saßen ihr Dad, ihre Mom, Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph, Joe und Cecile in der Lounge. Und sie alle waren am Leben. „Oh, mein Gott, Dad!" Nora fiel ihrem Vater in die Arme. „Wir haben's geschafft, wir haben's wirklich geschafft! Es ist vorbei, wir haben gewonnen! Wir haben gewonnen!"

* * *

Wie sich herausstellte, war Erde-2 vernichtet worden. Es hatte also doch Opfer gegeben, Milliarden von Opfern. Nicht alle Bewohner waren aber gestorben, der Flash von Erde-2, Jesse Quick, hatte ihren Vater und viele andere Bewohner evakuiert, als der Untergang begonnen hatte. Sie hatte nicht besonders viele retten können, aber so viele sie konnte, zumindest einige hundert Leute hatten es geschafft. Sie alle waren nun ohne Heimat und würden sich hier auf Erde-1 oder anderswo im Multiversum eine neue Existenz aufbauen müssen.

Es hätte aber schlimmer kommen können. Barry Allen und Oliver Queen würden nicht sterben, wie es ihnen prophezeit worden war, unendliche Welten würden nicht vernichtet werden, wie es ihnen gedroht hatte.

Die Mehrzahl der Paragons würde sich vermutlich niemals an die Ereignisse erinnern, die ihnen widerfahren waren. Als Zeitreisende würde Sara Lance unweigerlich ihre Erinnerungen daran zurückgewinnen. Barry Allen bei seiner nächsten Zeitreise vermutlich ebenfalls. Doch die anderen würden niemals wissen, dass sie auserwählt gewesen waren das Multiversum zu retten und bei dieser Aufgabe triumphiert hatten, dafür jedoch ihr Leben gegeben hatten.

Vielleicht war es ja besser so. Keiner würde sich an den Schmerz des roten Kompass' erinnern. Keiner würde sich daran erinnern Menschen verloren zu haben, die er niemals gekannt hatte und nun niemals kennen können würde.

Nora West-Allen erinnerte sich an alles. Und das war genug.

Und manchmal glaubte sie eine Präsenz zu fühlen, die von irgendwo dort draußen über sie wachte, eine bekannte und zugleich fremde Präsenz. Vielleicht also war sie doch nicht so alleine mit ihrem Wissen, wie sie dachte, vielleicht waren sie und Eobard doch nicht die einzigen, die das alles durchlebt hatten. Vielleicht.

Die gesamte Menschheit, die Bewohner des Mars, die Kryptonier – sie alle waren durch den Kompass auf ihren Arm miteinander verbunden, und vielleicht waren sie durch diesen auch mit denjenigen verbunden, die gestorben waren um sie alle zu retten. Selbst nach ihren Tod immer noch.

Ray Palmer, so wusste Nora sehr genau, würde dieser Gedanke gefallen.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Ein weiteres Fix-It, wie ihr seht. Bisher waren die Nachwirkungen von Crisis ja eher interessant und amüsant bzw. sehr emotional in einem Fall, aber ich glaube nach wie vor, dass den meisten Zusehern noch nicht wirklich klar geworden ist, dass praktisch nichts aus den letzten viereinhalb Staffel von „Supergirl" mehr Canon ist. Bzw. die erste Hälfte der fünften Staffel ist auf jeden Fall nie passiert und jetzt kommt wohl die neue Variante davon, wobei der Vorteil den die Hauptcharaktere haben ist, dass sie sich an den ersten Durchgang erinnern, weil sie ihn in einer anderen Zeitlinie erlebt haben, was zwar ein interessantes Konzept ist meines Dafürhaltens nach aber trotzdem das Opfer nicht wert ist._

_Wie auch immer, das ist halt meine Meinung._

_Das hier ist vermutlich die letzte Fic aus meinem Kompass-Verse._

_Reviews?_


	21. Cisco Ramon rettet das Multiversum

**21\. Cisco Ramon rettet das Multiversum, Legends Style**

* * *

_Universum: __Die Entscheidung-Verse, diese Fic ist eine Fortsetzung von der Fic „Die Entscheidung" aus „The Flash Shorts-Sammlung"_

_Spoiler: __Für die 2019/20 Staffeln des Arrowversums, inklusive Legends 5.1. „Meet the Legends" und für alle fünf Teile von „Crisis on Infinite Earths"_

_Pairings:__ Cisco/Kamilla, Cynco, Westallen, Darhkatom_

_Warnings: __Multipler Character Death, universelle Vernichtung, Fix-It, Timey-wimey, seltsamer Humor_

_Inhalt: __In einem Multiversum, in dem Cisco seine Kräfte niemals aufgegeben hat, ist in Bezug auf diese große Krise alles anders, manches aber ist multiversell überall gleich, wie es scheint._

* * *

Seine Kräfte nicht aufzugeben stellte sich bald als die richtige Entscheidung heraus. Kaum, dass Barry und Iris dabei waren über den Verlust von Nora hinwegzukommen, tauchte der Monitor auf und prophezeite Barry den Tod. Mit Hilfe von Jay Garrick fand Barry heraus, dass universelle Vernichtung drohte, und zwar jeglicher Form des Lebens. Laut dem Monitor bestand die einzige Chance die Erde zu retten darin, dass er sich opferte. Cisco hatte nicht vor das zuzulassen. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden seine Kräfte zu behalten. Also würde er sie auch benutzten - in irgendwelchen alternativen Zeitlinien musste es doch einen Hinweis darauf geben, wie man die drohende Katastrophe abwenden könnte.

_In Noras Zeitlinie hat es doch eine Krise gegeben. Wie haben sie diese überstanden? Wenn ich Noras Kostüm hätte, es berühren würde….. _Doch es half alles nichts. Alleine gelang es Cisco nicht etwas zu finden, das ihm weiterhelfen konnte. _Wie auch? Nora war ein Kleinkind als diese Krise in ihrer Zeitlinie passiert ist. Sie kann keine Erinnerungen daran besitzen, oder? Aber sie hat uns allen doch etwas von einer Videobotschaft erzählt, die ihr Barry hinterlassen hat. Vielleicht, wenn mir gelingt diese Videobotschaft zu viben, finde ich darin Hinweise, die uns weiterhelfen könnten. _Doch Cisco empfing viel von Noras Jacke, nicht aber die Botschaft.

_Alleine schaffe ich das nicht, _wurde ihm klar, doch er wusste jemanden, der ihm helfen konnte. Jemanden durch den er schon in der Vergangenheit besser viben hatte können. Auch wenn es seltsam sein würde Cynthia nach all der Zeit wiederzusehen. Cisco war über sie hinweg, zumindest dachte er das. Er war glücklich mit Kamilla, sehr sogar. Anders als Cynthia war sie jemand, der sich auf ihn einließ, der ihn an sich heranließ, der bei ihm bleiben wollte, und das auf lange Sicht. Aber Cyndy und er, was sie verbunden hatte, war wahre Leidenschaft gewesen, Leidenschaft, die durch ihre Kräfte angefacht worden war.

Trotzdem, er musste sie um Hilfe bitten. Also schickte er ihr eine Nachricht. An ihrer Stelle tauchte ihr Vater – noch dazu überraschend. _Breacher, na wunderbar. _„Meine Tochter jagt Echo, sie hat keine Zeit für deine traurigen Versuche sie zurückzugewinnen, Ciscy", meinte er barsch.

„Meine … Sehr witzig. Ich will sie gar nicht zurückgewinnen. Ich bin in einer glücklichen Beziehung, danke vielmals. Nein, ich brauche ihre Hilfe, ich muss herausfinden, wie man die kommende Krise abwenden kann, und wenn sie mir dabei hilft die Krise, wie sie sich in einer anderen Zeitlinie abgespielt hat, hervorzuviben, dann wissen wir vielleicht, was wir zu tun haben", verteidigte sich Cisco, der es noch nie zu schätzen gewusst hatte, wenn Breacher einfach so uneingeladen in seinem Leben auftauchte, oder in seinem Schlafzimmer, wie er es gerade eben getan hatte.

„Babe, sprichst du mit mir?", wollte Kamilla wissen, die eben schlaftrunken von ihrem mitternächtlichen Toilettengang zurückkehrte, und dann erschrocken aufschrie, als sie Breacher erblickte, „Ah!"

„Kamilla, das ist Breacher. Gypsys Vater", stellte Cisco seiner Freundin ihren gemeinsamen mitternächtlichen Gast vor.

„Oh. Freut mich", murmelte Kamilla.

Breacher musterte Kamilla, gab ein Mhm-Geräusch von sich und meinte dann: „Von was für einer Krise brabbelst du da?"

„Von der Krise – rote Himmel, rote Wellen, die Menschen, Gebäude, Natur, und ganze Planeten in nichts auflösen!" (Barry hatte ihm alles haarklein beschrieben, weil er ihn mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen hatte). „Von der Anti-Materie-Welle, die sich ihren Weg durch das Multiversum bahnt. Jay Garrick hat sie entdeckt und beobachtet sie."

„Anti-Materie?! Ist das etwa der Grund, warum Erde-2 zerstört wurde?", wunderte sich Breacher.

„Was?!" _Harry! Jesse! _Ciscos Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus. „Heißt das etwa … willst du damit etwa sagen, dass die Krise schon begonnen hat?!"

* * *

Cisco versammelte alle, und er meinte wirklich alle. Natürlich kamen nicht alle freiwillig, aber … nun er konnte sehr lästig sein, wenn er wollte. „Ja, es stimmt, Erde-2 wurde zerstört. Ich war da, ich habe es gesehen", erklärte Laurel Lance von Erde-2 gerade, „Oliver hat es auch gesehen."

„Der Monitor hat mich gewarnt. Ich bin auf Missionen für ihn unterwegs. Oder war es zumindest. Er scheint etwas bauen zu wollen. Ich bin aber nicht mehr sicher, ob wir ihm vertrauen können", sagte Oliver Queen, „Die Liga der Assassinen hat beunruhigende Dinge über ihn geschrieben."

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich mich opfern muss um diese Welt zu retten", erklärte Barry, „Aber er hat kein Wort von Erde-2 erwähnt."

„Er hat dir-" Oliver brach ab und wirkte selbst für Oliver Queen-Verhältnisse verstört. „Ich wusste doch, dass man ihm nicht trauen kann. Ich hätte mich niemals auf diesen Deal mit ihm einlassen dürfen…."

„Was für ein Deal?", wollte Barry wissen.

Sie hatten sich alle in StarLabs versammelt. Oliver hatte neben Black Siren und Diggle auch noch seine Kinder auf der Zukunft mitgebracht (offenbar waren Besuche zukünftiger Nachkommen nun ein seasonales Event in der Superheldengemeinschaft), der Rest seines Teams hielt die Stellung in Star City.

Von den Legends war nur Sara gekommen. „Ich habe meinem Team versprochen, dass sie bei keinem Crossover mehr machen mitmachen müssen", behauptete sie. „Ist das jetzt Rache, weil wir uns geweigert haben bei euren seltsamen Commercial mitzumachen?", wollte Oliver daraufhin wissen. „Nein, das ist die Konsequenz der Tatsache, dass beim letzten Crossover einer von uns gestorben ist, und diese Person Mitglied meines Teams war", erwiderte Sara spitz, und alle dachte einen Moment lang schweigend an Martin Stein.

Supergirl war von ihrer Erde gekommen, zusammen mit J'onn J'onzz. Wenigstens sie jammerte nicht.

Breacher stand vor sich hin grummelnd im Hintergrund herum. Wolfgang Wells und Sherloque waren via Hologramm anwesend. Unterdessen projizierte Jay seine Multiversum-Karte auf den Bildschirm, so dass sie alle sehen konnten.

Ralph legte den Kopf schief, als er die Karte betrachtete. „So sieht also das Multiversum aus", stellte er fest, „Ich hab es mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt."

„Entschuldigung, aber was genau ist dieses Multiversum eigentlich?", wollte Batwoman wissen. Cisco war nicht sicher gewesen, ob er sie einladen sollte, aber anders als die Vixens hatte sie wenigstens auf ihre Einladung reagiert.

„Paralleldimensionen. Andere Zeitlinien. Etwa eine Erde auf der die Nazis den zweiten Weltkrieg gewonnen haben", erklärte Ray Terrill.

„Wie in _The Man in the High Castle?"_, wollte Batwoman wissen.

„Nein, eher wie in _Es ist wirklich passiert, und sie sind verdammt schwer loszuwerden_", erwiderte der Ray, „Ich lebe auf dieser Erde."

„Mein Beileid", meinte Batwoman.

„Ich wurde dort geboren", betonte Leo.

„Doppelgänger", fügte Wolfang Wells hinzu, „Monsieur Wells und ich sehen nicht gleich aus, weil wir Zwillinge wären, sondern weil wir von unterschiedlichen Erden stammen."

„Okay, ich glaube, ich verstehe, was ihr meint", behauptete Batwoman.

„Wo wir gerade bei Doppelgängern sind. Keiner von euch fand es wichtig uns mitzuteilen, dass Erde-2 zerstört wurde? Unsere Freunde wohnen dort!", meinte Cisco vorwurfsvoll in die Richtung von Black Siren, „Oder ist das ein unwahres Gerücht?"

Womit sie wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen waren und bei der aktuellen Diskussion. „Letztes Jahr hätten Kara und du sterben sollen, es war euer Schicksal, ich habe den Monitor dazu überredet es zu ändern und mein Leben gegen eures getauscht", erklärte Oliver nun und sah dabei aber nur Barry an und wich Karas Blick aus.

„Warum hast du das nur getan, Oliver?", wollte Barry daraufhin mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck wissen.

„Weil ihr die Besten von uns seid, weil ich nicht zulassen konnte, dass die Welten euch verlieren", sagte Oliver, „Es war keine schwere Entscheidung, wenn die Frage war ihr oder ich."

Barry deutete auf Olivers erwachsene Kinder. „Aber du hast eine Familie, Oliver", betonte er.

„Die habt ihr auch", lautete die Antwort.

„Die Diskussion darüber, wer sich für wen opfern wollte und will, führt zu nichts", beschloss Sara, „Wer oder was ist dieser Monitor-Typ? Ist er ein Dämon? Denn mit Dämonen kennen wir uns aus. Und wir haben da einen Spezialisten…."

„Nein, er ist eine Art Gottheit, wie es scheint", sagte Oliver.

„Götter mag es geben oder auch nicht, aber diejenigen, die das von sich behaupten sind es meistens nicht", merkte Sherloque an.

„Die Liga der Assassinen hat über ihn geschrieben als wäre er einer, ein Gott der Zerstörung", meinte Oliver. Laurel die Zweite gab ein abwertendes Geräusch von sich.

„Vielleicht ist er ja nur ein sehr mächtiger Außerirdischer", meinte Barry, „Ich meine, wir wissen sehr wenig über ihn, oder?"

„Ich glaube, er ist ein Außerirdischer", meinte Kara.

„Also kann keiner von Constantines Tricks hier helfen", schloss Oliver.

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher, seine Tricks, wie du sie nennst, haben dabei geholfen Nate ins Leben zurückzubri…." Sara brach ab. „Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee", meinte sie dann, „Was genau brauchst du, Cisco? Und überleg es dir genau, sehr genau. Wir haben vielleicht nur eine Chance. Ray? Ich bin's. Wo steckt Nora gerade? Und sag jetzt bitte nicht Peru oder dergleichen, und egal, wer sie gerade hat, er muss sie sofort freilassen und sie soll hierher nach StarLabs kommen!"

Alle sahen sie verwirrt an. „Ich habe eine gute Fee", erklärte sie dann.

„Du hast eine gute Fee?!", wiederholte Iris verwundert.

„Oh, ja. Nora Darhk. Keine Sorge, sie hat sich vom Bösen abgewandt und ist jetzt auf unserer Seite. Und sie datet Ray und ist eine gute Fee", erklärte Sara, als wäre das alles vollkommen normal.

„Gute Fee hin oder her. Können wir mit dieser Karte den Weg der Anti-Materie-Welle vorhersagen und betroffene Welten informieren und evakuieren, bevor es zu spät für sie ist?", wollte Frost wissen.

„Bis zu einem gewissen Grad, ja, aber durch die Anti-Materie fallen genaue Messungen des Raunzeitkontinuums zunehmend schwer", meinte Jay, „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was Erde-2 bevorsteht, hätte ich versucht sie zu warnen."

„Vielleicht können wir da helfen. Unser Freund Brainy ist eine Art biologischer Computer, wenn es um Fragen der Mathematik geht", meinte Supergirl.

„Entschuldigt, aber wohin würdet ihr die Betroffenen evakuieren wollen?", mischte sich Wolfgang Wells ein, „Und mit Betroffenen meint ihr nur Bewohner der Erde? Es wurde nicht nur Erde-2 ausgelöscht, es wurde das gesamte Universum ausgelöscht, in dem sich Erde-2 befand."

Das sorgte für einen Moment der unbehaglichen Stille. „Ich bin mir sicher, wir finden eine Lösung", sagte Cisco dann, „Wir müssen retten, wen wir retten können, und wenn wir die Überlebenden auf alle anderen restlichen Universen aufteilen müssen, dann ist es eben so. Aber zuerst geht es darum sie zu retten." Tatsächlich könnten sie jede gute Fee gebrauchen, die sie kriegen konnten. Und alle anderen Sorten von Wunder, wie es schien.

* * *

Während Brainy versuchte auszurechnen, welches Universum als nächstes in Gefahr geraten würde, ging Cisco einen Vertrag mit Nora Darhk, der Guten Fee, ein. Sie war tatsächlich auch angezogen wie eine gute Fee, trug ein Disney-Prinzessinnen-Kleid, eine Tiara, und besaß einen Zauberstab. Unter anderen Umständen wäre das alles sehr befremdlich gewesen, aber Cisco hatte keine Zeit um befremdet zu sein, er musste arbeiten.

„Du musst dich schon genauer ausdrücken, Ramon! Was genau willst du denn viben! Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du es mir nicht sagst!"

„Und ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn du mich anschreist!"

„Sie wird netter, wenn sie sich erst einmal an einen gewöhnt hat", meinte Ray Palmer dazu. Letztlich hatte er sich die Aussicht auf ein Crossover doch nicht entgehen lassen können, wie es schien, und war ganz unauffällig gemeinsam mit Nora Darhk in StarLabs eingetroffen.

„Ich will mich nicht an sie gewöhnen! Ich will Resultate! Ich will wissen, was mit dem anderen Barry Allen passiert ist, nachdem der Monitor ihn weggebeamt hat! Dazu brauche ich einen Gegenstand, der mit ihm verbunden ist! Ein Stück von seinem Kostüm oder etwas ähnliches! Was weiß ich!", rief Cisco frustriert.

„Na schön, na schön, ich sehe, was ich tun kann!", knurrte Nora, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab, und dann hielt Cisco auf einmal ein Flash-Emblem in der Hand, das nicht mehr ganz war. Schon ohne es zu viben, wusste Cisco, dass der Träger wohl nicht mehr lebte. Trotzdem, er musste herausfinden, was passiert war. Er konzentrierte sich darauf und dann….

„Oh, das ist gar nicht gut", stellte er fest, „Er wird gefangen gehalten von einer weißen hässlichen Version des Monitors, die ihn zwingt auf einer Tretmühle zu rennen… Und …. So wurde Erde-2 zerstört! Ich weiß jetzt, was wir tun müssen! Ich weiß jetzt, was wir ändern müssen! Wir müssen einfach nur verhindern, dass dieser Barry diesem … Anti-Monitor jemals in die Hände fällt, dann haben wir die Krise verhindert!"

Nora sah ihn vielsagend an.

„Nun, dann hatte es offenbar doch etwas Gutes, dass die Legends beim letzten Crossover nicht mit dabei waren", stellte Ray strahlend fest, „Wir können mit der _Waverider _dorthin zurückreisen, wo der andere Barry verschwunden ist, ohne auf uns selbst zu treffen!"

Sara würde das gar nicht gefallen, das wusste Cisco.

* * *

„Eines muss man dir lassen, du gibst nicht so einfach auf, Barry", sagte der Monitor, hob seine Hand und hielt inne … da der Flash von Erde-90 bereits verschwunden war. Er runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn und wandte sich dann wieder den restlichen Helden zu, die sich versammelt hatten, um ihn zu stellen. Unterdessen flog ein winzig kleiner Atom mit einem winzig kleinen Flash in den Armen unbemerkt davon.

* * *

„Was sollte das? Warum habt ihr das getan? Wer seid ihr?", wunderte sich der Flash.

„Als sie sagten anderer Barry Allen hab ich mir eigentlich, nun ja, einen anderen Barry Allen erwartet", meinte Nate und musterte den Mann stirnrunzelnd, „Wird Barry mal so aussehen, wenn er älter ist?"

„Konzentriert euch, wir haben größere Probleme, sobald wir zurück nach 2019 fliegen, wird sich keiner dort mehr daran erinnern, warum wir überhaupt weggeflogen sind", sagte Sara, „Falls also irgendetwas nicht so gelaufen ist wie geplant, bleibt die Rettung der Welten an uns alleine hängen. Ich wusste ja gleich, warum ich an diesem Crossover nicht teilnehmen wollte."

„Barry ist in die Speed Force gegangen", wandte Ray ein, „Er wird sich erinnern. Und Cisco, wenn er einen von uns berührt. Und vielleicht können wir den anderen ihre Erinnerungen irgendwie zurückgeben…."

„Das sagt sich so leicht", seufzte Sara, „Anschnallen. Sie auch, Barry. Ava, Mona, Behrad, kommt zur Brücke, wir starten gleich wieder. Wo stecken eigentlich Charlie und Mick?"

„Mick ist bei einer Autogrammstunde in Central City", meinte Ray hilfsbereit.

„Was? Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Ist Charlie etwa bei ihm?"

„Oh, nein, die hat sich das Jump Ship geborgt", erklärte Nate freundlich.

„Na toll. Ja, warum auch nicht. Unter diesen Umständen kann nichts schief gehen", murmelte Sara.

* * *

Als sie zurück nach StarLabs kamen, waren immer noch alle versammelt, wie es schien. „Sara, Ray, Nate, seltsame Frau im Disney-Prinzessinnen-Kostüm, anderer Barry Allen, das wurde also aus dir, ich dachte schon die Legends kommen gar nicht mehr", begrüßte Cisco sie, „Wir haben es gerade mit einer noch nie dagewesenen Krise zu tun."

„Anti-Materie macht sich um Muliversum breit", erklärte Harry Wells von Erde-2, „Wenn ich noch so schlau wie früher wäre, wüsste ich, was man dagegen tun könnte, aber…"

Jesse Quick kam neben ihrem Vater zum Stehen. „Ich habe überall gesucht, aber Wally ist einfach nirgends zu finden", berichtete sie.

Der Barry Allen von Erde-1 tauchte ebenfalls wieder aus der Speed Force auf. „Und? Hat es geklappt?", wollte er wissen, „Harry, Jesse, ihr lebt! Barry! Das heißt es hat…" Er erblickte die versammelte Mannschaft bestehend aus Mitglieder von Team Arrow, Team Flash, Supergirl und ihren Freunden, Batwoman, und all ihren Freunden aus allen Ecken und Enden des Multiversums „.. offenbar nicht geklappt."

„Ich wusste es ja gleich", schnaubte Sara, „Ich wusste gleich, dass es nicht so einfach sein kann!"

Cisco und Gute Fee Nora machten sich wieder ans Viben. Diese neue Zeitlinie unterschied sich, sofern sie feststellen konnten, kaum von der vorherigen, mit Ausnahme der Tatsache, dass Erde-2 nicht zerstört worden war. „Ich war dort, habe das geholt, was ich holen sollte, und bin wieder zurück nach Hause gegangen. Genau wie John. Und Laurel ist mitgekommen, weil sie dem Monitor nicht vertraut hat", sagte Oliver.

„Ich wollte ein Auge auf Oliver haben", erklärte Laurel Lance von Erde-2, „Er ist manchmal zu leichtgläubig. Und ich hatte doch recht, oder? Diesem Monitor ist nicht zu trauen!"

„Genau genommen ist unser Feind ein Wesen namens Anti-Monitor", berichtigte sie Barry Allen von Erde-1, „Ich glaube nicht, dass es das selbe Wesen wie Mar Novu ist. Die Aufzeichnungen der Liga müssen ihn gemeint haben und nicht den Monitor, Oliver."

„Sein Gegenstück", murmelte Green Arrow, „Ja, das macht Sinn."

„Dieses Gegenstück hat jetzt Wally und zwingt ihn dazu das Multiversum zu zerstören, wir müssen etwas unternehmen", betonte Barry.

„Das werden wir auch", meinte Sara, „Sobald wir wissen was. Wir können nicht einfach weiter blind herum stochern. Ja, wir haben eine Zeitmaschine, aber trotzdem haben wir nicht ewig Zeit."

Brainy kam zu ihnen in die Schaltzentrale gerannt und wirkte recht bleich, und das obwohl er eigentlich blau war und nicht hautfarben, als er verkündete: „Ich habe es durchgerechnet, das wahrscheinlichste Ziel, der nächsten Anti-Materie-Well ist Erde-38!"

„Wir müssen sofort nach Hause zurück und alle warnen!", meinte Kara und war schon dabei ein Portal in ihre Heimat zu öffnen.

„Aber was wollt ihr tun? Warnen ist gut und schön, aber wie wollen wir den Anti-Materie aufhalten?", warf Sara ein.

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber während ihr darüber nachdenkt, sorge ich dafür, dass sie klügsten Köpfe von unserer Erde ebenfalls darüber nachdenken", meinte Kara, „J'onn, Brainy, wir gehen! Wir müssen Alex und die anderen informieren. Und wir müssen mit Lena reden, vielleicht fällt ihr etwas ein. Egal wie wütend sie gerade auf uns ist, die Erde wird sie genauso wenig sterben lassen wollen wie wir."

Und damit waren die Bewohner von Erde-38 schon wieder weg.

„Wisst ihr, ich habe nachgedacht", meldete sich Joe West zu Wort, „Über Zufälle und keine Zufälle. Nash Wells ist auf unserer Erde aufgetaucht, genau in dem Moment, als uns diese Krise prophezeit wurde, und er hat nach etwas ganz Bestimmtes gesucht, in der Kanalisation. Hat ihn einer von euch in der letzten Zeit gesehen?"

* * *

„Joe und Allegra hatten recht", teilte Cisco den anderen mit, „Es war Nash. Er hat den Anti-Monitor gefunden und befreit. Wenn wir ihn davon abhalten, dann bleibt er eingesperrt, dann gibt es keine Krise."

„Ich hoffe nur, du hast diesmal recht, Cisco", meinte Sara, „Ich möchte nicht feststellen, dass sich dieses Crossover hier in die Bishop/Forge-Storyline aus dem X-Men-Cartoon der 90er verwandelt."

„Wir es nicht. Diesmal wird es klappen", behauptete Cisco, „Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

* * *

Nash wollte gerade die Symbole berühren, als er von einem Windstoß zur Seite geweht wurde. „Was…..?"

„Nash Wells, tun Sie das nicht, das wäre ein ganz großer Fehler. Hinter dieser Wand haust ein Monster, aber nicht das Monster, nach dem Sie suchen. Wenn Sie es befreien, dann verurteilen Sie damit uns und das gesamte Universum zum Untergang!" Erklärte Sara Lance, die in ihrer vollen White Canary-Montur vor ihrem Team, bestehend aus Atom, Steel, Behrad, Mona Wu und Ava Sharpe stand.

„Ookayyy…..", meinte Nash nur dazu.

* * *

Die Legends kehrten gemeinsam mit Nash nach StarLabs zurück.

„Legends, und Nash Wells, umso besser, mehr Köpfe sind besser darin ein Rätsel zu lösen", meinte Cisco, „Dem Multiversum steht eine große Krise bevor…."

„Ich wusste es!", knirschte Sara.

* * *

Ein paar Vibe-Versuche später, meinte Cisco: „Offenbar gibt es immer jemanden, der dumm genug ist den Anti-Monitor zu befreien. Zumindest behauptet er das. Es ist wie damals, als der Monitor ihn zum ersten Mal befreit hat und auf unser Multiversum aufmerksam gemacht hat, es muss scheinbar immer passieren."

„Na gut, dann befreien wir ihn und besiegen ihn, bevor er irgendetwas anstellen kann. Irgendwelche Ideen wie?", schlug Sara, die langsam aber sicher wirklich mit den Nerven am Ende war, vor.

Ray hob vorsichtig die Hand. „Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag", meinte er, „Ihr erinnert euch doch alle an _Ant-Man_, oder?"

* * *

So befreiten, stellten, und schrumpften die Legends den Anti-Monitor und retteten das Multiversum. „War's das? Haben wir's endlich geschafft?", wollte Barry wissen, als er diesmal aus der Speed Force zurückkehrte.

„Sieht so aus", meinte Sara, „Oder Cisco?"

„Was haben wir geschafft?", wunderte sich dieser, „Stimmt was nicht? Hab ich was verpasst, als ich Gypsy geholfen haben Echo zu fangen?"

„Du warst bei Gypsy und hast ihr geholfen Echo zu fangen?", wunderte sich Barry.

„Ja, weißt du, ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie mich braucht. Es ist schwer zu erklären. Kamilla weiß davon und war einverstanden. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich Cyndy noch liebe oder so was. Es war nur … ich hatte einfach das Gefühl es tun zu müssen, weißt du?", meinte Cisco, „So wie bei Ramsay damals, weißt du noch?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht, aber ich werde es bald wieder wissen", meinte Barry, „Wie es aussieht, haben wir es geschafft, die Krise ist abgewendet, das Multiversum gerettet."

Sara schnaubte nur. „Wer weiß. Alles, was mich im Moment interessiert ist, dass ich endlich schlafen gehen kann", meinte sie, „Wieder einmal haben die Legends den Tag gerettet. Gern geschehen." Sie nickte Barry und Cisco zu und ging dann zurück zur _Waverider._

„Was ist der denn über die Leber gelaufen?", wunderte sich Cisco, „Und wieso glaube ich, dass die Antwort Gute Fee lautet?"

„Wie geht es dem Multiversum, Cisco? Erde-2, Erde-38, sind sie noch da?", unterbrach ihn Barry sanft. Cisco sah auf seine Instrumente und scannte kurz nach den geforderten Welten. „Ja, alles wie es sein sollte", meinte er dann.

„Und Jay hat uns nichts über eine Anti-Materie-Welle berichtet?", vergewisserte sich Barry.

„Nein. Davon wüsste ich als teamansässiges Superhirn doch wohl, oder? Warum fragst du, Barry?"

„Oh, aus keinem besonderen Grund, Cisco, sondern einfach nur so."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Ehm, ja diese Fic ist etwas anders geworden als ursprünglich geplant, ich gebe der Season Premiere von Legends die Schuld, offenbar stand ich immer noch unter deren Einfluss, Stilistisch clasht es vielleicht ein wenig mit „Die Entscheidung", aber immerhin ist es die vierte Version von „Crisis", die ich in kurzer Zeit geschrieben habe, und nach der ernsten Kompass-Verse –Version wollte ich es scheinbar wieder etwas lockerer halten. Und warum auch nicht? So ist jede Version ihr eigenes Ding und sehr anders._

_Das wäre also passiert, wenn die diversen Charaktere aus den verschiedenen Serien außerhalb der Crossover noch miteinander sprechen würden. Das scheint nun ja der Fall zu sein, ich bin aber gespannt wie lange es vorhält (und ob es nicht nach dem Ende von „Arrow" schon wieder vorbei ist)._

_Reviews?_


	22. Eine Flasche voll Schnee

**22\. Eine Flasche voll Schnee**

* * *

_Universum: __Eigenständig, Canon-basierend_

_Spoiler: __Für die 5. Staffel von „Supergirl" inklusive alle fünf Teile von „Crisis on Infinite Earths" und Episode 5.10. „The Bottle Episode"_

_Pairings:__ Brainy/Nia_

_Warnings: __Angst,__Multipler Character Death, universelle Vernichtung, Dark Fic, Darstellung pyschologischer Störungen inklusive Anzeichen einer Manisch-depressiver Störung, Spoiler, fragwürdige Erziehungsmaßnahmen_

_Inhalt: __Coluaner sind ein logisches Volk, Querl Dox war immer schon ein wenig anders._

* * *

„_Das hier ist Schnee, Querl, Schnee! Was sagst du dazu?"_

„_Es ist wundervoll, wundervoll, so weiß, so schön, so kalt, so nass! Es glitzert, es schmeckt süß! Es ist pulvrig! Ich wünschte, ich wünschte, ich könnte das hier jeden Tag erleben! Ich wünschte, ich wäre für immer so glücklich, wie ich es jetzt gerade bin!"_

Querl Dox war seit seiner Zeit als Kleinkind leicht für Dinge zu begeistern gewesen. Während andere Coluaner analytisch und sachlich waren und das schon im jungen Alter, war er jemand, in dem der Anblick eines geflügelten Insekts mehr Freude auslöste als in anderen, nicht weil es ihn faszinierte sich zu fragen, wie dieses Insekt wohl funktionierte, warum es fliegen konnte, was es in der Luft hielt, und wie es wohl die Welt wahrnahm, sondern weil er seinen Anblick wunderschön fand. Sein Vater sah ihn manchmal besorgt an, seine Mutter aber lachte nur. Seine Mutter lachte viel, erinnerte er sich später. Seine Mutter hatte mehr gelacht als alle anderen Coluaner zusammen. Seine Mutter hatte immer gesagt, dass er sich nicht dafür schämen musste anders zu sein als andere, seine Mutter hatte immer gesagt, dass er war wie sie.

„_Was hast du nur getan?!"_

„_Ich habe es für Querl getan! Du hast doch gesehen, wie er reagiert hat! Wie glücklich es ihn gemacht hat! Du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat! Du hast gehört, dass er immer so glücklich sein möchte wie er es in diesem Moment war! Er wollte den Schnee für immer behalten, ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er ihn für immer behalten kann! Was ist schlimm daran?"_

„_Was ist schlimm daran? Du hast einen ganzen Planeten in eine Flasche gesteckt! Einfach nur damit … dein Sohn seinen Schnee behalten kann?!"_

In früheren Zeiten hatten die Coluaner ständig Dinge in Flaschen gesteckt, die sie aufbewahren wollten. Es hatte mit kleinen Dinge begonnen, doch mit der Zeit hatten sie die Technologie entwickelt um größere Dinge ebenfalls in Flaschen zu stecken, und irgendwann begannen sie damit Lebewesen, Städte, und sogar ganze Planeten in Flaschen aufzubewahren. Um sie besser studieren zu können, selbstverständlich. Aus rein logischen Gründen, nicht aus sentimentalen Gründen heraus. Sentimentale Gründe waren unlogisch, sentimentale Gründe waren gefährlich.

„_Ich habe es getan, damit Querl das, was er liebt, für immer behalten kann, so wie es war, als er es am Meisten geliebt hat. Was ist falsch daran?"_

„_Wie kannst du das nicht wissen, wie kannst du das nicht verstehen? Du, ausgerechnet du, du weißt von wem du abstammst! Du weißt, was er und seinesgleichen getan haben, was seine Nachfahren getan haben! Und jetzt … jetzt tust du es ebenfalls!"_

Schließlich entwickelten die Coluaner ein größeres ethnisches Verständnis für richtig und falsch und sahen ein, dass es falsch war lebende fühlende Wesen in Flaschen gefangen zu halten. Also hörten sie auf damit. Bis zu dem Tag als er kam, derjenige, der den Namen Brainiac für immer beschmutzen würde.

„_Querl? Querl, gib mir die Flasche. Gib deinem Vater bitte die Flasche!"_

„_Warum?"_

„_Damit ich den Planeten, der darin gefangen ist, wieder herauslassen kann. Deswegen. Was deine Mutter getan hat ist falsch. Sie hat einen bewohnten Planeten in eine Flasche gesteckt, da drinnen wohnen Leute. Sie sind da drinnen gefangen…."_

„_Aber es ist mein Schnee!"_

„_Wie bitte?"_

„_Es ist mein Schnee! Meine Mutter hat ihn mir geschenkt und mir gesagt, dass ich ihn für immer behalten kann! Ich liebe meinen Schnee, ich will ihn dir nicht geben, wenn du ihn mir wegnimmst!"_

„_Querl … ist dir überhaupt klar, was du da sagst? Ja in dieser Flasche ist Schnee, aber ist sind auch Leute darin, Querl!"_

„_Es ist mein Schnee! Meine Mutter hat ihn mir geschenkt! Es ist __mein__ Schnee!"_

Es war leicht sich einzureden, dass Querl sich geweigert hatte den Schnee aufzugeben, weil es das letzte Geschenk seiner Mutter gewesen war, weil er sie so sehr geliebt hatte, und sie ihm weggenommen worden war und er den Schnee mit ihr assoziierte. Dass er den Schnee deswegen behalten wollte, weil der Tag im Schnee der letzte Tag gewesen war, an dem seine Familie zusammen glücklich gewesen war.

Aber es war genauso leicht sich zu fragen, ob er die Flasche in Wahrheit nicht hatte nicht aufgeben wollen, weil er wirklich nichts falsche daran gesehen hatte lebende fühlende Wesen in Flaschen gefangen zu halten, solange ihm das alles selbst einen Vorteil einbrachte. Sein Vorfahre hatte Städte in Flaschen gesammelt, weil ihm der Gedanke daran gefiel - die Leute, die in diesen Städten lebten, hatten einfach dazu gehört, dass sie leiden könnten war seinem Vorfahren niemals als wichtig erschienen, zumindest nicht als wichtiger als die Tatsache, dass die Städte ohne ihre Bewohner unvollständig wären. Vielleicht war es Querl einfach wichtiger gewesen seinen schönen Schnee zu behalten als einen Haufen gesichtsloser Fremder in Freiheit zu sehen.

„_Ich wünschte, ich müsste das nicht tun, Querl, aber ein Verhalten … ich kann das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass du bist wie deine Mutter. Dass du bist wie _er!"

Die Unterdrücker, die ihm sein Vater nach dem Flaschenzwischenfall anlegte, sollten seine dunklen Impulse unterdrücken, seine Fehlfunktionen. Für eine biologische Lebensform hätten einfache Medikamente ausgereicht, doch Coluaner waren keine biologischen Lebensformen, sie waren synthetische Lebensformen. Eigentlich waren sie mehr Maschine als etwas anderes. Und Maschinen neigten zu Fehlfunktionen und zu Kurzschlüssen. Die Brainiac-Reihe neigte zu sehr besorgniserregenden Fehlfunktionen und Kurzschlüssen. Die Unterdrücker sollten Querl Dox dabei helfen richtig zu funktionieren und ihn zugleich daran hindern sich in dieselbe Richtung zu entwickeln wie seine Mutter und seine andere Vorfahren.

„_Du bist erstaunlich emotional für einen Coluaner, Brainy. Könnte das mit deinen Unterdrückern zusammenhängen?"_

„_Ich … denke nicht, dass das der Fall ist. Ohne meine Unterdrücker wäre ich wohl noch emotionaler. Sie helfen mir dabei Stabilität zu bewahren."_

„_Interessant. Ich würde sie gerne einmal untersuchen, wenn du mich lässt…"_

„_Imra!"_

„_Was?"_

„_Du bist unhöflich."_

„_Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Sie kann nicht wissen, dass…."_

„_Dass was? Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, Brainy."_

„_Nur unzureichende Coluaner sind dazu gezwungen Unterdrücker zu tragen."_

Querl hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem sein Vater ihm die Unterdrücker wieder abnehmen würde. Doch dieser Tag kam niemals, vielleicht wagte es sein Vater nicht.

„_Weißt du, es ist keine Schande, wenn man anders ist als andere. Deswegen bist du nicht unzureichend."_

„_Das ist falsch, wenn es um Coluaner geht."_

„_Das hat man dir vielleicht eingeredet, aber deswegen ist es noch lange nicht so. Meine Mutter hat ihr ganzes Leben lang versucht mir einzureden, was alles an mir falsch ist, nur weil es ihr nicht gefallen hat. Nichts davon hat mich falsch gemacht, nur anders. Man sollte die Person sein dürfen, die man ist, ohne sich dafür schämen zu müssen. Selbst, wenn man ein blauer Schlumpf ist."_

„_Was ist ein Schlumpf? Ist das ein weiterer Anachronismus in deinem Vokabular?"_

„_Oder wenn man sich wie ein wandelndes Lexikon anhört. Mein Punkt ist, du bist nicht unzureichend, okay? Ich will nicht, dass du das über dich selbst sagst."_

„_Hast du mich nicht gerade einen Schlumpf und ein wandelndes Lexikon genannt? Machen mich diese Eigenschaften etwa nicht unzureichend?"_

Erwachsene Coluaner waren grün. Querl blieb blau. Die Unterdrücker hemmten seine Entwicklung, sie hinderten ihn nicht nur daran eine Fehlfunktion zu entwickeln, sondern auch daran sich über einen gewissen Punkt hinaus weiterzuentwickeln. Sie hinderten ihn daran erwachsen zu werden.

„_Manchmal bist du wie ein bockiger Teenager, Brainy!"_

„_Und du bist nicht mein Vater, Mon-El, du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!"_

Emotional und körperlich gesehen würde Querl niemals vollkommen ausgereift sein, nicht solange er seine Unterdrücker trug. Natürlich könnte er sich selbst dazu entscheiden sie abzunehmen, doch was würde passieren, wenn er das tun würde?

„_Er ist immer so herablassend zu mir. Behandelt mich als wäre ich sein Sklave, als wäre ich einer seiner Computer….."_

„_Brainy, hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu? Wir sprechen hier von Mon-El, deinem besten Freund, der dich immer, immer, verteidigt! Bist du sicher, dass deine Unterdrücker richtig funktionieren?"_

„_Sie funktionieren wunderbar. Danke der Nachfrage, Imra."_

Es störte Querl nicht, dass er blau war und nicht grün. Es störte ihn nicht, dass er anders war. Mon-El hatte recht, er war deswegen nicht unzureichend. Er wünschte sich nur, dass er effizienter sein könnte.

„_Was dir angetan wurde, Brainy … du warst noch ein Kind… Es ist, als hätte man dich lobotomiert. Als hätte dein eigener Vater dich lobotomiert."_

„_So ist das nicht, Nia. Er musste es tun, er hatte Angst vor dem, was aus mir werden könnte."_

„_Aber Brainy, du warst noch ein Kind. Ein Kind, das einen Wutanfall bekommen hat. Du wolltest diesen Leuten nichts tun. Du wolltest sie nicht gefangen halten, du wolltest einfach nur das behalten, was deine Mutter dir geschenkt hat."_

Querl hätte niemals erwartet, dass er Liebe finden würde. Er hegte gewisse Gefühle für Nura, wusste aber, dass sie diese niemals erwidern würde. Und dann war er auf einmal in der Vergangenheit gefangen. Ohne seine Freunde, ohne sein Team. Wenn Kara und Alex nicht gewesen wären, wenn J'onn nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er das nicht überstanden, aber wenn Nia nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er niemals gelernt zu lieben. Nia sah Nura ähnlich, war aber in Wahrheit vollkommen anders. Querl lernte sie zu lieben, wie er noch nie zuvor jemanden geliebt hatte. Er sagte ihr Dinge, die er noch niemals jemand anderen gesagt hatte.

„_Wenn du die Unterdücker abnehmen willst, Brainy, wenn du wissen willst, was aus dir werden würde, dann tu es einfach, nimm sie ab. Und hab keine Angst. Ich kenne dich, Brainy. Ich kenne dich ganz genau. Ich weiß, dass du niemals etwas Böses tun könntest. So bist du nicht, du bist gut."_

Also nahm er sie ab. Wurde grün. Fand sich selbst, fand zu der Person, die ihm immer bestimmt gewesen war zu sein. Und Nia hatte er die ganze Zeit über an seiner Seite.

„_Wie fühlst du dich?"_

„_Anders."_

Alles war anders als zuvor. Alles war intensiver, besser, schöner. Der Tag im Schnee, nun war dieser Tage jeder Tag, den er erlebte. Jeder Tag war schön, jeder Tag war gut, jeder Tag war besonders.

„_Ich würde sagen, dass es zu viel ist, Brainy, aber das bist nun mal du! Du kannst mir so viel von allem schenken, wie du möchtest! Du kannst deine Liebe so ausdrücken, wie du es für richtig hältst, es stört mich nicht!"_

Er überschüttete Nia mit Liebe, überschüttete diese Welt mit Liebe, mit all der Liebe, die er besaß.

„_Ich habe geträumt, dass wir heiraten werden und Kinder haben werden. Ich weiß, dass wir so glücklich zusammen sein werden."_

Dann kam die Anti-Materie-Welle, und es gab nichts, absolut nichts, was Brainy tun konnte, um sie aufzuhalten. Argo starb. Die Erde würde ebenfalls sterben.

„_Nein! Nein! Nein!"_

„_Brainy? Brainy? Was hast du? Kara, das hat er noch nie gemacht! Was soll ich tun? Er dreht sich im Kreis, er … hat eine Art Fehlfunktion, was soll ich tun?!"_

„_Brainy, ich bin's, Kara. Hörst du mich? Brainy, was stimmt nicht? Brainy hör auf die Wahrscheinlichkeiten unseres Untergangs auszurechnen, bitte hör auf damit!"_

Wenn man etwas wirklich liebt, dann tut man alles um es vor jedem Schaden zu bewahren. Einfach alles.

„_Querl? Was hast du da? Ist das … ist das eine Flasche? Was … was ist in dieser Flache, Querl?"_

„_Nichts, was dich etwas angehen würde, Querl."_

Querl wollte ihnen nicht weh tun, er wollte sie retten, sie alle. Er würde alles tun um sie zu retten. Einfach alles. Seine Mutter hatte ihm den Schnee schenken wollen, er wollte den Bewohner der Erde, seinen Freunden, das Leben schenken.

„_Ich verstehe, Querl. Ich verstehe, warum du es getan hast. Und ich verurteile es nicht, wirklich nicht. Aber du musst Alex und den anderen hier erzählen, was du getan hast."_

„_Warum? Damit sie mir die Flasche wegnehmen?"_

„_Nein, nein, keiner hier wird dir die Flasche wegnehmen. Das hier sind deine Freunde, Querl."_

„_Nein, das sind sie nicht. Es sind nur Leute, die aussehen wie meine Freunde, es könnten vollkommen andere Personen sein. Meine Freunde sind da drinnen. Meine Freunde sind … Oh, oh, oh! Sie sind in dieser Flasche gefangen- Nia, Kara, Alex, J'onn, Lena … sie sind da drinnen, sie sind da drinnen gefangen… Gefangen von mir!"_

„_Querl? Querl, geht es dir gut?"_

„_Ich kann nicht, ich hätte nicht… Ich muss sie da raus lassen, ich muss sie da raus holen!"_

Nia hatte daran geglaubt, dass er gut war. Er hatte seine Erde in eine Flasche gesteckt um sie zu retten. Dann war er mit der Flasche durch ein Wurmloch geflohen. Danach war irgendetwas passiert, er war sich nicht sicher was, und jetzt war alles anders als zuvor, aber das war irrelevant, denn er war immer noch da, genau wie seine Flasche. Wo sie alle drinnen waren, seine Freunde, sein Planet, eingesperrt in einer Flasche. Von ihm.

„_Ich wünschte, ich wäre für immer so glücklich, wie ich es jetzt gerade bin!"_

„_Was hast du nur getan?!"_

„_Ich habe es getan, damit Querl das, was er liebt, für immer behalten kann!"_

„_Ja, in dieser Flasche ist Schnee, aber ist sind auch Leute darin, Querl!"_

„_Es ist mein Schnee!"_

„_Ich kann das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass du bist wie deine Mutter. Dass du bist wie _er!"

„_Du bist erstaunlich emotional für einen Coluaner, Brainy."_

„_Machen mich diese Eigenschaften etwa nicht unzureichend?"_

„_Manchmal bist du wie ein bockiger Teenager, Brainy!"_

„_Brainy, hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu?"_

„_Du wolltest sie nicht gefangen halten."_

„_So bist du nicht, du bist gut."_

Was hatte er getan? Er musste die Flasche öffnen! Er musste sie befreien! Sofort!

„_Querl, wenn du diese Flasche öffnest, dann vernichtest du diese Welt!"_

Aber er konnte sie nicht einfach in der Flasche lassen!

„_Du zwingst mich dazu es den anderen zu verraten!"_

Querl tötete den anderen Querl Dox, weil er musste, weil dieser ihn verraten wollte, weil dieser ihm seine Flasche wegnehmen wollte!

„_Lasst ihn nicht die Flasche öffnen!"_

Er hatte nicht zulassen können, dass man ihm alles, was er liebte, wegnahm. Niemals könnte er zulassen, dass dem, was er liebte, Schaden wiederfuhr, und wenn er es dafür in eine Flasche sperren musste, dann tat er das eben. Und wenn er sich mit kryptonischen Hexen einlassen musste um die Flasche wieder zu öffnen, dann würde er auch das tun.

Er wollte diese anderen Erde, deren Bewohnern, und all den anderen Querls nichts tun. Wenn er die Wahl hätte, dann würde er sie alle friedlich zusammen leben lassen wie es zuvor der Fall gewesen war, wie es vor der roten Welle der Fall gewesen war. Doch er hatte keine Wahl.

Seine Welt war in einer Flasche, und er konnte sie nicht einfach in dieser Flasche drinnen lassen. Nur böse Brainiacs hielten lebende fühlende Wesen in Flaschen gefangen, nur Brainiacs mit Fehlfunktionen taten das. Und er war gut, und er war anders und nicht unzureichend, er war Brainiac-5, Querl Dox, und niemand, der andere in Flaschen steckte. Er musste diese Flasche einfach öffnen und sie alle wieder rauslassen, er musste.

Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass seine Mutter recht gehabt hätte, und er wäre wie sie gewesen war. Dass er lachen könnte. Doch Querl Dox war, als hätte er seine Unterdrücker nie abgelegt, als würde er immer noch mit sich selbst hadern, als hätte er niemals damit aufgehört. Und ihm war kein bisschen nach lachen zu Mute, nur nach weinen. Und keine einzige seiner Tränen, war eine Träne der Logik.

Manchmal wünschte sich Querl Dox nur, dass er nicht anders wäre als andere Coluaner.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Da ich keine Ahnung habe, ob wir diesen Brainy innerhalb der Serie jemals wiedersehen werden, ist das möglicherweise nicht Canon. Auf jeden Fall war das hier offensichtlich der Versuch euch glauben zu machen, es ginge um unseren Brainy, nur um dann zu enthüllen, dass es um diesen Brainy geht, deswegen habe ich ihm absichtlich ein Leben gegeben, das dem von unseren Brainy bis zu einem gewissen Punkt sehr ähnelt._

„_The Bottel Episode" war eine Offenbarung und um ehrlich zu sein die erste „Supergirl"-Folge seit 3x22 die ich wirklich einfach nur gut fand und das hier war daher auch die erste „Supergirl"-Fanfiction seit langem, die ich nicht geschrieben habe um etwas aus dem Canon zu reparieren, sondern weil mich die Episode inspiriert hat und starke Gefühle in mir ausgelöst hat._

_Reviews?_


	23. Der Hüter meines Bruders

**23\. Der Hüter meines Bruders**

* * *

_Universum: __A/B/O-Verse, dieser Oneshot spielt im Jahr 2023 und setzt von „Krise zu Krise" fort und bildet den Übergang zu „Finale Crisis"_

_Spoiler: __Für die 5. Staffel von „Supergirl" bis ca 5.10, für Crisis on Infinite Earths und für mein A/B/O-Verse_

_Pairings__: Martians, Andrea/Russell, Hintergrund Karamel und Sanvers, Erw. von Kelly/OFC_

_Warnings: __Character Death, Androhung von universeller Vernichtung, fragwürdige Ethik, rudementäre Spoiler für Crisis on Infinite Earths_

_Inhalt:__Malefic J'onzz war es vielleicht einfach nicht bestimmt ein glückliches Leben in Frieden zu führen._

* * *

Malefic J'onzz kannte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Frieden. Seit er sich zurückerinnern konnte, war er ein zerrissenes Wesen gewesen, das von seinen eigenen Kräften und seinem ungewöhnlichen Geschlecht geplagt wurde, das niemand verstanden hatte, das von denen, die ihn eigentlich lieben sollten, zurückgewiesen worden war. Doch nun herrschte endlich Frieden auf dem Mars und auch in seinem Herzen. Er hatte den Marsianern Frieden gebracht, sich mit seinem Bruder versöhnt, lebte in guter Nachbarschaft mit der Erde. Alles war so, wie es sein sollte.

Natürlich konnte es nicht halten. Er hätte es kommen sehen müssen, nicht wahr? Doch sein Bruder hatte sich endlich am Mars niedergelassen um mit M'gann eine Familie zu gründen und hatte nichts mehr mit dem DEO zu schaffen, außer in Notfällen, und es hatte schon lange keinen Notfall mehr gegeben. Keine Invasionen von Außerirdischen mehr, keine Versuche die Herrschaft der Erde an sich zu reißen durch verrückte Wissenschaftler, Kultmitglieder, Mystiker, oder Politiker von der Erde oder von außerhalb des Sonnensystems. Supergirl und Superman waren Eltern, was für sie die größere Herausforderung darstellte als der Kampf gegen das Böse. Kurz gesagt, es war alles zu ruhig gewesen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht so bleiben konnte.

Eigentlich war er zur Erde gekommen um Kelly Olsen zu treffen. Nach all den Jahren waren sie immer noch befreundet. Trotz ihrer schwierigen Anfänge waren sie im Laufe der Jahre zu engen Freunden geworden, und es gab keinen Menschen, den Mal mehr schätzte als die Beta-Therapeutin, die ihm geholfen hatte sich selbst zu finden und mit seiner Vergangenheit Frieden zu schließen.

Sie wollte ihn treffen um mit ihm über ihre neue Beziehung und ihre neuen Therapie-Methoden zu sprechen. Kelly hatte den Verlust der Obsidian Tech als therapeutisches Mittel nie wirklich überwunden und war in den Jahren seit dem auf der Suche nach einer neuen Methode gewesen ähnliche Resultate mit anderen Mitteln zu erzielen. Nun schien sie endlich Fortschritte in dieser Hinsicht gemacht zu haben und wollte ihm davon erzählen, das war zumindest in ihrem letzten Kommuniqué gestanden. Sie wollte seinen Rat über die möglichen Einsatzgebiete ihrer Entdeckung einholen, und er hatte sich darauf vorbereitet ihr davon abzuraten eine derart invasive Technik überhaupt anzuwenden. Doch Kelly tauchte nicht auf. Stattdessen nahm ihm gegenüber ein anderer Beta Platz.

„Andrea Rojas", stellte Mal fest.

„Malefic J'onzz", erwiderte der Beta.

„Wie geht es Russell?", wollte Malefic wissen.

„Gut, danke der Nachfrage, aber ich bin nicht zum plaudern hier", meinte Andrea. Das hatte Mal schon befürchtet. „Ich habe etwas gefunden, bei dem nur du mir helfen kannst, Malefic vom Mars. Etwas, das die Welt so wie wir sie kennen, für immer verändern könnte. Oder sollte ich sagen die Welten?"

Mal seufzte. Er hatte wirklich kein Interesse daran sich in irgendetwas hineinziehen zu lassen. Er liebte sein friedliches Leben auf dem Mars, er liebte es wirklich. Aber er wusste, dass Andrea Rojas ihr Amulett und ihre Kräfte schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben hatte, genau wie jeden Versuch sich als Medienmogul zu betätigen. Sie hatte _CatCo _nach kaum einen Jahr an ihre alte Schulfreundin Lena Luthor zurückverkauft, hatte Acrata auf Eis gelegt und versucht gemeinsam mit Russel Rogers ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Sie wäre jetzt nicht hier, wenn es nicht um etwas wirklich Wichtiges gehen würde, das wusste er.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hätte, war, dass sie ihn in die Kanalisation von Central City führen würde. „Hier ist es." Sie deutete auf eine Wand, die eine Art Durchgang verschloss, und die hinter davon gesprengten Mauersteinen der Kanalisationswand zu liegen zu schien. Auf der Wand befanden sich seltsame Symbole, sieben Stück davon. Manche dieser Symbole kamen Mal seltsam vertraut vor.

„Was ist das hier, und warum hast du mich hierher geführt?", wollte Mal von Andrea wissen.

„Acratas Kraft ist in mir, sie fließt durch mich, mit oder ohne Medaillon, und sie verbindet mich mit der Erde, auf molekularer Level", erklärte Andrea, „Ich weiß, wenn etwas nicht stimmt, bevor es irgendjemand anderer weiß. Ich kann Erdbeben, Vulkanausbrücke, Seebeben, Tsunamis, Wirbelstürme, Überschwemmungen, Buschbrände, Muren, Lawinen, Schneestürme, und den Monsun vorhersehen, weil ich sie kommen spüre. Wenn ich kann, dann warne ich die Menschen. Sie denken, ich besitze noch irgendeine Art von Technologie, die von Obsidian entwickelt wurde, mit deren Hilfe ich das Wetter vorhersagen kann. Mehr als einmal wurde mir angeboten mir diese Technologie abzukaufen. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren viel gespürt. Unser Planet ist im Aufruhr, er rächt sich an denen, die nicht richtig mit ihm umgegangen sind. Doch das, was ich jetzt spüre, und was aus dieser Kammer hinter dieser Wand kommt, habe ich noch niemals zuvor gespürt… Hinter dieser Wand, Malefic J'onzz, liegt unser aller Untergang."

„Und wieso kommst du damit zu mir und nicht zum DEO oder Superman?", wollte Mal wissen.

„Weil ich ihr gesagt habe, dass sie zu dir gehen soll." Der Mann, der das gesagt hatte, stand hinter Mal und Andrea. Es war auch Jahre her, dass Mal ihn gesehen hatte, doch er erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Es war der geruchslose Mann, ohne zweites Geschlecht, ohne Merkmale, die ihn sterblich machten, der ihn vor Jahren befreit und gegen seinen Bruder ins Feld geschickt hatte. Es war der Monitor. „Vor Jahren habe ich die Brüder J'onzz auserwählt um in der drohenden Krise zu kämpfen, erinnerst du dich?"

Natürlich erinnerte sich Mal. Die Krise, die kommen würde. Diese ominöse letzte Krise, von der alle dachten, dass sie im Jahr 2024 auf Erde-1 stattfinden würde, weil es einen Zeitungsartikel aus der Zukunft gab, der darauf hindeutete. Nun, Andrea und der Monitor waren ein Jahr zu früh dran. „Und ist sie das jetzt, diese Krise?", wollte Mal wissen.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich sehe viele mögliche Wege voraus, wie sich das hier weitentwickeln kann. Und ich habe auch vorausgesehen, dass du der Schlüssel bist um diese Welt und viele andere zu retten", sagte der Monitor.

„Ach, hast du das?", wunderte sich Mal.

„Hinter dieser Mauer lebt ein Wesen, anders als alle anderen, die ihr kennt. Und es ist erwacht, bald schon wird es entkommen und eine Schneise der Vernichtung quer durch das Multiversum ziehen", sagte der Monitor, „Doch wenn es das tut, wenn es auch nur damit beginnt, dann wird sich das Multiversum auf der Stelle selbst zerstören. Das Raum-Zeit-Gefüge ist bereits zu beschädigt um einen Angriff dieses Wesens standhalten zu können. Es würde auf der Stelle implodieren. Alles wäre vorbei, für alle und für jeden. Auch für dieses Wesen dort drinnen."

Mal wusste von der Beschädigungen in der Struktur der Raumzeit und davon, dass Dimensions-und Zeitreisen deswegen ausgesetzt worden waren. Wenn das Wesen hinter dieser Wand eine so große Bedrohung für die gesamte Existenz darstellte, dann musste man es natürlich neutralisieren. „Ich verstehe aber immer noch nicht, wieso ihr damit ausgerechnet zu mir gekommen seid", sagte Mal.

„Aus einem ganz einfachen Grund", erklärte der Monitor, „Weil du der Einzige bist, der in der Lage ist dieses Wesen aufzuhalten."

„Und wie?"

„Vor sehr langer Zeit habe ich einen großen Fehler begangen. Ich habe dieses Wesen geweckt und auf unser Multiversum aufmerksam gemacht. Und in jeder nur erdenklichen Variante dieser Geschichte ist ein Faktor gleich geblieben: Sobald es auf die Existenz des Multiversums aufmerksam wurde, hat es beschlossen es zu vernichten. Jeder Versuch zu verhindern, dass es darauf aufmerksam wird, ist zum Scheitern verurteilt. Wenn ich davon abgebracht werde, das zu tun, was das Wesen auf uns aufmerksam gemacht hat, dann tut es stattdessen eine andere Version von mir. Und egal wie viele Versionen man davon abbringt, eine wird sich immer finden, deren Stolz zu groß ist und die dieses Wesen wecken wird. Es gibt in keinem Universum eine Möglichkeit, das was kommen wird, zu verhindern, ohne, dass Milliarden sterben, Opfer gebracht werden, das Universum wiedergeboren werden muss, oder sich zumindest irgendjemand diesem Wesen hinter der Mauer stellt. Außer in diesem Universum hier. Denn in diesem Universum gibt es dich, Malefic J'onzz", sagte der Monitor, „Dich und deine Fähigkeiten."

Mal starrte den Monitor ungläubig an. Und versuchte ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu lesen. „Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen", sagte er, „Meine Pheromone wirken nicht auf dich. Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, dass das bei dem Wesen hinter dieser Mauer anders sein könnte?"

„Weil es nirgendwo in der Schöpfungen einen Telepathen gibt, der stärker ist als du", sagte der Monitor, „Und weil er geschwächt ist von seiner langen Gefangenschaft hinter dieser Wand."

Mal dachte darüber nach. „Ich soll ihn also einfach vergessen lassen, dass es das Multiversum gibt, ja?", vergewisserte er sich, „Das ist der ganze Plan."

„Ja, das ist der ganze Plan", sagte der Monitor, „Die Krise, die kommen wird, die letzte Krise, kann nur dann abgewandt werden, wenn wir hier und jetzt diesen hier davon abbringen alles vernichten zu wollen. Ich werde mich ihm stellen, ihn lange genug aufhalten, damit du deine Kräfte einsetzen kannst."

Mal wusste, dass das leichter gesagt als getan war. Das letzte Mal, als er seine Kräfte auf so allumfassende Weise eingesetzt hatte, wäre er fast gestorben. Um ein Wesen, das in Stärke und Kraft diesem Monitor glich, zu besiegen, würde er alles geben müssen, was er hatte. Er würde erneut sein Leben, seine bloße Existenz, riskieren müssen.

An sich war er dazu bereit. Es gab nichts, was er nicht tun würde um J'onn, M'gann, seine anderen Gefährten und Freunde am Mars, Kelly, Kara und Alex und ihre Familien und Freunde, und all die anderen Bewohner der Erde zu retten. Doch die Dinge waren inzwischen nicht mehr so, wie sie früher gewesen waren. Mal und J'onn waren das Band eingegangen, hatten ihre Geister dem anderen geöffnet und waren dadurch nun miteinander verbunden. Wenn Mal etwas zustieße, dann würde das auf gewisse Weise auch J'onn zustoßen. Wenn er sterben würde oder geistigen Schaden nehmen würde, dann würde sich dieser Schaden auf J'onn übertragen.

Und das wiederum durfte nicht sein. Niemals. Marsianische Brüder konnten einander nichts antun, und das bedeutete alles, und Mal und J'onn waren nach all der langen Zeit jetzt endlich richtige Brüder. Wenn J'onn hier wäre, dann wäre er bereit an Mals Seite zu stehen, bereit sich gemeinsam mit ihm zu opfern, daran hatte Mal keinen Zweifel. Aber er hatte auch keinen Zweifel daran, dass er das nicht zulassen konnte.

Mal blieb keine andere Wahl, er musste das Band, das ihn mit seinem Bruder verband, durchtrennen. Doch wenn er das tat, würde J'onn sofort wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und würde versuchen mit ihm geistigen Kontakt aufzunehmen um herauszufinden, was passiert war, und dadurch wäre er erst recht wieder der Gefahr ausgesetzt, vor der Mal ihn eigentlich bewahren wollte.

Also musste er dafür sorgen, dass J'onn nichts vermissen würde, dass er nicht bemerken würde, dass etwas nicht stimmte. J'onn hatte es einst getan, Mal konnte es also mit Leichtigkeit ebenfalls tun, und das ganz ohne jede körperliche Berührung. So mächtig war er.

_Es tut mir leid, J'onn, ich muss es tun. Ich weiß, dass du mir niemals verzeihen würdest, aber da du dich nicht an mich erinnern wirst, spielt das wohl keine Rolle…. Vergib mir, Bruder, ich liebe dich. _Und dann löschte er jede Erinnerung an sich aus J'onns Geist und durchtrennte ihr Band.

Er wandte sich dem Monitor zu. „Ich bin soweit", sagte er.

Andrea räusperte sich hinter ihnen. „Ehm, was soll ich tun, wenn das hier schief geht?", wollte sie etwas nervös wissen.

„Schnell fliehen und so viele wie möglich warnen, nicht dass es eine Rolle spielen würde", meinte der Monitor. Vermutlich entging ihm selbst wie seltsam fatalistisch er sich anhörte.

Andrea ging in Sicherheitsabstand, Mal nickte den Monitor zu, und dieser berührte die Wand vor ihnen. Grelles Licht strömt heraus und wenig später stand eine weiße faltige Gestalt vor ihnen.

„Du bist es also, Mar. Und das sind deine Champions? Ein Prime Omega vom Mars und Beta-Weibchen von der Erde? Mehr hast du nicht zu bieten?", lachte das Wesen verächtlich.

„Mehr brauche ich nicht, Mobius!", verkündete der Monior, Mar, und stürzte sich auf es.

Mal sammelte sich geistig und griff dann an. Sein Angriff war präzise und so stark, wie es ihm möglich war, sein Ziel war nur eine Sache: Jedes Wissen über die Existenz des Multiversums aus dem Geist des Mobius zu löschen und in ihm den Wunsch zu wecken nach Hause zurückzukehren. _Hier ist nichts, du bist hier im Nichts! Was machst du hier? Warum bist du hier? Hier ist nichts für dich! Kehre nach Hause zurück und vergiss alles, was passiert ist, seit du dein zu Hause verlassen hast! Vergiss alles und kehre nach Hause zurück!, _sandte Mal wieder und immer wieder.

Bis er nicht mehr konnte und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

* * *

„Mal! Mal! Wach auf! Du hast es geschafft! Hörst du? Du hast es geschafft!"

Mal schlug die Augen auf und fand sich in Andreas Schoss liegend wieder.

„Das Multiversum…."

„… ist gerettet. Mobius hat sich in seine Welt zurückgezogen und weiß nicht mehr, dass es irgendeine andere gibt", sagte der Monitor, „Du hast die Welten gerettet, Malefic J'onzz."

„Das ist … gut", keuchte Mal, doch er konnte spüren, was ihn diese Tat gekostet hatte.

„Sagt Kelly, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich …. nicht mir ihr essen gehen kann", murmelte Mal noch, und dann dachte er auf einmal an seinen Vater, und dann an gar nichts mehr.

* * *

„Was ist los? Warum hast du uns hier versammelt?", wollte Supergirl wütend vom Monitor wissen. Andrea, Alex, Kelly, Mon-El, Winn, Brainy, und M'gann waren ebenfalls hier. Und hier war der ein seltsamer schwarzer Raum mitten im Nirgendwo.

„Ich habe euch hier versammelt um euch vom Opfer von Malefic J'onzz zu erzählen", sagte der Monitor.

„Mal … ist tot?", wiederholte Kara geschockt.

„Ist J'onn deswegen zusammengebrochen?", wollte M'gann wissen.

„Nicht wirklich. Bevor er sich geopfert hat um das Multiversum zu retten, hat Malefic J'onzz das Wissen über seine Existenz aus dem Geist seines Bruders gelöscht und ihre Verbindung zueinander durchtrennt. Wenn er das nicht getan hätte, dann hätte er seinen Bruder mit in den Tod gezogen", erklärte der Monitor, „Ich habe euch hergeholt um euch von seinem Opfer zu erzählen und um euch zu warnen: Ihr dürft J'onn J'onzz nichts von seinem Bruder erzählen. Würde er von ihm hören, würde sein Geist automatisch nach ihm und ihrer Verbindung suchen und der psychische Schock, der darauf folgen würde, würde J'onn J'onzzs Geist vernichten."

„Wir sollen ihn anlügen?", empörte sich Alex, „Über etwas so relevantes wie die Tatsache, dass er einen Bruder hatte, der als Held gestorben ist?!"

„Unter normalen Umständen würde er nicht danach fragen", sagte der Monitor.

„J'onn und mich verbindet das Band. Er kann in meinen Geist sehen", sagte M'gann.

„Dann weißt du, was du zu tun hast, wenn du ihn wirklich liebst", lautete die Antwort.

„Was? Sie soll ihn sich auch aus dem Gedächtnis löschen? Und wir anderen, wir sollen einfach so tun, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben?!", wollte Kelly Olsen wütend wissen, „Als hätte er sich nicht für uns alle geopfert?!"

„Ihr ehrt sein Opfer am besten dadurch, dass ihr seine Liebe für seinen Bruder ehrt", sagte der Monitor.

„Und das war's jetzt? Mal hat diese Krise, die du uns prophezeit hast, abgewandt? Wir sind sicher?", wollte Kara wissen.

„Nein, die größte Krise, die finale Krise, wird immer noch kommen. Doch dank Malefics Opfer werdet ihr sie erleben. Mich werdet ihr nicht mehr wiedersehen. Meine Rolle in dieser Geschichte ist erfüllt", sagte der Monitor, „Ich werde weiterziehen, in andere Ecken des unendlichen Multiversums. Das was euch bevorsteht, könnt ihr nur überstehen, wenn ihr zusammensteht, doch das wisst ihr bereits. Jedes weitere Eingreifen von mir würde die Chancen auf euer Überleben minimieren. Doch sorgt euch nicht, ich habe gesehen, dass es eine Zukunft für euch gibt, wenn ihr den richtigen Weg einschlagt. Lebt wohl." Und dann war er verschwunden, und alle fanden sich dort wieder, wo sie eben noch gewesen waren.

Kara, Alex, Mon-El, Winn, und Brainy fanden sich im DEO wieder. „Direktorin Danvers, was sollen wir jetzt tun?", wollte Brainy wissen.

„Das war der Monitor gesagt hat", erklärte der Alpha, „Wir ehren Mals letzten Wunsch und beschützen J'onn vor sich selbst. Wir werden niemals vor J'onn über ihn sprechen. J'onn respektiert uns zu sehr um in unseren Gedanken zu lesen, er wird niemals erfahren müssen, was er verloren hat."

„Aber, Alex, er war sein Bruder. Erst dadurch, dass sie sich ausgesöhnt haben, konnte J'onn Frieden mit sich selbst schließen", wandte Kara ein.

„Und diesen Frieden empfindet er immer noch. Immerhin sind sie nicht im Zorn auseinandergegangen", meinte Alex, „Doch um J'onns inneren Frieden erhalten zu können, müssen wir jetzt alle so tun, als hätte es Malefic J'onzz niemals gegeben. Ich weiß, dass M'gann tun wird, was nötig ist. Und ich werde mit Kelly reden - es wird ihr schwer fallen, aber sie wird am Ende das Richtige tun, denn letztlich hat sie Mal zu sehr geliebt um seine Wünsche zu missachten. Er ist als Held gestorben, und wir schulden es ihm seinen letzten Wunsch zu respektieren und seinen Bruder um jeden Preis zu beschützen."

„Und was ist mit dieser Krise, die immer noch kommen soll? Was machen wir mit der?", wollte Mon-El wissen.

„Der stellen wir uns, wenn sie über uns hereinbricht", sagte Direktorin Alex Danvers, „Zusammen. So wie wir uns immer allen zusammen gestellt haben, was uns in der Vergangenheit bedroht hat. Und wenn wir uns dieser Krise stellen, und wenn wir sie meistern, dann werden wir es im Gedenken an Malefic J'onzz tun, dem wir es zu verdanken haben, dass wir uns dieser Krise überhaupt stellen können. Und für ihn werden wir sie meistern, so wie er diese für uns gemeistert hat."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Nachdem Malefic kein einziges Mal in „Finale Crisis" oder „Endings: Supergirl" erwähnt wurde, musste ich mir einen Grund dafür einfallen lassen und habe zugleich auch die Abwesenheit des Monitors in „Finale Crisis" begründet und warum Lena und nicht Andrea CatCo zur Zeit von Lenas öffentlicher Schande besessen hat._

_Das hier war (wieder einmal) meine letzte Fic aus meinem A/B/O-Verse (zumindest was das Arrowverse selbst angeht) und auch die letzte Fic in dieser Sammlung. Ich habe hier noch ein letztes Mal Crisis abgearbeitet. Ich fand es sehr seltsam und tollpatschig wie die Autoren Mal schnell vor dem Beginn von Crisis aus der Serie geschrieben haben und der Hauptgrund dafür ist, dass er zu mächtig gewesen wäre um ihn während Crisis im DEO sitzen zu haben (seltsamer Weise wurde der Mars ja mit keinen Wort während Crisis erwähnt und in The Bottle Episode auch nicht, also wissen wir nicht, was der Status vom Mars und den afflilierten Charakteren nach Crisis überhaupt ist.) Auf jeden Fall ist das hier halt, was passieren hätte können, wenn man den mächtigsten Arrowverse Charakter gegen den Anti-Monitor ins Feld geschickt hätte._

_Reviews?_


End file.
